Crisis on Earth-X
by Afaim
Summary: Crossoverfic aus meinem A/B/O-Arrowverse. Es ist die Hochzeit des Jahres! Gäste aus vier verschiedenen Welten sind zur Hochzeit von Barry Allen und Iris West eingeladen worden, doch was wenn uneingeladene Gäste aus einer fünften Welt auftauchen? Einer Welt, die so furchtbar ist, dass die anderen Welten ihr eine Nummer verweigern und sie nur als Erde-X bezeichnen...
1. Running Home to You

**Crisis on Earth-X**

* * *

 _Arrowverse-A/B/O-Fic, „Arrow", „Flash", „Legends of Tomorrow" und „Supergirl"-Crossover._

 _Diese A/B/O-Crossover-Arrowverse-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-VI", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson" und „A/B/O-Oneshots"._

* * *

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier (Abstände entfernen):_

 _afaimscorner . tumblr post / 169301529769/orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse_

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben?_ _Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen?_ _Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg?_ _Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Was ist mit dem nächsten Teil von „Nennt uns Legenden"?_ _Der wird kommen, aber erst nach dieser Fic, da diese zuerst spielt._

 _Allgemeine Warning : __SPOILER!_ _Zur 3. Staffel von „Legends" und Supergirl",, sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 6 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 4; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, Darstellung eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes, Darstellung von Personen, die in diesem Regime aufgewachsen sind_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _diverse Pairings, Hauptpairings für diese Fic: Westallen (*duh*), Westhallen, Olicity, Karamel, Agentcanary, Sanvers, Timecanary, Atomwave, Steelvixen, Overarcher, Coldray_

* * *

 **1\. Running Home to you**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings für dieses Kapitel: einseitiges Julian/Barry, vergangenes Julian/Caitlin, einseitiges Ralph/Barry, vergangenes Jesse/Wally_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Ralph ist Ralph, Julian ist Julian_

* * *

„Willkommen zurück in Central City! Ich freu mich, dass du kommen konntest!"

Barry Allen strahlte seinen Gast freudig an, als er ihn entdeckte, ging ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn dann auch noch zur Begrüßung – und das nicht nur kurz. _Oh, stimmt ja, wie konnte ich das vergessen, Allen ist ein Umarmer._

Und das war nicht das Einzige, das Julian vergessen hatte, wie es schien, denn nachdem er aus der unaufgeforderten Umarmung entlassen wurde, wurde ihm auch wieder schmerzhaft klar welche Wirkung Barry Allen auf ihn hatte. _Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber nicht herkommen sollen._ Es würde schwer genug werden Caitlin wiederzusehen (nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war). Aber Barry war derjenige, der einen anderen Alpha heiraten würde.

 _Was soll's. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich je eine Chance gehabt, oder? Das darf ich auch nicht vergessen._

Barry strahlte ihn immer noch an. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du gekommen bist", meinte er noch einmal, „Das letzte Mal, als wir uns am Telefon unterhalten haben, warst du dir noch nicht sicher, deswegen wusste ich nicht, ob wir mit dir rechnen können. … Tracy hat abgesagt, sie wollte nicht kommen, wegen H. R., weil die Wunde noch zu frisch ist um auf der Hochzeit von anderen Leuten zu tanzen. Aber die anderen konnte ich alle überreden zu kommen! Denke ich. Kara hat noch nichts von sich hören lassen, aber sie und Mon-El haben schon im Frühjahr zugesagt, also mache ich mir keine Sorgen… Wie geht es dir, Julian?"

Julian Albert unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Barrys langes Gebrabbel hatte ihn eigentlich kaum interessiert, aber zumindest hatte es verhindert, dass der Omega ihm diese Frage stellen würde. Während ihrer letzten Telefonate war Julian dieser Frage immer gekonnt ausgewichen, da er keine Antwort bereit hatte, die Barry zufrieden stellen würde. Auch jetzt sagte er nur: „Alles unverändert, Allen." Er hoffte dabei sein Pokerface auch beizubehalten.

„Wird es gehen? Mit Caitlin, meine ich?", erkundigte sich Barry besorgt mit teilnahmsvoller Miene.

„Wir sind beide Erwachsen, Allen", erinnerte ihn Julian, „Viele erwachsene Menschen, die einmal eine Beziehung, egal welcher Art auch immer, unterhielten und das nun nicht mehr tun, treffen regelmäßig auf den Hochzeiten oder Paarungszeremonien ihrer gemeinsame Freunde aufeinander. Und die meisten überleben diese Begegnungen auch."

Julian hoffte zumindest, dass er die bevorstehende Begegnung ebenfalls überleben würde. Die meisten anderen Menschen begegneten keiner Ex-Freundin mit Eiskräften und aggressiver Persönlichkeitsstörung.

Barrys mitfühlender Blick irritierte ihn, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte um nicht mit ihm bedacht zu werden. Barry kannte ihn besser als Julian lieb war und zugleich in gewisser Hinsicht auch sehr wenig. Als typischer Omega lebte er seine Gefühle aus anstatt sie zu unterdrücken und ging immer automatisch davon aus, dass das alle anderen auch so halten sollten. Aber Julian hatte nicht vor seine Gefühle in Bezug auf Caitlin zu teilen. Oder die in Bezug auf Barry.

Nachdem Barry nach H.R.s Beerdigung in die Speed Force gegangen war, hatte Julian nicht damit gerechnet ihn jemals wieder zu sehen. Zu Beginn hatte er versucht in Central City bei Team Flash zu bleiben, aber Caitlin war untergetaucht, Barry weg, und H. R. tot. Iris war in tiefer Trauer über den Verlust ihres Seelenpartners und fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie überlebt hatte, während H. R. gestorben war. Und Cisco gab Julian vermutlich immer noch die Schuld an dem, was mit Caitlin passiert war, auch wenn er das niemals so sagte. Tracy hatte sich nach H. R.s Tod ebenfalls vom Team Flash abgesetzt, und Wally West tat zwar sein Bestes um das Team zusammenzuhalten, aber letztlich war das Team das Team Flash gewesen, nicht das Team Kid Flash.

Also ging Julian zurück nach London. In Central City erinnerte ihn alles nur an das, was er verloren hatte, und da er kein empathischer Mensch war, war er nicht in der Lage dazu denen Trost zu spenden, die noch mehr als er verloren hatten.

Iris rief ihn manchmal an, was er zu schätzen wusste, aber worüber sollten sie groß reden? Die Themen, die sie verbanden, konnten sie beide aus Trauer heraus nicht anschneiden, und die Neuigkeiten aus Central City interessierten Julian nur marginal mehr als Iris die Neuigkeiten aus London.

Bis dann auf einmal überraschend Barry Allen in Fleisch und Blut Julian gegenüberstand und erklärte, er wäre zurück aus der Speed Force. Nach sechs ganzen Monaten. Er wollte, dass Julian zurück nach Central City kam, aber Julian hatte sich inzwischen ein neues Leben in London aufgebaut. Aber er versprach zumindest zur Hochzeit zu kommen.

Ein Versprechen, an das ihn Barry immer wieder erinnerte, wenn er ihn anrief, und Barry rief um einiges öfter an als Iris es getan hatte.

Und so kam es, dass Julian zur Hochzeit des einzigen Omegas, den er jemals geliebt hatte, ging, wo er auch seine Beta-Ex-Freundin, die ihn offenbar nie so geliebt hatte wie er sie, wiedersehen würde. War er etwa ein heimlicher Masochist?

Wenn er bedachte, wie Allen ihn gerade ansah, dann lautete die Antwort auf diese Frage vermutlich ja. „Lass uns zuerst zu StarLabs gehen, ich bin sicher, es freuen sich alle darauf dich wiederzusehen", meinte Barry, als sie den Bahnhof verließen.

Julian bezweifelte das zwar, widersprach aber nicht. Es wäre vielleicht wirklich ganz nett die Wests wiederzusehen und den anderen Harrison Wells, der einer der wenigen Menschen war, die Julian intellektuell das Wasser reichen konnten und seit einiger Zeit wieder in ihrer Version von Central City lebte.

„Julian! Hi, es freut mich, dass du kommen konntest!" Iris West war insofern der perfekte Alpha für Barry, als dass sie auch auf Umarmungen stand. „Iris. Hi", erwiderte Julian und klopfte der Journalistin freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Zumindest diese Umarmung dauerte nicht sonderlich lange. Alphas neigten nicht dazu sich besonders oft freundschaftlich zu drücken, besonders dann nicht, wenn sie Konkurrenten waren, und fast alle Alphas waren in irgendeiner Hinsicht Konkurrenten. Trotzdem hatte Julian Iris immer gemocht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, jetzt wird es also wirklich passieren, was?", meinte Julian.

„Oh ja, kaum zu glauben, aber wahr! Je näher der Tag rückt, desto nervöser werde ich, dass mal wieder irgendetwas dazwischen kommt, aber wie es aussieht, klappt es diesmal wirklich", erwiderte Iris und nickte bestätigend, „Vor ein paar Wochen hätten Barry und ich einfach so ohne jeden Aufwand und ohne Zeugen geheiratet um überhaupt heiraten zu können, und dann hat auch das nicht geklappt, weil der Priester fast gestorben wäre, aber … ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass das Universum nicht wirklich gegen uns sein kann, sondern wir einfach nur Pech hatten, also… Ja, es ist bald so weit. Zwei Tage noch und dann bin ich Mrs. West-Allen."

„Und dann ist Barry sowohl mein Bruder als auch mein Schwager. Das wird überhaupt nicht verwirrend zu erklären", meinte Wally West dazu und reichte Julian die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Kommt Jesse auch?", wollte Julian wissen, doch offenbar war das die falsche Frage gewesen, da Wally eine Grimasse schnitt.

„Oh ja, sie kommt", meinte er düster.

„Sie hat ihm einen Schlussmacherwürfel zukommen lassen", erklärte Iris mit gesenkter Stimme, „Offenbar ist das der neueste Schrei auf Erde-2."

„Oh." Offenbar würde Julian nicht der einzige Alpha mit einer Beta-Ex-Freundin auf der Hochzeit sein. Aber war geteiltes Leid wirklich halbes?

„Tut mir sehr leid, Wallace", meinte Julian.

Wally zuckte die Schultern. „Ist ihr Verlust, oder? Ich meine, Kid Flash kann jede haben, die er will…", verkündete er wenig überzeugend, „Dass ich trotzdem kein Date für die Hochzeit habe … ist reines Pech."

„Hochzeitsdates sind für Waschlappen, Kleiner, jeder weiß, dass Hochzeiten dazu da sind um sich dort jemanden aufzureißen! Ich hoffe, es kommen einige deiner Single-Beta-Freunde, Iris, denn ich kann es kaum erwarten auszuprobieren, was meine neuen Kräften im Untergeschoß für Wunder bewirken", meinte eine fremde männliche Stimme dazu.

Sie gehörte zu einem dunkelhaarigen männlichen Alpha, der in den 30ern zu sein schien, und den Julian in seinen Leben noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Ugh, Ralph, das ist ekelhaft", beschwerte sich Barry, der Iris in den Arm nahm und dabei eine Grimasse zog, die von Iris erwidert wurde. Auch Wallys Gesichtsausdruck wies daraufhin, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war.

„Sei nicht so prüde, Allen. Irgendwas muss ich ja schließlich von deiner Hochzeit haben, oder? Und du ermutigst mich doch immer dazu meine Kräfte zu trainieren, oder?", verteidigte sich der fremde Alpha herablassend, „Natürlich könnte ich auch dir demonstrieren, was ich so alles dazu gelernt habe, aber du willst ja _heiraten,_ also…" Er machte eine Handbewegung, die so viel aussagte wie „dein Pech".

Julian warf einen prüfenden Blick in Iris' Richtung und war erstaunt darüber festzustellen, dass sie weder zu knurren begann noch sich auf den fremden Alpha stürzte. Wenn jemand so eine Bemerkung zu Julians Verlobten gemacht hätte, wäre er nicht so ruhige neben diesem stehen geblieben und hätte nur milde gelächelt.

„Ich habe alle meine Freunde vor dir gewarnt, Ralph, genau wie Barry übrigens, als erwarte dir lieber keinen großen Erfolg bei deiner Suche nach einen Aufriss", meinte sie kühl.

„Ach, es wird sicher jemanden geben, der ein wenig Dibney-Charme nicht widerstehen kann", meinte der fremde Alpha, „Ihr werdet schon sehen. Wir sehen uns beim Probedinner." Er salutierte scherzhaft und machte dann zu Julians Schrecken einen großen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes groß war, da sich seine Beine dabei dehnten als wären sie aus Gummi.

„Wa-", entfuhr es Julian.

„War nett Engländer", meinte der Alpha noch und war dann auch schon wieder aus dem Labor verschwunden.

Julian sammelte sich langsam wieder und meinte dann: „Wer- wer bitte schön war das?"

„Ach, das war nur Ralph", meinte Barry.

„Ralph", wiederholte Julian und kam sich dabei blöd vor, „Ralph wer? Wer ist das?!"

„Ralph Dibney", erklärte Iris, „Ehemaliger Polizist, Privatdetektiv, und seit neuesten Meta-Mensch. Er ist aus Gummi."

„Ja, _das_ ist mir aufgefallen", ätzte Julian, „Moment … Ralph Dibney, war das nicht der Polizist, der von Barry angezeigt wurde, weil er Beweise gefälscht hatte?"

Julian erinnerte sich dunkel daran in der Phase seines Lebens, in der er Barry Allen nicht gestalkt sondern sich nur aus reinem höflichen Interesse über ihn informiert hatte, etwas über diese Sache gelesen zu haben.

„Ja, genau, das ist Ralph. Aber ich glaube inzwischen, dass ich ihn zu früh abgeurteilt habe. Es steckt Potential in Ralph. Potential dazu ein richtiger Held zu sein. Er ist einer von den Guten", erklärte Barry.

„Er ist Barrys Azubi", fügte Iris hinzu.

„ _Er ist sein Azubi?!_ Iris, du lässt Barry alleine mit diesem Alpha-Schwein herumrennen?! Mit jemanden, der Beweise gefälscht hat und unehrenhaft aus dem Polizeidienst entlassen wurde?!", empörte sich Julian.

Iris warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick mit erhobener Augenbraue zu. Ein Blick, der soviel besagte wie „Sag mir nicht, wie ich mit meinen Omega umzugehen habe".

„Ralph mag zwar ein Schwein sein, aber er ist harmlos", meinte sie dann.

Barry bedachte Julian mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Es ist nett, dass du dich sorgst, Julian, wirklich, aber Ralph ist einfach zu allen so. Er mag mich nicht mal wirklich. Er nimmt mir immer noch das Ende seiner Karriere übel. Das kam vielleicht so rüber, aber er ist definitiv nicht hinter mir her", belehrte er Julian, „Du kannst also ganz beruhigt sein."

Julian war nicht beruhigt. Barry Allen schien nicht zu wissen, dass ein Alpha einen Omega nicht mögen musste um hinter ihm her zu sein, und noch weniger schien er zu bemerken, wann ein Alpha hinter ihm her war. Und Ralph Dibney war definitiv hinter Barry her!

Julian warf Iris einen anklagenden Blick zu, den sie unbeeindruckt erwiderte. Offenbar sah sie in Ralph keine Konkurrenz oder Gefahr für Barry. _Nun, immerhin heiraten sie in zwei Tagen,_ rief sich Julian ins Gedächtnis. Iris konnte sich ihres Partners sicher sein, aber jemand wie Ralph Dibney zu trauen, könnte sich als schwerer Fehler erweisen. _Vielleicht sollte ich in den nächsten Tagen lieber ein Auge auf Barry ha-_

„Oh."

Caitlin Snow stand im Laboreingang und starrte Julian an. Er starrte zurück. Caitlin sah besser aus als jemals zuvor. (Im Gegensatz zu Julian, der selber wusste, dass er sich hatte gehen lassen seit er nach London gezogen war). Und sie roch … nach Beta. Julian schnupperte misstrauisch. Ja, eindeutig Beta. _Das ist nicht möglich._

Julian wusste das besser als jeder andere. Das Serum, das er gemeinsam mit Caitlins Mutter für sie entwickelt hatte, um ihr Geschlecht zu stabilisieren und ihr ihre Kräfte zu nehmen, hatte sie nie genommen. Caitlin müsste inzwischen längst mindestens ein Beta-Alpha sein, wenn nicht sogar ein purer Alpha.

„Julian", meinte Caitlin.

Julian musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Irgendetwas war hier faul, soviel war sicher. War das hier in Wahrheit etwa Killer Frost, die sich nur für Caitlin ausgab? _Unsinn._ Man konnte keine Spur von ihren Kältekräften erkennen.

„Caitlin", erwiderte Julian langsam.

„Nun, wir sehen uns auf der Hochzeit, schätze ich", meinte Caitlin, wirbelte herum und floh aus dem Labor.

Julian wandte sich an Barry, Iris und Wally. „Was ist hier los?", wollte er wissen, „Ihre Haare sind nicht weiß, ihre Kräfte sind nicht sichtbar, und sie riecht nach Beta."

Iris räusperte sich. „Nun, wie es scheint sind Caitlin und Frost zu einer Übereinkunft gelangt. Sie kämpfen nicht mehr um ihren Körper sondern teilen ihn sich", erklärte sie.

„Das mag sein", gab Julian unbeeindruckt zurück, „Und vielleicht bedeutet das auch, dass sie ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle hat, aber das erklärt nicht, wie es möglich ist, dass sie immer noch ein Beta ist! Das ist biologisch gesehen nicht möglich!"

Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Cisco hat sie aufgespürt, und seit dem ist es so", erklärte er, „Caitlin ist ein Beta, und Killer Frost ein Alpha, so wie es immer war."

 _Und dieser Mann nennt sich Wissenschaftler!_ Aber er war offensichtlich nicht der Einzige. Hatten Cisco und Wells diese Geschichte auch geschluckt? _Caitlin, was hast du getan?!_

Julian spürte Sorge und Misstrauen in sich aufsteigen. Was immer hier vor sich ging, es war keine gute Sache. „Du bist gegangen, Julian", erinnerte ihn Iris, „Wenn es dich interessiert hätte, dann…"

„Es hat mich interessiert! Sie war es, die meine Hilfe nicht wollte, das habe ich akzeptiert. Und ja, ich bin gegangen. Und offenbar hätte ich nicht zurückkommen sollen!" Er starrte Iris wütend an, und sie erwiderte seinen Blick wütend. Barry schob sich zwischen die beiden. „Leute, beruhigt euch bitte", meinte er, „Hilf mir mal, Wally."

„Oh, nein, man stellt sich nicht mal als Alpha zwischen zwei wütenden Alphas", meinte Wally nur und wich ein wenig zurück.

Barry hatte diese Lektion aber nie gelernt, wie es schien, denn er blieb zwischen seiner Verlobten und den Engländer stehen. „Bitte, es gibt keinen Grund zu streiten", meinte er beschwichtigend.

„Doch, den gibt es!", widersprach Iris, „Er ist gegangen! Er hat uns im Stich gelassen, und nun ist er wieder da, und das Einzige, was er tut, ist mir Vorwürfe zu machen! Er kritisiert meine Fähigkeiten als Rudelführer!"

„Nein, nein, das tut er nicht. Er war einfach lange weg, und deswegen weiß er nicht, was inzwischen alles passiert ist. Er weiß noch nichts von den DeVoes und…", begann Barry, aber Julian unterbrach ihn.

„Rudelführer! Als ich weg bin, hatten wir hier so was noch nicht! Wir waren ein Team und haben gemeinsam Entscheidungen getroffen. Das hier ist Team Flash, nicht Team Iris!", meinte er anklagend, „Aber offenbar hast du jetzt das Sagen!"

„Barry war weg. Jemand musste die Führung übernehmen!", knurrte Iris, „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Aufgeben? So wie du?!"

„Ich hatte keinen Grund mehr zu bleiben!", schrie Julian zurück.

„Barry, du solltest besser zur Seite treten", meinte Wally warnend, doch der Speedster hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Was ist denn in euch gefahren?!", beschwerte er sich stattdessen, „Ihr habt euch doch noch nicht gestritten?!"

Das war wahr. Früher hatten sich Julian und Iris immer vertragen. Aber das war vor der Speed Force und vor Killer Frost gewesen. Vor H. R.s Tod. Bevor Julian gegangen war.

„Sag es!", forderte Iris, „Sag, was du wirklich sagen willst! Was du mir seit Mai sagen wolltest!"

Julian schob sich an Barry vorbei und blieb direkt vor Iris stehen und starrte ihr ins Gesicht. „Du willst, dass ich es sage, ja? Dass ich es dir zwei Tage vor deiner Hochzeit ins Gesicht sage?!", knurrte er.

„Ja! Sag es!"

Julian wich zurück. „Es war ein Fehler herzukommen", gab er zu, „Es tut mir leid, Barry, aber ich werde einfach wieder zurück nach London fliegen und…"

„Ich verstehe nicht, was hier gerade abgeht", jammerte Barry, „Julian, du bist doch gerade erst angekommen, und ich verstehe nicht, warum du gekommen bist, wenn du so wütend auf uns bist…."

„Er ist nicht auf dich wütend, Barry, er ist auf mich wütend. Er ist seit Mai auf mich wütend", erklärte Iris müde, „Aber er will es nicht zugeben, weil er Julian ist."

Damit hatte sie verdammt recht. Julian würde eher sterben, als die Worte zu sagen, die Iris von ihm hören wollte.

„Bitte, ich - ich will dich hier haben, Julian, ich will meine ganze Familie auf meiner Hochzeit haben", bettelte Barry, „Ich meine, ich verstehe nicht, was hier das Problem ist. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du zurückkommen sollst, und du wolltest nicht, und vielleicht hätte ich dich besser über die Dinge, die vor sich gehen, informieren sollen, aber … Du kannst doch nicht wirklich wütend auf Iris sein, weil sie nicht gestorben ist! … Oder?!"

Barry sah ihn mit feuchtglänzenden Augen an, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass irgendjemand so empfinden könnte. „Natürlich nicht! Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich!", empörte sich Julian, „Wie kannst du das nur denken?! Iris ist meine Freundin! Ich habe alles getan, damit sie überlebt, und ich bin froh, dass sie lebt! Was denkt ihr denn von mir?! Dass ich so ein furchtbarer Mensch bin, dass ich mir wünsche ein Mensch würde sterben, damit ich den kriege, den ich will?! Menschenleben sind wichtig! Sex hingegen ist nur eine biologische Verwirrung, die notwendig ist, damit unser Spezies nicht ausstirbt, aber hoffentlich bald durch Fortpflanzung im Labor ersetzt werden wird."

„Julian…", begann Barry und verstummte wieder. Wohl geschockt von Julians ungeplanten Zynismus.

 _Barry und Caitlin haben mir wohl wirklich den Rest gegeben,_ stellte Julian fest.

„Es tut mir leid, Julian", meinte Barry schließlich, „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so empfindest, ich meine, ich hätte dich nicht eingeladen, wenn…"

Julian schnaubte. „Vergiss es. Damit habe ich mich vor langer Zeit abgefunden. Nimm dich nicht wichtiger als du bist, Allen", beruhigte er den anderen Mann, „Mein Lebensglück hängt nicht davon ab, mit wem ich auf diese Art zusammen bin oder auch nicht. Und das gilt auch für Caitlin."

„Aber was ist dann…", begann Barry, aber Iris unterbrach ihn.

„Ist schon gut, Barry", meinte sie, „Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er will nicht darüber sprechen, und das müssen wir akzeptieren. Es tut mir auch leid, Julian, ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Und ich will, dass du auf meiner Hochzeit bist. Bitte geh nicht, ja?" Sie schien beruhigt und sah ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, auf die sie ihn noch nie angesehen hatte.

 _Oh, sie wusste es nicht,_ wurde Julian klar, _Sie dachte wirklich, ich nehme ihr übel, dass sie nicht gestorben ist._ Nicht aus den genannten Gründen, sondern aus den Gründen, die Barry nicht erfassen wollte und konnte und auch nicht erfassen sollte, weil Barry kein Alpha war.

„Mir tut es auch leid, Iris", räumte Julian ein, „Ich hatte … keinen guten Flug."

Nun, er hatte niemals mit ihr über seine Gefühle gesprochen, nicht wahr? Er sollte sich also eigentlich nicht wundern, oder? „Alpha, es wäre mir eine Ehre auf deine Hochzeit zu kommen", fügte er dann hinzu.

Iris nickte. Barry sah Julian mit großen Augen an. „Dann sehen wir uns beim Probedinner, ja?", erkundigte er sich dann vorsichtig.

„Ja, wir sehen uns dort", bestätigte Julian. _Nun, wenn das hier gerade ein Vorgeschmack auf dieses Probedinner war, dann kann das ja heiter werden..._

* * *

 _A/N: Willkommen zu „Crisis on Earth-X"._

 _Eigentlich sollte das hier ein Einführungskapitel werden, dass uns in Bezug auf „The Flash" bei relevanten Dingen auf den neuesten Stand bringt, aber irgendwie ist Plot passiert, und das in größeren Umfang als ich wollte. Was da zwischen Julian und Iris abgeht? Das ist ein Rudel-Ding und der besagte Plot, von dem ich sprach- mehr dazu wird im Laufe der Fic offenbart._

 _Nächstes Kapitel: „Arrow"-Einführung, in was da gerade so vor sich geht, und Barry und Ollie bei der Anzuganprobe (hoffe ich, wer weiß, was da schon wieder passiert)._

 _Reviews?_


	2. This World can race by far too fast

**2\. This World can race by far too fast**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings in diesem Kapitel: Lauriver, verg. Oliver/Samantha, Erw. von verg. Oliver/Susan_

* * *

„Natürlich gehen wir auf Barrys und Iris' Hochzeit!", erklärte Oliver leicht genervt über den Funk. War das überhaupt jemals eine Frage gewesen? Nun, okay, zugegeben, nach allem, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war, gab es mehrere Gründe zu denken, dass sie möglicherweise nicht in der Lage sein würden an dieser Hochzeit teilzunehmen, aber sie waren dazu in der Lage, nicht wahr? Warum also sollten sie nicht hingehen?

„Darfst du nicht eigentlich die Stadt nicht verlassen?", wandte Felicity vorsichtig ein.

„Was? Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich soll den _Staat_ nicht verlassen, aber ganz abgesehen davon: Ich gehe auf die Hochzeit eines Mitarbeiters der Polizei, auf der die Mehrheit der Gäste Polizisten sein werden. Ich denke also nicht, dass irgendjemand der Meinung wäre, dass dort besonders viel Fluchtgefahr besteht", erwiderte Oliver und schlug das Gangmitglied, das den Green Arrow gerade ans Leder wollte, rüde nieder, „Und William und Thea bleiben hier, also habe ich mehr als genug Gründe wieder zurückzukommen. Jeder Richter würde das genauso sehen…"

„Aber sollten wir nicht zur Sicherheit … nachfragen?", hakte Felicity nach, „Ich meine, es wäre doch sicherlich sehr unangenehm für Barry und Iris, wenn eine Spezialeinheit des SCPD ihre Hochzeit stürmen würde, um einen ihrer Gäste zu verhaften, oder?"

Oliver seufzte tief und trat ein anderes Gangmitglied, das gerade aufstehen wollte anstatt liegen zu bleiben, wie es sich gehörte, wieder zu Boden. „Das wird schon nicht passieren. Und nein, wir werden nicht extra nachfragen. Ich werde mir von diesem Prozess gegen mich nicht mein Leben versauen lassen! Oh nein, das werde ich nicht! Immerhin wollen wir ja, dass alle denken, ich hätte nichts zu verbergen, nicht wahr? Also werde ich mich auch benehmen wie ein unschuldiger Bürger, der nichts zu verbergen hat. Und zur der Hochzeit meiner Freunde gehen!"

Er klang vielleicht etwas missgelaunter als er eigentlich wollte. Aber diese ganze Ermittlung gegen ihn und sein Team schlug ihm schwer auf den Magen und damit auch auf seine Laune.

Dabei hatte er eigentlich gehofft, dass es ihm endlich gelingen würde sein Leben unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch seit Samantha in seinen Armen auf Lian Yu gestorben war, schien jeder Versuch seinerseits ein unkompliziertes Leben zu führen zum Scheitern verurteilt zu sein.

Am College hatte Oliver mit seiner Mit-Studentin Samantha Clayton eine kurze Affäre gehabt. Es war keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung gewesen, da Oliver mit ihr seinen Alpha Laurel Lance betrogen hatte, doch damals hatte Oliver unter schweren Bindungsängsten gelitten, und Laurel und er hatten gerade eine schwere Phase durchgemacht, also hatte er sich mit Samantha ein bisschen entspannen wollen. Beziehungen zu Alphas waren Arbeit, Beziehungen zu Betas waren im Allgemeinen um einiges unkomplizierter, aber obwohl sie beide Betas gewesen waren, war ihre Verbindung alles andere als unkompliziert gewesen, da es sich um einen Seitensprung handelte, den sie vor Laurel verbergen mussten. Schließlich war der Stress Samantha zu viel geworden, und sie hatten sich einvernehmlich getrennt.

Doch ihre schlecht getimte Affäre hatte Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen: Ein Kind, einen Jungen namens William. Oliver hatte selbst erst vor wenigen Jahren erfahren, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Samantha war von seiner Mutter zum Schweigen bestochen worden, und erst eine zufällige Begegnung in Central City nach Moira Queens Tod hatte dazu geführt, dass Oliver die Wahrheit erfuhr.

Seine Versuche Teil am Leben seines Sohnes zu nehmen, waren aber zunächst alle zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Samantha traute der Familie Queen nicht, und sie traute auch Oliver nicht mehr. Dass der umgängliche Beta, den sie einst gekannt hatte, inzwischen ein undurchsichtiger Alpha mit traumatischer Vergangenheit geworden war, sprach in ihren Augen auch nicht gerade für Olivers Eignung zum Vater.

Zunächst musste er ihr schwören niemanden von William zu erzählen, der nicht bereits davon wusste, und das schloss auch Olivers damalige Verlobte Felicity Smoak mit ein – etwas was letztlich zum Bruch zwischen Oliver und Felicity führen sollte, auch wenn Felicity immer behauptete, dass nicht William der Grund für ihre Trennung gewesen war, sondern die Tatsache, dass Oliver ihr nicht vertraute.

Und dann war William in Gefahr geraten, weil sein Vater Green Arrow war. Samantha war mit William untergetaucht, und über ein Jahr lang hatte nicht einmal Oliver selbst gewusst, wo die Claytons hinverschwunden waren, doch Adrian Chase, der verrückte Staatsanwalt von Star City, der sich an Oliver für den Tod seines Vaters rächen wollte, hatte es herausgefunden und die beiden entführt. Genau wie Olivers Schwester Thea und den Rest von Team Arrow.

Gemeinsam mit Malcolm Merlyn und Nyssa al Ghul war Oliver aufgebrochen um seine Freunde und Familie zu retten, und so war es zu einer finalen Konfrontation mit Chase und seinen Verbündeten auf Lian Yu gekommen, der Insel, auf der Oliver einst nach dem Untertang der _Queens Gambit_ gestrandet war. Chase hatte die gesamte Insel mit Bomben vermint, wie sich herausstellte, weswegen der Kampf nicht ohne Opfer abgelaufen war.

Malcolm war gestorben und hatte Digger Harkness mit in den Tod gerissen, zumindest war das die Auskunft, die die anderen Oliver erteilten. Adrian hatte sich selbst den Schädel weggeblasen – und das vor Olivers und Williams Augen. Laurels Doppelgängerin von Erde-2, Black Siren, war in einer Konfrontation mit Laurels Vater Quentin und Dinah Drake umgekommen, zumindest hatten das alle Monate lange gedacht, bevor Black Siren lebendig durch Star City marschierte. Und Samantha war ebenfalls von den Bomben erwischt worden und in Olivers Armen gestorben, zuvor hatte sie ihn noch gebeten seinen Sohn an ihrer Stelle aufzuziehen.

Es hatte noch andere Opfer gegeben: Talia al Ghul war verschwunden, aber möglichweise nicht tot. Das Gleiche galt für Evelyn Sharpe, Olivers ehemaligen Protegé. Thea war von einer Explosion erwischt worden und war deswegen ins Koma gefallen. Erst vor einer Woche war sie aus diesem wieder erwacht, und dank ihrer Erfahrung mit der Lazarus Grube und experimentellen Behandlungen war sie nun auf dem Weg der Besserung. Und Oliver Freund John Diggle hatte sich einen bleibenden Nervenschaden bei derselben Explosion zugezogen, was er aber monatelang vor allen verheimlicht hatte, und was Oliver ebenfalls erst vor einer Woche erfahren hatte. Es war unklar, ob John sich jemals wieder so weit erholen würde, dass er für den Einsatz im Team Arrow auf Dauer taugen würde.

Auf jeden Fall hatte die Tatsache, dass er von einem verrückten Alpha entführt und bedroht worden war, nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass William, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein zukünftiger Beta, fremden Alphas leicht vertraute. Sein Misstrauen gegenüber Oliver war verständlich, aber es tat weh.

Oliver brauchte Monate um den Jungen dazu zu bringen sich ihm zu öffnen, und ohne die Hilfe von Raisa, der ehemaligen Haushälterin der Queens, die Oliver und Thea praktisch großgezogen hatte, wäre er vermutlich verzweifelt. Denn immerhin war er nicht nur Vater, er war auch Bürgermeister von Star City und Green Arrow. Raisa war ein Beta und eine geduldige Erzieherin, ihr vertraute William. Und langsam erwärmte er sich auch für Oliver, doch so richtig öffnete er sich seinem Vater erst, als dieser versprach Green Arrow aufzugeben.

Oliver übergab John die Identität des grünen Bogenschützen, ohne etwas von dessen wahrem Zustand zu ahnen. Als klar wurde, dass John nicht mehr weiter als Green Arrow aktiv sein konnte, weil seine Gesundheit zu sehr angeschlagen war, wurde Oliver wieder zu Green Arrow und verheimlichte das vor William.

Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, Geheimnisse vor seinem Sohn zu haben, aber er hatte ja nicht vor für immer Green Arrow zu bleiben. Sobald John wieder in der Lage war in den Kampf zu ziehen, würde er diese Identität wieder aufgeben. Aber solange der verrückte Hacker Cayden James, der Oliver die Schuld am Tod seines Sohnes gab (einen Sohn von dem Oliver noch nie gehört hatte), gemeinsam mit Black Siren in der Stadt sein Unwesen trieb, musste es einen Green Arrow geben, die sie beschützte. Auch wenn die Stadt vor kurzem in einem Referendum dafür gestimmt hatte Vigilantismus zu verbieten.

James und die falsche Laurel waren aber leider nicht die einzigen Gefahren, denen sich die Stadt stellen musste. Olivers ehemaliger Beta Anatoly Knyazev und seine Männer, ein ausgestoßener Zweig der russischen Bratva, konnten ebenfalls jederzeit wieder auftauchen und Ärger machen, da Anatoly offenbar beschlossen hatte Star City auszubluten, nachdem er wegen seiner Verbindung zu Oliver aus der Bratva verstoßen worden war. Außerdem war der verrückte Selbstjustizler Vigilante in die Stadt zurückgekehrt und hatte sich als Dinahs totgeglaubter Partner herausgestellt. Und dann war da noch die anonyme Person, die das Foto gefälscht hatte, dass Oliver als Green Arrow zeigte und damit das FBI auf seine Spur gebracht hatte.

Ja, Oliver mangelte es wahrlich nicht an Feinden, und diese wiederum bedrohten seine Stadt. Er konnte nicht einfach nur herumsitzen und nichts tun. Aber er fürchtete, dass William das anders sehen würde. Und nachdem der traumatisierte Junge ihm endlich vertraute, wollte Oliver dieses Vertrauen nicht gefährden, indem er zugab sein Versprechen den Green Arrow aufzugeben, gebrochen zu haben.

Denn sein Leben als Green Arrow machte Oliver sowieso schon genug Ärger. Nachdem das gefälschte Foto in den Medien breitgetreten worden war, hatte das FBI begonnen gegen ihn zu ermitteln und den Fall schließlich dem Gericht von Star City übergeben. Und nun war Oliver angeklagt Green Arrow zu sein und wurde damit auch des Mordes, tätlichen Angriffes, und der Selbstjustiz beschuldigt. Und wenn er schuldig gesprochen werden sollte, würde William ihn so oder so für immer verlieren.

 _Thea und Felicity werden für ihn da sein. Und John. Und Quentin._ Immer vorausgesetzt die würden nicht alle wegen den gleichen Taten wie Oliver ebenfalls ins Gefängnis wandern. Genauso wie der Rest von Team Arrow: Mister Terrific alias Curtis Holt, Wild Dog alias René Ramirez, und Dinah, die neue Black Canary.

 _Ob wir uns alle eine Zelle teilen werden?_ Nun, zumindest könnten Barry und Iris William in diesem Fall adoptieren, nicht wahr? Im Gegensatz zu Green Arrow war der Flash für William ein Held. _Ein Grund mehr zu dieser Hochzeit zu gehen…._

Die anderen Gründe waren, dass er jedem zeigen wollte, dass er sich von all diesen Vorwürfen nicht ins Boxhorn jagen ließ, und auch, dass er jeden zeigen wollte, dass er und Felicity wieder glücklich zusammen waren. Und natürlich wollte er auch zu Barrys Hochzeit.

Nach dem Ende ihrer Verlobung hatte es einige Zeit lang so ausgesehen, als würden Oliver und Felicity wieder zusammenkommen, doch nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht hatte Felicity ihm erklärt, dass sie nicht mit jemanden zusammen sein könnte, der ihr nicht vertraute. Da Oliver sich selbst nicht dazu zwingen konnte ihr zu vertrauen, hatte er jede Hoffnung auf eine Wiedervereinigung begraben und sich, nachdem sie seinen neuen Freund gefunden hatte, ebenfalls neu orientiert. Doch seine Beziehung zu Susan Williams hatte ein unwiderrufliches Ende gefunden, nachdem Oliver nach ihrer Entführung durch Chase klar geworden war, dass er sie nur in Gefahr bringen würde, wenn er mit ihr zusammen wäre. Also hatte er auch diese Türe geschlossen und war eigentlich davon ausgegangen sein restliches Dasein als Single fristen zu müssen.

Trotzdem hatten er und Felicity überraschend wieder zueinander gefunden. Oliver wusste nicht wirklich warum. Wenn die Bombe im Bunker nicht hochgegangen wäre, wären sie vermutlich auseinander gegangen ohne danach auch nur jemals wieder Freunde sein zu können, stattdessen wären sie fast gestorben und waren sich durch diese Erfahrung wieder näher gekommen.

Und nach Lian Yu hatten sie sich einander vorsichtig wieder angenähert und schließlich hatte Oliver sich dazu aufgerafft Felicity auch zu Teil von Williams Leben zu machen. Der Junge mochte seine Mathe-Tutorin, und Oliver sah zum ersten Mal seit langem damit auch wieder eine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sich und Felicity.

Er wusste aber auch, dass sie beide nicht wie Barry und Iris waren, und ihr Weg sie vermutlich niemals zum Traualtar führen würde. Dazu hatten sie zu viel durchgemacht, und dazu war ihr Leben auch zu unsicher. Felicity hatte ihre Beziehungen zu Helix immer noch nicht vollkommen gelöst, und das obwohl Cayden James wegen diesen Leuten nun Star City und die gesamte Welt bedrohte. Und Oliver selbst war unter ständigem Stress wegen seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Zweitidentität, und seinem Job als Bürgermeister. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie zuletzt eher weniger Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, da Oliver nicht mehr aktiv Teil von Team Arrow gewesen war, im Gegenteil zu Felicity.

Nein, ihre Beziehung funktionierte zur Zeit vermutlich deswegen so gut, weil sie sich nicht auf diese konzentrierten, keine Hochzeit planten, oder über die Geheimnisse, die sie voreinander hatten stritten. Und was die ewig zitierte Vertrauensfrage anging: Oliver versuchte ja Felicity zu vertrauen, doch wie sollte er in andere Menschen vertrauen, wenn er nicht einmal zu sich selbst Vertrauen hatte? Fünf Jahre in der Hölle und fünf als Rächer seiner Heimatstadt hatten ihn auf die harte Tour lernen lassen, dass man den Menschen prinzipiell nicht vertrauen konnte, weil sie von Grund auf nicht gut waren sondern schlecht. Zumindest die Alphas und Betas. Omegas waren eine andere Geschichte, was vielleicht auch der Grund war, warum Oliver nicht mit Omegas umgehen konnte.

Letztlich lief es vielleicht darauf hinaus, dass Oliver schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört hatte zu glauben, dass es für ihn ein Happy End geben würde. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich Hoffnung machte, dass dem doch so sein könnte, passierte irgendetwas Schreckliches, das ihn eines Besseren belehrte. Tommy Merlyn, Laurel, Samantha … Diese Toten waren nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.

Oliver hatte gelernt immer auf der Hut zu sein, auf die nächste Tragödie zu warten, die hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte. Diesmal wusste er wenigstens, wie die nächste Tragödie aussehen würde: Er würde als Green Arrow enttarnt werden und ins Gefängnis wandern.

Ein Grund mehr für ein letztes Hurra. Zumindest Barry und Iris würden ihr Happy-End bekommen, und daran teilzuhaben war wohl so nahe wie er diesem Zustand nur kommen konnte.

Raisa erklärte sich bereit William zu hüten, und Oliver und Felicity machten sich auf nach Central City, während Dinah und Curtis die Stadt, und Quentin das Rathaus hüten würden.

Und dann stellte Oliver fest, dass sein Anzug nicht so gut saß, wie er es sich wünschen würde, und dass Barrys Anzug für seine Hochzeit noch nicht fertig war, also nahm er seinen Omega-Freund mit zum besten Herrenschneider in Central City um das in Ordnung zu bringen und übernahm die Kosten (nun, genaugenommen übernahm Felicity die Kosten, da sie es zur Zeit war, die mit ihrem Start Up Geld heimbrachte, während Oliver jeden Cent nutzte um ihr und Curtis seine Kautionssumme zurückzuzahlen).

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr gekommen seid, ich weiß bei euch läuft im Moment nicht alles glatt", meinte Barry vor der Umkleidekabine, während Oliver seinen geänderten Anzug anprobierte.

„Nichts hätte uns abhalten können zu kommen", erwiderte Oliver wahrheitsgemäß und trat vor die Kabine.

Barry lächelte ihn an. „Du siehst du toll aus", meinte er und wandte sich seinen eigenen Spiegelbild zu, „Meiner sitzt inzwischen ganz okay, denke ich…" Er nestelte an seinen Ärmeln herum.

Oliver nahm seinen Arm und knöpfte die Manschettenknöpfe zu. Dann drehte er den Omega in Richtung Spiegel. „Ja, jetzt passt er dir. Du bist zu dünn, Barry, du musst mehr essen", meinte er kritisch.

„Speed Force-Diäten wirken eben Wunder für die Figur", erwiderte Barry, „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich innerhalb dieser ganzen Zeit dort überhaupt nicht verhungert bin. Scheinbar sorgt die Speed Force wirklich für ihre Kinder..."

Oliver wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Die Tatsache, dass Barry einfach so in die Speed Force gegangen war, ohne jede Möglichkeit auf eine mögliche Rückkehr in die normale Welt, hatte ihn noch nie gefallen, aber er wusste auch, dass es ihm nicht zustand darüber zu urteilen. Barry beschützte seine Stadt genauso wie Oliver Star City, und daher war es sein gutes Recht schwierige Entscheidungen zu fällen ohne sich mit anderen über diese zu beraten. _Und er ist nicht mein Omega, er ist Iris'._

Barry sah in diesem Anzug für einen Moment so jung und verletzlich aus, dass Oliver kaum glauben konnte, dass er morgen heiraten würde. Dann wirkte er mit einem Mal sehr niedergeschlagen.

„Hey? Was ist denn los? Du bekommst doch nicht etwa kalte Füße, oder?", fragte Oliver besorgt und legte Barry beruhigend seine Hände auf beide Schultern.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich wollte Iris schon heiraten seit ich neun bin. Es ist nur… Morgen ist meine Hochzeit, und wir sind hier Anzüge anprobieren …" Barry verstummte. Dann fuhr er langsam fort. „Ich musste nur gerade eben daran denken, dass wir morgen zu zweit vor den Altar treten und nicht zu dritt. Dass es nicht so sein wird, wie es sein sollte."

Oliver drückte die Schultern des Omegas tröstend. „Eddie würde wollen, dass ihr beide glücklich miteinander werdet", meinte er.

„Das weiß ich", versicherte ihm Barry, „Aber ich vermisse ihn nun mal trotzdem so sehr. Und jetzt … jetzt gerade eben besonders."

Oliver konnte das gut nachempfinden. Eddie Thawne war Barrys und Iris' Beta gewesen, der vor ein paar Jahren gestorben war. Oliver wusste, dass es gewisse Verluste gab, von denen man sich nie erholte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte er deswegen, „Es gibt keinen Tag, an den ich Laurel nicht vermisse, an den ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dass ein Teil meiner Seele aus mir herausgerissen wurde, und ich den Abwesenheit dieses Teils nicht spüre. Und die Tatsache, dass eine andere Frau mit ihrem Gesicht in meiner Stadt herumrennt, die auf alles spukt, wofür sie eingestanden ist, macht es mir nicht gerade leichter. Aber ich weiß auch, dass sie jemand war, dem das Glück anderer wichtiger war als ihr eigenes, und dass ich es ihr schulde das beste Leben zu leben, zu dem ich in der Lage bin."

Barry zog eine traurige Grimasse. „Eddie war auch so. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir einfach nur, er wäre hier. Und ich kann nicht einmal mit Iris darüber sprechen, weil ich ihr nicht das Gefühl geben möchte, dass ich unzufrieden bin", meinte er.

„Iris hat Eddie auch geliebt", erinnerte Oliver ihn, „Ihr habt ihn beide verloren. Sie wird es verstehen. Ich bin kein Experte, was Hochzeiten angeht – meine war nur Show um eine irre Mörderin aus der Reserve zu locken – aber ich denke schon, dass es wichtig ist, dass Braut und Bräutigam ihre Gefühle miteinander teilen, bevor sie vor den Altar treten."

Barry sagte dazu zunächst nichts. Dann meinte er: „Sollte das nicht der glückliste Tage meines Lebens werden? Ich meine, ich habe alle, wirklich alle, zu dieser Hochzeit eingeladen, Oliver. Es kommen Gäste aus drei verschiedenen parallelen Welten, und jetzt komme ich dahinter, dass die einzige Person, von der ich wirklich möchte, dass sie hier ist, nicht hier sein kann…."

„Falls es irgendwie möglich ist, dann wacht er über dich und auch über Iris, da bin ich mir sicher. Laurel ist immer bei mir, das weiß ich tief in meinem Inneren. Sie war mir so wichtig, dass sie irgendwann ein Teil von mir wurde." Oliver legte eine Hand auf Barrys Herz. „Und Eddie ist ein Teil von dir. Er wird morgen bei dir sein. Hier drinnen."

Barry suchte seinen Blick mit feuchten Augen im Spiegel. „Ich wünschte nur, es würde nicht so weh tun, ich sollte glücklich sein, ich bin glücklich, aber zugleich bin ich auch so traurig…"

Oliver legte ihm kurz tröstend einen Arm um den Hals. „Ich weiß", sagte er, „Ich weiß, Barry, aber das ist okay. Man darf glücklich und traurig zur gleichen Zeit sein, daran ist nichts verkehrt."

Als Thea ausgerechnet zu Thanksgiving aufgewacht war, und er gemeinsam mit den Menschen, die er am meisten liebte, um sie herumgestanden hatte, war er ebenfalls glücklich und traurig zugleich gewesen – glücklich, weil seine Familie endlich wieder vereint war, und traurig, weil ihm klar gewesen war, dass das nicht so bleiben würde.

„Oliver Queen umarmt mich freiwillig", stellte Barry fest, „Bist du sicher, dass bei dir alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht, aber für die nächsten paar Tage tun wir mal so, als wäre dem so", erwiderte Oliver, „Denn heute und morgen geht es nur um dich und Iris, okay? Wir anderen und unsere Probleme, mit denen belastest du dich jetzt nicht auch noch, verstanden?"

Barry lächelte schwach. „Okay, Boss, aber du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, oder?", versicherte er sich.

„Ja, Barry", erwiderte Oliver voller Zuneigung, „Das weiß ich."

* * *

 _A/N: Ich sollte vielleicht prinzipiell vorwarnen, dass ich kein großer Olicity-Fan bin, und Hardcore-Shipper mit dieser Fic vermutlich nicht glücklich werden dürften._

 _Auf jeden Fall ist Oliver in dieser Fic etwas negativer drauf als im Canon, was Absicht ist, weil ich ihm aus erwähnten Gründen einen anderen Charakter-Arc geben wollte. Barry hat auch einen anderen, wie ihr feststellen konntet, der aber die natürliche Folge von der Westhallen-Backstory in diesem Universum ist._

 _Nächstes Mal: Was seit meiner letzten Fic bei Supergirl los war und die Mädels bei der Maniküre (hoffentlich)._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Every Hour, every Minute

**3\. Every Hour, every Minute**

* * *

 _Zusätzliches Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Mon-El/Imra_

* * *

„Und gehst du hin?", wollte Alex wissen und hielt die Einladung zur Hochzeit von Barry Allen und Iris West fragend hoch.

„Nein, nein, dafür habe ich keine Zeit, zu viel zu tun als Supergirl, und außerdem ist die Einladung ja nicht nur an mich adressiert, also…", wehrte Kara schulterzuckend ab.

Das war wahr und der eigentliche Grund dafür, warum Kara nicht auf diese Hochzeit gehen wollte, soviel war klar. Die Einladung war an Kara und Mon-El adressiert, und das in eindeutigen kunstvollen Lettern. Und natürlich hatte Kara keine Lust darauf ohne Mon-El zu dieser Hochzeit zu gehen und dort erklären zu müssen, warum Mon-El nicht mit ihr gekommen war. Alex konnte das gut verstehen, aber andererseits, warum sollte sich Kara die Chance auf eine Party entgehen lassen, nur weil sie Single war? Und warum sollte sich Alex die Chance auf eine Party entgehen lassen, nur weil sie Single war?

Ja, die Danvers-Schwestern waren traurig und allein, aber das musste nicht so bleiben. Vielleicht würde es ihnen ganz gut tun zur Abwechslung einmal Spaß zu haben. Ein Szenenwechsel würde auf jeden Fall _Kara_ gut tun. Als Mon-El noch verschwunden gewesen war, hatte Alex sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als dass sie ihn endlich finden würden, doch nun, da er zurück war, wünschte sie sich fast, dass er niemals wieder aufgetaucht wäre. Besser sich noch Hoffnung machen zu können als sich der Realität zu stellen, dass Kara ihren Gefährten für immer verloren hatte.

Zumindest Alex hatte ein Szenenwechsel nach ihrer Trennung von Maggie gut getan. Der Trip nach Midvale, zu dem Kara sie gezwungen hatte, hatte sie auf andere Gedanken gebracht und vom Trübsal blasen abgelenkt. Sie schuldete es Kara ihr den gleichen Gefallen zu tun und zumindest zu versuchen sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

 _Aber ist eine Hochzeit wirklich der effektivste Weg um das zu erreichen? Oder würde dorthin zu gehen nur dazu führen, dass bei uns beiden Salz in unsere Wunden gestreut wird?_

Alex hatte nach längeren Diskussionen ihre Verlobung mit Maggie Sawyer gelöst und alle Hochzeitspläne begraben. Letztlich waren sie und der Beta zu unterschiedlich um auf eine gemeinsame glückliche Zukunft hoffen zu können. Natürlich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ihnen das vor ihrer Verlobung klar geworden wäre, aber als sie sich verlobt hatten, hatten sie nicht an die Zukunft gedacht, nicht wirklich, sondern nur daran, wie sehr sie einander liebten und, dass sie nie mehr voneinander getrennt sein wollten. Es war der Anblick einer herzgebrochenen Kara gewesen, der Alex dazu veranlasst hatte Maggie einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, und vielleicht war es auch dieser Anblick gewesen, der Maggie dazu veranlasst hatte „ja" zu sagen. Der Gedanke, dass sie voneinander getrennt werden könnten, wie Kara und Mon-El voneinander getrennt worden waren, war ihnen unerträglich gewesen.

Dann hatte sie damit begonnen ihre Hochzeit zu planen, und erst im Zuge davon war ihnen klar geworden, dass es vieles gab, das sie niemals miteinander besprochen hatten. Wie etwa das Thema Kinder. Oder die Tatsache, dass Maggie nicht an Gefährtenbindungen glaubte, weil sie diese für überholt hielt. Zunächst hatte Alex das alles geschluckt, doch dann war ihr durch die Bekanntschaft mit Sam Arias' Tochter Ruby klar geworden, dass es etwas gab, dass sie niemals schlucken können würde: Den Gedanken daran niemals Mutter zu sein.

Alex wollte Kinder, sie hatte schon immer Kinder gewollt, mehr noch als einen Partner, mehr noch als einen Gefährten oder eine Ehefrau. Aber Maggie schien ihr nicht einmal zusichern zu können, dass sie eines Tages ihre Meinung ändern würde und für Kinder bereit wäre.

Also traf Alex die schwerste Entscheidung ihres Lebens und entschied sich für eine Zukunft mit Kindern, aber ohne Maggie. Maggie konnte diese Entscheidung, wie so vieles anderes ebenfalls, nicht nachvollziehen, was Alex im ersten Moment darin bestärkte, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Doch je länger die Trennung zurücklag, desto mehr zweifelte sie daran, ob ihre Tat richtig gewesen war. Immerhin war Maggie die Liebe ihres Lebens. Konnte sie wirklich ohne sie leben?

Und dann war da noch Kara. Kara, die mühselig gelernt hatte ohne ihren Gefährten zu leben, so gut es eben ging. Die aufgehört hatte sich zurückzuziehen und nur noch Supergirl sein zu wollen und stattdessen auch wieder angefangen hatte als Kara Danvers zu leben. Die ihre alten Freundschaften erneuert und neue geschlossen hatte. Der es endlich wieder besser gehen zu schien…

… bis Mon-El wieder auftauchte. Aber nicht der Mon-El, den sie vor Monaten verloren hatte, sondern eine andere Version von Mon-El, für die Jahre und nicht nur Monate vergangen waren seit er die Erde verlassen hatte, und der diese Jahre in der Zukunft verbracht hatte, wo er sich neu verliebt und sogar geheiratet hatte.

 _Wie konnte er das nur tun? Er und Kara waren Gefährten!_ Sie hatte ein Band verbunden, das heiliger war als alles andere. Ja, er hatte damit rechnen müssen Kara nie wieder zu sehen, und vermutlich konnte man ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er sein Leben weitergelebt hatte, aber trotzdem… einfach zu heiraten… _Aber ich kann doch sehen, dass er Kara immer noch liebt. Ein Blinder könnte das sehen._

Aber dann war da seine Frau Imra, eine Heldin aus der Zukunft, die ihm ebenfalls sehr wichtig zu sein schien, was natürlich nichts bedeuten musste, aber … Imra schien wirklich nett zu sein, ein hübscher Beta aus der Zukunft mit starkem Akzent. Vermutlich war sie ein toller Mensch. (Oder Außerirdischer).

Unter anderen Umständen könnte sich Kara vielleicht mit dieser Situation anfreunden, sie war eine offenherzige Person, ein Omega, der schnell und stark liebte, sie hätte lernen können Imra zu lieben, da war sich Alex sicher, aber Mon-El hatte klar gemacht, dass er vorhatte mit seiner Frau und seinen restlichen Freunden, die sich immer noch im Kälteschlaf befanden, in die Zukunft zurückzukehren. Sie waren ungeplant hier in dieser Zeit gelandet und hatten nicht vor zu bleiben, sondern wollten nach Hause zurück. Ein zu Hause, von dem Kara kein Teil war. Und damit hatte Mon-El jede Türe für eine Neuaufnahme seiner Beziehung mit Kara geschlossen. _Weil er das offenbar gar nicht wollte._

Trotzdem hatte Alex zunächst versucht Kara Hoffnung zu machen, aber dann hatte Kara ihr gesagt, dass sie Mon-El durch ihr kryptonisches Gefährtenband, das sie psychisch und emotional miteinander verband, nicht mehr spüren konnte. Das war eigentlich keine neue Information, denn der Verlust dieser Verbindung war es, was zu Anfang dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Kara angenommen hatte Mon-El müsste gestorben sein. Nur, dass er nicht gestorben war, sondern in der Zukunft gelandet war, was natürlich erklärte, warum Kara nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war ihn zu spüren. Doch durch seine Rückkehr in diese Zeit und sein Erwachen aus dem Kälteschlaf, hätte Mon-Els Band zu Kara eigentlich wieder aktiv werden müssen.

Nur, dass dem nicht so war. Das Band schwieg nach wie vor. „Es ist immer noch so, als wäre da am anderen Ende einfach niemand mehr", hatte Kara ihr erklärt, „Er steht vor mir, und ich kann die Liebe für mich in seinen Augen sehen, Alex, aber ich kann sie nicht spüren, ich kann ihn nicht spüren. Es ist so, als wäre er ein Fremder, als wäre er nicht Mon-El. Deswegen weiß ich, dass es vorbei ist, Alex, weil ich ihn nicht spüren kann."

Das war harter Tabak. Und ja, wenn das Band nicht mehr aktiv wurde, dann musste das wohl etwas bedeuten, nicht wahr? Alex kannte sich mit diesem ganzen kryptonischen Gefährtenband nicht besonders gut aus und wusste eigentlich nur das, was Kara ihr erzählt hatte, darüber, aber sie wusste eines mit Sicherheit: Wenn es nicht richtig funktionierte, dann bedeutete das wohl, dass die beiden Individuen, die dadurch verbunden worden waren, nun für immer getrennt waren.

Mon-El zurückzubekommen, nur um ihn für immer zu verlieren, hatte Kara schwer getroffen. Alex verstand das und wusste auch, dass es nichts gab, was sie tun konnte. Und sie wusste auch, dass das Alles letztlich nicht Mon-Els Schuld war, aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als den anderen Alpha anzuknurren, wenn sie ihn erblickte.

Ein bisschen Abstand würde daher auch ihr gut tun. Und Kara sowieso. Und Kara sprach so viel von Barry, und auch von den anderen Helden von Erde-1. (Wieso war deren Erde eigentlich Erde-1 und nicht irgendeine andere Erde? Nun, vermutlich war das so eine Ego-Sache).

Es würde Kara gut tun ihre Freunde von einer anderen Welt zu sehen. _Aber ist das wirklich eine gute Idee? Immerhin ist eine Hochzeit, das was ich nicht hatte, und das war Kara ihren Gefährten gestohlen hat._

„Nein", meinte Alex laut, „Wir gehen da hin. Weißt du auch warum? Weil es nichts gibt, was dagegen spricht, dass wir auch einmal Spaß haben dürfen. Zumindest dieses eine Mal! Wir werden zu dieser Hochzeit gehen, und wir werden Spaß haben, und dabei werden wir weder an Mon-El noch an Maggie denken, sondern einfach nur die Wunder einer anderen Erde genießen. Und wenn wir zurückkommen, dann werden wir allen anderen davon erzählen, wie viel Spaß wir hatten – ohne sie." (Nun, der „ohne sie"-Teil war natürlich nicht für Leute wie Winn oder J'onn gedacht, sondern vor allem für Maggie und Mon-El, aber Alex war sich sicher, dass Kara wusste, was sie meinte).

Die Kryptonieren sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Dann meinte sie: „Na gut. Du hast recht. Lass uns zusammen Spaß haben!" Alex nickte zustimmend. _Oh ja, es wird ein Spaß werden, dafür werde ich schon sorgen!_

* * *

„Ich hab mir noch nie die Nägel machen lassen", meinte Kara nachdenklich, kurz bevor ihr klar wurde warum (weil ihre Nägel, so wie der Rest von ihr ebenfalls, hart wie Stahl waren. Daran hätte sie vielleicht vorher denken sollen!).

„Es sollte mehr Hochzeiten geben, damit wir eine Ausrede haben um das jeden Tag zu tun", meinte Caitlin Snow, Iris' und Barrys Freundin, die gemeinsam mit der Braut, Kara, Felicity, Barrys Fast-Stiefmutter Cecile Horton, und Iris Freundin Lina Park, zur Maniküre gegangen war.

„Oh, ja, aber leider scheint das für die nächste Zeit die einzige Hochzeit in unsere Clique zu bleiben", meinte Iris und warf dabei einen fragenden Blick in Richtung Felicity.

„Nun, manchen von uns ist es eben nicht bestimmt zu heiraten", erwiderte diese darauf nur.

„Ja, so scheint es", seufzte Kara und versuchte nicht an Mon-El zu denken. Ohne großen Erfolg. „Und übrigens danke, Iris, dass ich meine Schwester als Begleitung zur Hochzeit mitbringen darf."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Iris, „Barry wollte sie immer schon kennenlernen. Aber sag mal, Kara, was ist mit Mon-El passiert?"

Kara wusste, dass sich Iris und Mon-El bei Karas letztem Besuch auf Erde-1 angefreundet hatten, daher nahm sie Barrys Verlobten diese Frage nicht übel, aber sie hatte auch keine große Lust darauf einzugehen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte sie, „Die darauf hinausläuft, dass ich zur Zeit Single bin."

„Verstehe", erwiderte Iris, „Das tut mir sehr leid, Kara. Wenn wir das gewusst hätten, dann hätten wir dir eine andere Einladung zukommen lassen."

„Nun, damit konnte keiner rechnen, oder?", gab Kara nur zurück und sah dann dabei zu, wie ihre Nägel jedem Versuch bearbeitet zu werden widerstanden. _Wie soll ich das nur erklären?,_ fragte sie sich. „Ich hätte Sie vielleicht vorwarnen sollen, ich habe sehr widerstandsfähige Nägel", entschuldigte sie sich bei der Pflegerin, „Das liegt bei mir in der Familie."

„Also, wenn ihr mich fragt", meinte Linda Park, „Dann ist es eine gute Sache, dass diesmal auch einige Singles auf einer Hochzeit vertreten sind. Unsere Gesellschaft redet uns ein, dass nur Versager ohne Partner zu Hochzeiten kommen, und übersieht dabei, dass manche von uns möglicherweise keine Zeit hatten um sich nach einem oder mehreren geeigneten Partnern umzusehen, weil sie zum Beispiel untertauchen mussten und sich mit ihren korrupten Doppelgängern herumschlagen mussten … Im metaphorischen Sinn natürlich, meine ich." Sie warf einen hastigen Blick auf die Nagelpflegerinnen, die sich aber von dieser seltsamen Aussage offenbar nicht gestört fühlten. „Auf jeden Fall ist auch ein alleinstehender Beta etwas wert, genau wie ein Single-Omega oder ein Single-Alpha", fuhr Linda fort, „Ein Mensch wird nicht an seinem romantischen Partner gemessen, sondern an seinen eigenen Leistungen."

„Amen, Schwester", meinte Caitlin daraufhin.

„Vergesst das nur nicht, wenn ihr Ralph auf der Hochzeit trefft. Lass dich nicht von ihm weichkochen, Linda, wenn er sagt, er könnte dir etwas Beeindruckendes zeigen, dann hat er damit zwar recht, aber eine starker alleinstehender Beta muss sich deswegen noch lange nicht auf den klischeehaften Hochzeitsaufriss einlassen, okay?", warnte Iris ihre Freundin dann.

„Keine Sorge, ich meine, was ich sage, ich suche keinen Alpha, noch nicht mal für eine schnelle Nummer", meinte Linda.

„Gut", meinte Iris nur, „Das Letzte, was ich möchte ist, dass meine Hochzeit zu einer dieser Orgien verkommt, von denen man immer in den Zeitungen liest. Ihr wisst ja, wenn ein Pärchen einmal anfängt, dann machen alle anderen mit, und am Ende gibt es mehr als nur eine ungeplante Schwangerschaft und viele neue ungewollte Beziehungen…"

Kara runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich? Auf den Hochzeiten auf eurer Welt geht es ja überaus seltsam zu. … Ich meinte natürlich: Auf den Hochzeite in eurer Stadt".

„Mädchen, du hast ja keine Ahnung", meinte Iris nur bedeutungsschwanger und irgendwie unheilverkündend, „Du hast ja keine Ahnung…"

 _Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee herzukommen…._

* * *

„Was? Oh, nein, Iris hat dich nur aufgezogen. Das ist bei uns überhaupt nicht so!", erklärte Barry ihr später beim Probedinner, „Ich meine, ja, man liest immer wieder Geschichten in den Zeitungen von Hochzeiten, bei denen die Dinge ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten sind, aber … das ist wie mit den Alligatoren in der Kanalisation. Urbane Mythen. Obwohl die meisten dieser Orgienhochzeiten angeblich auf dem Land stattgefunden haben… Nun, egal, bei unserer Hochzeit wird das nicht passieren, keine Sorge. Wir wollen nur eine nette Zeremonie. Das ist alles."

Barry warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", meinte er.

Kara erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ich wollte deinen großen Tag nicht verpassen. Und außerdem hatte ich es doch versprochen, oder?", erwiderte sie. Obwohl es eigentlich eher Mon-El versprochen hatte, aber damals war das auf das Gleiche hinausgelaufen, nicht wahr?

„Was ist zwischen Mon-El und dir passiert, Kara?", erkundigte sich Barry gedämpft.

„Nun", Kara holte tief Luft, „Er musste die Erde verlassen."

„Das haben wir auch hinter uns", merkte Barry an.

„Zeitreisen hat alles verkompliziert."

„Ja, bei uns auch, und das haben wir ebenfalls überstanden."

„Er hat jemand anderen geheiratet."

„Triadenbeziehungen sind die Besten."

„Und unser Gefährtenband ist weg", schloss sie.

„Oh. …. Dazu fällt mir nichts ein", gestand Barry.

Kara lächelte bitter. „Dazu fällt niemanden etwas ein, weil es nicht möglich sein sollte", meinte sie, „Aber es ist eindeutig ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass wir nicht mehr füreinander bestimmt sind. Er gehört … nicht mehr mir." Es tat weh das auszusprechen, aber es war auch nötig gewesen, es zu sagen, denn immerhin war es die Wahrheit. Und wenn sie es sagte, dann würde sie sich vielleicht endlich damit abfinden können.

„Das tut mir so leid, Kara", meinte Barry.

Sie nickte nur und ließ sich von dem anderen Omega kurz in den Arm nehmen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. „Ich dachte, dass wir für immer zusammen glücklich sein würden, weißt du?", murmelte sie in seine Schulter.

„Ja, ich kenne das Gefühl", erwiderte er und klang dabei erstaunlich traurig.

 _Was mache ich da? Ich verderbe Barry noch seinen Hochzeitstag! Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach mit meinen Problemen zu müllen!,_ wurde ihr klar. „Das wird schon wieder werden", meinte sie und hob ihren Kopf und versuchte Barry ein falsches Lächeln zu präsentieren, „Ich meine, ich dachte er ist tot, und nun weiß ich zumindest, dass er lebt und glücklich ist. Das ist gut so. Ich muss mich nur erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er dieses Glück ohne mich findet."

Barry gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Zumindest konnte ich so endlich mal deine Schwester kennenlernen", meinte er und gemeinsam warfen sie einen Blick vom Balkon auf dem sie standen hinunter in den Speisesaal, an dem Alex etwas einsam am Buffet stand, „Sie ist toll."

„Oh, ja das ist sie. Und ein echtes Vorbild. Sie hat gerade erst ihre eigene Verlobung gelöst und trotzdem ist sie eine Stütze für mich und sogar mit mir hierhergekommen", stimmte Kara ihm zu, „Oh, sieh mal, ich glaube, sie findet gerade eine neue Freundin."

Sara Lance war zu Alex getreten und begann gerade eine Unterhaltung mit ihr. Dafür, dass hier gerade zwei fremde Alphas zum ersten Mal aufeinander trafen, schienen sich diese ganz gut zu verstehen.

Barry folgte ihren Blick. „Ich hoffe, es wird auch wirklich keine Orgienhochzeit daraus", murmelte er.

„Wie bitte?" Kara sah entgeistert zu ihm hoch.

„Nichts. Oh, das ist Jay. Entschuldige mich kurz!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt war er auch schon wieder davon geflitzt. Kara entdeckte ihn wenige Sekunden später bei einem älteren Mann, den sie nicht kannte, der Barry aber irgendwie ähnelte. Die beiden schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten, aber offenbar verlief das Gespräch nicht besonders harmonisch.

Kara wusste zwar, dass es sich nicht gehörte zu lauschen, aber wenn man schon mal ein Supergehör hatte, dann musste man dieses auch das eine oder andere Mal nutzen dürfen, oder? Und Barry war ihr Freund, also wollte sie wissen, was bei ihm los war.

„Nein, du hast gesagt, dass du kommst, Jay!", sagte Barry gerade, „Und jetzt, wo du schon mal hier bist, kannst du doch nicht so einfach wieder gehen!"

Der ältere Mann, mit dem er sprach, ein Omega, wie Kara feststellte, erwiderte daraufhin: „Ich finde nur, dass es keine gute Idee ist, Barry, das ist alles. Dein Hochzeitstag sollte ein glücklicher Tag sein, aber dein Vater kann nicht hier sein, und jedes Mal, wenn du mich ansiehst, wirst du daran erinnert werden. Willst du das wirklich?"

„Ich will, dass du dabei bist, Jay. Bitte bleib", meinte Barry, „Ich komme schon zurecht, okay? Ich habe genug Zeit mit gleichaussehenden Leuten verbracht um sie auseinander halten zu können. Harry ist hier, H. R. kann nicht hier sein, und Thawne ist zum Glück nicht hier. Und wenn ich Harry ansehe, dann sehe ich Harry und keinen der beiden anderen. Und wenn ich dich ansehe, dann sehe ich Jay Garrick und niemand anderen. Und Jay Garrick ist mein Freund, und deswegen will ich ihn auf meiner Hochzeit mit dabei haben."

Jay nickte. „Okay", meinte er, „Was immer du willst, Kleiner."

Barry schien zufrieden und er blickte sich kurz um. „Oh, nein, entschuldige mich einen Moment, ich muss zusehen, dass ich Julian und Ralph voneinander fernhalte. Ein Alpha-Kampf bei unseren Probedinner wäre alles andere als passend", meinte er und war dann auch schon wieder weggedüst.

 _Interessant._ Kara hatte nie so richtig darüber nachgedacht, weil sie bisher immer nur auf Leute aus anderen Dimensionen getroffen war, die sie aus ihrer eigenen nicht kannte, aber theoretisch musste es Doppelgänger geben. Es gab auf Erde-1 vielleicht eine andere Alex Danvers, oder eine andere Cat Grant, oder einen anderen Winn Schott. _Was für ein befremdlicher Gedanke. Andere Versionen von meinen Freunden und meiner Familie._ Würde sie alternative Versionen ihrer Eltern auf ihrer Hochzeit haben wollen?

 _Nun, da ich niemals heiraten werde, stellt sich diese Frage erst gar nicht, oder? Hey, Moment mal, wo ist Alex hingekommen? Oh, da sind Oliver und Felicity. Ich sollte runter zu ihnen und sie begrüßen._

Kara machte sich daran die Galerie zu verlassen und dachte schon bald nicht mehr an Doppelgänger und Parallel-Welten. Und auch nur noch recht wenig an Mon-El. Nun, zumindest weniger als zuvor. Nun, zumindest lenkte sie die Frage nach Alexs Verbleib von dem Gedanken an Mon-El ab, und das war auch etwas, nicht wahr?

* * *

 _A/N: Ich weiß, ich hatte angekündigt vielleicht mehr AU mit Staffel 3 von „Supergirl" zu gehen, aber was nicht ist, kann noch werden. Gebt die Hoffnung für Sanvers und Karamel für dieses Verse von mir noch nicht auf, wenn aber für diese Fic erst mal eher schon, was aktives Geschehen angeht._

 _Nächstes Mal: Die Legends und mehr vom Probedinner._

 _Reviews?_


	4. But it's clear now

**4\. But it's clear now**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Erw. von Gypsy/Cisco_

* * *

Ihnen war klar, dass ihr Besuch in Central City wohl auch ihr Abschied von Martin werden würde, zumindest für einige Zeit. Er hatte gesagt, dass er Teil des Teams bleiben wollte, aber er wollte auch mehr Zeit für seine Familie übrig haben – für seine Frau, seine Tochter, seinen Enkel. Die anderen verstanden diesen Wunsch, aber zugleich wollten sie ihren Freund nicht verlieren.

Am Härtesten war es natürlich für Jax. Er war immerhin derjenige, der mit Martin nicht nur eine Kraft, sondern auch eine psychische Verbindung teilte. Und nach all ihren Experimenten war klar geworden, dass jeder Versuch Martin und Jax voneinander zu trennen auch unweigerlich zum Ende von Firestorm führen würde. Firestorms Feuer würde für immer erlöschen müssen, um beiden Betas zu ermöglichen ein Leben ohne einander zu führen – ein Leben, in dem sie nicht jede Woche mindestens einmal miteinander verschmelzen mussten um zu überleben.

Und das erste, was sie bei ihrem Besuch bei StarLabs präsentiert bekamen, war ein Serum, das Cisco, Caitlin, und Dr. Wells für sie entwickelt hatten, das ihnen genau das ermöglichen würde: Ein getrenntes Leben.

Jax sollte darüber eigentlich erfreut sein. Doch obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass es so kommen würde, und obwohl er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er auch ohne die Macht von Firestorm eine Legende sein konnte, war ihm allein die Existenz dieses Serums ein Dorn im Auge.

Ja, der Graue hatte gesagt, dass er das Team nicht auf Dauer verlassen würde und nur plante seine Zeit zwischen seiner Familie und dem Team aufzuteilen, aber Jax erinnerte sich noch gut an das letzte Mal, als sie sich alle geschworen hatten ein Team zu bleiben, sich aber trotzdem in ihren eigenen Leben verloren hatten und kaum noch Kontakt zueinander gehalten hatten. Und letztlich wusste keiner besser als Jax, was seine Familie Martin bedeutete. Wie sehr ihn die Tatsache, dass er nicht bei ihr sein konnte, innerlich zerriss.

 _Aber wir sind sein Rudel, wir brauchen ihn ebenfalls, und er braucht uns._ Was ja auch der Grund dafür war, warum Martin sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte das Team zu verlassen – er hatte zwei Familien, und er liebte und brauchte sie beide.

 _Und das wird auch immer so ein. Wenn es nicht gerade Rip und Mallus sind, wird es etwas anderes sein, wenn es nicht gerade Baby Ronnie ist, wird es etwas anderes sein – es wird immer auf beiden Seiten etwas geben, was ihn dort hält. Das hier ist nicht wie mit Caitlin, die er alle paar Monate mal sehen kann, ohne, dass sich etwas verändert hätte. Caitlin und Martin sind Überlebende eines zerbrochenen Rudels, aber das Rudel Familie Stein und das Rudel Legends sind beide noch intakt, und beide brauchen ihn, aber sie können nicht am selben Ort sein._

Das hatten sie versucht, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Die Legends waren nicht lange in Central City stationiert geblieben. _Aber wer kann auf Dauer so leben? Mit diesem Gefühl der Zerrissenheit, mit jeweils einen Fuß in jeder Welt?_ Jax wusste es nicht, und er wusste auch nicht, wie Martin es bisher geschafft hatte. _Der Graue schafft so viel, wovon ich nur träumen kann. Es gibt noch so vieles, was ich von ihm lernen kann. … Ich will ihn nicht verlieren._

Natürlich verlor er ihn nicht wirklich, aber alles würde anders werden, und den Gedanken daran konnte Jax nicht ausstehen. _Warum kann es nicht einfach so bleiben, wie es jetzt ist?_

Weil ihr Rudel dabei war zu zerbrechen, deswegen. Sara hatte das erkannt und die Notbremse gezogen und jeden vor die Wahl gestellt zu gehen oder zu bleiben und dann als Rudel-Theraphie einen Besuch bei der West-Allen-Hochzeit verordnet. Wobei sie allerdings vorsichtig sein mussten, weil das Time Bureau immer noch schlecht auf sie zu sprechen war und auf der Suche nach ihnen war.

 _Aber die werden uns hoffentlich nicht ausgerechnet auf Barrys Hochzeit hops nehmen wollen…_

„Du siehst gut aus, Jax."

Jax drehte sich in seinem Anzug um und erblickte Rip im Eingang seiner Kabine stehend.

„Danke", meinte er, „Das ist ein alter Anzug vom Grauen. Er meinte, er würde mir stehen, und dem ist tatsächlich so. … Was ist los? Ist was passiert?"

„Es gab wieder ein Zeitbeben", erklärte Rip.

„Oh, komm schon, Gideon!", beschwerte sich Jax, „Können wir nicht wenigstens einmal einen Moment lang Ruhe haben?!"

„Ich messe Veränderungen in der Zeitlinie nur. Ich mache sie nicht, Mister Jackson", erinnerte ihn die Stimme der Künstlichen Intelligenz ein wenig beleidigt klingend.

„Aber die Hochzeit….", protestierte Jax.

„Ihr geht auch auf die Hochzeit", meinte Rip, „Ich habe das mit Sara besprochen. Ich kümmere mich gemeinsam mit Dr. Heywood, Miss Jiwe, und Miss Tomaz um das Zeitbeben, während ihr anderen zur Hochzeit geht."

„Was? Nein. Wir wollten doch alle dort hin, Mann", beschwerte sich Jax.

Rip seufzte. „Nun, wenn wir ehrlich sind, dann kenne ich diese Leute doch kaum. Genauso wie Miss Jiwe, und Miss Tomaz kennt sie gar nicht. Und Dr. Heywood war zwar nicht begeistert davon, dass er die Hochzeit verpassen würde, aber letztlich hatte er ein Einsehen."

Dass Nate nicht begeistert gewesen war, konnte sich Jax lebhaft vorstellen. Immerhin hatte er sechs Monate lang in Central City gelebt und in diesen mit Team Flash gearbeitet, allerdings nicht besonders viel, wenn man ehrlich war, da er die meiste Zeit damit verbracht hatte Amaya hinterher zu trauern. Trotzdem als Omega liebte Nate Hochzeiten. Natürlich wollte er sich das Ganze nicht entgehen lassen, wenn er die Wahl hätte.

Aber offenbar hatte er die nicht gehabt. „Natürlich könnten wir einfach darauf vertrauen, dass das Time Bureau dieses Zeitbeben untersucht", schlug Jax vor.

Rip schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das Bureau hat sich nicht als besonders verlässlich herausgestellt", meinte er.

Jax musterte seinen ehemaligen Captain kritisch. „Es ist, weil du Sara aus dem Weg gehen willst, oder?", wurde ihm dann klar. In den letzten Monaten war einiges zwischen Sara und Rip vorgefallen, und manches davon war nicht einfach wegzureden. Vertrauen war gebrochen worden, ihre Beziehung hatte sich auf den Prüfstand befunden und hatte diese Prüfung nicht bestanden. Eigentlich hatte es Jax fast überrascht, dass Rip trotz all dem zugestimmt hatte beim Team zu bleiben.

Aber Rip war nicht nur Saras Partner, es war auch Teil des Rudels. Jax wusste, dass der Engländer sie alle liebte, vielleicht als einzige Menschen abgesehen von seiner verstorbenen Frau und seinem toten Sohn. Er wollte sie genauso wenig verlassen wie Martin das wollte.

Aber leicht fiel es ihm offenbar auch nicht bei ihnen zu bleiben oder dort zu sein, wo Sara gerade war. Als Omega traf ihn ihre Trennung um einiges härter als sie Sara traf. Zumindest ließ er sich deutlicher anmerken, dass sie ihn hart traf.

„Zum Teil ja. Arbeit hat mir immer dabei geholfen zurück auf die Beine zu finden, wenn es mir schlecht ging, Jax. Aber … wenn es um Mallus geht und um Darhk und seine anderen Verbündeten … nun die jüngsten Ereignisse haben bewiesen, dass ich nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig bin, wenn es um diese Leute geht. Deswegen wird Miss Jiwe diese Mission auch leiten", erklärte Rip mit bekümmerten in die Ferne gerichteten Blick, „Wir werden so schnell zurückkommen, wie es uns möglich ist."

 _Aber wohl kaum rechtzeitig zur Hochzeit. Und das obwohl ihr Zeitreisende seid und jederzeit wieder hier auftauchen könntet._ Nein, Rip wollte eindeutig die Hochzeit verpassen. Jax konnte durchaus nachvollziehen warum. Ein Witwer mit frisch gebrochenen Herzen war nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf auf einer fremden Hochzeit zu tanzen.

Jax musterte Rip und unterdrückte seine Sorge. Irgendwann zwischendurch hatte sie den ehemalige Time Master für fünf Jahre verloren, die dieser als Agent des Time Bureau verbracht hatte, und während dieser fünf Jahre waren Dinge geschehen, die Rip verändert hatten, und die er vor ihnen anderen geheim hielt. Und das gefiel Jax nicht.

Er sah den Omega an und wusste nicht mehr, wen er da vor sich sah, er wusste nur, dass es eine verzerrte Version von dem Mann war, den er bis vor kurzem gekannt hatte. Nun, zum Glück hatten Amaya und Nate sich bereit erklärt ein Auge auf Rip zu haben. Und Zari konnte ihn als Außenstehende beobachten. Vielleicht würde diese Seitenmission zu neuen Erkenntnissen führen. Vielleicht.

Jax seufzte. Das war ihm alles nicht recht, aber vielleicht war es wirklich die beste Lösung. „Na gut", meinte er, „Es gefällt mir nicht, aber wenn ihr es wirklich so wollt, dann machen wir es eben so. Ihr macht diese Mission und holt dann, wenn ihr fertig seid, Sara, Ray, Mick, den Grauen und mich … oder auch nur Sara, Ray, Mick und mich ab." Er verstummte und verspürte wieder vagen Kummer. _Das ist doch lächerlich. Martin ist nicht aus der Welt, höchstens kurz auf Urlaub bei seiner Familie. Und er hat gesagt, dass er nach der Hochzeit wieder mit uns kommen wird, oder?_ Nur, dass er das gesagt hatte, bevor er einige Tage mit seiner Familie verbracht hatte, nicht wahr?

Diese geplante Teilzeit-Mitgliedschaft würden sie bei Gelegenheit noch einmal besser durchplanen müssen….

Seit Sara das Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten als Rudelführer verloren hatte, fiel so viel mehr an Arbeit Jax zu, und das begann langsam anstrengend zu werden. _Ich weiß ja, dass ich der Beta bin, aber ich habe mich niemals um die Rolle des Teamführers beworben! Und jetzt muss ich das alles mit einem Schlag bewältigen, weil Sara denkt, sie hätte alles falsch gemacht, Rip sich selbst nicht über den Weg traut, und der Graue mich verlässt…_

Nein, so ging es nicht weiter. Auch das würden sie alles noch einmal besprechen müssen. Aber erst nach der Hochzeit, wenn sie wussten, wie es mit Martin weitergehen würde, bei wem er vorläufig bleiben würde - bei welcher seiner Familien er bleiben würde.

Jax warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. „Bereust du es schon gerade uns für dieses Team rekrutiert zu haben?", wollte er von Rip wissen.

Dieser lächelte traurig. „Niemals. Oft wünschte ich, ich könnte es bereuen, aber letztlich bin ich zu egoistisch um auf euch verzichten zu wollen", lautete seine einzige kryptische Antwort darauf. Irgendwie ging es Jax trotz all dem Stress und den gebrochenen Herzen genauso.

* * *

„Na toll, damit wäre ich dann der unglaubliche Klebe-Mann, oder was?", beschwerte sich Jax gerade lauthals bei Martin, doch Mick machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe herauszufinden, was zwischen den beiden jetzt schon wieder vorging. In letzter Zeit stritten sie sich schlimmer als ein altes Ehepaar, und Mick nahm an, dass es damit zu tun hatte, dass Jax verunsichert und eifersüchtig war, weil der alte Mann mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie als mit ihm verbrachte.

Kindisch von Jax, wo der Professor das doch nur tat, weil er nicht bereit war das Rudel und Jax zu verlassen und nun alles aus der wenigen Zeit mit seiner Familie machte.

Mick seufzte und nahm sich ein Brötchen vom kalten Buffet. _Wieso noch mal, habe ich es für eine gute Idee gehalten zur Hochzeit vom Flash zu gehen?,_ fragte er sich. Polizisten, Anwälte, und Helden, soweit das Auge reichte. Die meisten hier konnte er nicht leiden, und sie konnten ihn genauso wenig leiden. Und dabei war das hier erst das Probedinner.

 _Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal dabei sein würde, wenn der Flash heiratet, Leonard? Und das ohne zu planen irgendjemanden zu entführen…_ Leonard wäre gerne hier gewesen, er hatte Hochzeiten geliebt, und den Flash.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ein Hochzeitstyp bist", meinte Cisco Ramon gerade zu Mick.

„Oh, ich lasse mir keine Chance auf ein Gratis-Buffet entgehen", erwiderte Mick und hielt noch ein Brötchen hoch.

„Und außerdem ist er ein Alpha, der seinen Omega niemals alleine auf eine Hochzeit gehen lassen würde", fügte Ray hinzu und tauchte wie aus dem Nichts neben Mick auf und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, das auch", gab Mick bereitwillig zu und reichte Ray eine Brötchen.

Sein Partner hatte unerhört gute Laune. Oder gab das zumindest vor. Heutzutage war es schwierig mit Ray Palmer. Es gab Tage, an denen er vorgab sein übliches unbeschwertes Selbst zu sein, mit den anderen den ganzen Tag lang lachte und spaßte, nur um sich in der Nacht in den Schlaf zu weinen. Er wollte nicht zum Arzt gehen, und Mick hatte Gideon verboten ohne Verordnung weitere Antidepressiva für Ray herzustellen. Vielleicht war es ganz gut alles einfach herauszulassen, Omegas sollten ihre Gefühle nicht unterdrücken, das war nicht natürlich, sie sollten sie ausleben. Ray sollte sie ausleben. Egal, welche Gefühle es waren. In der letzen Zeit hatte Mick gelernt, dass es einfach gesünder war sich dem, was man empfand, zu stellen anstatt es zu verdrängen. Und Ray hatte sich nie ganz von Doomworld erholt, das war klar, aber zumindest standen die Dinge nach langer Zeit endlich wieder gut zwischen ihm und Mick. Und das machte den Omega glücklich, was wiederum Mick glücklich machte. Deswegen ließ er sich auch widerspruchslos auf Hochzeiten mitnehmen und in aller Öffentlichkeit auf die Wange küssen. Weil Ray glücklich bleiben sollte, auch wenn es Mick ein Rätsel war, wieso ausgerechnet er den Omega glücklich machen sollte.

„Ihr seid ja fast schon zu süß", bemerkte Cisco, „Gypsy konnte heute nicht kommen, weil sie arbeiten muss, und sie kommt wohl auch zur Hochzeit nicht, weil sie einen Dimensionsflüchtling jagt, aber wir beide sind trotzdem ebenfalls sehr glücklich miteinander, danke der Nachfrage."

„Keiner hat nachgefragt", stellte Mick daraufhin nur fest. Auf Hochzeiten waren alle immer so komisch drauf, wiesen auf ihre glücklichen Beziehungen mit abwesenden Personen hin und darauf wie glücklich sie als Single waren. Fast so als würde es irgendjemand interessieren. Mick interessierte es auf jeden Fall nicht.

Im Gegensatz zu Ray, wie es schien. „Gypsy ist also immer noch mit dir zusammen, ja? Das freut mich", behauptete er, „Fernbeziehungen sind ja nicht unbedingt leicht aufrecht zu erhalten…"

„…. Vor allem, wenn sie über Dimensionen hinweg gehen. Und brutale Alpha-Väter, die gerne die Freunde ihrer Töchter jagen, beinhalten, oh ja", stimmte Cisco zu.

„… aber sie sind die harte Arbeit wert", schloss Ray und drückte Micks Arm, der nur grunzte. Was er und Ray betrieben hatten, während sie in verschiedenen Städten gelebt hatten, konnte man selbst als Idealist nicht wirklich als Fernbeziehung bezeichnen, aber irgendwie hatten sie auch das überstanden. Betonung auf den _irgendwie._

„Ja, das sind sie. Und es geht uns auch wirklich gut damit, Gypsy und mir. Ein Alpha und ein Omega, verbunden durch Liebe über Dimensionen hinweg…", philosophierte Cisco.

Mick hatte inzwischen eindeutig genug von diesem sinnfreien Gespräch. „Na dann wird die nächste Hochzeit, die wir feiern, ja vielleicht eure werden", meinte er hämisch.

Cisco erbleichte daraufhin ein wenig und meinte: „Ist das da drüben Jesse? Ich habe sie heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Ich gehe mal kurz rüber um Hallo zu sagen." Dann floh er vom Buffet.

Ray warf Mick einen strafenden Blick zu. „Was?", verteidigte sich dieser, „Er hat damit angefangen!"

Ray seufzte. „Weißt du eigentlich, was aus Sara wurde?", wunderte er sich dann, „Vorhin habe ich sie noch mit Karas Schwester sprechen sehen, aber jetzt scheint sie verschwunden zu sein."

Mick zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte Sara schon vor einiger Zeit aus den Augen verloren. „Sie sollte lieber schnell wieder auftauchen, wie es aussieht, geht es bald zu Tisch", meinte er. Er freute sich schon auf das richtige Essen. Das kalte Buffet war ja ganz nett, aber es konnte nichts gegen die Speisekarte in diesen Nobelschuppen ausrichten.

Ray warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu. „Hat der Herr etwa Hunger?", fragte er neckend.

Mick ließ sich nicht darauf ein. „Ich bin am Verhungern. … Und sogar bereit die ganzen Reden, die auf uns zukommen, dafür zu ertragen", sagte er nur.

„Sehr lobenswert", entgegnete Ray.

Ja, das fand Mick auch.

Einige Reden und Gänge später löste sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft auf und machte sich daran ihre jeweiligen Nachtquartiere aufzusuchen. Die Legends hatten sich alle bei den Steins einquartiert. Ray hatte auf getrennten Betten bestanden, was Mick für prüde hielt.

Sara war nach wie vor verschwunden. „Vielleicht ist sie ja bei den Mädels untergekommen", meinte Ray. Der Flash hatte Supergirl und ihre Schwester sowie die kleine Smoak im Haus der Wests untergebracht. Irgendwie glaubte Mick aber nicht, dass Sara sich dieser Gruppe zum Übernachten anschließen würde.

„Ich denke, sie hat sich jemanden aufgerissen und hat gerade ihren Spaß", vermutete Mick stattdessen.

„Was? Oh, nein, das würde Sara nicht tun!", protestierte Ray halbherzig, „Okay, du hast recht, sie würde es tun. Aber hätte sie nicht wenigstens irgendjemanden darüber informieren können, was sie vorhat?!"

„Miss Lance ist eine erwachsene Frau und unsere Anführerin. Sie ist niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig", erinnerte ihn der Professor und reichte ihnen Decken, „Falls ihr es ihr gleich tun wollt und vorhabt entgegen aller Versprechen miteinander zu sündigen, tut es bitte leise. Meine Familie schläft auch hier, vergesst das nicht."

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir und Jax, Marty? Ich hatte vorhin beim Dinner den Eindruck, dass ihr euch gestritten habt", gab Ray zurück und ignorierte dabei absichtlich Micks auffordernden Blick.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe ein Serum für Jefferson entwickelt, das ihm Superkräfte geben sollte, damit er auch ohne Firestorm weiterhin ein Held sein kann, aber irgendwie schien ihn diese Idee zu beleidigen", erklärte der Professor, „Er ist wütend auf mich, und ich weiß nicht einmal warum." Er seufzte. „Aber wir haben noch genug Zeit das alles zu klären, wenn Barry und Iris unter der Haube sind", meinte er dann, „Abfahrt ist Morgen Mittag, also seid bis dahin bitte wach und angezogen. … Und bitte benutzt Kondome." Dann war er auch schon wieder gegangen.

Mick suchte Rays Blick. „Nein, Mick, wir haben es versprochen", erinnerte ihn Ray.

„Du hast es versprochen", berichtigte ihn Mick, „Und das war doch eben eine eindeutige Erlaubnis."

„Das war eher eine Resignation, weil er denkt, dass er uns sowieso nicht davon abhalten kann", widersprach Ray, „Wir sind Gäste, Mick. Lily schläft hier im Haus!"

„Eben. Das sind die Steins. Die sind praktisch Familie. Also sollte es sie nicht stören. … Ich kann auch leise sein", entgegnete Mick.

Ray warf ihm einen leidenden Blick zu. „Marty wäre aber unzufrieden", jammerte er.

Mick trat neben ihn und fuhr mit seiner Nase über den Hals des Omegas. „Er wird darüber hinwegkommen", behauptete er, „Wie immer."

Ray seufzte und lehnte sich etwas in Micks Richtung, woraufhin dieser wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass es sich auszahlen würde mit seinem Omega diese Hochzeit zu besuchen.

* * *

 _A/N: Nach den Prologen geht es jetzt so richtig los mit der Hochzeit im nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	5. I am meant to be wherever you are

**5\. I am meant to be wherever you are**

* * *

Es war endlich so weit. Die Hochzeit von Barry Allen und Iris West fand statt.

Nicht jeder hatte daran geglaubt, manche hatten bereits jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, doch nun wurde es Wirklichkeit. Barry würde Iris West heiraten.

 _Es kommt mir immer noch unwirklich vor._ Die Gäste trafen nacheinander in der Kirche ein. Barry machte sich nicht die Mühe jeden zu begrüßen, aber er begrüßte fast jeden. Immerhin war das hier ein wichtiger Tag in seinem Leben, und er hatte sie alle hier haben wollen, und nun wollte er auch, dass alle wussten, wie sehr er ihre Anwesenheit schätzte.

Karas Schwester Alex war eindeutig übernächtig und verhielt sich Sara gegenüber seltsam. Rory hatte scheinbar beschlossen, dass es eine gute Idee wäre sich direkt neben Captain Singh und dessen Mann zu setzen, aber zumindest setzte sich Ray zwischen die beiden um so zu verhindern, dass Schlimmeres passieren würde. Julian und Ralph setzten sich weitauseinander nieder, und Jesse weigerte sich in der ersten Reihe beim Rest der Familie zu sitzen, vermutlich wegen ihrer frischen Trennung von Wally.

Aber abgesehen davon lief zunächst alles ganz gut. Ein Mädchen vom Catering-Service, das eigenartig bekannt roch (es handelte sich um einen Omega) und so tat als würde es Barry kennen, und Barry auch irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber behauptete ihn nicht zu kennen, wünschte ihm noch viel Glück, und er wunderte sich noch über diese Begegnung, als es die Trauung auch schon losging.

Barry wurde klar, dass er immer noch kein fertiges Gelöbnis hatte, und er beschloss, dass er wohl improvisieren musste, aber er liebte Iris so sehr, dass er es ihm wohl kaum schwer fallen würde die richtigen Worte zu finden um seine Treue zu ihr zu geloben. _Es ist wirklich so weit, wir werden endlich heiraten…_

Langsam aber sicher wurde er nervös. Oliver, der neben Cisco Barrys anderer Trauzeuge war, drückte ihm beruhigend die Schulter. „Keine Panik, Barry, du machst das schon", meinte er. Barry nickte und versuchte sich durch Atemübungen zu beruhigen. _Ganz ruhig, das hier ist kein Test, es ist eine Trauung. Ich kann nichts falsch machen._

Caitlin und Felicity waren Iris' Trauzeuginnen und begleiteten sie zum Altar, wo der Priester auf sie wartete. Dann schritt Barry flankiert von seinen beiden Trauzeugen ebenfalls nach Vorne zum Altar. Kara begann unterdessen damit „Running Home to You" zu singen, wie Barry sie am Vortag beim Probedinner gebeten hatte. Immerhin war das _ihr_ Lied.

„Du machst das toll, Barry, ein Schritt nach dem anderen", soufflierte Oliver.

Endlich hatte Barry den Altar erreicht und sah zu Iris und auf den leeren Platz zwischen ihnen, den Platz, wo Eddie stehen sollte. _Nicht daran denken,_ erinnerte er sich. Es war schwer genug gewesen so weit zu kommen, nun wollte er sich diesen Tag von nichts und niemanden mehr kaputt machen lassen, nicht einmal von der Erinnerung an die Leute, die nicht hier bei ihm sein konnten.

Kara hörte auf zu singen und nahm Platz, während sich der Priester räusperte. Barry lächelte Iris, die in ihrem Hochzeitskleid wunderschön aussah, unbeholfen an, und sie lächelte zurück.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um eine Alpha-Omega-Vereinigung vorzunehmen. Heute wird das zusammengefügt, was zusammengehört um für immer zusammen zu sein" (An dieser Stelle begannen die ersten Omegas im Publikum zu weinen). „Heute werden Bartholomew Henry Allen und Iris Ann West in den heiligen Stand der Ehe treten und offiziell zu Gefährten werden. Bevor wir beginnen: Gibt es irgendjemanden, der Einwände gegen dieses Bündnis vorzubringen hat? Denn wenn dem so ist, dann soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen", sagte der Priester.

… und dann löste er sich vor Barrys Augen in Luft auf. _Was zum…._

Barry wirbelte herum und konnte im ersten Moment nicht fassen, wen er da im Gang zwischen den Kirchenbänken stehen sah. Es war eine Gruppe Soldaten mit Masken, Sturmgewehren, und Uniformen mit Hakenkreuzarmbinden. Für einen Moment kam es Barry so vor, als würde er sich im falschen Film befinden.

„Nazis?!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Wieso stürmten Nazis seine Hochzeit? Er hatte in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben noch niemals etwas mit Nazis zu tun gehabt. Trotzdem war ein Haufen Nazis in der Kirche, in der er gerade heiraten wollte, aufgetaucht und hatte mit irgendeiner futuristischen Waffe seinen Priester desintegriert.

 _Langsam beginne ich mich zu fragen, ob das Universum irgendetwas gegen mich hat…_

„Ich hasse Nazis", meinte Oliver neben Barry, und dann war der erste Moment des Schreckens vorbei, und das Chaos brach endgültig los.

* * *

Während Iris und Felicity die Gäste evakuierten, reagierten die Kämpfer unter ihnen auf den Angriff. Mick Rory schien nirgends ohne seine Hitzekanone hinzugehen, aber da Oliver selbst zur Sicherheit Pfeil und Bogen in der Kirche verstaut hatte, durfte er sich darüber wohl nicht beschweren. Vielleicht gehörte es einfach zu den Grundeigenschaften von Alphas immer und überall mit Ärger zu rechnen. Allerdings sauste auch the Atom über ihre Köpfe hinweg und schütze so den Rückzug von den Hochzeitsgästen, die wirklich nur Hochzeitsgäste waren.

Die anwesenden Speedster kamen sehr gelegen, was die unverletzte Evakuierung dieser Gäste aus der Kirche anging. Zu viert konnten sie praktisch überall sein und jeder Kugel zuvor kommen. Unterdessen versuchten Firestorm und Supergirl gemeinsam mit Sara und Karas Schwester eher die Angreifer zu vertreiben als andere vor ihnen zu beschützen, aber es schienen immer mehr Nazi-Soldaten zu werden.

 _Wo kommen die nur her, und was wollen sie hier?,_ fragte sich Oliver und versuchte sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen. Es war wichtig den Anführer dieser Gruppe ausfindig zu machen und auszuschalten. „Die haben sogar eine fliegende Frau!", beschwerte sich Barrys neuer Freund, der Gummi-Mann, bei Oliver, während besagte maskierte Blondine von Supergirl gestellt und aus der Kirche geflogen wurde. „Geh und pass auf dass den Gästen nichts passiert!", schaffte ihm Oliver an und erkannte dann seine zwei Primärziele – eine Bogenschützen in schwarz und … Prometheus?

 _Das kann nicht sein. Adrian ist tot._ Oliver hatte seinen Tod mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Und auch gesehen, wie viel nachher noch vom Kopf des verrückten Alphas übrig gewesen war. Nicht einmal die Lazarus-Grube hätte da noch etwas bewirken können.

Offenbar hatte sich jemand anderer Prometheus zum Vorbild genommen und war sein Erbe angetreten. Aber wer und warum? Talia vielleicht? War sie doch nicht tot und nahm nun Rache? Aber nein, dieser Prometheus war eindeutig ein Mann. Aber er schien auch dort weiter zu machen, wo Adrian und Talia aufgehört hatten, er zerstörte Olivers Leben noch ein Stück weiter. _Ich hätte niemals auf diese Hochzeit kommen sollen! Allein meine Anwesenheit hat Barrys und Iris' Leben gefährdet!_ Wütend konzentrierte Oliver seinen Gegenangriff auf den neuen Prometheus und überließ den fremden Bogenschützen erst einmal den anderen.

Inzwischen hatte sich das Blatt im Kampf gewendet. Die Angreifer hatten offenbar nicht mit einer so starken Widerstandsmacht gerechnet und hatten nun damit begonnen sich zurückzuziehen, da sie dabei waren zu verlieren. Die Speedster hatten inzwischen alle Gäste in Sicherheit gebracht und waren zurückgekehrt. Killer Frost und Vibe hatte sich dem Kampf angeschlossen, und Sara und Alex Danvers hatten damit begonnen den Bogenschütze einzukreisen, während Supergirl und die fliegende Frau längstens aus der Kirche verschwunden waren.

Oliver sah, wie Prometheus Cisco von Hinten niederschlug und hatte deswegen nun endgültig genug von dem Mann. Er stellte ihn und legte seinen Bogen nieder und deutete dem Fremden ihn anzugreifen. Dieser schien einen kurzen Moment zu zögern, stürzte sich dann aber auf ihn. Er war gut im Nahkampf, aber nicht so gut wie es Adrian gewesen war. Und Oliver war wütend. Wenige Minuten später hatte er Prometheus auf die Knie gezwungen und hielt ihn im Würgegriff, bis er ohnmächtig wurde.

Der schwarze Bogenschütze blickte kurz in ihre Richtung, fluchte, und ordnete dann den Rückzug an. Oliver setzte seinen Fuß demonstrativ auf seinem am Boden liegenden Gefangenen und konnte den wütenden Blick des schwarzen Bogenschützen selbst durch dessen Maske hindurch spüren. Doch der andere Mann eilte seinem Kameraden nicht zur Hilfe, sondern leitete den Rückzug seiner noch stehenden Männer aus der Kirche.

„Mick, lass sie gehen!", befahl Sara Mick Rory, der Anstalten machte, die Nazis zu verfolgen. Zu Olivers Überraschung hörte der Alpha tatsächlich auf sie.

„Immerhin haben wir Gefangene", meinte Oliver, er deutete auf Prometheus, „Den nehmen wir mit. Was ist mit den anderen? Sollen wir die der Polizei überlassen?"

Barry tauchte neben ihm auf. „Singh hat schon Verstärkung angefordert", erklärte er, „Die werden sich um diese Soldaten kümmern."

Alex Danvers trat zu ihnen. Ihre Frisur wirkte nur unbedeutend mitgenommen. „Hat jemand Kara gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich leicht besorgt.

„Hey", meldete sich Killer Frost zu Wort und klang bei den nächsten Worten durchaus besorgt, „Vibe wacht nicht auf."

* * *

„Es war eine Kryptonierin", erklärte Kara müde, „Ich weiß nicht, wer sie war, und was sie wollte, aber das weiß ich."

Sie hatten sich nach besten Kräften neugruppiert und in StarLabs gesammelt. Sara hatte Mick und Ray losgeschickt um den Hochzeitsgästen das Gedächtnis zu löschen um die diversen Geheimidentitäten der Erde-1 Helden zu schützen.

Alex schien sich in der Gegenwart des anderen Alphas immer noch unwohl zu fühlen und stand weit abseits von der Anführerin der Legends. Kara fand dieses ganze Verhalten übertrieben, aber sie hatte vor der Hochzeit erster Hand miterlebt, wie sehr ihre Schwester ihr Onenight-Stand verwirrt hatte. Kara hatte es eigentlich gut gefunden, dass Alex sich auch einmal Spaß gegönnt hatte, aber ihre Schwester sah das anders. „Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen Onenight-Stand! Noch dazu mit einem anderen Alpha! Ich fange nichts mit Alphas an, Kara, das bin nicht ich! Und ich fürchte, ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht! Ich hätte Maggie niemals verlassen dürfen!", hatte Alex ihr aufgelöst anvertraut. Und durch den Angriff auf die Hochzeit, war Kara noch keine Zeit geblieben diese Aussage mit Alex auszudiskutieren. Und so bald würde sich dazu wohl auch keine Gelegenheit mehr ergeben. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun.

Wie etwa herauszufinden, wer diese Nazis waren, und warum sie die Hochzeitsgesellschaft angegriffen hatten, und wie sie an diese Kryptonierin gekommen waren. Cisco lag auf der Krankenstation und war ohne Bewusstsein, Barry und Iris waren immer noch unverheiratet, und sie hatten einen Gefangenen.

Und in StarLabs war die Hölle los. Es herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. „Ich will, dass du mit Joe und Cecile die Stadt verlässt und auf sie aufpasst, Wally", erklärte Barry gerade seinem Noch-Nicht-Schwager.

„Aber, ich werde doch hier gebraucht, Mann!", protestierte Wally.

„Kara, Oliver, und die Hälfte der Legends sind hier, genau wie Jesse und Jay", erinnerte ihn Barry, „Und ich will, dass du unsere Familie beschützt. Wir wissen noch nicht, wem der Angriff galt. Cecile ist schwanger, Wally, ihr darf nichts passieren."

Der jüngere Speedster seufzte. „Na gut, aber wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, dann lasst es mich wissen. Ich kann blitzschnell wieder hier sein", gab er dann nach und war auch schon wieder weg. Diese Speedster mussten augenscheinlich immer in Bewegung sein.

„Es war eine Kryptonierin, Barry", wiederholte Kara eindringlich.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte dieser, „Keine Sorge, wir werden herausfinden, was hier los ist."

„Cisco ist soweit stabil. Allerdings braucht er Ruhe", erklärte Julian Albert, als er ihnen entgegen kam, „Er ist noch ohne Bewusstsein, aber es ist besser, wenn wir ihn von alleine aufwachen lassen. Caitlin hat gerade ein Auge auf ihn."

Barry nickte, dann wandte er sich an Oliver. „Ich habe mit Curtis geredet und das Team auf den neuesten Stand gebracht", meinte er, „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht herkommen müssen, aber vermutlich werden sie trotzdem früher oder später hier auftauchen."

„Jesse und Jay suchen die Stadt nach unseren Angreifern ab, und Ralph hört sich um. Als Privatschnüffler hat er Kontakte zu den etwas … fragwürdigeren Elementen dieser Stadt. Wenn jemand was weiß, dann sollten wir das so in Erfahrung bringen können", erklärte Barry.

„Das ist alles gut und schön", ergriff Alex das Wort, „aber wir haben einen Gefangenen, oder? Zeit ihn zu befragen und herauszufinden, was er weiß."

Was sie nicht sagte, war das, was sie sich alle dachten. Nämlich, dass der Gefangene vielleicht nicht freiwillig mit ihnen sprechen würde. Und, dass sie ihn in diesem Fall vielleicht mit Gewalt zum Sprechen bringen mussten. _Das gefällt mir gar nicht._

„Harry, Iris, und Felicity sind bei ihm", sagte Barry, „Also los."

Er ging voraus zur StarLabs-Zelle des Gefangenen. Kara, Alex, Oliver, Sara, und Julian folgten ihm.

„Unser Gast ist wach, aber nicht kooperativ", begrüßte sie Harrison Wells.

 _Ansonsten wäre es ja auch zu leicht gewesen._ Oliver baute sich vor der dem Glas der Zelle auf. „Wer bist du?", wollte er wissen, „Du bist nicht Adrian Chase."

Der Mann in der Zelle trug immer noch seine Maske. Dann löste diese sich mit einem Mal in Nichts auf und ein gut aussehendes Gesicht erschien darunter. Kara hörte Felicity „Oh Gott" sagen und Oliver überrascht Luft einsaugen. Sie sah, dass Sara die Augen weitete.

„Was? Wer ist das? Kennt ihr ihn?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Das ist Tommy Merlyn", erklärte Felicity langsam, „Er ist vor viereinhalb Jahren gestorben."

„Also haben ihn unsere Angreifer vor seinem Tod aus der Zeitlinie entfernt", meinte Sara, „Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, dass alles hätte nichts mit Mallus und Darhk zu tun…"

„Hat es vielleicht auch nicht", mischte sich Dr. Wells ein, „Wir haben unseren Gast untersucht, während er ohne Bewusstsein war, und in seinem genetischen Code einen Hinweis darauf entdeckt, dass er von einer Parallel-Erde stammt. Das hier ist nicht der Tommy Merlyn, den ihr gekannt habt, das ist eine andere Version von ihm."

„Moment, es gibt mehr als eine andere Parallel-Erde?", wunderte sich Alex in diesem Moment.

„Ja", meinte Barry wie nebenbei, „Insgesamt gibt es 52 Erden in unserem Multiversum."

„Eigentlich", korrigierte ihn Wells, „Gibt es 53. Und unser Gast stammt von der 53. Erde. Sie hat keine Nummer, weil keiner etwas mit ihr zu tun haben will. Wir nennen sie immer nur Erde-X."

Tommy Merlyn grinste sie hämisch an. „Wie witzig. Wir nennen sie Vaterland", kommentierte er. Es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas sagte, und er klang dabei alles andere als freundlich.

„Was ist denn so furchtbar an dieser Erde-X?", wollte Iris wissen.

„Nun, die Achsenmächte haben den 2. Weltkrieg gewonnen, und in Folge davon hat Deutschland die gesamte restliche Welt unterworfen. Leider ist es seit dem zu keinen ideologischen Wechsel im herrschenden Regime gekommen, daher die Armbinde unseres Gastes", erklärte Dr. Wells, „Und wie es scheint, haben sich die Nationalsozialisten von Erde-X nun dazu entschlossen, dass sie ihr Herrschaftsgebiet um ein paar Universen ausdehnen wollen."

Merlyn lachte nur. „Ihr habt ja wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?", meinte er.

„Was wollt ihr damit sagen? Wie schlimm ist diese andere Erde? _Man in the High Castle-_ schlimm oder schlimmer?", wollte Julian Albert wissen.

Dr. Wells schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt niemanden, der sich jemals dort aufgehalten hätte und zurückgekommen wäre um es uns berichten zu können", meinte er düster.

„Ich … muss mal kurz austreten", murmelte Felicity und verließ den Raum. Oliver schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass sie gegangen war, da er immer noch Tommy Merlyn anstarrte als wäre er ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen.

„Könnt ihr uns beide kurz alleine lassen?", bat er dann.

„Klar", meinte Iris und deutete den anderen mit ihr zu kommen. Gemeinsam pilgerten sie wieder aus dem Zellenbereich.

„Ist das klug? Oliver mit diesem Mann alleine zu lassen, meine ich. Wo er ihn doch kannte? Auf eurer Welt, meine ich", wandte Kara ein, als sie draußen angekommen waren.

„Oliver und Tommy waren die besten Freunde, sie sind miteinander aufgewachsen", erklärte Sara, „Und nach der Art und Weise zu urteilen, wie dieser Tommy-X Oliver angesehen hat, kennt der ihn auch. Wenn ihn jemand zum Sprechen bringt, dann also vermutlich Oliver. Entschuldigt mich jetzt kurz, wenn da draußen Nazis von einer Parallel-Erde herumhängen, dann muss ich sicher gehen, dass die Familie Stein auch sicher im Safe House angekommen ist." Sie nickten den anderen kurz zu.

„Okay", meinte Iris, „Der Rest von uns geht am Besten in das Kommandozentrum und tauscht sich weiter über diese Erde-X aus und versuchen herauszufinden, ob es inzwischen schon was Neues gibt." Die anderen folgten ihr dorthin.

Kara blieb zurück und hielt Alex kurz fest. „Warte einen Moment. Jetzt, wo wir zumindest eine vage Ahnung haben, was vor sich geht, können wir uns ein paar Momente nehmen. Du hast das vorhin doch hoffentlich nicht ernst gemeint: Dass du denkst, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast, als du Maggie verlassen hast, meine ich", sagte sie, „Ich meine, Alex, du willst doch so gerne Kinder haben. Und Maggie wollte das nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen. Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir gefallen ist Schluss zu machen, aber du warst dir doch so sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Was hat sich denn geändert?"

Alex seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Einfach alles hat sich geändert. Und nichts hat sich geändert. Ich vermisse sie, und … ohne sie bin ich jemand, der auf einer Hochzeit über einen wildfremden Alpha herfällt, wie es scheint … Ich weiß auch nicht, Kara, aber, vielleicht habe ich mich ja geirrt. Vielleicht ist es mir gar nicht wichtig Mutter zu sein", erklärte sie.

„Alex … du hast geweint. Du hast geweint, weil der Gedanke keine Kinder haben zu können für dich unerträglich war. Und wir wissen beide, dass es Leute gibt, die denken, du könntest nicht mal weinen, weil du so tough bist. Vor ein paar Wochen, da war es dir noch so wichtig Mutter werden zu können. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie sich das angefühlt hat?", hielt Kara besorgt dagegen.

Sie mochte Maggie, und sie wusste, dass der Beta Alex eine Zeit lang glücklich gemacht hatte, aber seit sie gesehen hatte, wie unglücklich Alex der Gedanke daran niemals ein Kind zu haben gemacht hatte, konnte sie die Beziehung der beiden nicht mehr widerspruchslos unterstützen. Liebe sollte für Freude und nicht für Kummer im Leben der Menschen sorgen. Schlimm genug, dass sie in Karas Leben zur Zeit hauptsächlich für Kummer sorgte, aber Alex sollte es besser ergehen, und noch hatte sich Alex nicht mit Leib und Seele an jemanden gebunden, der sie letztlich nicht glücklich machen würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht. … Ich kann darüber im Moment nicht nachdenken, okay? Lass uns später darüber reden, ja? Später, wenn diese Krise vorbei ist!", wehrte Alex mit erhobenen Händen ab und stapfte dann Team Flash in Richtung Kommandozentrale hinterher.

Kara seufzte, sah ihr einen Moment besorgt nach, und ging dann ebenfalls in die Richtung los.

 _Dann eben nach der Krise. Als ob dann nicht schon wieder die nächste auf uns warten würde…_

* * *

 _A/N: Natürlich ist der Nachteil davon mehr Charaktere als im Original vorkommen zu lassen, der, dass man ihnen auch allen was zu tun geben muss._

 _Reviews?_


	6. In the High Castle

**6\. In the High Castle**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. vom Holocaust_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Caitlin/Julian, impliziertes Eobard/Ray, eine Spur Oliver/Kara, eine Spur Oliver/Ray, etwas Eobard/Barry, Erw. von Tommy/Laurel und Lauriver_

* * *

Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatten, dass Martins Familie in Sicherheit war, kehrten Martin und Jefferson zu StarLabs zurück. Martin konnte immer noch eine gewissen Unzufriedenheit von Jefferson empfangen, und er überlegte bereits, ob er seinen jungen Partner darauf ansprechen sollte oder nicht, aber zunächst einmal hielt er es für wichtiger sich auf den neuesten Stand bringen zu lassen, was den Angriff auf die Hochzeit anging. Sara war über Funk nicht ins Detail gegangen, als sie sich zum letzten Mal bei ihnen gemeldet hatte.

„Diese Nazis stammen aus einer Parallelwelt, wo Deutschland den zweiten Weltkrieg gewonnen hat", berichtete Miss Smoak ihnen, da sie die erste Person war, auf die sie trafen, als sie StarLabs erreichten.

„Ich verstehe", meinte Martin, „Kommen Sie mit dieser Enthüllung zu recht, meine Liebe?" Er umfasste besorgt Miss Smoaks Ellenbogen und musterte sie prüfend.

„Nun, ich muss damit zurechtkommen, oder? Mir bleibt kaum eine andere Wahl. Kommen Sie damit zurecht, Professor?", fragte die junge Frau zurück.

Martin dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein: Ja. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich auf tatsächlich praktizierende Nationalsozialisten treffe – Zeitreisen sei's gedankt. Und von einem intellektuellen Standpunkt aus betrachtet ist die Idee einer Welt, die sich vollkommen anders als unsere entwickelt hat, weil ihre Geschichte anders verlaufen ist, faszinierend. Auch, wenn wir wohl mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen können, dass es keinen Doppelgänger von mir auf dieser speziellen Welt geben wird", sagte er dann.

Miss Smoak sah ihn etwas ungläubig an. „Es wundert mich, dass Sie bei diesem Thema so ruhig und gefasst bleiben können", erwiderte sie, „Ich würde am liebsten einfach ganz woanders sein und nichts mit all dem zu tun haben…"

„In meinem Alter hat man einen Punkt erreicht, an dem einem klar wird, dass man seine eigene Geschichte nicht ignorieren oder verleugnen kann, sondern sie akzeptieren muss, so schmerzhaft das auch sein mag. Ja, es gibt Gräuel und Schrecken, den man sich nicht vorstellen will, aber wenn man verhindern möchte, dass er sich wiederholt, dann muss man sich mit ihm auseinandersetzen anstatt ihn einfach nur zu ignorieren", erklärte Martin, „Und das gilt gerade dann, wenn wir aus erster Hand Erfahrungen mit diesem Gräuel machen."

Jefferson warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Das hat sich im Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg aber noch anders angehört", merkte er an.

„Nun, vielleicht bin ich seit dem weiser geworden, Jefferson, was aber nicht heißt, dass mein Drang diejenigen, die mir nahe stehen, vor dem Horror dieser und jeder anderen Welt zu beschützen kleiner geworden ist", räumte Martin ein, „Deswegen sind wir jetzt auch hier, oder? Firestorm wird gebraucht. Lily und Ronnie sollen nicht in einer Welt leben, in der sich dieser Teil unserer Geschichte wiederholt."

Miss Smoak nickte. „Das ist ein guter Grund zum Bleiben", meinte sie, „Hi, Ray, seid ihr schon zurück?"

Martin drehte sich um und sah Raymond und Mister Rory auf sie zukommen. Raymond nickte. „Oh, ja, wir haben allen, die von nichts wissen sollen, das Gedächtnis gelöscht", berichtete er, und Mister Rory präsentierte ihnen stolz die Gedächtnislöschungswaffe des Time Bureaus. „Zumindest fast allen", brummte der Alpha.

Raymond nickte. „Allen, bei denen es nötig und praktisch war", meinte er, „Gibt es hier inzwischen Fortschritte?"

Martin öffnete seinen Mund um ihn zu antworten, doch in diesem Moment ging ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm los.

„Was ist das denn für ein Krach?!", wunderte sich Mister Rory.

„Der medizinische Alarm der Zellen", klärte Martin ihn auf und wusste zugleich, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war.

* * *

„Wir konnten ihn stabilisieren, aber ob Schäden zurückbleiben, ist jetzt noch nicht absehbar", erklärte Caitlin, „Er konnte die Kapsel aufbeißen, bevor du sie ihm aus dem Mund reißen konntest. Das Gift hat also seine Wirkung getan. Es tut mir leid, Oliver."

Oliver Queen nickte ernst. „Zumindest lebt er. Ich danke euch, dass ihr alles versucht habt", meinte er leise und warf ihr und Julian einen dankbaren Blick zu. Caitlin sah wie Julian neben ihr nervös sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte, so wie immer, wenn sich jemand bei ihm bedankte. Offenbar konnte er mit Lob immer noch nicht umgehen.

 _Und ich finde das irgendwie immer noch charmant an ihm._ Aber daran wollte sie im Augenblick nicht denken. Diese spezielle Türe hatte sie vor vielen Monaten unwiederbringlich geschlossen, und das aus gutem Grund. Daran musste sie sich nur wieder erinnern.

„Wir werden ihn weiter beobachten und dir Bescheid sagen, wenn ich etwas an seinem Zustand ändern sollte", fuhr Caitlin fort.

„Auf die Gefahr hin unsensibel zu sein: Haben Sie etwas von ihm erfahren können, bevor er versucht hat sich das Leben zu nehmen?", fragte Julian, der es scheinbar wirklich nicht aushielt, wenn man gut von ihm dachte. Doch Oliver schien ihm die Frage nicht übel zu nehmen. Vermutlich deswegen, weil er derjenige gewesen wäre, der sie in einer umgekehrten Situation gestellt hätte.

Der Vigilant schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nichts von Belangen, fürchte ich", meinte er, „Wir werden uns auf unsere anderen Informationskanäle verlassen müssen. … Ich sollte wohl nach Felicity sehen. Die Enthüllung der Existenz von Erde-X hat sie ziemlich mitgenommen." Er nickte den beiden Ärzten noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Krankenstation.

Caitlin sah ihm einen Moment lang nachdenklich hinterher. Dann meinte sie: „Nun, zumindest konnten wir sein Leben retten. Wir sind immer noch ein gutes Team, Julian. Auf professioneller Ebene, meine ich."

„Warum bist du eigentlich so angezogen?", wollte Julian wissen und deutete auf Caitlins derzeitiges Outfit. Nach der Hochzeit hatte sie beschlossen sich ein wenige mehr wie Killer Frost anstatt wie Caitlin Snow zu kleiden und ihre rosa Kleid gegen Leder und eine blaue Jacke getauscht.

„Nun, immer wenn ich nervös bin oder Angst habe, dann werde ich zu Killer Forst, und das hier entspricht eher ihrem Modegeschmack. Und ich nehme an, dass ich bald Grund haben werde nervös zu sein oder Angst zu haben", erwiderte Caitlin leicht defensiv. Julian war die letzte Person, mit der sie über Killer Frost sprechen wollte. Es war schlimm genug gewesen sich vor Rory erklären zu müssen.

„Killer Frost, ja … deine alternative Superschurken-Persönlichkeit", erwiderte Julian gedehnt.

„Nun, es ist ein wenig komplizierter als das", räumte Caitlin ein. Ihr gefiel Julians Tonfall nicht und noch weniger, was er ihr damit unterstellte.

Julian sah sie an. „Ich habe dich auf der Hochzeit beobachtet. Und im Kampf. Allen denkt wie immer mit seinem Herzen anstatt mit seinem Kopf, und Ramon und Iris genauso. Aber ich bin anders, wie du weißt. Du belügst alle und jeden, Caitlin, und ich weiß nicht, warum du das tust, und das macht mir Sorgen", erklärte er hart, „Aber wenn du planst diesen Leuten hier etwas anzutun, dann kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass ich dich aufhalten werde!"

Caitlin war schockiert. „Wovon redest du da, Julian? Ich liebe Barry, Cisco, und die anderen! Ich würde ihnen niemals etwas antun! Killer Frost wird ihnen auch nichts tun, sie hat einen Pakt mit Iris geschlossen, und….", verteidigte sie sich, aber Julian unterbrach sie.

„Einen Pakt, ja? Und der reicht auch um aus einem wahnsinnigen Alpha einen liebenswerten Beta zu machen? Wohl kaum. Aber es ist bewundernswert, dass du immer noch an dieser Killer Frost-Schizo-Geschichte festhältst", spottete er.

„Es ist keine Geschichte!", fuhr Caitlin ihn an und unterdrückte gerade noch ein wütendes Knurren.

„Sieh an, das klingt schon eher nach dir", meinte Julian hämisch, „Komm schon, Caitlin Frost, oder wer auch immer du wirklich bist, zeig dein wahres Gesicht!"

„Das hier ist mein wahres Gesicht!" Diesmal gelang es ihr nicht das Knurren zu unterdrücken.

„Oh, ja. Da ist sie ja: Die Wahrheit. Ich bin nicht blöd, Caitlin. Du hast das Serum, das ich gemeinsam mit deiner Mutter entwickelt habe, genommen. Du bist kein Beta mehr, und du hast die vollkommene Kontrolle über deine Fähigkeiten. Was bist du nun … lass mich nachdenken, ich denke es müsste ein Alpha-Beta sein. Ein Meta-Alpha-Beta, der eben noch so tut, als wäre alles beim Alten", schloss Julian, „Gib es zu, Caitlin, es gibt keine Killer Frost. Es gibt nur dich."

Caitlin wünschte es wäre so einfach. „Du irrst dich, Julian", erklärte sie, „Ja, du hast recht. Ich habe das Serum genommen, und ich bin kein Beta mehr. Ich bin ein Alpha-Beta und ja, das macht mir Angst, und deswegen verschweige ich das vor allen – sogar vor meinen engsten Freunden. Und ja, ich habe die Kontrolle über meine Fähigkeiten, insofern, dass ich mich dafür entscheiden kann sie einzusetzen, wenn ich das möchte. Und ich erzähle allen, dass sie durch Angst aktiviert werden, weil das einfacher ist als die Wahrheit zuzugeben, da sie ansonsten von mir erwarten würden, dass ich sie immer benutze, aber das kann ich nicht. Denn wenn ich meine Kräfte benutze, dann bin ich nicht mehr ich, Julian, dann bin ich eine andere. Sie ist keine kalte mörderische Schlampe mehr mit einem Hass auf diese Welt und allen in ihr, also ist Killer Frost vermutlich der falsche Codename für sie, aber sie ist anders als ich. Sie kleidet sich anders, mag andere Dinge, verhält sich anders, ist konfrontativ. … Und wenn ich meine Kräfte wieder deaktiviere, dann bin ich auf einmal wieder ich, mit allem, was mich ausmacht, und kann nicht verstehen, wie ich eben noch eine andere sein konnte. Und das ist die Wahrheit, Julian, ich mag vieles vorgeben, was nicht so ist, aber das gebe ich nicht vor. Diese Kräfte, sie erwecken nach wie vor jemanden in mir, der ich nicht sein will, und das ist die Wahrheit."

„Aber du erinnerst dich an das, was du getan hast. Es sind keine zwei unabhängig voneinander agierenden Persönlichkeiten. Du dissoziierst nicht", vergewisserte sich Julian.

„Nein", bestätigte Caitlin, „Und das ist das, was mir am meisten Angst macht."

Damit war alles gesagt, und sie schwiegen sich einen Moment lang an. „Ich überprüfe noch einmal Merlyns Werte", meinte sie dann, „Dieser Mann ist eine verzerrte Spiegelversion von jemanden, den meine Freunde einst gekannt haben, und er kommt von einer anderen Welt. Meine Spiegelversion ist immer in mir, Julian. Ich vermisse die Zeiten, als es noch nicht so war."

Der Alpha sagte nichts dazu, es hätte sie aber auch verwundert, wenn er etwas gesagt hätte. Vermutlich würde er den anderen alles erzählen, ob er ihr nun glaubte oder auch nicht. Aber was würde dann werden? Streit über die ganzen zusätzlichen Lügen? Würde Iris sie aus dem Rudel werfen? Würden Cisco und Barry ihr verzeihen? Würde Harry sie mit anderen Augen als bisher betrachten?

 _Nun, im schlimmsten Fall bleibt mir immer noch Martin, nicht wahr? Immerhin plant er nun mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Dann wäre er hier in Central City, und damit wäre ich zumindest nicht vollkommen alleine._

Aber alleine war sie doch in Wahrheit niemals wirklich, nicht wahr? Und genau das war das Problem.

* * *

„Alles in Ordnung, Oliver?"

Oliver wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte auf. Barry stand neben ihm und strahle Besorgnis aus. Omegasche Besorgnis um genau zu sein. Daher sagte Oliver schnell: „Es geht mir gut", auch wenn das nicht wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Wir haben eine Spur", erklärte Barry, „Wenn du aber nicht mitkommen willst, dann …"

„Nein, ich komme mit", fuhr ihm Oliver schnell dazwischen. Diese Invasoren aus einer anderen Welt mussten gefasst werden, und ihr Endziel musste offenbart werden. Alles andere war zweitrangig. Selbst Tommy.

Dabei war er nicht einmal wirklich Tommy, nicht wahr? Er sah nur so aus wie Tommy, genau wie Laurel von Erde-2 nicht wirklich Laurel war. Aber … irgendwie war Laurel-2 trotzdem Laurel, und Tommy-X war Tommy. Oliver hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen.

Laurel war schlimm genug gewesen, aber Tommy nach all diesen Jahren lebendig vor sich stehen zu sehen. …

„Auf meiner Welt warst du der beste Freund, den ich jemals hatte. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Und ich hätte alles für dich getan, ich wäre für dich gestorben. Wir waren nicht nur Freunde, wir waren Brüder", hatte Oliver dem Prometheus-Tommy gestanden.

„Du _wärst_ für mich gestorben?", hatte der andere Tommy nachgehackt.

„Du bist mir zuvor gekommen", hatte Oliver erklärt „Du bist gestorben um eine Frau zu retten, die wir beide geliebt haben. Ich konnte dich nicht retten. Ich hätte alles gegeben um dich retten zu können."

An dieser Stelle war der Blick des anderen Tommys erst mal in die Ferne geschweift und hatte sich nicht mehr an Olivers Gesicht festgesogen. „Mein Oliver ist ebenfalls mein Bruder, ich würde für ihn ebenfalls sterben", hatte er gesagt.

Das war die Warnung gewesen, doch Oliver hatte sie nicht als solche erkannte. Mit diesem Tommy war es wie mit Black Siren, er konnte ihn nicht lesen, weil er dachte, er würde vor der Person stehen, die er all die lange Zeit über gekannt hatte.

 _Ich hätte die anderen nicht wegschicken sollen,_ wurde Oliver nun klar, aber er hatte alleine mit Tommy sprechen wollen.

Dabei hatte Tommy ihn sogar gewarnt, dass er eine andere Person war. „Ich bin nicht der Mann, den du gekannt hast, ich bin in einer vollkommen anderen Welt aufgewachsen. In einer Welt, in der man nur überlebt, wenn man Stärke zeigt, in der man Konformität zeigt oder stirbt. In der man dem Reich zu dienen hat", hatte er gesagt. Das war seine zweite Warnung gewesen, aber auch die hatte Oliver nicht verstanden. Jetzt erkannte er, dass Tommy ihn die ganze Zeit über getestet hatte, Oliver aber bei der Prüfung versagt hatte. Er hatte Tommy enttäuscht.

„Ja, unsere Welt ist anders als eure. Hier haben wir das Recht auf eine freie Meinung, und Schwächere werden von den Stärkeren beschützt. Jeder hat das Recht darauf so zu sein, wie er sein möchte", hatte Oliver Tommy vorgelogen, und vermutlich hatte er diese Lüge durchschaut als genau das: Als Lüge. Natürlich war Olivers Welt besser und freier als Tommys Nazi-Welt, aber trotzdem war dieses Anpreisen ihrer angeblichen Vorteile eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Nicht jeder Stärkere beschützte den Schwächeren, und wer sich so gab, wie er wirklich war, den erwartete zumeist ein böses Erwachen.

 _Trotzdem soll William in dieser Welt aufwachsen und nicht in der, aus der dieser Tommy gekommen ist._

Wenn Oliver mit Tommy nicht versagt hätte, dann wäre diese Variante als Ergebnis dieses Konflikt sicherer, aber so… Sie wussten immer noch nichts. Vielleicht hatte Oliver ja von Anfang an keine Chance gehabt, einfach deswegen, weil er kein Beta mehr war. Natürlich hatte ihn Tommy danach gefragt. „Hier bist du ein Alpha…", hatte er gesagt.

„Nicht immer, aber jetzt ja", hatte Oliver geantwortet, „Es war kein Eingriff. Es ist einfach passiert. Du warst der Einzige …. der Einzige, der mir jemals das Gefühl gegeben hat deswegen kein Freak zu sein, Tommy." Das war es, was er seinem Tommy Merlyn immer hatte sagen wollen, aber nie hatte sagen können. Und nun hatte er es an einen Mann verschwendet, der….

Oliver schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es war Zeit sich der Gegenwart zu stellen, anstatt der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern. Er blickte Barry an. „Wer kommt noch aller mit?"

Ralph Dibney hatte ihnen den Hinweis geliefert und kam deswegen mit ihnen. „Ich brauche endlich einen Codenamen", beschwerte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort, wo die Nazi-Soldaten angeblich gesehen worden waren.

„Wende dich an Cisco, sobald er wieder aufwacht", rief ihm Barry.

„Ruhe jetzt", mahnte Oliver die beiden, „Kein Geschnatter mehr. Ray, siehst du was?"

„Sie sind hier", bestätigte Ray, „Es sieht so aus, als würden sie auf uns warten. Das fliegende Mädchen und der Bogenschütze sind … oh, verdammt, das gibt es doch nicht. Er ist doch gestorben!"

„Was? Wer ist da?!", wollte Oliver wissen, erhielt aber keine Antwort, „Ray?!"

„Schmalzlocke?", erklang Rorys besorgte Stimme aus dem Com.

Inzwischen hatten sie das leere Industriegelände erreicht, auf dem die Nazis gesehen worden waren, und wo sie Olivers Gruppe nun bereits erwarteten. „Macht euch kampfbereit", wies Oliver sein Team an. Barry vibrierte neben ihm, auf seiner anderen Seite hielt Sara ihre Kampfstöcke bereit, Supergirls Schwester stand neben ihr mit gezogener Waffe bereit, Rory hielt seine Hitzekanone hinter ihnen am Anschlag, und neben ihm stand Dibney, während Firestorm und Supergirl über ihren schwebten.

„Ihr habt uns also gefunden", sagte der schwarze Bogenschütze und trat vor. Neben ihm landete die fliegende Frau und auf seiner anderen Seite vibrierte ein Speedster in Gelb.

„Wir haben Prometheus", erklärte Oliver hart, „Wenn ihr Interesse an seiner Freilassung habt, dann sagt uns, warum ihr hierhergekommen seid!"

„Was denkt ihr denn, warum wir hierhergekommen sind?", gab der Bogenschütze spöttisch zurück, „Und was Prometheus angeht, er hätte es besser wissen müssen, als sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Er wird verstehen, dass wir nicht bereit sind über seine Freilassung zu verhandeln. Immerhin würde er für mich sterben."

Es überraschte Oliver nicht wirklich das Gesicht zu erblicken, das ihm entgegen sah, als die Maske des Bogenschützen verschwand. Natürlich blickte er in sein eigenes Gesicht. Oliver Queen von Erde-X war der Anführer dieser Nazis. Es hätte Oliver überraschen sollen, aber irgendwie hatte er es schon in der Kirche geahnt, und seit seinem Gespräch mit Prometheus wusste er definitiv Bescheid.

„Ein Alpha", stellte Oliver-X fest, „Wie seltsam. Fühlst du dich dadurch stärker als ich?" Dieser Oliver war natürlich ein Beta, Oliver stand nicht nur seinem bösen Doppelgänger gegenüber, sondern auch seiner eigenen Vergangenheit.

„Eigentlich fühle ich mich dadurch stärker als du, dass ich Loyalität kenne", gab Oliver zurück, „Ich würde einen Freund niemals im Stich lassen."

„Meine Loyalität gilt nur dem Vaterland. Und meinem General", erwiderte sein Doppelgänger ungerührt.

„Deinem General?", wiederholte Kara und starrte die fliegende Nazi-Frau an. Diese ließ ihre Maske verschwinden und entpuppte sich als alternative Version von Supergirl. „Und ich bin ein sehr großzügiger General, wenn man mir gegenüber nur loyal ist", meinte sie, „Wie euch mein Ehemann bestätigen kann, unser großer Führer, der uns in neue Welten bringt." Sie nahm die Hand von Olivers Doppelgänger und drückte diese.

„Moment, Ehemann!", entfuhr es Olivers Kara geschockt, „Ihr beide seid verheiratet?! Igitt! … War nicht böse gemeint, Oliver!"

 _Igitt? Na wie schmeichelhaft._ „Kein Problem", log Oliver.

„Wie seid ihr überhaupt darauf gekommen das Multiversum erobern zu wollen?", wollte Barry nun wissen.

„Ich habe es ihnen vorgeschlagen", sagte der gelbe Speedster und hielt inne. Es war eine weitere Version von Dr. Wells, wie es schien.

„Eobard?", fragte Barry verunsichert.

„Wurdest du nicht gefressen?", fügte Sara verwundert hinzu.

„Nicht alle von mir, liebe Sara", erklärte der Speedster, „Ein Zeitfragment hat überlebt, und ich bin ins Multiversum geflohen und fand die Erde, von der keine andere Erde etwas wissen will, und fand dort neue Verbündete. Bessere Versionen von euch sogenannten Helden. Leute mit Ehrgeiz und Visionen."

Ray landete hinter Oliver. „Das war aber nicht das Gesicht, dass du das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, hattest", meinte er anklagend.

„Nein, das erste, was ich auf Erde-X tat, war mir dieses Gesicht, das ich solange getragen habe wiederzuholen", meinte der Speedster, „Ich hielt es irgendwie für … angemessen. Gefällt es dir nicht, Raymond, mein Liebster?" Oliver knurrte in die Richtung des falschen Wells, da ihm dieser Tonfall gegenüber Ray gar nicht gefiel.

„Barry gefällt es. Immerhin ist ein Gesicht, das er sehr gut kennt", fuhr Eobard Thawne fort, „Und er scheint sich gerne mit Leuten, die es tragen, zu umgeben."

„Und kein andere, der es jemals getragen hat, wäre auf die Idee verfallen sich mit _Nazis_ zu verbünden!", schleuderte Barry ihm anklagend entgegen.

„Nicht so abwertend", sagte die andere Kara, „Diese Menschen beherrschen die ganze Erde, auf der sie leben. Was man von euch hier drüben nicht gerade behaupten kann. Es ist die beste Armee, die ich kenne, und sie ist meine. Also, wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre, dann würde ich lieber gleich meine Kapitulation erklären."

Oliver hatte genug. Er hob seinen Bogen, zog den vorbereiteten Pfeil aus seinen Köcher, und legte an.

„Oh, bitte, so ein kleiner Pfeil kann mir nichts anhaben", spottete das falsche Supergirl, „Ich bin die Maid aus Stahl."

Da irrte sie sich allerdings.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, ich habe den Killer Frost-Handlungsstrang abgeändert, weil ich nicht ganz glücklich damit bin, wie sie in der Serie mit der ganzen Sache umgehen. Und ja, bei mir hatte Tommy-X überlebt, bis jetzt zumindest._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Kryptonit

**7\. Kryptonit**

* * *

 _Zusätzliches Pairing: Eobard/Ray_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. von extremen Dub-Con_

* * *

Kara sah erstaunt, wie der Pfeil der ihre Doppelgängerin traf, nicht an ihr abprallte sondern sich in deren Schulter bohrte. Ihre Doppelgängerin ging zu Boden, und der Doppelgänger von Oliver brüllte: „Nein!" und eilte seiner Frau [sic!] zur Hilfe.

Kara blinzelte erstaunt. „War das … war das ein Kryptonit-Pfeil?!", wunderte sie sich. Woher hatte Oliver einen Kryptonit-Pfeil? Und noch viel wichtiger: „Warum hast du einen Kryptonit-Pfeil?!"

„Für den Fall, dass eine böse Version von dir auftaucht!", gab Oliver passiv-aggressiv zurück und bellte Barry dann einen Befehl zu, während sich die anderen neu um ihn herum gruppierten, und das auch keinen Moment zu früh, denn die Nazis griffen sie nun an.

„Holt mir Supergirl!", rief der andere Oliver seinen Truppen zu, während er den Pfeil, der seine Frau getroffen hatte, aus deren Schulter zog. _Was, Moment, warum mich?! Ich bin nicht diejenige, die auf seine Ehefrau geschossen hat!_

Trotzdem schienen es die Soldaten vor allem auf sie abgesehen zu haben. Kara sah, dass Barry in einem Kampf mit den anderen Speedster verwickelt war, während die anderen die Nazi-Soldaten fernhielten.

„Kara, pass auf, die haben Kryptonit-Geschosse!", warnte sie Alex.

Toll. Offenbar war nicht nur Oliver vorbereitet erschienen. Firestorm und the Atom waren die Luftunterstützung, während Sara und Alex im Nahkampf Erfolge einforderten, und Mick ihre Feinde mit Feuer bekämpfe, Oliver Pfeile in sie jagte, und Barrys Freund Ralph bewies, dass er wirklich ekelige Dinge mit seinem Körper tun konnte. Kara schwebte etwas hilflos über der Szene und schoss ab und zu mit ihrem Hitzeblick in die Masse. Und wich dann knapp einen weiteren Kryptonit-Pfeil aus, der aber natürlich nicht von ihrem Oliver auf sie abgefeuert worden war, sondern vom anderen Oliver, der sie wütend anblickte, als wäre das alles hier ihre Schuld. Seine Frau unterdessen schien sich langsam zu fangen und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Und dann tauchten auf einmal zwei weitere Speedster auf. Für einen Moment war Kara besorgt, dass es sich um die Verstärkung der Erde-X-Bewohner handeln könnte, doch dann erkannte sie Barrys Freunde Jesse Wells und Jay Garrick. Ihre Ankunft wandte das Blatt in diesem Kampf eindeutig zu Gunsten des Heimteams.

Nicht nur Kara erkannte das, sondern auch ihre Doppelgängerin. „Rückzug!", befahl sie, „Wir ziehen uns erst einmal zurück! Später können wir uns immer noch holen, wofür wir gekommen sind. Wir wollten mit ihnen reden, aber da sie uneinsichtig sind, werden sie die Konsequenzen tragen." Sie warf einen kalten Blick in Karas Richtung und erhob sich dann in die Lüfte. „Hört auf Overgirl!", befahl der Erde-X-Oliver, und dann wurde mit einem Schlag alles blendend hell um sie herum, und dann waren die Nazi-Truppen verschwunden.

„Was zum….?!", entfuhr es Mick, und Kara versuchte wieder klar zu sehen, doch sie entdeckte keine Spur von ihren Feinden. Overgirl und ihre Truppen waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. _Overgirl. Super hat ihr wohl nicht gereicht, sie wollte Over sein, damit man weiß, dass sie ein Übermensch ist…._ Kara schüttelte angewiderte den Kopf. Diese andere Version von Kara Zor-El hatte ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen. Sie hatte sie ein wenig an Astra erinnert, aber zugleich mangelte es Overgirl an der Wärme der älteren Kryptonierin.

„Sollen wir sie verfolgen?", wollte Jesse wissen.

„Ihr könnt sie suchen, aber verfolgen wird schwer werden, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo sie hin sind", meinte Oliver und ging hinüber an die Stelle, wo sein Kryptonitpfeil lag und hob diesen auf, „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt genau mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Und auch, was sie wollen. Und wen." Er warf Kara einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum die es ausgerechnet auf mich abgesehen haben!", verteidigte sie sich. _Dass sie von allen Erdenbewohnern ausgerechnet den geheiratet hat._ Alles andere konnte sie sich irgendwie erklären, aber eine Ehe mit Oliver … nein, das war eher schwer nachzuvolleziehen.

„Immerhin haben wir Overgirls Blut", meinte Oliver und präsentierte seinen blutbeschmierten Kryptonit-Pfeil. Kara wüsste immer noch gerne, wo er den her hatte. Hatte er ihn sich von ihrer Erde beschafft? Und wenn ja, wie? Barry hätte ihm doch nie geholfen. Hatte er Cisco überredet ihm einen Durchgang zu öffnen?

Kara konnte nicht anders, sie fühlte sich verraten. Aber es war kein passender Zeitpunkt sich darüber zu beschweren, dass sie dazu in der Lage gewesen waren einen feindlichen General zu überraschen und in die Flucht zu schlagen. Also schluckte sie ihre Fragen und ihre Wut herunter und kehrte mit den anderen zu StarLabs zurück. Immerhin hatten Overgirls Truppen ihnen Rache geschworen, und da sie mit einem alten Feind von Barry verbündet waren, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

* * *

„Nein! Schick ihnen eine Nachricht! Das muss ausreichen!", sagte Ray.

„Ich will aber, dass du das Jumpship nimmst und sie holst", hielt Sara hart dagegen.

„Gegen Thawne und böse Versionen von Kara und Oliver brauchen wir hier jeden Mann!", gab Ray zurück, „Schick eine Nachricht. Rip wird auch kommen, ohne, dass ich ihn extra holen gehe!"

Sara sah den Omega streng an, aber der ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen funkelte er sie trotzig an. Natürlich war es eine gute Idee den Rest der Legends herzubestellen, aber Ray sah nicht ein, warum er dafür extra losfliegen musste um sie zu holen. Aber natürlich wusste er, warum Sara ihn wegschicken wollte.

„Du denkst, ich wäre in Gefahr, nicht wahr? Weil ich ein männlicher Omega bin. Genau wie Barry übrigens", meinte Ray vorwurfsvoll.

„Und wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würde ich Barry mit dir losschicken um den Rest unseres Rudels zu holen, aber es geht nicht nach mir, und Iris würde es nicht zu schätzen wissen, wenn ich ihrem Omega herumkommandieren", erklärte Sara, „Aber dich kann ich herumkommandieren, also…"

Ray wusste ihre Sorge natürlich zu schätzen. Er wusste genau, was in ihr vorging. Durch ihren ersten Kontakt mit der Justice Society of America in den 1940'ern hatten sie beunruhigende Dinge über die geheimen Pläne der Nationalsozialisten erfahren. Nach der Endlösung der Judenfrage hatten diese geplant sich einer anderen Gruppe zuzuwenden, die sie als unnatürlich und minderwertig empfanden, nämlich den männlichen Omegas. Die Öffentlichkeit wusste nichts von den Experimenten an männlichen Omegas und auch nichts von den Plänen zur Ausrottung von diesen, doch die JSA hatte davon gewusst und den Legends davon erzählt. Als Alpha eines Rudels mit gleich drei männlichen Omegas, beunruhigte Sara dieser spezielle historische Faktor natürlich besonders.

Allerdings machte sie keine Anstalten Martin, der Jude war, mit Ray mit wegzuschicken, vermutlich deswegen, weil sie Firestorm brauchte. Nein, es ging hier um etwas anderes. Ray warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Mick, der schweigend hinter Sara stand und ernst dreinblickte.

„Es geht hier um Thawne, oder?", vermutete er dann, „Du denkst, ich bin nicht bereit mich ihm zu stellen. Du denkst, ich sei emotional kompromittiert."

Sara erwiderte nichts, doch ihr Blick beantwortete Ray seine Frage. „Aber ich bin nicht der Einzige. Barry wird auch von niemand verboten sich gegen Thawne zu stellen, und das obwohl Thawne Barrys Mutter umgebracht hat, sein Vater deswegen ins Gefängnis kam, und Thawne sich dann als Barrys Freund und Verbündeter ausgegeben hat, nur um ihn zu verraten! Wenn jemand emotional kompromittiert ist, dann doch wohl Barry!", verteidigte sich Ray.

„Thawne hat Barry aber nicht _angefasst_ , Ray. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Und mir ist egal, dass das in einer alternativen Zeitlinie passiert ist, und dass du der Meinung bist, es wäre keine Vergewaltigung gewesen, weil du dich freiwillig dazu bereiterklärt hast, da du der Meinung warst keine andere Wahl zu haben als ihm zu geben, was er will. Es ist trotzdem passiert. Und Barrys Leben wurde von Thawne auch nicht in eine traurige Parodie umgeschrieben, in der ihm eingeredet wurde, er wäre dumm, um ihn klein zu halten. Das hat er nur dir angetan. Kurz gesagt: Barry wurde von Thawne nicht missbraucht und gedemütigt, du aber schon. Und soweit ich weiß, hast du dich davon bis jetzt nicht wirklich erholt, also verzeih mir, wenn ich, solange es möglich ist, vermeiden will, dass du in eine Situation kommst, in der du dich diesem Mann wieder stellen musst", erklärte Sara scharf.

Ray warf Mick einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Er hatte ihr offensichtlich alles erzählt. All diese persönlichen Dinge, die sie eigentlich nichts angingen. „Sieh ihn nicht so an, Ray. Er musste es mir sagen", zog Sara seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, „Ich muss solche Dinge wissen. Mein Gott, wir alle müssen sie wissen, darum geht es doch. Wir haben uns geschworen, dass wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben werden. Hast du das vergessen?"

Ray warf Mick einen verletzten Blick zu. „Willst du einfach so zulassen, dass sie mich wegschickt?", wollte er wissen.

Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Sie ist der Alpha", erwiderte er.

„Aber _du_ bist mein Alpha!"

„Außerdem hat sie recht", fuhr Mick fort, „Ich will auch nicht, dass du auch nur in seine Nähe kommst."

„Ich bin kein hilfloser Omega in Nöten! Ich kann mich verteidigen!", erinnerte Ray die beiden Alphas, „Was sagt Jax dazu? Ich dachte, du bist der Meinung, dass du keine geeignete Rudelführerin mehr bist, Sara?" Er funkelte sie herausfordernd an.

Jax trat hinter Mick hervor, und Ray fragte sich, ob er die ganze Zeit über dort gestanden hatte. „Jax ist Saras Meinung, was das angeht, Ray. Eigentlich war es sogar meine Idee", erklärte der Beta entschuldigend, „Wir brauchen unser Rudel hier. Und ja, vermutlich könnten wir eine Nachricht schicken, aber es ist uns einfach lieber, wenn du die _Waverirder_ holst."

Ray fühlte bittere Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Verraten, von seinen Alphas, seinem Beta, seinem Rudel. „Und Marty? Der ist wohl auch dafür, oder wie?!", fragte er verbittert.

„Der Graue versteht unseren Standpunkt", behauptete Jax.

Sie hatten ihn wirklich alle verraten. Vielleicht sollte er einfach zu Oliver gehen und ihm erzählen, dass ihn sein Team wegschicken wollte. Der würde ihnen doch mit Sicherheit den Marsch blasen, oder? Aber was, wenn er auf deren Seite wäre?

„Ray, Mann, keiner verbietet dir an diesem Kampf teilzunehmen", sagte Jax eindringlich, „Wir wollen nur, dass du Zeit hast Thawnes Rückkehr zu verdauen und uns Verstärkung holst, okay?" So fühlte es sich allerdings nicht an. Ganz und gar nicht.

Aber da sie alle gegen ihn zu sein schienen…. „Na gut", meinte er, „Ich nehme das Jumpship und hole die anderen. Offenbar bleibt mir keine andere Wahl."

„Wir tun das nur, weil wir dich lieben, Ray", behauptete Sara, „Wir wollen dich beschützen."

„Nun, wenn es sich so anfühlt von euch beschützt zu werden, dann will ich in Zukunft vielleicht lieber nicht mehr von euch beschützt werden", meinte Ray nur bedrückt und meinte jedes Wort davon ernst.

* * *

„Wir haben herausgefunden, warum die Hochzeit angegriffen wurde, und warum es der Führer und sein General offenbar besonders auf Supergirl abgesehen haben", erklärte Harry, „Die DNA an Green Arrows Pfeil weist daraufhin, dass Overgirl an einer akuten Solarstrahlung-Vergiftung leidet. Offenbar haben ihre Zellen mehr solare Strahlung absorbiert als ihr Körper verträgt, und sie stirbt nun daran."

Karas Schwester Alex meldete sich zu Wort. „Aber wie kann es überhaupt sein, dass auf Erde-X eine Version von Kara gibt?"

„Weil es insgesamt 53 Versionen von ihr im Multiversum gibt", erwiderte Harry, „Genau wie von jedem anderen von uns auch. Supergirl ist kein einmaliges Phänomen, das es nur auf eurer Erde gibt. Krypton gibt es oder gab es in jedem Universum. Und dieser General der Nationalsozialisten hat nun das Pech krank zu sein und am Rande des Todes zu stehen. Doch da es identische Versionen ihrer selbst in anderen Universen gibt, sieht sie vermutlich doch noch eine Möglichkeit sich zu retten. Durch den perfekten Spender."

Alle sahen Kara an. Diese zuckte die Schultern. „Was genau soll ich ihr denn spenden?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie fortgeschritten ihre Verstrahlung ist", meldete sich Caitlin zu Wort, „Aber da sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind dich einfach zu fragen, dürfte es um mehr als ein paar Stammzellen gehen."

„Wie viel mehr?", wollte Kara wissen.

Caitlin zuckte entschuldigend die Schulter. „Ich fürchte sie planen eine Prozedur, die der Spender nicht überleben würde", meinte sie leise.

„Na wunderbar", kommentierte Alex, „Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Kara diesen Leuten in die Hände fällt."

„Das werden wir auch nicht zulassen", versicherte ihr Iris fest, „Solange wir atmen, wird keiner Hand an Kara legen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Sie versuchte zuversichtlich und ruhig zu klingen und hoffte, dass sie keine leeren Versprechungen machte.

Ja, natürlich würden sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun um Kara zu verteidigen, aber wenn ihnen eine ganze Armee von einer anderen Welt und eine sterbende Doppelgängerin von Kara sowie ein böser Speedster als Feinde gegenüber standen, war das leichter gesagt als getan.

Doch Alex und Kara sollten sich hier in StarLabs sicher fühlen und nicht bereuen zur Hochzeit gekommen zu sein. Auch wenn es nur zu verständlich wäre, wenn sie es bereuten.

„Keine Sorge", meinte Kara, „Dieser General macht mir keine Angst. Und ihre Truppen genauso wenig."

„Wir werden sie schlagen", behauptete Oliver, „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es gibt nicht so viele Orte, an denen sie sich verstecken können. Und wir haben drei Speedster auf unserer Seite. Wir werden sie bald gefunden haben, und dann dorthin schicken, wo sie hingehören."

Oliver klang so sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, als er das sagte. Iris wünschte, sie würde wissen, wo er seine Überzeugung und Selbstsicherheit hernahm. Nach all den Tragödien, die er erlitten hatte, war er immer noch ein Anführer, dem andere folgten und vertrauten. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft sein Team zusammenzuhalten, trotz bösartiger Verfolgung durch das FBI. Er war ein bewundernswerter Alpha, ein wahrer Anführer, während sie …

Nein, das hier war kein guter Zeitpunkt seinen Selbstzweifeln nachzugeben. Es standen wichtigere Dinge auf dem Spiel. Und Iris war der Alpha hier, StarLabs war ihr Revier. Sie durfte nicht alles den fremden Alphas überlassen, sie musste zeigen, dass sie immer noch die Kontrolle hatte.

„Dank Felicity haben wir es auch ohne Ciscos Hilfe geschafft auf die Satelliten zuzugreifen. Nun da wir wissen, dass wir nach einer verstrahlten Kryptonierin suchen, sollte es uns leichter fallen sie auch aufzuspüren", teilte sie den anderen mit, „Jay und Jesse sind schon wieder dabei die Stadt abzusuchen. Ralph befragt weiter seine Kontakte. Der Rest der Legends wird bald hier sein um uns Rückendeckung zu leisten, genau wie Team Arrow. Und wir haben immer noch unseren Gefangenen. Sie behaupten zwar, dass sie nicht an seiner Freilassung interessiert sind, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie ihn nicht zurück wollen. Im Augenblick sind wir also im Vorteil. Wir wissen, was ihr Ziel ist, und wie wir sie aufspüren können. Bis es soweit ist, schlage ich vor, dass ihr euch ein wenig ausruht. Und Rory, hör bitte auf damit ständig zu versuchen Caitlin zu ärgern, damit sie zu Killer Forst wird."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", behauptete Rory.

„Er hat sowieso keinen Erfolg damit", meinte Caitlin nur dazu.

„Gut, das wär's fürs Erste", schloss Iris die Besprechung, „Wir lassen euch wissen, sobald es etwas Neues gibt."

Die anderen nickten und gingen wieder ihrer Wege. Caitlin kehrte zur Krankenstation zurück, Harry ging mit Barry hinüber ins Speed Labor, Felicity wandte sich wieder den Satellitendaten zu, Rory ging los um was zu Essen aufzutreiben, Sara wandte sich mit einer Frage an Alex, Oliver stellte sich hinter Felicity, Kara lehnte sich seufzend an die Wand, und Jax und Professor Stein schienen schon wieder anfangen zu wollen miteinander zu diskutieren. Iris sollte sich also eigentlich entspannen können, aber irgendwie war das nicht möglich. Es stand immer noch zu viel auf dem Spiel. _Ich darf nicht noch einmal versagen…_

„Ich hab sie!", verkündete Felicity.

„Sehr gut, so sind sie?", wollte Iris wissen und ging hinüber zu Felicity und lehnte sich über deren Schulter und stieß dabei fast mit Oliver zusammen, der das Gleiche tat.

Sie sah den anderen Alpha an. „Versammle dein Team und schnapp sie dir", meinte sie. Der Mann nickte. „Los geht's. Haltet Funkkontakt. Und schick uns die Speedster", erwiderte er und deutete den anderen dann mit ihm zu kommen.

Iris ging ins Speed Labor. „Es geht los", meinte sie zu Barry.

Dieser trat zu ihr. „Dann auf zur nächsten Runde", sagte er, „Hör mal, wenn das Ganze hier vorbei ist, dann holen wir alles nach, oder nicht?"

Iris zwang sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Natürlich", behauptete sie, „Pass auf dich auf und komm zurück zu mir."

„Immer", versprach er und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen und dann flashte er davon. Iris sah ihm besorgt hinterher. „Immer" war ein Versprechen, das niemand wirklich halten konnte, nicht wahr? _Reiß dich zusammen, Iris, das ist auch nicht anders als all die anderen Male. Barry ist noch jedes Mal zurückgekommen, zuletzt mit einigen Monaten Verspätung, aber er ist zurückgekommen. Er wird nicht enden wie Eddie._

Harry beobachtete sie. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh ja, alles ist wunderbar", meinte Iris, „Ich meine, meine Hochzeit wurde ruiniert, und Nazis von einer Parallelerde wollen meine Freundin aufschneiden und unsere Welt erobern, aber abgesehen davon ist alles in bester Ordnung."

„Nun, dann gibt es ja keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, nicht wahr?", meinte Harry dazu nur trocken. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sandte ihm einen wütenden Blick und ging dann zurück ins das Kommandozentrum. „Oliver und die anderen sind unterwegs", meldete Felicity.

„Gut. Lass es mich wissen, wenn sich etwas ändert. Ich sehe noch mal auf die Krankenstation, bevor es losgeht", verkündete Iris und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, stieß jedoch beim Verlassen des Kommandozentrums mit Rory zusammen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", wunderte sie sich, „Warum bist du nicht mit den anderen mitgegangen?"

„Gegangen? Wohin gegangen?", wunderte sich dieser.

Caitlin kam ihnen entgegen gestampft mit einer Dose in der Hand. „Hier. Wenn du auf die Idee gekommen wärst in der Küche im Kasten nachzusehen, wie ich es dir gesagt habe, dann hättest du…", begann sie, doch sie unterbrach sich als mit einem Mal das Licht um sie herum kurz aufflackerte und dann verlosch.

„Was war das?", wunderte sie sich.

„Auf jeden Fall bedeutet es nichts Gutes", wurde Iris klar, und sie wirbelte herum und eilte zurück ins Kommandozentrum. „Felicity, was ist los?!", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe den Kontakt zum Team verloren", erklärte der Beta an der taktischen Konsole, „Aber schlimmer ist, dass der Strom weg ist. Im ganzen Gebäude."

„Habt ihr eure Stromrechnungen nicht bezahlt?", wunderte sich Rory, der Iris ins Kommandozentrum gefolgt war.

Iris und tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Caitlin, die ebenfalls mitgekommen war. „Nein, viel schlimmer. Das hier ist eine Falle", erklärte Iris langsam, „Sie wollten, dass wir sie finden. Genau wie beim letzten Mal. Und während ein Teil von ihnen Barry und die anderen erwartet …"

„Ich hole die Anti-Speedster-Kanone", meinte Caitlin und rannte davon.

Rory nahm seine Hitzekanone in die Hand. „Dann lasst die Spiele beginnen", forderte er, „Ich bin soweit."

 _Ich bin es nicht,_ wurde Iris klar, _Ich bin so was von nicht bereit._ Und irgendwie ahnte sie, dass sie nicht die einzige war, der es so ging.

* * *

 _A/N: Next up: Keiner hat mehr Zeit für seine Komplexe, weil es ernst wird._

 _Reviews?_


	8. The Other Side

**8\. The Other Side**

* * *

 _Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Eobard/ Overgirl, Eobard/Ray, Eobard/Barry, platonisches Eobard/Cisco_

 _Warnings: Eobard ist ein Bastard_

* * *

„Das ist also StarLabs", stellte René fest, „Sieht nicht sehr beeindruckend aus. Aber jedem das seine." Er schnallte sich ab und machte Anstalten aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Doch bevor er dazu kam, schnallte eine Hand von hinten hervor und packte ihn am Arm. René unterdrückte ein unwilliges Knurren, doch diejenige, die ihn berührte, war nur Dinah. Der Alpha rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und erinnerte sich daran, dass Dinah nur ein Beta war und außerdem seine Teamkollegin. Und wohl auch seine Freundin. Sie würde ihn niemals mit aggressiven Absichten berühren.

„Warte", sagte sie, „Wieso ist der Eingang zum Museum nicht beleuchtet?"

„Das", mischte sich Curtis vom Beifahrersitz aus ein, „Ist eine wirklich gute Frage."

Und es war auch wirklich eine gute Frage. Das musste René zugeben. Beunruhigender waren allerdings die möglichen Antworten auf diese Frage. Nun, immerhin waren sie nicht in der Erwartung einen lustigen Betriebsausflug zu erleben hierhergekommen, nicht wahr? Sie hatten mit so etwas gerechnet.

 _Allerdings wäre mir wohler, wenn Diggle mit uns hier wäre._ Doch ihr zwischenzeitlicher Boss war nicht mit ihnen gekommen. Er befand sich noch im Rehabilitationsstadium und war in keinerlei Hinsicht kampfbereit. Also hatte sie ihn in StarCity zurückgelassen und waren alleine nach CentralCity gefahren um Oliver und seinen Freunden beizustehen. Doch wie es aussah, waren sie etwas zu spät eingetroffen. Es gingen bereits besorgniserregende Dinge vor sich.

„Okay, zieht euch schnell um und seid jederzeit bereit", meinte René, „Ich denke unser Feind erwartet uns bereits. Daher werden wir nach Angriffsmuster Bravo vorgehen."

Dinah drückte einen Arm strafend. „Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass ich der neue Dig bin?", erinnerte sie René.

„Das war bevor Oliver ausgestiegen ist, und Dig wirklich zum neuen Oliver wurde nur um dann auszusteigen und Oliver wieder das Steuer zu überlassen", hielt René dagegen, „Nun ist Oliver der alte Oliver und der neue Dig, und Dig ist niemand mehr, und keiner von uns muss der neue Dig sein."

Curtis sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was?", meinte er dann nur.

„Egal. Was ich damit sagen will: Ich habe das Sagen, zumindest vorerst", schloss René schnell um sich nicht in noch mehr Widersprüche zu verwickeln. Wenn ihn nicht einmal mehr Curtis verstand, dann lief eindeutig irgendetwas falsch.

Curtis und Dinah tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander.

„Nun dann, furchtloser Anführer", meinte Dinah schließlich, „Was ist dein Plan?"

René warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Angriffsmuster Bravo, das habe ich doch gerade gesagt!", wiederholte er ungeduldig.

„Angriffsmuster Bravo ist kein Plan, das ist eine Kampfstrategie", erinnerte ihn seine Teamkollegin, „Wie willst du unbemerkt dort hinein kommen?" Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung StarLabs.

„Ich glaube", meldete sich Curtis zu Wort, „Damit kann ich helfen…"

* * *

Oliver, Barry, Sara, Firestorm in verschmolzener Form, Kara, und Alex erreichten den Ort, an dem sich ihre Erde-X-Doppelgänger aufhalten sollten. Oliver warnte sie wie immer alle zur besonderen Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn das diesmal nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Immerhin war ihnen allen sofort klar, dass hier irgendetwas im Busch war.

„Mein Röntgenblick kann nichts erkennen", meinte Kara. Nun, zumindest waren es keine Sprengfallen. „Wartet", warnte Oliver sie plötzlich und hielt inne. „Mein Kontakt zu Felicity ist abgerissen", erklärte er. Die anderen checkten nun ihrerseits ihren Funk und stellten fest, dass es ihnen allen ebenso ging.

„Das ist gar nicht gut", meinte Sara. Alex war geneigt ihr zuzustimmen. So unangenehm ihr immer noch jeder Kontakt zu dem anderen Alpha war, und so sehr sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich nach ihrer nächtlichen Begegnung der Frau gegenüber verhalten sollte, an ihrer scharfen Gefahrensinn zweifelte sie nicht. Ihr eigener schlug immerhin ebenfalls Alarm. Was hier gerade auch immer vor sich ging, es war nicht Gutes.

Alex wandte sich Kara zu. „Die werden dich nicht kriegen", versprach sie ihrer Schwester.

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte diese unbeschwert, „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Du solltest dir auch keine machen." Wenn das nur so einfach wäre.

„Oh, wie süß", sagte eine Stimme, die klang wie die von Kara nur unendlich kälter war, „Ein Zeichen echter schwesterlicher Verbundenheit. Wie sonderbar. Meine Schwester hat versucht mich umzubringen." Das wiederum wunderte Alex gar nicht. Overgirl tauchte über der Gruppe schwebend auf. „Natürlich konnte ich ihr das nicht durchgehen lassen, und so wurde ich wieder zum Einzelkind", schloss Overgirl, „Hast du noch mehr Kryptonit-Pfeile für mich, Oliver die blasse Kopie? Versuch dein Glück ruhig."

Oliver zielte mit einem Pfeil auf sie. „Was immer ihr vorhabt", knurrte er, „Ihr werdet damit nicht durchkommen."

„Oh, Ollie, aber das sind wir doch schon", korrigierte ihn Overgirl voller geheucheltem Mitleid in ihrem Ton, „Gute Nacht."

 _Was meint sie…?_ Alex kam nicht einmal mehr dazu diesen Gedanke zu Ende zu denken, sondern sah auf einmal nur noch schwarz um sich herum. Sie spürte noch wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und dann nichts mehr.

Das Letzte, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss, bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein gänzlich verlor, war: _Bitte tut meiner Schwester nichts._ Doch selbst, wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wäre, das zu sagen, bezweifelte sie, dass Overgirl und ihre Kohorten auf sie gehört hätten.

* * *

„Reicht das nicht aus um dich wütend und ängstlich zu machen?", fragte Mick. Der Nazi-Soldat blinzelte ihn dümmlich an. „Warum sollte es?", wunderte er sich und musterte Mick und seine Hitzkanone unbeeindruckt. Und wurde dann von einem Eisstrahl zu Boden gerissen, der ihn an diesem festfror.

„Er hat nicht mit dir gesprochen", belehrte ihn Killer Frost, Caitlin Snows Meta-Alter-Ego, „Sondern mit mir."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Süße", lobte Mick den Eis-Meta. Sie roch nun mehr nach Alpha als nach Beta, aber ein Hauch Beta war immer noch um sie herum wahrzunehmen, doch Mick hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da schon wieder die nächsten Nazis angerannt kamen. „Moment", wollte Mick wissen, während er ihnen Feuerstrahlen entgegen schickte, „Wolltest du nicht die Anti-Speedster Kanone holen?"

„Ich hab sie nicht gefunden", erwiderte Killer Frost ruhig.

„Oh." Das klang gar nicht gut. Thawnes Existenz alleine war schon nervig genug, aber, dass sie ihm auch noch waffenlos gegenüber treten mussten, machte alles nicht gerade leichter. Gemeinsam kämpfen sich Mick und der Meta durch einen Haufen Nazi-Soldaten hindurch. Sie waren eigentlich ein ganz gutes Team. Feuer und Eis harmonierten trotz all ihrer Gegensätze durchaus miteinander. Mick fühlte sich ein wenig an die guten alten Zeiten mit Leonard erinnert. Doch wie schon in diesen guten alten Zeiten war auch heute irgendwann Schluss, und ihr Glück verließ sie. Mick stand auf einmal ohne Kanone in der Hand da.

„Nun, wen haben wir denn da?", meinte Thawne hämisch, als er in seinen gelben Speedster-Anzug mit heruntergezogener Kapuze und falschem Gesicht vor ihnen auftauchte und Micks Kanone in seiner Hand baumeln ließ, „Den Verräter Rory und eiskalte Version von Caitlin. Nach euch beiden Seite an Seite, habe ich jetzt alles schon mal gesehen."

„Vereise ihn!", forderte Mick von seiner Kampfpartnerin.

Thawne grinste nur unbeeindruckt. „Sie kann es gerne versuchen…", meinte er, doch wenige Sekunde später gefror ihm sein Grinsen im Gesicht, als er und die Soldaten um ihn herum mit verzerrten Gesichtern und Händen auf den Ohren zu Boden gingen.

„Ihr kommt genau richtig", meinte Caitlin.

Wild Dog – in einem neuen Outfit, das mehr Panzerung besaß als früher, entwand Thawnes Hand Micks Kanone und reichte sie ihm. „Wir wollten den Spaß nicht verpassen", meinte er. Mick nahm die Kanone entgegen und grunzte zufrieden.

„Achtung, es sind noch mehr auf dem Weg!", rief Curtis Holt und warf eine kleine rundliche Sphäre in Richtung neuer heranstürmender Soldaten.

„Für die hab ich auch noch ein paar Sonarschreie übrig", meinte eine Beta-Frau, die Mick nicht kannte, von der er aber schon als Mitglied von Team Arrow gehört hatte, und trat neben ihn.

„Na dann", meinte Mick, „Weiter im Text." Er hielt mitten im Schritt inne. „Oder auch nicht." Vor ihnen im Gang von StarLabs stand Oliver Queen, allerdings nicht die Version von Oliver Queen, die Ray, der Flash, und alle anderen hier so heiß liebten – diese Version hier trug schwarz und blickte sie wütend an und roch nach Beta.

Killer Frosts Hand neben ihm ließ Kälteschwaden in die Luft um sie herum aufsteigen, was Mick erstaunlich passend fand.

„Ein falscher Oliver", stellte Wild Dog fest, „Wo ist das Problem? Den schaffen wir zu fünft doch mit Links." Mick wünschte sich nur, er könnte die Zuversicht des anderen Alphas teilen.

* * *

„Ich habe sie. Sie wird ins medizinische Labor gebracht", erklärte Overgirl und schritt auf sie zu, „Ist hier alles glatt gelaufen?"

„Wir haben alle, auf die es ankommt, in die Pipeline gesteckt", erklärte Eobard, „Falls wir sie noch brauchen sollten, haben wir also Zugriff auf sie. Falls nicht haben wir alle Zeit der Welt sie zu töten. … Was ist mit dem Flash und den anderen?"

„Sie werden uns keine Probleme mehr bereiten. Ich habe veranlasst, dass sie zuvor noch eine letzte Lektion erteilt bekommen, damit sie sich darüber klar werden, wie sinnlos ihr versuchter Widerstand war", erwiderte Overgirl und warf Eobard dann einen scharfen Blick zu, „Damit hast du doch kein Problem, oder Eobard?"

Eobard verschwendete keine Sekunde, bevor er schnell behauptete: „Natürlich nicht." Das Letzte, was er wollte, war von Overgirl und dem Führer für schwach gehalten zu werden. Wer schwach war, überlebte im dritten Reich von Erde-x nicht sonderlich lange.

Es war vergleichsweise einfach gewesen das Vertrauen und den Respekt des Ehepaars zu erringen, nachdem er ihnen erst einmal bewiesen hatte, dass er stark war. Genauso stark wie sie, wenn nicht sogar stärker. Eobard hatte im Kampf gegen Overman obsiegt und war dadurch in den inneren Kreis des Führers aufgestiegen. Er hatte dem Führer und seiner Frau von anderen Welten erzählt, Welten, die man erobern konnte, Welten, auf denen andere Versionen von Kara Zor-El lebten, gesunde Versionen von ihr. Und dann hatte er wie zufällig die Parallelversion von ihr ausgewählt, die mit Barry Allen von Erde-1 befreundet war. Obwohl das natürlich nicht zufällig war. Ja, als Spenderin war diese Kara überaus erfolgsversprechend, aber nicht zwangsläufig erfolgsversprechender als andere Supergirls. Nein, er hatte sie wegen ihrer Verbindung zu Erde-1 ausgewählt, weil er zurück in sein Heimatuniversum wollte und diesmal endlich obsiegen wollte. Er wollte herrschen, aber das nicht für ein Jahr, sondern für immer. Und dazu hatte er Verbündete gebraucht, auf die er sich auch verlassen konnte. Keine Schurken mit eigener Agenda, sondern jemanden mit klaren Zielen, jemanden, der sich selbst für rechtschaffen hielt, und dem zugleich sein Ziel wichtiger war als die Methoden um es zu erreichen.

Der Führer und seine Frau waren jung, sie waren ähnlich wie Barry einst beeinflussbar, weil sie auf der Suche nach einem Mentor waren. Und Eobard hatte sich nur zu gerne als Mentor angeboten. Aber letztlich stammte er nicht von ihrer Welt, und das wussten sie, und vom Nationalsozialismus hielt er eigentlich nicht besonders viel, und so sehr er vorgab, dass das anders wäre, musste er doch immer fürchten, dass sie das irgendwie spüren konnten.

Also machte er sich unentbehrlich. Er sorgte dafür, dass er der einzige medizinische Experte für Kryptonier war und der einzige technische Experte für das Multiversum. Und er versorgte das Reich mit Zukunftstechnologie und brachte damit die _Wellenreiter_ auf die Welt.

Aber trotz allem, was er für sie getan hatte, standen sie ihm immer noch misstrauisch gegenüber. Loyalität war diesen Erde-X-lern erstaunlich wichtig für mörderische Faschisten, auch wenn sie diese anders definierten als die meisten anderen im Multiversum, und jemanden, der seine eigene Erde verriet, konnte man nicht gerade als loyal bezeichnen.

Außerdem wussten sie von ihm und den Flash, oder dachten zumindest Dinge darüber zu wissen. Eobard wusste nicht, was sie dachten zu wissen, aber sie schienen zu denken, dass er Liebe für Barry empfinden musste, und das war ja auch so. Aber Barry Allen war auch der Mann, der Eobard Thawne alles genommen hatte – mehrfach. Insofern fiel es Eobard nicht so schwer, wie Oliver Queen und Kara Zor-El vielleicht dachten, zu sagen: „Damit habe ich überhaupt kein Problem."

Vermutlich würde er schnell erschossen werden, vielleicht bemerkte ja niemand, dass er männlicher Omega war. Cisco würde Eobard irgendwie retten, und die anderen waren ihm vollkommen egal, sogar sein süßer Raymond, der früher oder später mit dem Rest der verdammten Legends hier auftauchen würde um sie aufzuhalten. Doch er und sein Team würden feststellen müssen, dass man sie bereits erwartete, und dann würden sie sterben. Eobard hatte es das letzte Mal auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, hatte die Lektion aber nicht vergessen: Die Legends waren kein Spielzeug, sondern Gegner, die man sofort eliminieren musste. Und Raymond war nett fürs Bett gewesen, ja, aber das war vorbei, und es brachte nichts über ihn sentimental zu werden. Als Prime-Alpha war Eobard kein Sklave seines Beschützerinstinkts gegenüber Omegas.

Overgirl nickte zufrieden. Genau wie der Führer. „Wie ist Prometheus' Status?", wollte dieser dann wissen.

„Er liegt im Koma. Offenbar hat er versucht seine Giftkapsel zu schlucken, wurde davon dann aber irgendwie abgehalten und hat nicht genug Gift geschluckt um zu sterben", berichtete Eobard.

Der Führer schien zufrieden zu sein. „Gut, dann hat er uns nicht verraten", meinte er, „Falls er wieder aufwachen sollte, gehört er also immer noch zu uns."

Letztlich war Eobard stärker als diese beiden. Sie glaubten vielleicht, dass es anders herum war, aber Eobard hatte keine Schwächen, während diese jungen Leuten so viele Schwächen hatten. Prometheus war nur eine Schwäche des Führers, ihn würde er vielleicht opfern, wenn es nötig war, doch Overgirl war die andere Schwäche dieses Mannes, und sie würde er niemals opfern, das war offensichtlich. Seine Liebe zu ihr war zu groß. Sie war tatsächlich seine Göttin. Er würde alles für sie tun, es war fast schon abstoßend.

Aber zumindest konnte Eobard den Mann durch sie manipulieren. Und Kara Zor-El wiederum konnte er durch ihren Mann manipulieren. Sie war anders als er. Kälter. Weniger menschlich. Ein Teil von ihr verachtete ihn dafür, dass sie ihm wichtiger war als das Reich. Das war eine Schwäche, die sie bei niemand tolerieren würde, bei ihrem Mann aber nicht sehen wollte. Immer, wenn Eobard das Thema aufbrachte, stritt sie ab, dass Oliver irgendwie befangen sein könnte, obwohl es jeder sehen konnte.

„Wenn es nötig sein sollte, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er das Reich wählt und nicht mich", hatte sie versprochen, doch Eobard wusste nicht, ob er diesem Versprechen trauen konnte. Und wenn sie wirklich starb, was hatte Eobard dann noch um den Führer zu manipulieren? Nichts mehr von emotionalen Wert. Es sei denn … Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber sicher gehen, dass Merlyn überlebte. Nur für alle Fälle. Eobard konnte den Bastard zwar genauso wenig leiden wie seinen Vater, aber er könnte sich noch als nützlich erweisen, falls Overgirl tatsächlich umkommen würde.

Im Moment sah es danach zwar nicht aus, aber bis Supergirl bereit für den Eingriff wäre, würden noch einige Stunden vergehen. Und in dieser Zeit konnte viel passieren. Die Legends könnten auftauchen und Supergirl befreien, was sie Zeit kosten könnte, die Overgirl nicht hatte. Irgendwelche anderen Erde-1-Helden könnten ihnen in die Suppe spucken, genau wie die Leute von Supergirls Erde. Man konnte nie wissen. Man musste eben einfach nur auf alle möglichen Szenarien vorbereitet sein. Auch das hatte Eobard auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. _Es könnte ja sogar sein, dass Barry hier wieder auftaucht und alles verdirbt. …_ Zugegeben, da war unwahrscheinlich, aber Barry Allen hatte die Ausdauer einer Kakerlake, er war einfach nicht tot zu kriegen.

„Ich werde seine Werte im Auge behalten, während wir darauf warten, dass die rote Sonnenbestrahlung Supergirl genug schwächt, so dass wir den Eingriff vornehmen können", meinte Eobard in Bezug auf Prometheus.

„Gut", sagte der Führer, „Wenn alles gut geht, sind wir vier wiedervereint, sobald das hier vorbei ist, und können gemeinsam auf unsere neue Welt herabblicken."

„Das ist das Best Case Szenario", meinte Eobard, „Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass es auch anders kommen kann. Wir haben nicht alle Helden oder Möchtergern-Helden dieser Erde gefangen. Und es gilt außerdem noch Argus und die Metas zu bedenken. Und DeVoe und seine Frau, so wie Cayden James' Kabal. Sie alle werden sich nicht einfach so ergeben und uns ihre Welt überlassen."

„Dann werden wir sie eben vernichten", meinte Overgirl wegwerfend, „Diese Welt ist doch ein Witz. Sie hat keine Beschützer. Keine Lanterns, keinen Overman, nicht einmal ein eigenes Overgirl. Wenn Kara Zor-El nicht zufällig eine Freundin vom Flash wäre, wäre diese Erde sogar vollkommen schutzlos. Die Hälfte ihrer Speedster stammt von anderen Erden, ihr bester Wissenschaftler ebenfalls. Und was den Rest angeht: Nicht sehr beeindruckend. Der Sieg ist uns so gut wie sicher."

„Mit dieser Einstellung ist uns die Niederlage so gut wie sicher. Die Legends werden kommen, und vielleicht kommt sogar der Flash zurück...", mahnte sie Eobard.

„Deine Besessenheit von diesem Omega ist krankhaft, Eobard", hielt Overgirl ihm nach einem ungläubigen Lacher entgegen, „Lance wird sich darum kümmern. Er ist kein Problem mehr. Du musst endlich über deine Vergangenheit hinweg kommen und stattdessen in die Zukunft blicken. Wir werden herrschen. Diese Erde wird nur die erste von vielen Parallel-Erden sein, die an das Reich fällt. Nach ihr holen wir uns Erde-2, da wir deren Flash bereits haben, und dann ist Erde-3 an der Reihe, und danach sind wir bereit für den Cousin meiner Doppelgängerin und seine Erde…"

 _Mhm, mir hätte eigentlich schon vor einer Weile auffallen müssen, dass sie größenwahnsinnig ist, oder?,_ wurde Eobard klar, als er sie bei dieser Rede beobachtete. Nun, er war größenwahnsinnige Partner durchaus gewöhnt, nur hatte er bisher eben noch nie einen größenwahnsinnigen _Omega_ gesehen. Und er war erstaunt festzustellen, dass ihm eigentlich ganz gut gefiel, was er sah. Kurz stellte er sich eine alternative Zukunft vor: Eine ohne den Führer, in dem das dritte Reich von Overgirl und Eobard geführt wurde. Seite an Seite als Partner und als noch mehr … Für einen kurzen Moment gefiel ihm diese Vorstellung, und er begehrte sie. Dann bekam er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

 _Omegas. Ich wusste immer schon, dass sie unser aller Verderben sein werden._ Overgirl war die neue Helena von Troja– um ihr Herz zu erobern waren Alphas bereit Kriege in ihren Namen zu führen, doch anders als Helena unterstützte sie dieses barbarische Bestreben und genoss es. Und natürlich hatte sie sich keinen Alpha zum Gefährten gewählt, sondern einen Beta, weil sie Alphas im Grunde genommen verachtete, da sie keine Kontrolle über ihre Triebe hatten. _Aber ich bin ein Prime-Alpha, ich habe die Kontrolle._

Nein, er musste sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Omegas machten nichts als Ärger und waren eine Ablenkung. Und dieser hier könnte ihn bei lebendigem Leibe verspeisen und ihn auch noch dazu bringen, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Vermutlich wäre es besser, wenn sie tatsächlich sterben würde.

Aber das würde den Führer gegen ihn aufbringen. Nein, es war besser sich an den ursprünglichen Plan zu halten: Sie zu retten und dadurch zu erreichen, dass der Führer und sein General für immer in Eobards Schuld standen. Und dann, wenn alles vorbei war, diese Schuld einzufordern. So war es von Anfang an geplant gewesen, und so würde er es auch enden. Im besten Fall zumindest. Und für alle anderen Fälle hatte er immer noch seine Notfallpläne.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe den Justice League-Film nicht gesehen und auch kein großes Bedürfnis ihn mir anzusehen, aber ja, ich habe trotzdem ein leicht abgewandeltes Zitat aus dem Trailer eingebaut._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Hätte ich keine Hoffnung auf Erlösung,

**9\. Hätte ich keine Hoffnung auf Erlösung, …**

* * *

 _Vorbemerk: Ich sollte euch vielleicht vorwarnen, dass ich bei diesem Kapitel scheinbar beschlossen habe, dass der „Flash"-Teil von „Crisis on Earth-X" nicht düster genug war und ihn noch düsterer gemacht habe. Aber es ist nun mal, wie Martin sagte, um seine Vergangenheit nicht zu wiederholen, muss man sich ihr stellen, gerade in Zeiten wie diesen. Beachtet aber bitte im Vorfeld:_

 _Extra-Warnings: Beschreibung von Konzentrationslagern, Sexismus, Homophobie, Antisemitismus, Rassismus, NS-Slang und -Propaganda, Erschießungskommando, Machtmissbrauch_

* * *

Als sie wieder zu sich kamen, fanden sie sich an einem anderen Ort wieder als zuvor. Und außerdem trugen sie Halsbänder an ihren Hälsen. „Kräftehämmer?", spekulierte Martin Stein.

„Möglich, aber warum tragen wir dann auch welche?", gab Sara zurück und deutete auf sich selbst, Alex, und Oliver. Sie waren alle hier, zumindest dachten sie das im ersten Moment. Oliver, der Professor und Jax, Sara und Alex Danvers – sie alle waren gemeinsam mit Barry hier, doch jemand Wichtiger fehlte.

„Wo ist Kara?!", wollte Alex leicht panisch klingend wissen, „Kara ist nicht bei uns!"

„Ich bin sicher, es geht ihr gut", meinte Sara beruhigend, „Sie ist tough. Was immer, die von ihr wollen, sie wird es ihnen leicht machen."

Barry war ebenfalls der Meinung, dass es Kara vermutlich gut ging, zumindest besser als ihnen. Denn wo zum Teufel waren sie nur gelandet?

Sie schienen sich in einer Art Lager zu befinden. Sie waren umgeben von Gefangenen in Sträflingskleidung, eingepfercht in ein von Stacheldraht umgegebenes Stück Matsch. Ihre Mitgefangenen waren dreckig und dürr, trugen aber zumindest keine Halsbänder.

Barry sah sich genauer um und meinte hinter den Massen an Gefangen Barracken zu erkennen, dann drehte er sich weiter und sah, den Eingang des Lagers. Große Buchstaben prangten über dem Eingangstor in Form eines Bogens. Barry beherrschte die Sprache nicht, aber er wusste, was die Worte besagten, er hatte sie oft genug in Dokumentationen und Filmen gesehen. „Arbeit macht frei" – die ultimative Verspottung der Gefangenen. Er entdeckte Symbole an den Gewändern der anderen Gefangenen, es waren verschiedene, aber den Judenstern erkannte er ganz genau.

„Oh, nein… Wir sind auf Erde-X", wurde ihm klar, und er versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten, auch wenn ihm das nicht leicht fiel.

„Ganz ruhig, Barry." Oliver tauchte hinter ihm auf und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Uns wird nichts passieren."

Er hatte leicht reden. Sara hatte Barry gesagt, was die Nationalsozialisten für die männlichen Omegas vorgesehen gehabt hatten, vermutlich um ihn davon abzubringen sich ihrer Mission anzuschließen, doch er hatte sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen. Nun jedoch wünschte er sich, er hätte auf sie gehört.

„Was hat es mit diesen Abzeichen auf sich?", wunderte sich Jax.

„Damit klassifizieren sie ihre Gefangenen", erklärte Professor Stein, „Zeigen allen, welcher sogenannten Verbrechen sie sich schuldig gemacht habe." Er deutete auf einen Gefangenen mit einem Judenstern. „Damit jeder weiß, mit wem er es zu tun hat." Er klang dabei weniger bitter als Barry an seiner Stelle geklungen hätte.

Sara wandte sich einem Mitgefangenen zu, der ein pinkes Dreieck an seiner Sträflingskleidung trug. Es war ein dürrer männlicher Beta mit leicht abstehenden Ohren. „Was ist mir dir?", wollte sie wissen, „Was bedeutet dieses Zeichen? Wofür hat man dich eingelocht?"

„Ich habe die falsche Person geliebt", erklärte der Beta ruhig. Sara wechselte einen beunruhigten Blick mit Alex, als sie das hörte. Der angesprochene Beta jedoch, beachtete sie kaum noch, sondern starrte stattdessen Barry an, was diesem wiederum beunruhigte. _Das erfüllt mich nicht gerade mit Vertrauen…._ Ihm gefiel dieser Blick gar nicht und noch weniger, dass auch noch immer mehr der anderen Gefangenen damit begannen ihn anzustarren.

Weil sie vermutlich noch nie einen männlichen Omega gesehen hatten!

 _Nein, ganz ruhig, Barry, zieh keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Es gibt hier auch immer noch genug jüdische Gefangene, oder? Das muss also alles nichts bedeuten._

„Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sie dir oder Professor Stein etwas antun, Barry", versprach ihm Oliver eindringlich und drückte beruhigend seine Schulter, doch Barry konnte ihm nicht glauben. Es war Karas Doppelgängerin so leicht gefallen sie zu überwältigen. Wie sollten sie gegen eine Gruppe Leute bestehen, die über Technologien verfügten. mit der sie allen anderen weit überlegen waren?

„Der Kommandant!", ging plötzlich ein Raunen durch die Menge und alle starrten in Richtung Eingangstor. Eine Gruppe Wachen kam mit Gewehren bewaffnet auf die Gefangenen zumarschiert. Diese wichen instinktiv zurück. Genauso instinktiv schienen sich die anderen um Barry zu scharren. Oliver, Sara, und Alex stellten sich vor ihn, und Jax und der Professor positionierten sich links und rechts von ihm.

Die Wachen schritten weiterhin auf sie zu, die Gestalt an ihrer Spitze war offenbar der erwähnte Kommandant. Ein großer Hut, ein langer Mantel, und eine SS-Armbinde gehörten zur Aufmachung von dieser Person, und es war nicht die Person, die Barry erwartet hätte hier zu sehen.

„Das sind also die Helden", meinte der Kommandant abwertend und musterte sie einen nach dem anderen mit tiefer Verachtung in den Augen. Nur Olivers Anblick schien den Kommandanten etwas zu irritieren, alle anderen wurden einfach kalt gemustert. „Immer noch verkleidet, wie ich sehe", sagte der Alpha dann und starrte Sara nachdenklich an. „Blondes Haar, blaue Augen, die arische Perfektion … und trotzdem endet es immer gleich mit dir. Sag mir, Sara, warum ist das so?"

„Weil ich Männer mag … und Frauen. Und Alphas und Betas und Omegas", erwiderte Sara leicht zögerlich und starrte den Alpha zurückhaltend an.

„Ich hatte eine Schwester auf dieser Welt, die war genauso krankhaft veranlagt wie du. Wir sind entsprechend mit ihr verfahren", erwiderte der Alpha-Kommandant und zog eine angewiderte Miene, „Das werden wir wohl auch mit dir machen müssen."

„Laurel…", begann Sara, doch die Erde-X-Version ihrer Schwester unterbrach sie zischend, „Nenn mich nicht so! Wir haben nichts gemeinsam. Du bist ein blasser Schatten einer Verräterin, die nicht einsieht, dass Mann und Frau zusammengehören, genau wie Alpha und Beta, und Beta und Alpha untereinander jeweils nur spielen dürfen, aber niemals zusammen sein dürfen. Du und deine kranken Veranlagungen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, nehme ich an. Immerhin war dein Vater ein unnatürliches Wesen und ein Lügner", philosophierte Laurel Lance von Erde-X, die so gar nichts mit der Laurel Lance gemeinsam zu haben schien, die sie alle einst gekannt hatten, „Ihn auszuliefern war das Beste, das Mutter jemals getan hat. Sie hätte auch dich gleich mit ausliefern sollen damals…"

„Wie kannst du so was nur sagen?", wunderte sich Sara verletzt.

„Ganz einfach, weil es die Wahrheit ist", erwiderte Laurel nur kühl, „Nun, Zeit dem ein Ende zu bereiten…"

Wie auf Kommando stürmten Oliver, Sara, und Alex vor, gingen aber nach wenigen Schritten unter offensichtlichen Schmerzen zu Boden. „Elektroschockhalsbänder", stellte Martin Stein geschockt fest.

„Ja, sie sind ganz nützlich, wenn es um Helden geht", meinte die falsche Laurel, „Wartet kurz." Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich auf Barry. „Bringt den dorthin, wo er hingehört. Was den Rest angeht: Mitkommen. Du auch." Letzteres war an den männlichen Beta gerichtet, den Sara zuvor angesprochen hatte.

Offenbar sollten sie voneinander getrennt werden. Barry hatte nicht vor das zuzulassen. „Nein, nein! Wir bleiben zusammen, wir gehören zusammen, wir…", protestierte Barry lauthals und krallte sich an Professor Stein fest, woraufhin mit einem Mal Elektrizität durch seinen gesamten Körper geleitet wurde.

Barry hatte dieses Gefühl noch niemals leiden können, und diesmal war es besonders schmerzhaft. Er krümmte sich zusammen und war so gezwungen Stein loszulassen. „Wir kommen zu Ihnen zurück, Barry, keine Sorge!", versprach ihm der Professor, doch Barry konnte Laurels ungläubiges Lachen hören und hörte wie sie etwas sagte, dass sich verdächtig nach: „Das glaube ich kaum" anhörte.

Er war inzwischen zu Boden gesunken und sah durch tränenverschleierte Augen wie seine Freunde abgeführt wurden. Dann wurde er von brutalen fremden Händen auf die Beine gerissen. „Mitkommen!", forderte man von ihm, und er stolperte blind vorwärts.

 _Ich wollte doch nur heiraten. Wie konnte das hier daraus werden?,_ fragte er sich und versuchte wieder klar zu sehen. Er wurde durch seine Reihe Gefangener hindurch gedrängt und in Richtung einer Baracke geschoben, wie es schien.

„Da rein!", wurde er angewiesen, als sie eine Türe erreichten, und dann wurde er durch diese geschoben. Nun befand sich anstelle von Dreck Holzboden unter seinen Füßen.

„Sir, der Kommandant schickt Ihnen den hier!", erklärte einer der Wächter hinter ihm.

Ein bekannter aber fremder Geruch machte sich in Barrys Nase breit und beantwortete dessen Frage danach, wie das alles hier noch schlimmer werden könnte. Er wünschte sich, er würde sich irren, als er aufblickte und den SS-Offizier ansah, an den er gerade übergeben wurde.

„Wurde er schon medizinisch untersucht? Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden? Ich wurde nicht über die Ankunft eines neuen Gefangenen informiert", beschwerte sich der Offizier und musterte Barry prüfend, „Was hat er denn da bitte an?!"

Er war es wirklich, doch er sah Barry an, als wäre er ein Fremder. „Eddie", stellte Barry fest und spürte, wie sein Herz brach, als er sich darüber klar wurde, dass Eddie Thawnes Doppelgänger gerade wirklich vor ihm stand.

Eddie runzelte die Stirn, als der für ihn fremde Gefangene ihn einfach so mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. „Wer um alles in der Welt ist dieser Mann?", verlangte er dann zu erfahren.

Barry wünschte sich nur, es gäbe eine einfache Antwort auf diese Frage, oder zumindest eine, die ihm das Leben retten würde, aber nein, so wie er das sah, würde ihn hier so schnell nichts mehr sicher herausholen.

* * *

„Verdammt! Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?! Lasst mich zu ihm!", brüllte Oliver und wehrte sich so gut er konnte gegen die Wachen, die ihn an beiden Schultern gepackt hatten und praktisch über den Vorhof des KZs hinweg zerrten. Von selbst ging er keinen Schritt, sie hatten inzwischen davon abgelassen ihm Strom durch den Körper zu jagen, aber trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht sich auf den eisernen Griffen seiner Wächter loszureißen.

„Ich verstehe, dass dich das verwirrt, aber du musst einsehen, dass dein Körper sich irrt. Dieses Ding, nach dem du schreist, ist keine Frau, es ist eine biologische Sackgasse, die dich damit verwirrt so zu tun als wäre sie beides Frau und Mann, aber in Wahrheit ist es nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest. Es ist ein Fehler der Natur, den wir richtig stellen werden", erklärte ihm Laurel sanft, während sie neben den Männern, die ihm über den Hof zerrten, entlang schritt.

„Wie kannst du so was nur sagen?! Quentin war ein Omega!", schleuderte Oliver ihr vorwurfsvoll entgegen.

„Mein Erzeuger war ein Lügner, jemand der wusste, dass es ihm verboten war seine verdorbenen Gene weiterzugeben, und der es aber trotzdem getan hat. Seinetwegen kann ich mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich mir nur sterilisieren lassen musste. Man hätte mich und meine Schwester genauso gut hinrichten lassen können, aber der Führer ließ Milde walten und hat uns gestattet weiterzuleben und unseren Wert für das Reich zu beweisen. Sara hat leider bewiesen, dass Unnatürlichkeit offensichtlich doch verberblich ist, aber ich habe mein Leben darauf verwendet allen zu beweisen, dass ich anders bin als die anderen aus meiner Familie", erwiderte Laurel ungerührt, „Und das war schwer genug, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Dinah muss so stolz auf dich sein!", spuckte Oliver ihr wütend entgegen.

„Oh, das ist sie. Nur beim Erhalt des Mutterkreuzes war sie stolzer als an dem Tag, als ich zum SS-Kommandanten befördert wurde", erklärte Laurel ungerührt.

Oliver schloss für ein paar Sekunden seine Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Das hier war Schlimmer als seine Konfrontation mit Tommy, so viel schlimmer, und dabei hatte er gedacht, dass es nicht schlimmer werden könnte als das. Doch er hatte keine Zeit an Tommy zu denken, er musste sich darauf konzentrieren zu erfahren, was sie mit Barry vorhatten.

„Bitte, Laurel, sag mir, was ihr mit ihm vorhabt!", bettelte er ohne jede Würde.

„Ihm wird es besser ergehen als euch", erwiderte sie nur kryptisch, „So hier wären wir. Stellt die Alphas wieder auf ihre Füße."

Oliver wurde hingestellt und konnte sehen, dass Sara und Alex, die sich ähnlich intensiv wie er gegen ihre Trennung von Barry gewehrt hatten, ebenso erging. Neben ihnen wurden Martin Stein, Jax, und der fremde Beta ebenfalls aufgereiht.

In einer Reihe aufgestellt zu werden war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Oliver musste sich nicht umsehen um zu wissen, dass die Leichengrube hinter ihnen war. Er konnte sie riechen.

„Laurel, tu das bitte nicht", versuchte er ein letztes Mal die Frau mit Laurel Lances Gesicht zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Ich schütze das Reich, und ihr seid eine Gefahr für das Reich. … Helden… Perverse, falsche Götter, und was auch immer ihr beide seid. Euch beide verstehe ich nicht", räumte sie ein und deutete dabei auf Martin und Jax, „Ihr seid Betas, und doch habt ihr euch dazu herabgelassen mit diesen zu assoziieren."

„Ich bin nicht nur ein Beta, ich bin auch ein Jude", erklärte Martin gefasst.

„Wie schade. Dabei sieht man das fast nicht", erwiderte Laurel sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Und ich bin Afro-Amerikaner", fügte Jax hinzu.

„Und wolltest dich den dir überlegenen Rassen nicht unterordnen, nehme ich an?", vermutete Laurel, „Warum nur gibt es immer wieder Menschen, die ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft nicht akzeptieren? Der arischen Rasse ist es bestimmt zu herrschen, ja, aber sie könnte auch ein gütiger Herrscher sein, wenn man ihr nur die Gelegenheit dazu geben würde. Nicht wir haben euch in Ketten gelegt und versklavt, das waren die Spanier und Italiener."

„Das ist nicht ganz das, was in den Geschichtsbüchern steht", berichtigte sie Jax.

„Oh, du hast die Propaganda und Geschichtsverfälschung gelesen, das erklärt alles. Das erklärt, warum ihr alle hier seid", meinte Laurel, „Sorgt dafür, dass dieser-" Sie deutete auf Oliver. „- einen Sack über den Kopf gestülpt bekommt. Er mag zwar ein falscher Gott sein, aber die Tatsache, dass er aussieht wie einer könnte das Erschießungskommando belasten."

 _Es könnte das_ Erschießungskommando _belasten?! Ist das ihr Ernst?!_ Oliver fühlte sich auf jeden Fall durch die Aussicht darauf einen Sack über den Kopf gezogen zu bekommen belastet. Aber, na ja, erschossen zu werden war nun mal eine belastende Sache.

„Euer Führer ist kein Gott, genauso wenig wie euer General!", rief er wütend aus um wenigstens nur irgendetwas sagen zu können.

„Jetzt auch noch Gotteslästerung", stellte Laurel fest und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Euer Register an Vergehen ist euch wohl noch nicht lang genug, was?" Sie deutete den Wachen Oliver den Sack über den Kopf zu stülpen. Ihr Haar war blonder als es das von Oliver Laurel jemals gewesen war, wie ihm erst jetzt auffiel. Und sie hielt sich anders, auch anders als Black Siren. Nein, das hier war nicht Laurel Lance, sondern nur eine Frau mit ihrem Gesicht.

„Bitte!", ließ sich nun Alex vernehmen, „Meine Schwester ist Kryptonierin, wie euer General, und sie ist in Gefahr! Ich muss sie retten! Bitte gebt mir eine Chance dazu! Ich weiß, Sie würden für ihr Vaterland alles tun, Kommandant, und ich verstehe das. Ich würde für meine Schwester alles tun. Bitte geben Sie mir eine Chance sie zu retten!"

Nicht-Laurel schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Es tut mir ja sehr leid, aber wenn Ihre Schwester nicht stark genug ist um selber zu überleben, dann hat sie es nicht verdient gerettet zu werden", meinte sie nur.

„Das Motto ihres Hauses ist _Gemeinsam sind wir stärker_!", rief Alex verzweifelt.

„Na so was … Das Motto des Hauses unseres Generals lautet _Nur die Starken überleben,_ soweit ich mich richtig erinnere", sagte Laurel leicht überrascht, „Nun, mein Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust, meine Dame. … Erschießt sie endlich!" Der letzte Satz wurde barsch an die Soldaten gerichtet.

Oliver wurde ein Sack über den Kopf gezogen, und er sah nichts mehr. War das besser als den Tod auf sich zukommen zusehen? Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte sich niemals ausgemalt mit geschlossenen Augen in den Tod zu gehen.

 _William es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte mein Versprechen nicht brechen, und wenn ich nicht gebrochen hätte, dann wärst du jetzt nicht bald Waise._

Oliver atmete tief ein und wartete auf sein Ende. Nur, dass es nicht kam. Stattdessen hörte er überraschte Schreie, Maschinengewehrschüsse, die aber nicht in ihre Richtung abgegeben wurden, und ein seltsames Geräusch, dass sich fast anhörte wie Killer Frost, wenn sie Eis produzierte.

 _Was zum…_

Ihm wurde der Sack vom Kopf gezogen, und er blicke in Saras blaue Augen. „Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir wurden gerettet", erwiderte Sara, „Nichts wie weg von hier."

Oliver umfasste ihren Arm. „Was ist mit Barry?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir werden Barry holen, aber zuerst einmal müssen wir uns aus der Schusslinie bringen", erwiderte Sara, „Laurel-X ist sicher schon mit Verstärkung auf dem Weg hierher."

Oliver musste sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass sie recht hatte. Dann blickte er sich um und sah, wen er seine Rettung verdankte. Es war ein Mann mit Fellmantel, seltsamer Schutzbrille, und einer Kanone, die offenbar Eis produzierte. „Ist das … Snart?", wunderte er sich. Er hatte viel von Captain Cold gehört, ihn aber nie persönlich getroffen.

Besagter war gerade dabei ihren mitgefangenen Beta auf den Mund zu küssen. Dann drehte er sich zu Oliver hum. „Oh, hi, Leo Snart. Da man euch erschießen wollte, nehme ich an ihr gehört zum Widerstand? … Ein Doppelgänger um den Führer zu ersetzen? Das ist ein neuer aber gewagter Plan. Gefällt mir", verkündete er.

„Nein, ich bin Oliver Queen. Ich komme von einer anderen Erde", erklärte Oliver mühsam.

„Tatsächlich? Deine Freunde wohl ebenfalls, wenn ich sie so ansehe. Von welcher Erde stammt ihr?", wollte Leo Snart wissen.

„Von Erde-1", erklärte Sara.

Snart und sein Partner wechselten einen Blick. „Tatsächlich? Ray hier stammt ebenfalls von Erde-1", bemerkte Snart, „Nun, egal, wir haben später immer noch Zeit für Gespräche. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal zusehen, dass wir von hier wegkommen. Damit meine Rettungsaktion nicht vollkommen umsonst war. Kommt mit!"

„Warte, ein Freund von uns … sie haben ihn weggebracht. Er ist ein männlicher Omega … wir können ihn hier nicht zurücklassen", erklärte Sara schnell.

„Oh." Snart sah einen Moment lang betroffen drein. Dann hellte sich seine Miene leicht auf. „Oh, da kann ich vielleicht helfen, aber wir müssen trotzdem weg von hier, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen irgendjemanden zu retten", meinte er, „Folgt mir nur!"

Oliver und Sara wechselten einen Blick. Jax und Martin wirkten unglücklich, und Alex sah betroffen aus. Dann sagte sie: „Er hat recht. Und ihr denkt vielleicht, dass es mir leicht fällt, das zu sagen, weil ich Barry nicht so gut kenne, wie ihr anderen, aber das tut es nicht. Ich würde auch am Liebsten dort nach Hinten stürmen und ihn suchen, aber wenn wir alle tot sind, dann kann ihn keiner mehr retten."

Damit hatte sie natürlich recht. Oliver widerstrebte es zwar zutiefst, aber er musste zugeben, dass es am Vernünftigsten wäre jetzt einmal ihr eigenes Überleben zu sichern und sich dann Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie sie Barry retten konnten.

„Also gut", entschied er, „Aber wir werden diese Erde hier nicht ohne Barry verlassen."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Alex, „Kara würde von mir erwarten, dass ich ihr Wohl nicht über seines stelle."

„Und Kara ist nicht alleine dort drüben", erinnerte Oliver sie, „Unsere Freunde sind bei ihr und sicher schon dabei einen Weg zu suchen, um sie zu retten."

Alex nickte und stellte eine tapfere Miene zur Schau. „Ich hoffe, du hast recht", meinte sie dazu. Oliver hoffte das ebenfalls. Genau wie er hoffte, dass sie später überhaupt noch eine Chance haben würden um Barry zu retten.

* * *

 _A/N: Wie gesagt, das hier ist ziemlich düster geraden, und zunächst wird es wohl auch nicht besser werden, was das angeht._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Zerrbilder

**10\. Zerrbilder**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings für dieses Kapitel: Androhung von Vivisektion_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: etwas Eobard/Kara_

* * *

Als Kara wieder zu sich kam, fand sie sich an ein medizinisches Bett gekettet unter einer roten Neonröhre liegend wieder, so schien es zumindest. _Was ist passiert?_ , wunderte sie sich. Sie konnte sich aber an Nichts mehr erinnern, was auf das helle Licht gefolgt war, das sie geblendet hatte. Außer vielleicht an einen heftigen Schlag in den Brustkorb?... Sie war sich nicht sicher, was das anging, aber sie nahm an, dass es passiert war. _Und jetzt?_ Kara blickte sich um, und obwohl alles in rotes Licht getaucht war, erkannte sie StarLabs wieder.

„Oh, sieh an, Dornröschen ist erwacht", sagte eine Stimme, die Kara schnell zu hassen lernte – die ihrer Doppelgängerin von Erde-X. _Klingt meine Stimme auch so?,_ fragte sie sich und hoffte, dass die Antwort „nein" lautete. Ihre Doppelgängerin tauchte in Karas Gesichtsfeld auf, und neben ihr stand der böse Speedster mit Dr. Wells Gesicht.

„Die Umstände unter denen wir dich hier festhalten müssen, tun mir leid", behauptete der Speedster, „Aber siehst du, wir mussten dich anketten, damit wir dazu in der Lage sind dich genug rotem Sonnenlicht auszusetzen um deine kryptonischen Fähigkeiten zu negieren. Denn ansonsten würde die Operation ein wenig … nun ja, sagen wir schwierig, werden. Aber keine Sorge, es sollte nur wenige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen dich genug zu schwächen um mit einem Skalpell durch deine Haut zu kommen."

Kara wusste zwar, dass es sinnlos war, aber sie versuchte trotzdem ihre Arme aus ihren Handschellen zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie schnaubte wütend. „Ein wenig wirkt es schon, wie du siehst, und natürlich haben wir auch noch andere Vorkehrungen getroffen um dich davon abzuhalten zu türmen", fuhr der Speedster fort und fuhr Kara denn beruhigend durchs Haar, „Es mag nicht danach aussehen, aber es bereit mir kein Vergnügen Omegas zu quälen. Das hier ist aber allerdings leider nötig."

„Wenn ihr mich gefragt hättet, dann hätte ich mich vielleicht bereit erklärt Overgirl das zu spenden, was sie braucht!", beschwerte sich Kara.

„Nun, das bezweifle ich, denn siehst du, Overgirls Zustand ist so weit fortgeschritten, dass ihr nur noch ein neues Herz helfen kann, und bedauerlicherweise hast du nur eines davon, also…", der Speedster hob entschuldigend die Schultern, „… Wir fanden es eben nicht zielführend zu fragen."

„Ihr wollt mein Herz?!" Kara hoffte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ja, und das ist leider nicht die einzige schlechte Neuigkeit. Zu meinem großen Bedauern kann ich die Transplantation nur dann erfolgreich durchführen, wenn der Spender nicht nur lebendig sondern auch bei Bewusstsein ist, wenn ich es entnehme", erklärte der Speedster in diesem beruhigenden Tonfall, den er schon die ganze Zeit über benutzte, und der Kara wahnsinnig machte, während er ihr immer noch beruhigend über den Kopf strich.

Kara schrie wütend auf. „Wenn du es bedauerst, dann tu es nicht verdammt!"

„Er wird es tun", meinte die andere Kara kalt, „Immerhin geht es um **mein** Leben."

„Mein Cousin wird davon erfahren! Und dann wird er kommen, und ihr werdet es bereuen jemals Hand an mich gelegt zu haben!", drohte Kara ihnen wütend an.

Overgirl lachte. „Ka-El war immer schon ein kleiner Fisch, Kara, meine Süße. Mit dem werde ich locker fertig", spottete sie.

„Gesund vielleicht. Aber du bist nicht gesund, nicht wahr?!", hielt Kara ihr entgegen. Overgirls Miene gefror daraufhin. Doch sie sagte nichts dazu. Dafür ergriff der Speedster wieder das Wort. „Oh ja, dein berühmter Cousin. Soll ich dir etwas verraten? Ich habe schon einmal gegen deinen Cousin gekämpft und gewonnen. Ich muss sagen, ich fand ihn nicht sehr beeindruckend", verkündete er.

„Du hast ihn wohl noch nie wütend erlebt", entgegnete Kara, „Und er wird wütend sein, wenn er erfährt, was ihr mit mir tun wolltet!"

„Nicht wolltet, meine Liebe, getan haben. Wir haben diese Erde vor Breachern und Speedstern gesichert. Der einzige Weg hierher, der noch funktioniert, führt über unsere Erde, und von dort kommen nur Freunde und keine Feinde", belehrte sie Overgirl, „Sieh es ein, du hast verloren."

Kara knirschte mit den Zähne, aber egal, wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie konnte sich immer noch nicht befreien. „Was habt ihr mit meiner Schwester und meinen Freunden gemacht?!", wollte sie dann wissen, obwohl sie nicht damit rechnete eine ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen.

„Du solltest dir mehr Sorgen um dich als um sie machen", bemerkte Overgirl, „Ihr Tod wird wenigstens schnell gehen. … Nun, ja, der von den meisten von ihnen zumindest."

Kara hatte so eine Antwort befürchtet, und wusste auch nicht, wie viel sie davon glauben konnte, aber zumindest waren sie noch nicht tot, denn ansonsten hätte ihr Overgirl das mit Sicherheit unter die Nase gerieben.

„Du hast gesagt, es wird ein paar Stunden dauern, ja?", wandte sich Overgirl an den Speedster, „Dann gib mir bitte ein paar Momente alleine mit einer Doppelgängerin. Ich habe das Bedürfnis mich ein wenig mit mir selbst zu unterhalten. … Und bitte, hör auf sie zu streicheln, als wäre sie ein Hündchen. Ich finde das entwürdigend."

Der Speedster, der Kara immer noch am Kopf gestreichelt hatte, hörte damit auf, und Kara konnte riechen, dass er unzufrieden war. Aber er ging. Overgirl sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Diese Alphas … sie sind alle gleich. Auch die, die behaupteten anders zu sein, oder sollte ich sagen gerade die?", meinte sie geringschätzig, „Aber sie haben ihren Nutzen. Letztlich hat doch jedes Wesen einen Nutzen, findest du nicht auch?"

„Normalerweise würde ich dir zustimmen, aber im Moment fällt mir kein Weg ein, auf dem du irgendjemanden von großen Nutzen sein könntest", presste Kara wütend hervor.

„Ich bin der General, Kara. Es gibt niemanden, der nützlicher ist, als ich. Ich halte alles zusammen – das ganze Reich. Weißt du, es ist kein Geheimnis, auch wenn niemand darüber spricht, aber das Reich war schon vor Hitlers Tod am Ende. Es hatte einen toten Punkt erreicht. Keiner wusste, wie es weiterwachsen sollte. Was sein Endziel war. Erst Oliver und ich haben dem Reich dabei geholfen wieder zu wachsen und sich in eine neue Richtung zu entwickeln. Wir haben es wiederbelebt. Und das war wunderbar. Ich wünschte, du hättest es sehen können. Ich meine, die Erde war kurz davor zu einem weiteren Krypton zu werden, aber wir konnten sie retten. Natürlich verehren sie uns wie Götter, denn in ihren Augen sind wir auch Götter – ihre Retter, die einzigen, die sich jemals die Mühe gemacht haben ihre Gebete zu erhören", meinte Kara-X mit einem fanatischen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Wir helfen den Menschen nicht, weil sie uns darum bitten. Wir helfen ihnen, weil wir dazu in der Lage sind es zu tun!", hielt ihr Kara entgegen.

Kara-X lachte. „Als wüsstest ausgerechnet du, wozu du in der Lage bist! Du, die du hier liegst, hilflos, alleine, von allen verlassen. Du solltest eine Göttin sein! Aber sieh dich an! Keine Gefolgschaft, keine Armee, kein Ehemann. Und deine Freunde und deine Schwester? Die sind genauso große Versager wie du einer bist", spottete sie, „Ich meine, welcher Omega muss schon ohne Begleitung auf eine Hochzeit gehen?! Ich weiß nicht, wieso du dich über die geplante Operation aufregst. Wozu braucht du ein Herz, wenn du es nicht benutzt?"

Und das gerade jetzt, wo Kara es geschafft hatte für längere Zeit nicht an Mon-El zu denken. „Zumindest **habe** ich ein Herz!", zischte sie, „Während du… Tante Astra würde sich für dich schämen."

„Oh, nein, sie würde sich für _dich_ schämen, genau wie jeder andere standhafte Kryptonier ebenfalls. Du tust so, als wärst du ein Mensch, Kara Zor-El! Du benutzt einen menschlichen Namen anstelle des Namens deines Vaters, du gehst einen menschlichen Beruf nach, du lebst unter Menschen und verbirgst deine Fähigkeiten und Kräfte und sogar dein Wissen vor den meisten von ihnen. Du hörst du die Befehle eines Relikts einer untergegangenen Rasse, die vernichtet wurde, weil sie nicht stark genug war. Du überlässt deinen Gefährten kampflos einem Beta, der es nicht einmal verdient hat deine Schuhe zu lecken. Und das Schlimmste von allen: Als du die Gelegenheit hattest deiner wahren Bestimmung zu folgen und zu herrschen, hast du diese Möglichkeit abgelehnt. Du hast deinen treuesten Priester ins Gefängnis gesteckt, anstatt dich von ihm auf eine neue Ebene erheben zu lassen! Du bist Kara-Zor-El, Omega-Kriegerin von Krypton, das letzte weibliche Mitglied des Hauses von El. Die Tochter von Alura der Gerechten und die Nichte von Astra der Starken. Dein Vater war klüger als es die besten Wissenschaftler der Erde zusammen überhaupt sein könnten. Und was machst du? Was tust du? Du schreibst Artikel für ein untergehendes Medium-Imperium, hilfst deiner menschlichen Adoptivschwester durch ihren uninteressanten Herzschmerz, trinkst Tee mit Lena Luthor, und löscht zwischendurch immer wieder mal ein paar Feuer, als wärst du nichts weiter als intergalaktischer Feuerwehrmann. Du bist eine einzige Enttäuschung für deine Ahnen, deinen Planeten, und deine Rasse. Kein Wunder, dass dich nicht einmal ein Daxamit haben wollte. Du hast dein Herz nicht verdient, Kara Danvers, ich werde es besser gebrauchen als du jemals in deinem Leben getan hast", schrie die andere Kara sie an. Dann beugte sie sich über Kara und starrte ihr einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, bevor sie ihr ins Gesicht spukte und ging.

Offenbar war sie von ihrer Doppelgängerin schon länger beobachtet worden. Diese wusste mehr über ihr Leben als Kara recht war, und einiges von dem, was sie ihr gerade eben vorgeworfen hatte, tat weh, weil Kara sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren konnte, dass es stimmte.

Sie war gerne Journalistin, aber was hatte sie in diesem Feld Wichtiges getan oder erreicht seit die Daxamiten geschlagen worden waren? Und wo wir gerade bei diesem Thema waren: Es waren Lena und Winn gewesen, die die Erde vor Rheas Invasion gerettet hatten, nicht Kara. Kara hatte es nicht geschafft Mon-Els Mutter zu Vernunft zu bringen und es auch nicht geschafft einen Weg zu finden um sie ohne fremde Hilfe zu schlagen. Und sie wusste, dass Tante Astra mit dem, was Kara tat, nicht einverstanden gewesen war. Dass sie nichts davon gehalten hatte sich zu verstecken und für einen Menschen auszugeben, und das brachte sie manchmal dazu sich zu fragen, was ihre Eltern davon gehalten hätten. Und ob sie nicht enttäuscht von dem wären, was aus Kara geworden war, die weder Wissenschaftlerin noch Richterin geworden war und mit ihrem kryptonischen Verstand nichts tat, was die Welt verbesserte. Und natürlich tat es weh, dass ihr Gefährte sie verlassen hatte. Ja, es waren Wurmlöcher, Zeitreisen, und der drohende Tod mit im Spiel gewesen, aber trotzdem gab es einen Teil von Kara, der sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren konnte, dass sie einfach nicht gut genug für Mon-El gewesen war.

 _Aber ich wollte niemals angebetet werden. Das habe ich dem Kult gesagt, und das meine ich auch so. Ich bin keine Göttin, ich bin nur eine Person, deren DNA anders ist als die eines Menschen. Und davon gibt es viele, oder nicht?_

Nein, Overgirl war im Unrecht. Es ging nicht darum zu herrschen. Oder angebetet zu werden. Oder allen zu beweisen, dass sie die Beste in allem, was sie tat, sein konnte. Es ging darum zu helfen. Und das tat Kara. Tag für Tag. Vielleicht machte sie da zu einem intergalaktischen Feuerwehrmann, aber was war schlecht daran ein intergalaktischer Feuerwehrmann zu sein?! Genau: Nichts.

 _Und im Augenblick wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn einer hier auftauchen würde um zur Abwechslung einmal mich zu retten._

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie auf uns vergessen haben", murmelte Felicity.

„Psst!", befahl Iris, die wollte, dass das auch weiterhin so blieb. Wenn sie auch noch gefangen werden würden, dann wären sie für niemanden mehr eine Hilfe.

Iris und Felicity waren in der Kommandozentrale gewesen, als der Kampf rund um sie ausgebrochen war, und irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft lange genug zu entkommen um sich in Eobard Thawnes Zeittresor zu verstecken, dem einzigen Ort im Gebäude, der vor jeder Art von Scan geschützt war. Vermutlich würde Thawne irgendwann auf die Idee kommen nachzusehen, ob sich dort eh niemand versteckte, aber solange ihm nicht auffiel, dass irgendjemand, den er für wichtig hielt, fehlte, hatten sie zumindest eine Chance weiterhin frei zu bleiben. Und offenbar suchte auch keiner nach ihnen.

Die Kämpfer und die Wissenschaftler waren alle überwältigt und in die Pipeline gesperrt worden, doch Iris und Felicity hatte dabei offenbar keiner vermisst. Thawne dachte vermutlich, dass die beiden Frauen alleine nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnten, denn immerhin hatte sie keine Kräfte oder Kampfausbildung, und jeden Hackerangriff würden er und seine Leute sofort bemerken.

Aber Iris hatte trotzdem nicht vor die Beine still zu halten, während Thawne und seine Nazi-Freunde hier in StarLabs wer-weiß-was taten. Barry und die anderen waren niemals von ihrer Mission zurückgekehrt. Lediglich Kara war von ihrer bösen Doppelgängerin hierher gebracht worden und zur Krankenstation geschafft worden. Durch den Belüftungsschacht der Krankenstation hatte Iris und Felicity den Plan, den Thawne und Karas Doppelgängerin mit ihrer Freundin hatten, erfahren und natürlich konnten sie nicht so einfach zulassen, dass die Kryptonierin bei lebendigen Leibe aufgeschnitten wurde.

Also mussten sie sie befreien. Nur, dass sie leider unter strenger Bewachung stand, da sie die wertvollste Gefangene war, die die Erde-Xler hier hatten.

Iris sah nach, ob die Luft rein war und winkte Felicity dann zurück in den Zeittresor. Dann nickte sie dem Beta zu um anzudeuten, dass sie sich nun wieder gefahrlos unterhalten konnten.

„Also gut, wie sieht dein Plan au-AH!", schrie Felicity und sprang erschrocken zurück. Iris knurrte und stellte sich kampfbereit zwischen ihre Freundin und die potentielle Gefahr, doch es war nicht Thawne, der hier im Zeittresor stand. Langsam entspannte sie sich wieder.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin's nur", meinte Julian und hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

„Julian! Wie kommst du hier rein? Wir dachten eigentlich, dass alle anderen gefangen genommen wurden", sagte Iris schließlich.

„Ich konnte aus der Krankenstation entkommen, bevor die Nazis dort ankamen, und habe mich mit ein paar Sedativen bewaffnet bis hierher vorgekämpft. Das ist doch immer noch der Sammelpunkt für den Fall einer Fremdbelagern, oder?", erklärte der britische Arzt.

„Ja … Ja, das ist er. Das hast du gut gemacht", meinte Iris, nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte.

„Ihr habt einen Sammelpunkt für den Fall einer Fremdbelagerung? Wir haben keinen Sammelpunkt für den Fall einer Fremdbelagerung. Aber wir sollten einen haben. Andrerseits, so groß ist der Bunker auch wieder nicht…", ließ sich Felicity vernehmen.

Iris beschloss ihr Geplapper fürs Erste zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe. „Also, wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen lang genug für Ablenkung zu sorgen, dass wir eine Chance haben Kara zu befreien", meinte sie, „Wenn du dich in das StarLabs-Computersystem einhacken wollen würdest, was bräuchtest du dazu?"

„Ein Tablet und einen Zugang zum System, am Besten einen direkten, das geht schneller. Aber sie würden mich vermutlich entdecken", erklärte Felicity nun wieder konzentriert.

„Nun, das müssen wir riskieren. Du lenkst sie damit ab, während Julian und ich Kara raus holen. Dann treffen wir uns wieder hier. Wenn wir Glück haben, konzentrieren sie ihre Suche auf dich", schusterte Iris einen Plan zusammen, „Julian wie viel Sedativ hast doch noch übrig?"

Der Alpha zog einen entschuldigende Miene. „Nicht viel. Ich habe das Meiste aufgebraucht. Ich kann ihr genug geben um einen Alpha umzuhauen, wenn sie gut zielt, aber danach wird es knapp", erläuterte er.

„Dann brauchen wir Waffen. Hast du was?"

Julian präsentierte ein Skalpell und eine Pistole mit SS-Gravur. „Die habe ich einem der Nazis abgenommen", erklärte er.

„Nun gut. Gib beides Felicity", beschloss Iris, „Und die vorbereitete Spritze auch."

„Aber was ist mit euch?", wandte Felicity ein, „Wenn ich all unsere Waffe mitnehme, dann seid ihr unbewaffnet."

„Nein", korrigierte sie Iris, „Wir sind Alphas, wir sind immer bewaffnet. Und außerdem könnte es sein, dass wir ein paar Soldaten unterwegs treffen. Denen können wir immer noch Waffen abnehmen." Sie öffnete eine Konsole unter der Abbildung des in der Zeit eingefrorenen Artikels über das Verschwinden des Flashs aus der Zukunft und nahm ein Tablet heraus. „Hier, damit sollte es gehen. Es war gut von Cisco darauf zu bestehen hier eines zu lagern."

Felicity musterte den Artikel. „Iris, was ist das?", wunderte sie sich.

„Ein Problem für einen anderen Tag", gab diese zurück, „Das Gute daran ist, so lange dieser Artikel noch da ist, wissen wir, dass Barry noch lebt."

„Mhm, besser als die Weasley-Uhr", kommentierte Felicity.

„Okay, das ist also der Plan. Gibt es Einwände?" Iris wandte sich Julian zu und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Dieser wirkte einen Moment irritiert. „"Was? Nein, wieso sollte ich Einwände haben? Du bist der Alpha, oder?", gab er dann verstimmt zurück.

Iris unterdrückte ein Knurren, immerhin war sie es, die ihn herausforderte, und das eigentlich grundlos. Nur, dass es eben nicht ganz grundlos war. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte er durchblicken lassen, was er von ihr als Anführerin hielt, und er hatte damit ja auch recht. „Du hast es selbst gesagt: Das hier ist nicht Team Iris, und im Moment ist es nicht einmal Team Flash", erklärte sie, „Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du mir den Rücken freihältst. Aber wenn du das nicht kannst, weil du mit meiner Vorgehensweise nicht einverstanden bist, oder weil du mich für einen schlechten Alpha hältst…"

Felicity sah irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Äh, Leute, ich will mich ja nicht einmischen in … was auch immer das hier gerade ist … aber wenn wir Kara retten wollen, dann sollten wir uns besser beeilen, oder?", wandte sie zaghaft ein und sonderte beruhigende Beta-Hormone in Anschluss daran aus.

Iris sah Julian herausfordernd an. „Wie gesagt, du bist der Alpha", wiederholte Julian, „Und wenn ich etwas gegen dein Plan hätte, dann würde ich es sagen."

„Nun, immerhin fehlt dir diesmal die Möglichkeit beleidigt nach England abzureisen, also will ich das hoffen", konnte sich Iris nicht verkneifen.

Julian runzelte die Stirn und deutete dann anklagend mit dem Finger auf sie. „Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass du wütend auf mich bist, weil ich gegangen bin!", warf er ihr vor, „Dass ich gute Gründe dafür hatte, ist dir egal!"

„Ähm, Leute…", meinte Felicity leise.

„Ich bin nicht wütend, weil du gegangen bist! Ich bin wütend, weil du den Grund dafür nicht zugeben willst!", hielt ihm Iris entgegen.

„Was…?!"

„LEUTE!" Iris und Julian wandten Felicity überrascht ihre Köpfe zu. „Omega in Gefahr! Jetzt! Nehmt eure Alpha-Hirne zusammen und klärt das gefälligst später!", herrschte der Beta sie beide an.

„Entschuldigung", meinte Iris und Julian fast gleichzeitig.

„Meine Güte, ich habe keine fünf Jahre damit verbracht Oliver und John davon abzuhalten sich gegenseitig die Köpfe abzureißen um nun zu sterben, weil ihr beide nicht lange genug zusammenarbeiten könnt, bis wir unsere Freundin aus den Klauen von bösen Doppelgängern gerettet haben", murmelte Felicity, „Falls ich das überstehe, schreibe ich vielleicht mal ein Selbsthilfebuch: _Das Leben zwischen Alphas – wie man es schafft, dass sich Alphas untereinander wie Menschen anstatt wie Tiere benehmen._ Schritt Eins: Man muss lernen lauter zu Schreien als diese."

„Schon gut", versuchte Iris sie zu bremsen, „Wir haben gesagt, dass es uns leid tut, oder? Also, ich erklär dir jetzt, wo dich am besten einstöpselt ohne sofort bemerkt zu werden, und dann trennen wir uns und hoffen, dass alles gut geht. Zumindest lang genug um Kara hier rein zu schaffen."

Felicity und Julian nickten. Was Iris ihnen gegenüber nicht erwähnte, war natürlich die Tatsache, dass es ihnen möglicherweise nicht viel nützen würde das zu schaffen, da sie ein Versteck benutzten, das von dem Mann gebaut worden war, der Kara lebendig ausweiden wollte. Bisher hatte er sie nicht für wichtig genug genommen um nach ihnen zu suchen, doch sobald seine „Patientin" verschwunden war, würde es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern bis er auf die Idee kommen würde im Zeittresor nach ihr zu suchen.

 _Aber diesem Problem stellen wir uns, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin …_ Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die eingefrorene Zeitung. _… bis dahin sind Barry und die anderen vielleicht bereits zurück._

* * *

 _A/N: Ich bin prinzipiell schon ein Karamel-Shipper, aber ich finde, dass die Autoren diese Staffel und besonders im Crossover etwas zu sehr implizieren, dass die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mit Mon-El zusammen sein kann einzige Grund für Karas Depression ist, denn das ist sie nicht. Sicher, sie spielt eine große Rolle und ist auch der Auslöser, ist aber gekoppelt mit vielen anderen Problemen, wie der Annahme er sei tot, PTSD über ihre eigene Ankunft auf der Erde, Survivors Guilt, prinzipiellen Schuldgefühl, und dem Gefühl versagt zu haben, weil es ihr nicht gelungen ist Rhea zu besiegen und zu vertreiben, was letztlich das war, was dazu geführt hat, dass sie Mon-El verloren hat._

 _Kara denkt, dass sie nicht beides haben kann: Kara Danvers und Supergirl, weil der Versuch beides zu haben damit geendet hat, dass sie als Supergirl versagt hat und als Kara Danvers deswegen die Liebe ihres Lebens verloren hat._

 _Deswegen wollte ich in der Kara/Kara-Konfrontation auch ein bisschen tiefer gehen als dem etwas oberflächlichen „Oh, du hast es nicht mal geschafft ein Date für eine Hochzeit aufzutreiben, deswegen bist du eine Versagerin!". Und da ich keinen Fernsehvierteiler schreiben muss, kann ich mir auch die Zeit dafür nehmen tiefer ins Detail zu gehen._

 _Reviews?_


	11. würde es nichts geben, um dafür zu leben

**11.** … **, würde es nichts geben, um dafür zu leben**

* * *

 _Achtung! Der zweite Teil dieses Kapitels (der nach dem Leerzeichen-Absatz beginnt) ist überaus trigger-lastig und beschreibt das Abfertigen eines neuen Insassen in einem Konzentrationslager. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch vorher nicht gewarnt._

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Konzentrationslager, Propaganda, Androhung von Kastration (bei Menschen), Erw. von Gaskammern_

 _Zusätzliches Pairing: Barry/Eddie_

* * *

Sara fragte sich, ob die Geister der Vergangenheit jemals damit aufhören würden sie heimzusuchen. Aber, nein, offenbar nicht in dieser Woche.

Leo Snart war nur das neueste Beispiel dafür, dass es ihr nicht vergönnt war ein Leben zu führen, das nicht von ihren Dämonen bestimmt wurde. Als wären Laurel und Tommy Merlyn nicht schon genug gewesen. Zumindest war Leo Snart erleichternd anders als Leonard es gewesen war. Und das nicht nur wegen dieser dummen Brille, die er trug. Wo Leonard untergekühlt gewesen war, war Leo warm, wo Leonard reserviert gewesen war, war Leo offen. Er versuchte nicht einmal seine Gefühle zu verstecken, was umso bemerkenswerter war, wenn man bedachte, von welcher Welt er stammte. Außerdem roch er anders als Leonard und hatte eine andere Körperhaltung.

Es war aber trotzdem seltsam ihn zu sehen, aber da er bisher ihr einziger Verbündeter war, und noch dazu ohne irgendeine Gegenleistung zu erwarten dazu bereit zu sein schien ihnen zu helfen, konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht beschweren, nicht wahr?

„Und wie bist du auf dieser Erde gelandet?", wollte Sara von Leo Snarts Liebhaber Ray Terrill wissen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", erwiderte Ray, „Sagen wir so: Das Schicksal hat mich hergeführt, und ich habe hier mehr gefunden, als ich erwartet hätte - im Guten und im Bösen." Er warf einen eindeutig verliebten Blick in Leo Snarts Richtung. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es Sara gefreut zu wissen, dass man selbst auf Erde-X Liebe finden konnte, aber nach allem, was passiert war, hatte sie es nicht in sich sich für ihn zu freuen.

„Hör zu, wir gehen nicht ohne Barry, das verstehst du doch, oder?!", meinte Oliver gerade scharf zu Leo Snart. Sara seufzte. Sie konnte ja verstehen, wie Oliver sich fühlte, aber ihren einzigen Verbündeten anzuschnauzen war keine gute Taktik.

„Ollie!", ,wies sie ihn warnend zurecht. Dieser warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. Dann sagte er entschuldigend: „Es tut mir leid. Wir stehen nun mal unter großem Druck…."

„Manche mehr als andere, aber es kann nicht jeder das gleiche Gesicht wie der Führer haben, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Leo schulterzuckend, „Ist schon gut, ich verstehe das. Ihr macht euch Sorgen um euren Freund, und das auch zurecht. Aber ich habe doch bereits gesagt, dass ich euch helfe, oder? Es braucht nur seine Zeit. Ich muss ein paar Dinge checken, bevor irgendeine Art von Rettungsaktion losgehen kann, und wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben, da man sicher schon nach uns sucht."

Sie befanden sich in einem Mini-Van, dessen Lackierung das Parteilogo schmückte, und fuhren eine Landstraße entlang, weg vom KZ. Was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass Oliver so miese Laune hatte. Alles, was sie von Barry entfernte, war schlecht. Aber, wenn sie geschnappt werden würden, dann könnten sie ihm nicht mehr helfen.

Sara musterte Leo, der sie fuhr, von der Seite her eindringlich. „Du hast einen Mann da drinnen, oder? Deswegen konntest du uns rausholen", vermutete sie.

„Ja, und gute Verbündete sind rar gesät in Zeiten wie diesen. Ich weiß, dass er uns helfen wird, aber ich will auch nicht sein Leben in Gefahr bringen, indem wir unüberlegt handeln. Was wir brauchen ist ein Plan, ein bis zum letzten Detail durchgeplanter Plan, den wir dann auch so durchziehen, wie er ist. Keine Sorge, meine Pläne gehen niemals schief. Das stimmt doch, oder Baby?", verkündete Leo und warf Ray von Erde-1 einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte dieser.

„Das klingt aber nicht nach unseren Snart", stellte Jax fest, „Der hat zwar gerne Pläne geschmiedet, aber durchgezogen haben wir die meistens nicht."

„Weil sie fast immer furchtbar schief gegangen sind, deswegen", fügte Martin hinzu, „Mit den Plänen war alles in Ordnung, nur unsere Durchführung war immer fehlerhaft."

Leo wirkte angesichts dieser Aussage etwas irritiert. Sara warf ihren beiden Betas einen wütenden Blick zu, den diese aber nur mit einem unschuldigen Schulterzucken beantworteten. „Ich muss kurz mal was mit den hinteren Reihen besprechen", verkündete sie und machte ihren Platz am Beifahrersitz frei, als sie nach hinten kletterte. Oliver nahm sofort ihren Platz ein, würde sich aber hoffentlich diesmal ein wenig mehr zurückhalten, was seine Forderungen anging.

Sara kletterte nach hinten bis zu Alex Danvers, die einsam und verlassen in der letzten Reihe des Vans saß. Sara nahm neben ihr Platz. „Hey, Danvers. Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Sara wissen.

Alex sah sie kurz mit glasigem Blick an. „Klar, meiner Schwester wird von ihrer bösen Doppelgängerin gerade wer-weiß-was angetan, ich sitze auf einer höllischen Parallelwelt fest, auf der man mich als Perverse hinrichten würde, wenn es nach denen geht, die das Sagen haben, und von der ich wohl niemals wieder wegkommen werden, und wir haben unseren Omega verloren. Was denkst du denn, wie es mir geht?!", erwiderte sie dann unwillig.

 _Oh, ein knurrender Alpha, wie aufregend,_ dachte Sara spöttisch. Dann nahm sie Alexs Hand in ihre und fühlte angenehme Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Nacht in sich aufsteigen. Alex erinnerte sich wohl ebenfalls daran, da sie errötete und Saras Blick auswich.

„Alex, ich schwöre dir, dass wir alles tun werden um deine Schwester zu retten", versprach sie.

„Das weiß ich, aber … du verstehst das nicht. Seit Kara auf die Erde gekommen ist, habe ich immer auf sie aufgepasst. Für lange Zeit war das das einzige in meinem Leben, das gezählt hat. Ihr Schutz war mir wichtiger als alles andere. Ich habe so viel geopfert um sicherzugehen, dass ihr nichts passiert", erklärte Alex verzweifelt, „Aber nun bin ich Welten von ihr entfernt, und ich fühle mich so hilflos. Ich weiß, dass sie in Gefahr ist, aber es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann um ihr zu helfen. Und das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich will Barry nicht im Stich lassen, aber zugleich … Ich … ich kann meine Schwester einfach nicht verlieren. Ich würde es nicht überstehen, meine Schwester zu verlieren!" Sie löste ihre Hand aus Saras und rieb sich mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe das. Ich kann nachempfinden, was du gerade durchmachst. Ich habe selbst vor ein paar Jahren meine Schwester verloren", erklärte Sara, „Und immer, wenn ich denke, dass ich meinen Frieden damit gemacht habe, dann passiert etwas, das die alten Wunden wieder aufreißt, wie etwa, dass ich ihre böse Doppelgängerin treffe."

Alex sah sie schräg an und wirkte betroffen. „Deine Schwester ist gestorben? Das wusste ich nicht", erklärt sie schockiert.

„Nun, das wundert mich nicht. Denn wenn ihr ehrlich sind, wissen wir beide nicht besonders viel übereinander, oder? Abgesehen davon wie wir ohne Kleidung aussehen. Was in deinem Fall gleichzusetzen ist mit wunderschön, aber das nur so nebenbei", erwiderte Sara, „Aber gerade weil ich das durchgemacht habe, werde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um zu verhindern, dass dir das gleiche passiert, Alex. Denn da ist noch etwas, was du nicht über mich weißt, Danvers: Ich lasse die Mitglieder meines Teams nicht im Stich. Niemals. Und du gehörst zu meinem Team. Wir werden deine Schwester retten, versprochen."

Alex nickte dankbar, und Sara drückte noch einmal ihre Hand, bevor sie eine Reihe weiter nach vorne ging und bei den Betas Platz nahm – die auf Grund der Größe des Vans natürlich alles mitgehört hatten. „Das war also der Grund für dein Verschwinden beim Probedinner, ja?", zog Jax sie auf.

„Halt die Klappe!", warnte ihn Sara und zwängte sich neben ihn auf seinen Sitz, „Hör mal, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich die Führung wieder an mich gerissen habe? Ich meine, zuerst sage ich dir, dass du das Rudel führen musst, weil ich nicht kann, und dann schaffe ich erst wieder allen alles an…." Sie machte eine entschuldigende Geste.

„Ja, aber das ist kein Problem, Sara. Du hast uns in Kampfsituationen immer schon angeführt, seit Rip uns rekrutiert hat. Dass du jetzt gemeinsam mit Oliver die Führung übernimmst ist doch klar. Jedes Rudel braucht einen Alpha, und das ist nun mal deine natürliche Rolle."

„Die Rolle, in der ich natürlicherweise versage, meinst du wohl", berichtigte ihn Sara, „Ich habe es geschafft Barry zu verlieren."

„Daran hätte niemand etwas ändern können", schaltete sich Martin ein, „Ich für meinen Teil habe keinen Moment lang an deiner Fähigkeit uns anzuführen gezweifelt und werde es auch niemals tun. Du warst immer das Herz unseres Rudels und wirst das auch immer bleiben. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du Barry retten wirst und uns alle nach Hause bringst." Er drückte Sara vertrauensvoll den Arm. „Daran glaube ich fest."

Sara lächelte schwach. „Danke, Martin", meinte sie und nickte dann ihrem Beta zu, „Jax. Habt ein Auge aufeinander, solange wir hier sind, ja? Das ist keine Welt, die euch beide besonders schätzt. Es wäre mir wohler zu wissen, dass ihr einander den Rücken stärkt, egal, was gerade zwischen euch steht."

„Zwischen uns steht nichts", behauptete Jax, aber das klang nicht ganz nach der Wahrheit. Sara beschloss jedoch es erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf ihre Betas verlassen konnte. Was immer mit den beiden nicht stimmte, sie würden es lösen oder sich davon zumindest nicht zu sehr in ihrer Professionalität beeinflussen lassen, zumindest jetzt nicht mehr.

„Okay, ich muss dann wieder nach Vorne", meinte sie und stand auf und ließ sich auf den freien Sitz neben Ray Terrill fallen. Dann lehnte sie sich zu Oliver und Leo vor. „Na dann, lasst mal hören, wie weit ihr mit euren bis zum letzten Detail durchgeplanten Plan, den wir dann auch durchziehen werden, gekommen seid."

* * *

Ein Omega von einer anderen Erde also, ja? Nun, das erklärte zumindest, warum er Eddie so ansah, als würde er ihn kennen, und das obwohl Eddie diesen jungen Mann in dem seltsamen Kostüm in seinem Leben noch niemals gesehen hatte.

„Ja genau, ich bin nicht von hier, und damit falle ich nicht unter die Gerichtsbarkeit eurer Nation", behauptete der männliche Omega, „Also müsst ihr mich wieder frei lassen!"

„Nein", erwiderte Eddie nur ruhig, „Damit bist du lediglich ein Kriegsgefangener. So was hatten wir hier schon länger nicht mehr, und angesichts deines Geschlechts …" Er verstummte und dachte kurz über dieses Problem nach. Und was für ein Problem es war, auf jeder Ebene. _Ich hätte diesen Posten hier niemals annehmen sollen._ Aber diese Erkenntnis war ja bei Weitem nichts neues, nicht wahr?

Eddie warf einen Blick auf das leere Formular auf seinem Klemmbrett. „Mhm … Kriegsgefangener also. Das heißt wohl keine Kastration. Zur Untersuchung muss er aber trotzdem. Chemische Kastration vielleicht. Obwohl …" Eddie verstummte, als er den entsetzten Blick im Gesicht des Omegas sah.

„Nein, nein, bitte!", entfuhr es diesem, „Ich wollte doch heiraten. Wir waren mitten in der Zeremonie, als ihr aufgetaucht seid und um euch geschossen habt. Und dabei konnte doch schon vorher nicht anders als daran denken, wie sehr ich dich vermisse, weil du nicht zwischen uns gestanden bist, wie es sein sollte, aber jetzt willst du … Eddie, wir wollten doch alle drei immer Kinder!"

Vielleicht ein wahnsinniger Omega? Nein, vielleicht war das ja alles sogar wahr für diesen Omega-Jungen hier. Vielleicht waren die Dinge auf seiner Erde anders, aber hier konnte er so nicht reden, wenn er überleben wollte. Kriegsgefangener hin oder her.

„Psst, psst, mein Kleiner. Halt den Mund, ja?", befahl Eddie sanft und legte seine Hand über die Mund des Omegas, dessen Augen sich angesichts dieser Geste weiteten, „Wir wollen hier doch keine falschen Gerüchte verbreiten, nicht wahr? Es könnte sonst zu Missverständnissen kommen. Wir wissen beide, dass es Polygamie unzivilisiert ist und männliche Omegas nicht heiraten dürfen. Mhm? Wissen wir das?"

Der Omega nickte langsam, immer noch mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.

„Okay." Eddie nahm seine Hand langsam vom Mund des Omegas. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Formular zu. „Dieses Outfit geht natürlich gar nicht. Wir werden eine angemessene Uniform bestellen müssen. Also das war Untersuchen, Waschen, Neu Einkleiden." Er notierte sich die notwendigen Punkte und kreuzte „Kriegsgefangener" an. Dann musterte er den Omega noch einmal. Er stank geradezu nach Angstschweiß.

„Vielleicht zuerst Waschen", korrigierte er sich dann, „Bringt ihn zu den Duschen."

„Duschen?!" Der Omega war bleich geworden und schien am Boden festzuwachsen, so wenig rührte er sich von der Stelle. Die Wachen, die ihn hergebracht hatten, warfen Eddie einen hilflosen Blick zu. Die Angst des Omegas war jetzt förmlich sichtbar, so stark waren die von ihm verströmten Angstausschüttungen. Die Luft um ihn herum wirkte so, als würde sie vibrieren. _Oder ist das gar keine Angst?_ Eddies Blick fiel auf das Halsband, das der Omega trug. _Mhm._

„Oh, nein, Schätzchen, nein, keine Sorge, nicht diese Art von Dusche. Nicht für dich. Niemals für dich", erklärte Eddie in seinem beruhigtesten Tonfall und legte dem verschreckten Omega dann langsam seine Hände auf die Schultern, „Es ist nur eine Dusche."

„V-versprochen?", fragte der Omega zitternd und sah Eddie mit bettelnden verzweifelnden Augen an. Und so als würde er ihm glauben, was auch immer er ihm jetzt erzählen würde.

„Ja, versprochen", sagte Eddie, „Gehst du jetzt bitte mit den Wachen mit, mhm? Wenn du fertig geduscht hast, dann sehen wir uns wieder bei der Untersuchung, ja?"

Die Erwähnung der bevorstehenden Untersuchung trug allerdings auch nicht gerade dazu bei den Omega zu beruhigen. „Keiner wird dir was tun", versicherte ihm Eddie und drückte dem anderen Mann beruhigend seine Schultern, „Wir müssen dich aber ansehen, verstehst du? Und nachsehen, was wir dir verschreiben. Wegen der Hitzen. Du verstehst doch, dass es nicht sicher für dich wäre, wenn du hier im Lager Hitzen hast, oder?"

Der Omega nickte zögerlich. „Aber was ist mit …" Er brach ab und konnte nur unter sichtlicher Anstrengung die nächsten Worte formulieren. „… der Kastration?"

„Keiner wird dir was tun", wiederholte Eddie beruhigend, „Wir werden uns was überlegen, ja? Etwas Vorübergehendes."

Der Omega blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte dann. „Okay", sagte er.

„Gut. Dann gehst du jetzt mit den Wachen, ja?" Eddie blickte den Omega noch einmal prüfend in die Augen, drückte seine Schultern, und deutete den Wachen dann ihn wegzubringen.

Der Omega ließ sich unwillig aus dem Raum führen, drehte sich dabei aber noch einmal nach Eddie um und starrte ihn fragend an, woraufhin Eddie ihm beruhigend zulächelte.

Kaum hatten die Wachen mit dem Omega sein Büro verlassen, verfiel seine Miene. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und griff nach seinem Telefon. Sein erster Anruf galt Lances Büro, doch sie war nicht zu sprechen. Eddie knallte den Hörer in die Gabel und verfluchte sie herzhaft, bevor er den Doc anrief und aus seinem Alkoholkoma weckte und in auf die Krankenstation bestellte. Dann versuchte er noch einmal Lance zu erreichen und verlangte, dass sie ihn zumindest zurückrufen sollte. _Was denkt sie sich?! Warum hat sie mir diesen Omega geschickt?!_

Nachdem die Kommandantin aber unabkömmlich war, musste er wohl auf anderen Wegen zu Informationen kommen. Ein paar Anrufe später wusste er zumindest, dass sein neuer Gefangener tatsächlich vibriert hatte. _Toll, einfach toll. Sie hasst mich. Das ist die einzige Erklärung dafür._ Aber war sie das wirklich? Oder konnte es einen anderen Grund dafür geben, dass sie ihm diesen speziellen Omega geschickt hatte?

Eddie sah auf die Uhr und machte sich besorgt auf zur Krankenstation. Inzwischen müsste der Doc dort eingetroffen sein, und der Omega war vermutlich auch schon lange dort. Und er hatte versprochen, dass er ebenfalls dort sein würde, nicht wahr?

Ein paar Barracken entfernt lag die sogenannte Krankenstation. Die Insassen sprachen lieber von der Kammer des Schreckens. Eddie konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Tierärzte waren heutzutage besser ausgestattet als dieser Ort. Aber jede Bitte um Bewilligung einer moderneren Ausrüstung war abgelehnt worden, da „es sowieso bald keine männlichen Omegas mehr geben wird".

Der Doc war da, und wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, war er betrunken. Der Omega war ebenfalls vor Ort. Man hatte ihm aus seinen lächerlichen Kostüm geschält, und er stand nun vollkommen nackt und zitternd auf der alten Wage der Krankenstation. Zumindest hatte man ihn „geduscht". Er war immer noch tropfnass.

Eddie studierte die Silhouette des Omegas von der Seite. Nein, dieser hier musste eindeutig von einer anderen Welt stammen, er war in keinem Lager aufgewachsen. Er war muskulös und gut genährt, seine Haut war sauber und Großteils narbenlos, seine Geschlechtsorgane ausgereift wie bei einem männlichen Alpha oder Beta.

Der Doc kritzelte irgendetwas auf sein Klemmbrett. Dann erst bemerkte er Eddie. „Oh, Sir, da sind Sie ja! Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie haben uns einen echten Omega geschickt! So was hatten wir hier schon lange nicht mehr! Ich meine, das hier ist kein Intersex, er ist _echt_. Und vollkommen unbeschädigt! Er hat gesagt, er hat regelmäßige Hitzen! Und sehen Sie sich seine Hoden an! Gesund und funktionsfähig!" Der Mann strahlte Eddie an, als hätte er gerade das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk aller Zeiten bekommen. Der Omega drehte sich auf er Wage um und starrte Eddie mit hilfesuchenden großen Augen an.

„Sollten Sie sein Gewicht nicht langsam notiert haben?", erkundigte sich Eddie beim Doc.

„Was? Oh, ja". Der Doc kritzelte wieder irgendetwas auf sein Klemmbrett. „Und wie er riecht, Sir. Er riecht nach Omega. Keine künstlichen Beta-Hormone dabei, oh, nein!", fuhr er dann begeistert fort.

Eddie wusste das natürlich, da er den Omega als Erster getroffen hatte und außerdem ziemlich überzeugt davon war, dass seine Nase besser war als die vom Doc, da er seinen Geruchssinn nicht mit täglichen Alkoholvergiftungen vermindert hatte.

„Haben Sie soweit alles, was Sie brauchen, Doc? Dann kann er sich vielleicht was anziehen", schlug Eddie schließlich vor.

„Oh, nein, noch nicht. Wir müssen ihm noch den Chip einsetzen…", begann der Doc.

„Das ist in diesem Fall nicht nötig", unterbrach ihn Eddie scharf.

Der Doc blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Aber Sir, ich habe Ihnen doch gerade von den regelmäßigen Hitzen _erzählt_!", quengelte er.

„Und dafür haben wir das hier", erwiderte Eddie und präsentierte eine Packung Hitzeunterdrücker.

„Aber Sir, das ist … die sind nur für _Frauen!",_ protestierte der „Arzt" ungläubig.

„Diese Packung nicht, nein. Es ist ein asiatisches Fabrikat für männliche Omegas", entgegnete Eddie, „Laut Studien funktioniert es."

Der Doc sah ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Doch zum Glück stellte er nicht die Frage, woher Eddie diese Tabletten hatte. Oder wies darauf hin, dass ihr Besitz illegal war. Stattdessen wirkte er einfach überfordert.

Eddie beschloss ihn zu ignorieren. Er wandte sich an den immer noch zitternd auf der Waage stehenden Omega. „Du kannst dich jetzt anziehen, Schätzchen", erklärte er und reichte dem Omega eine Insassenuniform. Der Omega nahm das Bündel entgegen, stieg von der Waage und begann sich langsam anzuziehen ohne die beiden Betas, die ihm dabei zusahen, aus den Augen zulassen.

Der Doc schien sich langsam von seiner Überraschung zu erholen. „Was .. was ist das für ein Abzeichen, Sir?", wunderte er sich.

„Kriegsgefangener", erklärte Eddie knapp.

„So? So etwas hatten wir hier schon lange nicht mehr", bemerkte der Arzt in einem misstrauischen Tonfall.

„Nun, wir hatten auch schon lange keinen echten Omega mehr, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Eddie ungerührt und ignorierte den aufsässigen Tonfall mit voller Absicht.

Der Doc starrte ihn an. Eddie starrte kalt zurück. „Ich habe mich immer gewundert, Sir, was eigentlich aus Leo Snart geworden ist", meinte der Doc dann langsam.

Eddie verzog keine Miene. „Das haben wir uns alle gefragt, Doc", meinte er dazu nur, „Und wir werden es wohl nie erfahren." Dann wandte er sich dem inzwischen fertig angezogenen Omega zu. „Komm, Schätzchen", meinte er ruhig zu diesem, „Ich zeige dir jetzt den Rest vom Lager und erkläre dir, wo du schlafen wirst, und was deine Aufgaben hier sind."

Er deutete den Omega voraus zu gehen, und führte ihn dann durch einen leichten Schubs in Richtung Ausgang der Krankenstation. Die giftigen Blicke, die der Doc ihm zuwarf, als sie gingen, beachtete er nicht.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gerade in so morbider Stimmung bin, weil ich krank bin, oder ob es andere Gründe dafür gibt, aber der Eddie-Teil dieses Kapitels war mir selbst schon fast zu unangenehm. Und ich kann nicht versprechen, ob dieser unangenehme Teil schon vorbei ist._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Am Dunkelsten

**12\. Am Dunkelsten…**

* * *

„Okay, du schaffst das, Felicity. Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Du bist bewaffnet, und Karas Leben hängt von dir ab. Reiß dich also zusammen und erfülle deine Aufgabe", machte Felicity sich selbst Mut, bevor sie ihr Tablet an sich presste, die Schusswaffe in ihrer rechten Hand fest umklammerte und dann aus dem Zeittresor hinaus schlüpfte. Dabei versuchte sie nicht daran zu denken, wie die Dinge normalerweise liefen, wenn sie auf Außeneinsatz ging. Das hier, so sagte sie sich, war etwas anderes, da es nichts mit Cayden James und Helix zu tun hatte, sondern nur damit eine Freundin zu retten.

Iris hatte ihr erklärt, wo sie hingehen sollte um sich direkt ans Netz anstöpseln zu können. Leider wurden aber alle Gänge von StarLabs in unregelmäßigen Abständen von Nazi-Soldaten überwacht. Offenbar rechneten der falsche Oliver und seine Anhänger mit Ärger. Trotzdem – Felicity musste nur den Moment abpassen, an dem gerade keiner in den jeweiligen Gang, den sie durchqueren wollte, war. Natürlich würde sie trotzdem auf den Überwachsungskameras zu sehen sein, aber sie hoffte diese gestört zu haben, bevor man sie damit aufspüren konnte. Immerhin war ihr Weg nicht weit.

 _Trotzdem frage ich mich, ob es eine so gute Idee war mich dazu bereit zu erklären den Köder zu spielen…_ Denn darauf lief es letztlich hinaus. Iris hatte das zwar nicht direkt gesagt, aber Felicity war lange genug im Geschäft um zu wissen, dass das ihre Rolle war. Ablenkung und Köder in einem, deswegen weil Karas Leben in direkter Gefahr war, während Felicity eine wertvolle Geisel abgegeben würde, aber nur lebendig. Immerhin wollte keine verrückte Doppelgängerin ihr Herz.

„Hier sind wir also", murmelte sie und stöpselte ihr Tablet an und hatte gleich darauf direkten Zugriff auf das System von StarLabs. Iris hatte ihr Administrator-Passwort gegeben, aber wie sie befürchtet hatte, war das bereits geändert worden. Nun, aber immerhin war sie Felicity Smoak, die beste Hackerin der Welt, sie würde trotzdem klar kommen.

Als allerstes deaktivierte sie die Sicherheitskameras, dann begann sie den Rest des Systems umzuschreiben, Passwörter zu ändern, und Daten zu verschlüsseln. Das sollte die Eindringlinge zumindest eine Zeit lang auf Trab halten. Sie konnte sehen, dass jemand versuchte sie aus dem System zu werfen, aber diese Person war niemand mit besonders ausgeprägten IT-Fähigkeiten, wie es schien.

Felicity tat ihr Bestes so viele Überraschungen wie möglich für die Nazis zu hinterlassen, und war damit so beschäftigt, dass sie den Soldaten, der auf sie zugestürmt kam, fast nicht bemerkt hätte.

Als sie aufblickte und ihn sah, gab sie einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich und schoss dann auf gut Glück auf ihn und traf zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sogar. Der Soldat ging in die Knie und umfasste fluchend sein linkes Bein.

Felicity zögerte keinen Moment länger, sondern stöpselte sich aus und ergriff die Flucht. Allerdings konnte sie nicht direkt zurück zum Zeittresor laufen, da der Soldat aus dieser Richtung gekommen war. Also musste sie improvisieren, sich den Gebäudeplan von StarLabs ins Gedächtnis rufen.

 _Zum Glück habe ich zumindest flache Schuhe an,_ dachte sie, _Korridore lang zu rennen, wird schnell ziemlich anstrengend…_

Und dann kamen ihr auch schon weitere Nazi-Soldaten entgegen. Sie kämpfte mit allen, was sie hatte, sprich zuerst warf sie ihnen das Tablet entgegen. _Sorry, Cisco…_ Dann schoss sie auf die Soldaten, aber leider hatte sie diesmal nicht genug Glück um zu treffen. Und dann war das Magazin leer.

Sie wirbelte herum um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fliehen und rannte dabei direkt _ihm_ in die Arme. Dem Oliver, der nicht Oliver war. Er roch nach Beta, trug ein dunkles Arrow-Outfit, und blickte sie hart an. Ihre Hand glitt in ihre linke Jackentasche, und sie holte aus um ihm die aufgezogene Spritze in den Körper zu jagen, doch er fing ihre Hand problemlos ab und verdrehte dann ihr Handgelenk, was sie dazu zwang die Spritze fallen zu lassen.

„Also bitte. Habt ihr etwa wirklich gedacht, dass das funktionieren würde?", spottete er herablassend und starrte Felicity mit einem kalten Blick an, der ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

„Nun ja … nicht ganz, nein", räumte Felicity ein, „Andererseits…"

Wie auf Kommando meldete sich das Funkgerät des falschen Olivers zu Wort. „Mein Führer, sie ist weg, Supergirl ist entkommen!", lautete die Meldung daraus.

Der falsche Oliver warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, woraufhin sie entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Findet sie!", wies der wütende Bogenschütze seine Leute an und wirkte dabei so ganz und gar nicht wie Oliver Queen. Und die Miene, die er nun zur Schau stellte, brachte Felicity dazu sich zu fragen, ob es nicht einfach nur verrückt gewesen war auch nur zu denken, dass sie jemals eine Chance gehabt hatten Kara zu retten.

* * *

Die rote Sonnenstrahlung tat bereits ihre Wirkung. Kara konnte es spüren. Doch dann gingen auf einmal die Lampen aus.

„Was zum…", wunderte sich der falsche Wells und verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld.

 _Ist das meine Rettung?,_ fragte sie sich, aber sie konnte sich nicht durchringen daran zu glauben. Zumindest hatte ihr diese Unterbrechung eine kurze Verschnaufpause verschafft. Sie versuchte sich aus ihren Fesseln zu befreien, doch dazu war sie bereits zu schwach. _Aber ich darf nicht aufgeben. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass sie mein Herz bekommt!_

„Keine Sorge, wir sind da!"

Kara blickte in Iris Wests besorgtes Gesicht. „Iris", stellte sie fest.

Ihre Fesseln wurden gelöst und man half ihr auf die Beine, allerdings konnte sie sich kaum auf diesen halten, so wackelig fühlte sie sich. Iris war gekommen um sie zu retten, und ein anderer Alpha war bei ihr. Kara versuchte sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern. Julian, glaubte sie, hieß er.

„Was machst du denn? Wir haben keine Zeit dafür!", zischte Iris den Mann an, als dieser einige Laden neben Karas Bett durchwühlte.

„Adrenalin. Halt sie fest", erwiderte der Mann und jagte Kara eine Spritze in den Körper.

„Oh." Sie fühlte, wie sich alle ihre Sinne öffneten, und ihr Herz schneller schlug. Besser stehen konnte sie dadurch zwar nicht unbedingt, aber zumindest war sie wacher als zuvor.

„Los jetzt!", befahl Iris und schlang sich Karas linken Arm um die Schulter. Julian nahm ihren anderen Arm und so schleiften die beiden die wackelige Kryptonierin mehr oder weniger aus der Krankenstation hinaus.

„Der falsche Dr. Wells kann jeden Moment zurückkommen, wir müssen auf der Hut sein", meinte Iris.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Kara wissen.

„Wirst du schon sehen", erwiderte Iris, „Achtung!" Sie hechteten in einen Seitengang und entgingen so im letzten Moment einer Soldaten-Patrouille, die sie aber nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Nein, nicht in die Richtung, ich kann sie hören", warnte Kara die beiden Alphas dann.

„Ihr Supergehör kommt zurück, das ist ein gutes Zeichen", meinte Julian. Kara hoffte nur, dass er damit auch recht hatte. Sie wurde immer noch mehr getragen und geschleift, als dass sie ging.

„Iris, das ist jetzt vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber ich muss dir was über Caitlin sagen", meinte Julian.

„Das ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt", stimmte ihm Iris zu und wandte sich dann an Kara, „Kannst du was hören? Sind sie in der Nähe?"

Kara lauschte angestrengt. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich glaube, hier ist niemand außer uns", meinte sie.

„Okay, dann rein da." Die Wand vor ihnen öffnete sich, und Kara fand sich in einer seltsamen Kammer wieder, in deren Mitte die holographische Abbildung einer Zeitung schwebte, die ein Datum aus der Zukunft trug. Kara wurde an der Wand abgesetzt und blickte sich verwundert um. „Was ist das hier für ein Ort?", wunderte sie sich.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", erwiderte Iris, „Aber wir sollten hier fürs Erste sicher sein."

„Es ist nur, dass Caitlin...", begann Julian wieder.

„Ich weiß alles über Caitlin, Julian", unterbrach ihn Iris, „Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte sie wieder ins Team aufgenommen, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, was genau mit ihr los ist? Ich bin der Alpha, es ist meine Aufgabe das Rudel zu beschützen, selbst vor ehemaligen Freunden."

„Du weißt es?", wunderte sich Julian, „Was ist mit Barry und Cisco?"

Iris zuckte die Schultern. „Ich denke, sie wollen Caitlin einfach glauben und hinterfragen deswegen die Dinge, die sie ihnen erzählt, nicht. Aber letztlich sind wir weder blöd noch ignorant. Sie belügt uns, weil sie sich gewissen Wahrheiten nicht stellen will, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir ihr deswegen nicht vertrauen können. Über die wichtigen Dinge hat sie nicht gelogen", erklärte sie, „Und sie ist eine von uns. Sie wollte nach Hause kommen, also haben wir sie wieder zu Hause aufgenommen. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, ich hätte kein Recht das Rudel anzuführen, weil ich als Alpha versagt habe, und damit hast du ja auch recht, aber es war nun mal kein anderer da, der es tun konnte. Du bist gegangen und ich habe weitergemacht, wie Barry es von mir wollte."

Julian sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du nicht das Recht hast dieses Rudel anzuführen. Und was meinst du damit, dass du als Alpha vers-" Er unterbrach sich und stellte sich alarmiert vor Kara genau wie Iris.

„Was ist los?", wollte Kara wissen und versuchte die Gefahr wahrzunehmen, die die beiden Alphas spürten.

„Jemand steht vor der Türe", erklärte Iris leise.

Kara hielt den Atem an. Irgendwie hatte sie schon befürchtet, dass ihre Flucht nicht von langer Dauer sein würde, aber diesmal wollte sie sich nicht so leicht gefangen nehmen lassen. Mühsam kam sie auf die Beine, lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihrem Rücken und wartete gespannt ab. Wenige Sekunden später kam tatsächlich jemand herein. Es war der falsche Wells, zusammen mit Karas Doppelgängerin und einem Haufen Soldaten.

„Ihr haltet euch wohl für besonders schlau, oder?", meinte Nicht-Wells mit unterdrücktem Zorn, „Euch in meinem alten Geheimversteck zu verkriechen!"

„Ihr kriegt Kara nicht", knurrte Iris nur anstatt ihm zu antworten.

„Wirklich?", wunderte sich Karas Doppelgängerin kopfschüttelnd, „Wollt ihr tatsächlich dieses Blatt spielen? Ihr zwei stinkt normale Menschen, unbewaffnet, gemeinsam mit einer geschwächten Kryptonierin gegen uns alle?! Ich würde ja lachen, aber eigentlich ist es fast schon wieder tragisch."

„Es ist auch nicht zum Lachen!", verkündete Kara tapfer.

„Nein. Nein, von deiner Position aus betrachtet, ist es das wohl nicht", räumte der General ernüchtert ein, „Schnappt sie."

Und dann brach die Hölle los.

* * *

Eigentlich würde man meinen, dass es bereits schlimm genug wäre im Sterben zu liegen. Aber nein, irgendwie wurde Kara Zor-Els Tag trotzdem immer schlechter. Konnte man ihr nicht wenigstens einmal eine kurze Pause gönnen?

Sie stand gerade und versuchte nach Möglichkeit keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Immerhin war sie eine Göttin, keiner durfte auf die Idee kommen, dass sie dieselben Probleme hatte wie diese ganzen uninteressanten _Menschen._ Aber, wie jeder wusste, der die alten Sagen, egal von welcher Welt, studierte: Auch Götter starben. Und Kara Zor-Els Zeit war am Verrinnen. Weswegen es sie besonders erboste, dass nun, da ihre Rettung in greifbarer Nähe zu sein schien, alles schief ging.

Der letzte Kampf gegen ihre geschwächte Doppelgängerin hatte sie doch mehr erschöpft, als sie erwartet hätte. Nein, es war eindeutig, ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Aber sie hatte noch so viel zu tun. Oliver und das Reich brauchten sie. Sie konnte jetzt nicht so einfach sterben, nicht gerade jetzt, wo sie so kurz vor ihrem Ziel standen, so kurz davor das Reich um ganze Welten zu erweitern.

Und da ihr Leben wichtig war, da sie ihr Potential voll ausschöpfte, hätte es sich für ihre schwache Doppelgängerin, auf die diese beiden Faktoren nicht zutrafen, gehört sich einfach zu ergeben und ihr Herz freiwillig dem besseren Modell zu überlassen. Aber nein, so viel Anstand kannte Kara _Danvers_ nicht. Sie wehrte sich nach allen Kräften, genau wie ihre Verbündeten, und das war unglaublich nervenzehrend.

Am liebsten hätte Kara Zor-El ihren Frust abgebaut, indem sie irgendetwas kurz und klein schlug, aber dazu reichte ihre momentane Energie nicht aus. Wenn man sogar zu erschöpft war um richtig wütend zu werden, dann war die Lage ernst.

Und jetzt auch noch das. „Was soll das heißen: Der Strom geht nicht wieder an?", fragte sie erbost in gezwungen ruhigen Tonfall, „Das Licht in den Gängen ging doch. Wir haben Strom!"

„Genau genommen, nur Notstrom. Der hält die Gefangenen in der Pipe-Line fest und spendet uns Licht in den Gängen, aber zugleich sperrt er uns alle hier in StarLabs auch ein", erklärte Eobard, „Jemand hat das Notfallprotokoll aktiviert, und solange das läuft, haben wir nicht nur keinen Zugriff auf das Computersystem, sondern auch keine Möglichkeit die Operation weiter vorzubereiten geschweige denn durchzuführen."

Kara spürte es in sich brodeln. Sie hatten Zeit sparen wollen, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatten die Operation hier und nicht auf ihrer eigenen Heimaterde durchzuführen, doch nun war klar, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Die Bewohner dieser Erde hier stellten sich als wahre Pest heraus, die zwar im Großen gesehen nicht besonders erfolgreich waren, aber durch kleine Stiche ihr Ziel ihre Feinde zu behindern erreichten.

 _Ich werde sie alle hinrichten lassen, langsam und qualvoll, und dabei zusehen,_ beschloss Kara und fragte dann vorsichtig: „Und warum deaktivieren wir dieses Notfallprotokoll nicht einfach wieder?"

Eobard warf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf ihre neuesten Gefangenen. „Weil Miss Smoak das StarLabs-System verschlüsselt hat. Vermutlich könnten wir die Verschlüsselung irgendwann knacken und die Systemsperre aufheben, aber das würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen", erklärte er ruhig.

Zeit, die Kara nicht hatte. Schon klar. „Okay, dann wird Miss Smoak die Verschlüsselung einfach wieder aufheben", beschloss Kara, „Wenn ihr ihr Leben lieb ist." Sie warf einen giftigen Blick auf den weiblichen blonden Beta, der etwas verschreckt aber irgendwie zugleich auch hämisch zwischen den beiden etwas blaugeschlagenen neu-gefangenen Alphas stand.

„Ich werde euch nicht dabei helfen Kara zu töten", erklärte der Beta bestimmt, „Sie ist meine Freundin!"

Die echte Kara unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sie das hörte. Na wunderbar. Jemand, der sich für den Freund eines Kryptoniers hielt. Wie … seltsam. Dann fühlte sie auf einmal eine Woge Schwäche durch ihren Körper fließen und spürte, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Sie wurde aber gerade noch von Oliver aufgefangen, der besorgt auf sie herabblickte.

„Sie wird immer schwächer", stellte er fest, „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!"

Er half Kara wieder auf die Beine und lehnte sie dann vorsichtig gegen die Wand. Kara deutete ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch sie konnte die Wut in seinen Augen sehen. Er wusste, dass sie versuchte vor ihm zu verbergen, wie schlecht es ihr wirklich ging, und er war nicht bereit sie zu verlieren. „Du wirst nicht sterben", versicherte er ihr leise und wandte sich dann zu den neuen Gefangenen.

„Du wirst uns sagen, was wir wissen müssen!", meinte er bedrohlich zu Miss Smoak und nahm einem der Soldaten eine Pistole ab, „Ansonsten…" Er entsicherte die Waffe und zielte damit direkt auf den Kopf von Iris West. „… Erschieße ich sie auf der Stelle."

Das schien zumindest dafür zu sorgen, dass der Beta beeindruckt war. Der Trotz wich aus der Miene der Blonden, und sie wurde bleich. Vermutlich erkannte sie in Olivers Miene, dass er es vollkommen ernst meinte. Den eiskalten „Ich-mache-keine-leeren-Versprechungen"-Gesichtsausdruck von Oliver kannte Kara zur Genüge, und er war einer der Gründe dafür, warum sie ihn zu ihrem Ehemann erwählt hatte. Weil man ihm seine Stärke ansah, weil er so stark war, dass seine innere Stärke aus ihm herauszufließen schien.

„Du wirst ihnen nicht helfen, Felicity", wies Iris West den Beta streng an.

Felicity Smoak wirkte unglücklich und blickte sichtlich hin- und hergerissen zwischen Oliver, der Waffe, und Iris hin und her. „Ich..", begann sie.

„Hör auf das was Iris sagt", sagte der männliche Alpha, „Sie ist die Einzige hier, die dir Befehle gibt."

Na toll, Rudelloyalität als Gegenargument. Wie Kara es hasste, wenn diese Menschen damit daherkamen. Wen würde das etwas nutzen, wenn ihr heißgeliebter Alpha mit durchschossenem Schädel am Boden lag? Wozu danach noch auf seine Befehle hören? Wer tot war, war nicht mehr stark, aber diese Menschen, die dachten, sie seien ein Rudel, hielten die Befehle ihres Alphas für heilig, auch nach dessen Tod noch.

Zumindest schien der Beta noch hin und hergerissen sein, aber Kara konnte sehen, dass Oliver die Geduld verlor und sich sein Finger bewegte. Das hatte nicht nur sie bemerkt. „Tu es!", sagte eine Stimme, die fast klang wie die von Kara.

Es war ihre schwache Doppelgängerin, die sich von der Liege, auf der sie wieder festgeschnallt worden war, zu Wort meldete. „Gib ihnen wieder Zugriff auf das System, Felicity", verlangte die andere Kara, „Es geht ihnen um mich. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand von euch für mich sterben muss. Ihr sollt leben. Was mit mir passiert, ist nicht wichtig."

„Kara!", protestierte Iris.

„Bitte tut, was ich sage", verlangte die schwache Kara, „Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ihr meinetwegen umkommen würdet. Ich habe schon genug Schaden verursacht. Es haben schon genug Leute für meine Fehler bezahlt. Das soll endlich aufhören."

Iris West sah einen Moment lang in die Richtung der schwachen Kara und nickte dann schließlich Felicity Smoak zu. „Na gut", meinte diese, „Ich brauche ein Tablet. Dann kann ich die Verschlüsselung rückgängig machen."

Eobard reichte ihr ein Tablet, und sie tippe darauf herum. Kurz darauf gingen alle Lichter auf der Krankenstation wieder an. Inklusive der roten Lampen. Oliver ließ die Waffe sinken und zielte erst jetzt nicht mehr auf Iris Wests Kopf.

„Nun, dann kann ja wohl alles wie geplant weiter gehen", meinte er und wandte sich an Eobard, „Lass uns wissen, wann die andere bereit für die Operation ist. Bis dahin sollten wir aber kein Risiko mehr eingehen und diese drei wegsperren." Er nickte in Richtung ihrer neuen Gefangenen, woraufhin die Soldaten die beiden Alphas und den Beta, dem schnell das Tablet wieder weggenommen wurde, bevor noch mehr Unheil angerichtet werden konnte, wegbrachten.

Kara atmete tief durch. „Ich warte draußen", verkündete sie. Das Licht der roten Lampen tat auch ihr nicht gut. Aber zumindest schien ihre Doppelgängerin endlich zur Vernunft gekommen sein und sich ihrem Schicksal zu fügen.

Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, würde es doch noch zu einem Happy End für Kara Zor-El kommen und damit auch für ihren Ehemann und ihre Welt.

* * *

 _A/N: Nächstes Mal geht es wieder weiter mit Erde-X._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Immer noch werden Hexen verbrannt

**13\. Immer noch werden Hexen verbrannt**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Beschreibung eines Konzentrationslagers, Propaganda_

* * *

Was für ein trostloser Ort. Doch langsam begann Martin zu vermuten, dass es keinen nicht-trostlosen Ort hier auf Erde-X gab. Ihre Flucht hatte sie zu einem unterirdischen Stützpunkt des Widerstands geführt, der aber verlassen war. Wo auch immer sich der Rest von Leo Snarts Leuten befand, hier auf jeden Fall nicht. Auch deutete der verstaubte Zustand des Equipments hier darauf hin, dass schon länger keiner mehr hier aktiv unterwegs gewesen war. Es schien sich um einen aufgegebenen Stützpunkt zu handeln.

„Die höheren Ebenen hielten es hier für zu unsicher, für zu nahe am Konzentrationslager und dem Stützpunkt der SS dran", erklärte Leo Snart, „Und vermutlich hatten sie recht damit, wir sollten uns hier so kurz wie möglich aufhalten."

Martin kam noch immer nicht darüber hinweg, wie unähnlich dieser Mann dem Leonard Snart war, den er gekannt hatte. Er war nicht einmal ein reiner Beta, wenn sich Martins Nase nicht täuschte. Aber auch ansonsten … Leonard Snart hätten Fremden, die er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, niemals so weit getraut, dass er sie in ein geheimes Versteck mitnahm. Selbst ein unbenutztes.

„Ich werde jetzt versuchen mit meinem Kontaktmann in Verbindung zu treten und herauszufinden, was aus euren Freund … Barry, nicht wahr? … geworden ist", meinte Leo Snart, „Das kann etwas dauern. Ray wird euch inzwischen von euren Halsschmuck befreien." Er lächelte sie alle freundlich (und überaus un-snartisch) an, und verließ dann den Raum. Unterdessen hantierte sein Liebhaber unterstützt von Sara und Miss Danvers mit einer Zange herum und versuchte mit Hilfe von dieser Jefferson von seinem Halsband zu befreien.

 _Bessere Ausrüstung wäre mit wahrhaft lieber,_ dachte Martin und beobachte Oliver Queen dabei, wie er nervös im Raum umher tigerte. Es gefiel ihm offensichtlich gar nicht die Füße stillhalten zu müssen anstatt gleich loszuziehen um Barry zu retten. Aber er wusste auch, dass es das einzig Richtige war vernünftig zu sein.

Trotzdem… _So zerrissen. Auf Dauer kann niemand damit leben sich so zerrissen zu fühlen._ „Du bist dran, Grauer!", meinte Jefferson und Sara kam mit Zange auf ihn zu.

Martin hob abwehrend die Hände. „Vergebt mir, wenn ich verlange, dass der anwesende Mechaniker mich von meinem Halsband befreit und nicht die Assassine", meinte er sofort. Sara zuckte die Schultern. „Wie du meinst, dann kümmere ich mich inzwischen um Olivers Hals", verkündete sie.

Jefferson hatte es innerhalb von wenigen Momenten geschafft das Halsband zu knacken, und Martin konnte wieder frei durchatmen. Sie versuchten zum ersten Mal seit dem KZ wieder miteinander zu verschmelzen, und diesmal funktionierte es sogar. Damit war alles wieder so, wie es sein sollte. Zumindest in der Theorie.

In der Praxis bedeutete das auch, dass Martin wieder in der Lage war Jeffersons Gefühle zu empfangen, und ihm gefiel gar nicht, was er da spürte. _Wo wir gerade beim Thema Zerrissenheit waren…._ Sara hatte recht sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie konnten einander nicht den Rücken freihalten, wenn sie sich nicht aussprachen.

Martin winkte den jungen dunkelhäutigen Beta zur sich und führte ihn in eine stille Ecke und meinte dann gedämpft: „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was dein Problem ist, Jefferson. Ich habe nicht vor das Team zu verlassen. Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich mehr Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen will, das schon, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich deswegen keine Zeit mehr für euch übrig habe. Ihr seid doch mein Rudel, ich plane nicht euch aufzugeben."

„Ich kann deine Gefühle spüren, Grauer. Ich weiß, was deine Familie dir bedeutet, und wie sehr du sie vermisst. Du hast eine Tochter, die du eigentlich kaum kennst und seit neuesten einen Enkel. Wenn du erst einmal mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hast, dann wirst du sie nicht mehr verlassen wollen, so einfach ist das. Und, ja, du sagst wir sind dein Rudel, und das mag ja auch stimmen, aber was ist mit Caitlin? Ist sie nicht auch dein Rudel? Und wie oft siehst du sie? Zwei Mal pro Jahr?", erwiderte Jefferson aufgebracht, „Es wäre einfach nicht mehr dasselbe, verstehst du?"

Nun, so wirklich verstand Martin es nicht. „Aber selbst, wenn das zutreffen würde, das bedeutet nicht, dass du deswegen dein Rudel und deinen Platz im Team aufgeben musst. Deswegen haben wir doch das Serum von Cisco bekommen, und deswegen habe ich nach einem Weg gesucht dir neue Kräfte zu geben. Dass ich nicht mehr mit den Legends reise, bedeutet nicht, dass du deswegen irgendetwas verlierst", argumentierte er.

„Doch. Ich verliere etwas, Grauer. Ich verliere dich. Ich dachte, ich komme damit klar. Dass ich auch ohne Firstorm eine Legende sein kann und einen Platz im Team habe. Und das ist auch so. Aber, was ich nicht mehr haben werde, wenn ich das Serum trinke, dass bist _du_. Seit wir uns kennen, habe ich so viel von dir gelernt, aber jetzt wird mir klar, dass das nicht genug war. Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört. Ich- ich habe meinen Vater nie gekannt, wie du weißt, aber seit ich dich kenne, weiß ich, wie es sich anfühlen muss einen Vater zu haben, und ich will das nicht verlieren!", erklärte Jefferson verzweifelt.

„Oh." Also darum ging es. _Manchmal bin ich wirklich etwas langsam von Begriff, oder?_ „Jefferson … ich habe ernst gemeint, was ich im Krankenhaus bei Ronnies Geburt zu dir gesagt habe", meinte Martin langsam, „Lange bevor ich durch Zufall an eine Tochter gekommen bin, die mir inzwischen alles bedeutet, hat das Schicksal mir einen Sohn geschenkt, der mir ebenso viel bedeutet, und auf den ich wahnsinnig stolz bin. Tag für Tag aufs Neue. Du bist meine Familie, Jefferson, und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Egal, ob wir im gleichen Team sind oder nicht. Ich weiß, du hast Angst, dass wieder alles auseinanderfallen wird, so wie beim letzten Mal. Aber das wird nicht geschehen, nicht mit uns beiden. Das verspreche ich dir. Ob ich bei meiner Familie lebe oder auf der _Waverider,_ wir beide werden trotzdem weiterhin zusammen sein."

Er konnte spüren, wie in Jefferson Rührung und Zuneigung aufstiegen, und er umarmte den jungen Mann schnell. „Danke Martin", murmelte dieser in seine Schulter.

„Aber bevor wir uns mit möglichen Umzugsgedanken auseinander setzen, sollten wir zusehen, dass wir wieder nach Hause kommen", fügte Martin dann noch hinzu.

Jefferson löste sich von ihm und nickte sichtlich aufgelöst. „Nun, nachdem es uns bereits gelungen ist aus einem KZ zu entkommen, sollte dieser Teil um einiges leichter werden", meinte er überzeugt. Martin wünschte sich, er könnte das genauso sehen. Seiner Meinung nach lag der schwierige Teil ihrer Erlebnisse in dieser Paralleldimension erst vor ihnen.

* * *

Die Baracken bestanden aus Holz und waren nicht gerade steril. Die für die Insassen vorgesehenen Betten waren so schmal, dass Barry sich ernsthaft fragte, wie jemand der größer war als ein Kind in so einem Bett schlafen können sollte, noch dazu, wenn man bedachte, dass ein Bett wohl für mehrere Insassen auf einmal gedacht war. Zumindest schien es in der für Barry vorgesehenen Baracke keine anderen Bewohner zu geben. Also könnte er vielleicht zwei Betten zusammenschieben und auf diesen schlafen.

Zwangsarbeit war für alle Insassen vorgesehen, auch für Kriegsgefangene und Omega-Insassen, erklärte ihm Eddies Doppelgänger, also würde auch von Barry erwartet werden, dass er sich sein Essen und seine Unterkunft verdiente. Die Arbeit, die hier im Lager getan wurde, war hauptsächlich Minenarbeit. Das Lager grenzte an eine Mine, in der Rohstoffe abgebaut wurden, die das Reich benötigte. Einige wenige Insassen wurden zu technischen Arbeiten in der unweit gelegenen Reichzentrale abgestellt, doch da Barry ein Kriegsgefangener war, würde er dort mit Sicherheit nicht arbeiten.

Als Barry Eddie danach fragte, was genau eigentlich in der Mine abgebaut wurde, nannte Eddie ihm einen Namen, den Barry noch niemals zuvor gehört hatte, und der sich für ihn weder Englisch noch Deutsch anhörte. Als er sich nach der chemischen Zusammensetzung dieses Rohstoffes erkundigte, sah Eddie ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, und erinnerte ihn dann sanft daran, dass ein Omega solche Dinge nicht zu wissen brauchte.

Barry verstand die Botschaft und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Essen gab es zwei Mal am Tag, einmal in der Früh und einmal am Abend. Wer die Essenszeit versäumte und nicht rechtzeitig zur Nahrungsausgabe an dem dafür vorgesehenen Ort auftauchte, musste die entsprechende Mahlzeit ausfallen lassen. Sonderbehandlungen gab es nicht.

Ein Mal die Woche sollte sich Barry auf der Krankenstation melden um gesundheitlich durchgecheckt zu werden. Eddie schärfte ihm ein, vor jedem Besuch sicher zu gehen, dass er seine Hitzeunterdrücker genommen hatte, was Barry mehr beunruhigte als alles andere.

Der Beta-Arzt, der ihn untersucht hatte, war ihm sowieso nicht besonders sympathisch gewesen, aber die Tatsache, dass Eddie sich Sorgen darüber zu machen schien, was der Arzt mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er eine Hitze erleiden sollte, sorgte dafür, dass der besagte Beta von der „Unsympathisch"- in die „Potentiell Gefährlich"-Kategorie in Barrys mentalen Menscheneinschätzungskatalog wanderte.

Zuletzt zeigte Eddie ihm noch einen kleinen Brunnen, aus dem er sein Wasser beziehen sollte, und hob nur die Augenbrauen, als Barry sich danach erkundigte, ob man das daraus gewonnenen Wasser irgendwo abkochen konnte. Dann erklärte er ihm, dass er alle zwei Wochen neue Kleidung zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen würde, und dass er auf jeden Fall den Befehlen der Wachen nachzukommen hatte. „Wenn du das nicht tust, kann nicht mal ich dir helfen, Schätzchen", sagte der Beta, „Tu also bitte, alles, was man dir sagt. Sollte es zu Misshandlungen oder Machtmissbrauch dir gegenüber kommen, kannst du das natürlich melden, aber Befehlsverweigerung wird hier sehr streng bestraft, verstehst du?"

Barry nickte schnell. „Okay, das war die große Tour, denke ich", meinte Eddie, wie zu sich selbst, „Hier ist ein Durchschlag deiner Registrierung im Lager. Verlier ihn nicht und zeig ihn Morgen den diensthabenden Wachen vor der Mine." Er riss ein Blatt Papier von seinem Klemmbrett ab und reichte es Barry.

Barry starrte auf den Durchschlag. Eine lange Nummer wies ihn aus, und keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht seinen Namen auf das Formular zu schreiben. Genau genommen hatte ihn bisher noch niemand nach seinem Namen gefragt. _Zumindest hat mir noch keiner eine Nummer auf meinen Arm tätowiert._ Barry schauderte.

„Eddie, ich, ich will hier nicht bleiben", gab er hilflos zu, „Ich kann das nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Ich … ich bin der einzige Omega hier!" Und er war umgeben von Alpha- und Beta-Wachen. Und sein blödes Halsband unterdrückte seine Verbindung zur Speed Force und würde ihm einen Elektroschock verpassen, wenn er sich daneben benahm. Er war also vollkommen wehrlos.

„Es gibt ein paar Jüdinnen, die Omegas sind, drüben im Frauenlager", korrigierte ihn Eddie, als ob das eine Rolle spielen würde.

„Kann man mir nicht wenigstens das Halsband abnehmen?", bat Barry.

Eddie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Schätzchen, das geht nicht, und das weißt du auch genau. Bisher hast du dich ja ganz brav gemacht, aber jetzt … Ich lasse mich nicht so einfach manipulieren, mein Süßer. Charme und große hilflos dreinblickende Augen alleine reichen nicht aus damit du bekommst, was du willst", belehrte er den Omega, „Und das funktioniert nicht nur bei mir nicht. Andere wären vielleicht sogar beleidigt. Also keine Manipulationsversuche mehr, ab jetzt, ja? Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, mhm?"

Barry hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt Eddie zu manipulieren, nicht wirklich. Aber vermutlich sollte es ihn nicht wundern, dass sein Verhalten so aufgefasst wurde. Die Hälfte der Zeit über vergaß er trotz SS-Mantel, dass der Mann, der ihn begleitete, nicht wirklich Eddie war, während diese Erde-X-Version von seinem Beta in einer Gesellschaft lebte, in der es keine männlichen Omegas gab, die sich verhielten wie Omegas. Er war gefühlsverbundene Männer genauso wenig gewöhnt wie Leute, die sich verletzlich zeigten, und wenn das jemand doch tat, dann wohl doch nur mit Hintergedanken. _Und an einen solchen Ort soll ich von jetzt an leben?!_

„Barry", sagte der Omega dann schließlich anstatt das Missverständnis aufzuklären.

„Mhm?"

„Mein Name ist Barry. Keiner hat danach gefragt, aber ich würde lieber Barry genannt werden als Schätzchen oder Süßer", erklärte der Omega mit fester Stimme.

„Barry, also ja?", wiederholte Eddie, „Gut, das werde ich mir merken. … Du solltest versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Der erste Tag in den Minen kann überaus anstrengend sein." Dann nickte er Barry noch einmal zu und ließ ihn Mitten im Hof des KZs neben den rostigen Wasserhahn des Brunnens stehen. Barry sah dem Beta und seinem wehenden Mantel hinterher und meinte zu spüren, wie mit ihm auch jede Spur von Hoffnung auf dem Hof verschwand und nur er alleine zurückblieb. Verloren und verlassen.

 _Dabei wollte ich doch nur heiraten._

* * *

 _Barry also. Ich wünschte, er hätte mir das nicht gesagt._ Eddie spürte jene Art von Migräne in seinen Schläfen pochen, die wechselndes Wetter ankündigte. _Lance hasst mich. Da bin ich mir sicher._ Warum nur hatte sie ihm diesen Omega geschickt? Sie hätte ihn töten können, töten sollen, er war ein Meta von einer anderen Welt, er war gefährlich, aber nein, sie hatte ihn Eddie geschickt, und das obwohl sie sich kein Stück für Omega-Forschung interessierte.

Eddie ließ sich an seinen Schreibtisch nieder, schrieb Barrys Namen mit voller Absicht nicht auf das Registrierungsformular, und versuchte erneut Lance zu erreichen. Ohne Erfolg. Wütend knallte er den Hörer in die Gabel. Sie ging ihm doch mit voller Absicht aus dem Weg! Nichts konnte so wichtig sein, dass sie keine fünf Minuten erübrigen konnte um mit ihm zu sprechen!

 _Ich hasse diese Frau._ Und jetzt verdächtigte ihn auch noch der Doc, und der neue Omega erwartete Hilfe von ihm, weil er wie jemand aussah, den er mal gekannt hatte, wie es schien. Dabei passte das alles Eddie überhaupt nicht in den Plan. Und dann blinkte auch noch der Funker. Es war ein altes Niederfrequenz-Funkgerät, das auf Kanälen operierte, die das Reich für zu unwichtig hielt um sie zu überwachen.

Eddie warf dem Funkgerät einen wütenden Blick zu. Das war sicher _er._ Nie zufrieden mit dem, was er bekam, er wollte immer mehr und mehr und mehr. _Nein, Eddie, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Ray etwas zustößt, ich liebe ihn doch. Bitte, Eddie, nur dieses eine Mal, und wenn du das tust, dann werde ich dich nie wieder um irgendetwas bitten._ Sein Versprechen hatte nicht einmal einen Tag lang gehalten!

Das war die Resistance. Blutsauger, alle miteinander. Es scherte sie nicht, wer zu Schaden kam, und wen sie alles gefährdeten, es ging ihnen immer nur darum, das zu bekommen, was sie wollten. Schott war der Schlimmste von allen, aber Schott hatte wenigstens Verstand. Im Gegensatz zu demjenigen, der jetzt am Funker saß und auf eine Antwort wartete.

Omegas. Vielleicht stimmte die Propaganda ja doch. Vielleicht war ein männlicher Omega ein Resultat eines genetischen Fehlers – eine Frau, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen als Mann geboren worden war, und deren Verstand darunter litt, dass ihr Körper mit den falschen Hormonen vollgepumpt wurde.

 _Ich könnte einfach nicht antworten._ Das wäre besser. Lance verdächtigte ihn doch vermutlich ebenfalls, deswegen hatte sie ihm diesen Omega doch geschickt. Und der Überfall heute, sie musste ahnen, dass der kein Zufall gewesen war. Das Kopfweh wurde schlimmer, und Eddie fragte sich, ob es normal war sich in seinen besten Jahren so zu fühlen, als wäre man ein achtzigjähriger Greis.

Aber wenn er sich nicht melden würde, dann würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden. Das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Er nahm den Funker und zog sich auf die Toilette zurück, wo er ihn einschaltete.

„Was?!", knurrte er.

„Eddie, ich wollte mich bedanken, weil du mir geholfen hast. Ich konnte Ray retten. Es geht ihm gut. Er ist jetzt bei mir! Danke vielmals!", säuselte sein Gesprächspartner in ernsten Tonfall ins Funkgerät. Eddie hatte nicht vor darauf reinzufallen. Dazu war er zu schlau.

„Deswegen hast du aber nicht angerufen", gab er kalt zurück.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Und es tut mir leid, Eddie, wirklich. Ich weiß, ich habe dir etwas versprochen, aber…" Eddie hörte dem Gesäusel des anderen gar nicht mehr zu, sondern versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er selbst einen Bohrer in den Kopf rammte damit der verdammte Schmerz in seinem Schädel endlich aufhörte.

„Was willst du, Leo?", unterbrach er das Geschwafel des anderen rüde.

„Ihr habt einen neuen Omega rein bekommen. Heute. Sein Name lautet Barry Allen", erklärte Leo, „Er stammt von Erde-1. Seine Freunde sind hier bei mir, und sie machen sich große Sorgen um ihn. Wirklich große. Verstehst du, ich habe hier ein paar Alphas, die von ihrem Omega getrennt wurden. Betas, die ihren Freund verloren haben…"

 _Barry Allen._ Allen … Allen kam Eddie bekannt vor. Er erinnerte sich an einen anderen Omega namens Allen, einen älteren Mann …H. J. Allen. Er hatte als Beta gelebt und war verheiratet gewesen, bevor er verhaftet worden war. Wie die meisten solcher Fälle hatte er im Lager nicht lange durchgehalten. Eddie hatte ihn nicht mehr persönlich kennen gelernt, aber seine Akte gelesen. Unter den unzähligen anderen, die man ihm gegeben hatte, als er diesen Posten hier angetreten hatte. Hatte er Kinder gehabt? Eddie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Leo", erklärte Eddie, „Ich stehe hier sowieso schon unter Verdacht."

„Aber Eddie, ist ein Omega von Erde-1. Er hat keine Ahnung, verstehst du? Er kommt aus einer Welt, in der die Dinge anders sind, in der er frei und offen, als der, der er ist, gelebt hat. Was denkst du, wie lange er im Lager überleben würde?", argumentierte Leo, „Ich kenne dich, Eddie, ich weiß, dass du ihm helfen _willst._ Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit dir selber leben könntest, wenn du es nicht tust."

„Ich stehe unter Verdacht, Leo", wiederholte Eddie, „Selbst der Doc fängt an Fragen zu stellen. Es sind zu viele Insassen spurlos verschwunden. Wenn ich dir helfe, dann ist es vorbei. Es wäre das letzte Mal." Vermutlich hatte er so oder so nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig. Das nächste Erschießungskommando würde ihn vor sich aufstellen.

„Dann ist es eben das letzte Mal. Geh mit ihm. Du musst raus da. Das Lager macht dich krank in Körper und Seele. Komm mit uns", entgegnete Leo ohne zu Zögern.

Eddies Kopfschmerzen erinnerten ihn daran, wie krank das Leben hier drin ihn tatsächlich machte. „Wenn ich gehe, dann kann ich keinem mehr helfen", erklärte er müde.

„Wenn du bleibst, kannst du bald auch keinem mehr helfen. Du weißt, was sie mit Oskar Schindler gemacht haben. Sie haben einen ganzen Film darüber gedreht. Willst du so enden? Nimm Barry und komm zu uns. Komm zu dem Ort, an dem wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben", meinte Leo eindringlich.

Oskar Schindler. Eddie hatte sich nie so gesehen. Auch wenn es stimmte, dass sie vermutlich das gleiche Ende ereilen würde. Hitler hatte Verräter nicht gemocht, Oliver Queen mochte sie noch weniger. Erst eine Lektion, vermutlich erteilt von Lance, und dann vor laufenden Kameras hingerichtet. Eddie hatte eigentlich mit Erschießen gerechnet, aber jetzt sah er die letzte Szene dieses verdammten Films vor sich und sich selber an der Stelle des Hauptdarstellers am Galgen langsam hin und her baumeln. Nun, letztlich war tot tot, egal wie es geschah, oder?

 _Ich kann das nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann,_ hatte der Omega – Barry – gesagt. Niemand hatte jemals Eddie danach gefragt, ob er das konnte oder nicht. Aber, egal ob er es mal gekonnt hatte oder nicht, inzwischen hatte er den Punkt erreicht, an dem er es nicht mehr konnte.

„Na gut", meinte er müde, „Wir kommen. Halt dich bereit." Vielleicht konnte er vor seinem unausweichlichen Tod zumindest noch einen Letzten retten. Vielleicht. Er konnte es ja zumindest versuchen.

* * *

 _A/N: Diese Erde-X-Kapitel sind um einiges schwerer zu schreiben als die Erde-1-Kapitel. Diese Fic geht mir, das muss ich zugeben, mehr an Nieren als erwartet. Es wäre vielleicht etwas leichter, wenn ich nicht gerade das andauernde Gefühl hätte, dass das hier bald schon wieder Realität und nicht mehr bloße Geschichte sein könnte._

 _Reviews?_


	14. ist es vor dem Morgengrauen?

**14.** … **ist es vor dem Morgengrauen?**

* * *

Felicity fühlte sich irgendwie geschmeichelt über die Tatsache, dass man sie genau wie die anderen in die Superschurken-Pipeline von StarLabs einsperrte. Immerhin hatte sie keine besonderen Kräfte, besaß keine Kampfausbildung, und konnte auch keine Bombe aus herumliegenden Teilen zusammenbauen oder so etwas ähnliches, sie war ja noch nicht einmal ein wütender Alpha. Ja, sie war eine brillante Hackerin, aber ohne Tablet und Zugang zum System konnte sie nicht besonders viel anstellen, und das was sie bereits angestellt hatte, war sie gezwungen gewesen wieder rückgängig zu machen. Also war sie im Großen und Ganzen keine besonders beeindruckende Gegnerin für den falschen Oliver und seine Leute. Dass sie aber trotzdem so behandelt wurde, als wäre sie eine, schmeichelte ihrem Ego deswegen doch ein wenig.

Andererseits wäre sie natürlich lieber frei. (Wer wäre das nicht?) Ein paar Zellen von ihr entfernt schrie sich Dinah die Seele aus dem Leib, bei dem Versuch sich aus ihrer Zelle zu befreien, aber natürlich waren die Zellen von StarLabs entworfen worden um Meta-Fähigkeiten zu blockieren, weswegen ihr das nichts brachte. Die meisten anderen hatten es inzwischen wohl aufgegeben entkommen zu wollen.

Zumindest waren ihre Zellen nicht vollkommen schalldicht (abgesehen von der von Dinah). Die nebeneinander gelegenen Zelleninsassen waren in der Lage sich miteinander zu unterhalten. Cisco, der augenscheinlich wieder zu sich gekommenwar, war gerade dabei sich mit Dr. Wells zu streiten. Leider brachte ihnen das nicht besonders viel, aber zumindest war es unterhaltsam. Für einige von ihnen zumindest.

 _Wir müssen hier raus. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie Kara aufschneiden,_ dachte Felicity bekümmert, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollten um das zu erreichen. Immerhin hatten sie schon alles versucht, oder etwa nicht?

Sie seufzte bekümmert. „Du hast das Richtige getan, Felicity", ließ sich Iris aus der Zelle neben ihr vernehmen, „Wir haben alles versucht, aber letztlich mussten wir Karas Wunsch respektieren. Wenn wir uns weiterhin widersetzt hätten, hätte das nur zu noch mehr Toten geführt."

„Noch ist Kara nicht tot", erinnerte sie Felicity leise, „Noch können wir sie retten. … Nun, vielleicht nicht gerade _wir,_ aber Ray wird mit den Rest der Legends hier auftauchen, und vielleicht kommen sie ja noch rechtzeitig um Kara zu retten."

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte Iris und klang dabei nicht sehr überzeugt, „Oder vielleicht müssen wir uns einfach damit abfinden, dass wir versagt haben, und es keine Möglichkeit mehr gibt um Kara zu retten. Wenn Oliver hier wäre, oder Sara, dann wäre es vermutlich anders gelaufen."

„Nun ja, das wäre es wohl. Dann gäbe es inzwischen vermutlich ein paar mehr Tote und Verletzte", stimmte Felicity ihr zu, „Aber, dass es ihnen gelungen wäre Kara zu retten, ist nicht gesagt. Du hast dein Bestes getan, Iris. Keiner kann dir daraus einen Vorwurf machen."

Die andere Frau erwiderte darauf nichts. Offensichtlich teilte sie Felicitys Meinung nicht.

„Sie hat recht, weißt du", meldete sich Julian aus der Zelle unter Iris zu Wort, „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Manchmal verliert man einfach."

„Manchmal verliere ich einfach, das willst du wohl sagen", gab Iris bitter zurück, „Ich bin der Alpha, der versagt. Immer wieder, wie es scheint. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich jemals auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass ich das Team anführen könnte."

„Weil es irgendjemand tun musste, nehme ich an", erwiderte Julian, „Und du warst als Einzige da, um es zu tun."

„Und warum war ich als Einzige übrig? Weil durch mein Versagen alle anderen Kandidaten weggefallen sind", entgegnete Iris, „Ich habe versagt, Julian, das ist doch der wahre Grund dafür, dass du gegangen bist. Ein Alpha muss sein Rudel beschützen, aber das ist mir nicht gelungen. H.R. ist gestorben, und wir haben Barry verloren, genau wie Caitlin. Ich habe überlebt, aber zu welchem Preis?"

Felicity empfand vages Unbehagen darüber, dass sie Zeuge dieser Diskussion wurde. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das alles nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war, Freundin hin oder her. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sich die Finger in die Ohren stecken und laut vor sich hin singen um nicht mehr zu hören, was die anderen miteinander besprachen? Das käme ihr kindisch vor.

„Barry und Caitlin sind wieder da", sagte Julian gerade, „Und H. R. hat sich geopfert um die Geburt von Savitar zu verhindern. Es war seine Entscheidung, und wir haben sein Opfer zu respektieren. Und dass ich gegangen bin, hatte viele Gründe, aber nicht den, dass ich dachte, du hättest als Alpha versagt, Iris. Ich dachte eher, ich hätte versagt, wenn wir schon beim Thema sind. Und, dass ihr anderen das auch denkt. Aber die Wahrheit ist doch: Letztlich waren wir alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt uns selbst die Schuld an dem Geschehenen zu geben, um daran zu denken, wie es den anderen damit gehen könnte. Keiner war jemals der Meinung, du wärst ein schlechter Alpha, und ja, ich war wütend darüber, dass du Ralph Dibney und Caitlin einfach so ins Rudel aufgenommen hast, aber letztlich war ich nicht dabei, als du diese Entscheidungen getroffen hast. Ich kenne Dibney nicht, und ich kenne Caitlin nicht mehr. Also zählt meine Meinung dazu nicht. Die einzige, die zählt, ist deine und die von Barry und Cisco und Wally, und ihr wart euch einig. Und ich … war wohl eifersüchtig. Eure Leben sind ohne mich weitergegangen, und das hat mir nicht gefallen."

„Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zurückkommen kannst, oder?", fragte Iris, „Das ist nicht nur so ein Spruch. Wir sind wirklich dieser Ansicht."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich zurückkommen _kann,_ nach allem, was war", gestand sich Julian ein.

Schweigen kehrte zwischen den Zellen ein. Schließlich meinte Iris: „Julian Albert spricht über seine Gefühle… du musst wirklich der Meinung sein, dass wir verloren haben und bald alle sterben werden, was?"

„Ja", meinte Julian dazu nur schlicht.

Alphas mussten offenbar wirklich immer mit ihrer unmittelbaren Sterblichkeit konfrontiert werden, bevor sie sich aussprachen. Felicity kannte das ja von Oliver und John schon zur Genüge. Aber sie wollte die Dinge nicht so negativ sehen wie die beiden Alphas. Sie wollte weiterhin hoffen.

Denn ohne Hoffnung, wozu sollten sie dann noch weiter leben?

* * *

Kara hatte das Gefühl schon seit Stunden auf dem Bett unter den roten Lampen zu liegen. Und vielleicht lag sie auch wirklich schon seit Stunden dort. Sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Dass sie sich geopfert hatte um Barry und den anderen mehr Zeit zu verschaffen hier aufzutauchen und den Tag zu retten. Dass sie den Legends und John Diggle mehr Zeit verschafft hatte ihren Freunden zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sie mochte ja sterben, aber ihre Freunde würden überleben und sie rächen. Kal-El würde von all dem erfahren und sie rächen und Alex retten.

 _Ich wünschte nur,_ ich _wäre dazu in der Lage Alex zu retten._ Kara weigerte sich daran zu glauben, dass Alex, Barry, und die anderen tot waren. Sie hätte es gespürt, wenn Alex gestorben wäre, davon war sie überzeugt.

 _Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte noch einmal die Chance gehabt mich mit Mon-El auszusprechen, bevor ich sterbe._ Aber dazu würde es wohl nicht mehr kommen. Zumindest hatte er eine neue Liebe gefunden und würde auch ohne Kara glücklich weiterleben können. _Winn, J'onn, Eliza, James, Lena, Sam, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich wirklich gerne verabschiedet._ Doch sie hatte gedacht, dass sie nur auf eine Hochzeit gehen würde. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass es so enden würde?

Der falsche Dr. Wells tauchte in ihrem Gesichtsfeld auf. „Es ist soweit", verkündete er mit Grabesstimme, „Wir können endlich mit der Prozedur beginnen."

Kara ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie auf jede Art von Prozedur hätte verzichten können. Sie stöhnte stattdessen nur. Sie konnte hören wie der Alpha neben ihren Kopf mit Gegenständen herumhantierte. Vermutlich mit medizinischen Instrumenten. _So sieht also mein Ende aus. Irgendwie hatte ich es mir immer anders vorgestellt…._

„Ich werde so schnell wie möglich arbeiten", meinte Wells, „Aber leider wird es trotzdem ziemlich weh tun, also…" Er zuckte die Schultern und präsentierte ihr eine elektrische Knochensäge.

Das wäre jetzt wohl ein guter Moment um ohnmächtig zu werden, doch Kara mühte sich stattdessen ab einige letzte Worte zu formulieren: „Noch kannst du die richtige Seite wählen und dich einfach dazu entscheiden das hier nicht zu tun."

Wells lachte. „Ich habe meine Seite bereits gewählt, Maid aus Stahl, und Overgirl zu retten ist das Einzig, von dem ich seit langem überzeugt bin, dass es wirklich richtig ist", meinte er und führte das Instrument in seiner Hand dann in die Richtung ihres Brustkorbes.

 _Rao, sei meiner Seele gnädig,_ dachte Kara noch und wartete dann auf den Schmerz, doch der Schmerz kam nicht. Noch nicht einmal das Geräusch der Säge war zu hören. Kara sah in Richtung ihres Brustkorbes und sah erstaunt wie die Säge sich partout zu weigern schien ihren Brustkorb zu berühren.

„Was?!", wunderte sich ihre Möchtergern-Arzt, „Palmer?!" Wie auf Kommando erkannte Kara eine kleine Person, die auf ihrem Brustkorb stand und die Knochensäge festhielt und sich dann in die Luft erhob und auf Wells zuflog. _Werde ich jetzt verrückt?_ , fragte sie sich, als die kleine Gestalt begann zu wachsen und sich als Ray Palmer in seiner Atom-Rüstung entpuppte, der dem mörderischen Alpha zu Boden stieß.

„Oh", meinte Kara dazu nur und wurde dann mit einem Mal doch noch ohnmächtig.

* * *

Nate schlug der bösen Version von Oliver Queen voller Freude mit seiner Metallfaust ins Gesicht. Neben ihm kämpfte Amaya gerade einer Wildkatze gleich gegen die Nazi-Soldaten, während Zari mit ihrem Wind-Totem den Rest von ihnen von den Beinen fegte.

„Los jetzt!", wies Rip sie an und deutete ihnen ihre Gegner Gegner sein zu lassen und mit ihm zu kommen. Er hielt seine futuristische Waffe umklammert und schoss in den Weg in Richtung Pipeline frei.

„Hier wären wir", meinte er, als sie dort angekommen waren und wandte sich an Nate, „Kennst du den Sicherheitscode?"

Nate hatte ihn, wenn er ehrlich war, nie gekannt. Während seiner Zusammenarbeit mit Team Flash war er ihm niemals anvertraut worden, und selbst, wenn er ihn gekannt hätte, war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon auszugehen, dass diese Nazi-Doppelgänger ihn inzwischen geändert hatten. Er schüttelte also nur den Kopf.

„Dann eben auf die altmodische Weise", meinte Rip und schoss in den Sicherungskasten. Funken sprühten und Rip, Nate, Amaya, und Zari wichen ein wenig zurück und sahen den Sicherungskasten dann beim Dampfen zu.

„Euch ist schon klar, dass ich das System einfach hätte hacken können, oder?", meldete sich Zari zu Wort, „Immerhin bin ich eine geniale Hacktivistin aus der Zukunft, aber das nur so nebenbei…"

Rip und Nate tauschten einen Blick, während Amaya versuchte Frieden zu stiften, indem sie meinte: „Hauptsache wir können die anderen befreien."

Sie waren mit ihrer Seitenmission schon so gut wie fertig gewesen, als Ray mit dem Jumpship aufgetaucht war und sie auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte, was die Ereignisse auf der Hochzeit anging.

Nate hatte sich ja ursprünglich darüber geärgert, dass er die Hochzeit verpasst hatte, doch nun begann er sich fragen, ob es nicht besser so gewesen war. Diese Zeitanomalie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Legends als Kavallerie dienen konnten, und das war auch dringend nötig, denn als sie in das Jahr 2017 zurückkehrten stellten sie schnell fest, dass StarLabs bereits von den Eindringlingen von Erde-X eingenommen worden war. Sie mussten also einen Weg finden hineinzukommen und ihre Freunde zu befreien und außerdem herausfinden, was ihre Feinde eigentlich planten. Durch Zaris Hackerkenntnisse und Ray als kleinen Spion hatten sie schnell alles herausgefunden, was sie wissen mussten, und dann einen Plan entwickelt um Supergirl zu retten und ihre eingesperrten Freunde und Verbündeten zu befreien.

Nun kam es nur noch darauf an diesen Plan auch möglichst fehlerlos durchzuführen.

In diesem Moment war ein lauter Schrei zu hören und das Bersten von Glas. „Nun, zumindest scheinen die Kräftedämpfungsfelder nicht mehr zu funktionieren", meinte Nate hoffnungsvoll.

„Und die anderen?", wollte Zari wissen, „Wie sollen wir die alle dort raus holen, wenn wir kein Kontrolle mehr über die Zellen haben? … Ihr wisst es nicht? Ja, das dachte ich mir schon", seufzte sie, „Lasst mich da ran." Sie schob die anderen zur Seite und begann am Sicherungskasten herum zu werkeln und lose Drähte neu zu verbinden. Nach einer Weile meinte sie „Voila".

„Das wurde auch Zeit!"

Nate zuckte erschrocken zusammen, da Cisco scheinbar aus dem Nichts hinter ihm aufgetaucht war und diese Worte verlauten hatte lassen. _Ich sollte aufmerksamer sein. Was wenn das ein Feind gewesen wäre?!,_ rügte er sich selbst, während Zari und Cisco mit vereinten Kräften die Gefangenen aus der Pipeline entließen.

Unter diesen befand sich auch Mick, der sichtlich erleichtert wirkte sie zu sehen. Er umarmte Nate sogar mit einen Arm in aller Öffentlichkeit, was für seine Verhältnisse äußerst ungewöhnlich war. „Bin froh euch zu sehen. Der Professor und der Junge sind mit Sara, dem Flash, und Green Arrow aufgebrochen und nie mehr zurückgekommen", berichtete er. Dann sah er den Rest der Legends einen nach den anderen misstrauisch an. „Moment. Wo ist Schmalzlocke?", wollte er dann sichtlich besorgt wissen.

„Dr. Palmer wollte Supergirl holen", erklärte Rip.

Mick schien diese Information nicht zu begeistern. „Suchen wir ihn", beschloss er.

„Das dürfte schwieriger werden als erhofft", meldete sich die frisch aus ihrem Käfig entlassene Felicity Smoak zu Wort und deutete auf die auf sie zustürmenden Nazi-Soldaten.

„Na dann, auf ein Neues", seufzte Amaya und berührte ihr Totem. Auch Nate machte sich zum Angriff bereit, genau wie Zari, Rip, Cisco, die anwesenden Speedster, und Black Canary, sowie eine Gummi-Mann und eine bleiche weißhaarige Version von Caitlin Snow. Die anderen waren im Moment waffenlos, was aber die anwesenden Alphas wie Wild Dog, Dr. Wells, Iris West, und natürlich Mick nicht davon abhielt wütend zu fauchen und sich ihren Gegnern ebenfalls entgegen zu stellen, auch ohne Waffen.

Folgerichtig dauerte der Kampf zunächst nicht sehr lange, auch wenn Nazi-Verstärkung vermutlich schon auf dem Weg war. Das war aber Nates geringere Sorge, da Mick sich tatsächlich absetzte und offenbar auf die Suche nach Ray begab. Nate versuchte sein Möglichstes um an ihn dran zu bleiben, aber das war gar nicht so leicht – man konnte schwer mit einem Alpha mithalten, der auf der Suche nach seinem Omega war, besonders wenn dieser Alpha Mick Rory hieß.

Und dann kam ihnen Ray entgegengeflogen mit Supergirl in seinen Armen. Nate spürte, wie ihn Erleichterung bei diesem Anblick durchfloss. Micks Sorge um Ray hatte ihn doch ein wenig angsteckt, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, woher sie eigentlich rührte.

Ray landete vor ihnen. „Das war Rettung in letzter Minute, aber ich habe es geschafft", erklärte er, „Sie ist aber noch schwach, wir müssen sie auf die _Waverider_ schaffen."

Mick schnupperte misstrauisch. „Thawne?", fragte er. „Ich habe ihm eins auf die Nase gegeben. Und das war's dann auch schon wieder. Wie du siehst, war eure Sorge also unnötig", meinte Ray nur.

Supergirl stöhnte in Rays Armen. „Wir müssen zurück zu den anderen", meinte Nate, „Uns neu gruppieren. Und von hier verschwinden."

„Wieso erobern wir StarLabs nicht einfach zurück und schmeißen die Nazis raus?", entgegnete Mick in seinem üblichen Größenwahn.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir das schaffen würden", warf Ray ein, „Unsere stärkste Kämpferin ist geschwächt, und es sollte unsere Priorität sein sie hier rauszubringen, weit weg von Thawne und Overgirl."

„Wir haben mehr Metas", meinte Mick wegwerfend, „Und das hier ist unsere Heimatbasis."

„Die _Waverider_ ist die sicherere Basis", meinte Nate.

„Streitet später weiter, sucht die anderen", murmelte Supergirl, was sie alle wieder zur Raison brachte. Letztlich konnten sie nichts alleine entscheiden, sie mussten als Team handeln, und nicht nur als Team Legends sondern als Team Flash-Arrow-Legends-Supergirl oder wie auch immer sie sich nennen sollten. _Aber ein kurzer griffiger Team-Name wäre schon etwas,_ fand Nate, _Wir müssen uns dafür dringend etwas einfallen lassen._

Ray hob wieder ab und flog voraus, und Nate und Mick folgten ihm. Sie erreichten die anderen wieder mitten im Schlachtgetümmel. „Wo wart ihr denn? Cisco hat schon mit der Evakuierung begonnen!", wurden sie von Iris West zurechtgewiesen.

„Warum bleiben wir nicht und kämpfen?", wollte Mick herausfordern wissen.

„Weil wir klug vorgehen müssen und nicht nur wütend. Wir wissen nicht, was mit Barry und den anderen passiert ist. Wir wissen nicht, wie genau die Pläne der Erde-X-Invasoren aussehen. Was wir wissen ist, dass sie Karas Herz wollen, und das werden sie nicht kriegen! Alles andere ist zweitrangig!", erklärte Iris gefasst, „Wir werden uns StarLabs zurückholen, aber zuerst müssen wir uns sammeln und planen."

Nate wies nicht extra daraufhin, dass das genau das war, was er von Anfang an, gesagt hatte, aber er konnte nicht anders als einen triumphierenden Blick in Micks Richtung zu werfen.

„Los jetzt", meinte Cisco und tauchte hinter Caitlin auf, „Ray, ich vibe dich und Supergirl hier raus!"

Iris nickte und sah sich noch einmal um. Caitlin Snow war immer noch damit beschäftigt Gegner einzufrieren, und ein oder zwei Speedster schienen um sie herum zu flitzen. Ansonsten schienen abgesehen von Iris und Cisco nur noch Mick und Nate übrig zu sein.

„Wenn das alle waren, dann ist es Zeit für den Rückzug", befand Iris. Mick grunzte unwillig. Nate machte sich einen Moment lang Sorgen, dass er sich weigern könnte sich einem Alpha, der nicht Sara war, unterzuordnen, aber der Moment verging, und er wurde von Mick auch schon in Richtung Vibe-Portal geschoben. „Dann lass uns verschwinden, Schönling", meinte Mick und wenig später fanden sie sich auf den Straßen von Central City wieder.

„Hier lang", meinte Nate, „Auf zur _Waverider."_

„Sollten wir nicht besser auf die warten, die nicht wissen, wo unser Schiff geparkt ist?", wandte Mick ein, und Nate musste einsehen, dass er damit vermutlich recht hatte. Wenig später trafen auch schon Iris, Caitlin, ein älterer Mann, eine junge Frau, und Cisco ein.

Nate führte die Gruppe dann zum Schiff, wo sie von Amaya an der Eingangsluke erwartet wurden. „Immer herein", meinte Amaya und warf dann Nate und Mick aufmunternde Blicke zu, „Jetzt, wo wir alle vereint sind, werden wir einen Weg finden diese Invasion zu stoppen und Sara und die anderen zu retten."

Nate hoffte, dass sie recht hatte. Die Aussage, dass Sara mit dem Professor, Jax, dem Flash, und Green Arrow auf eine Mission gegangen war, von der sie niemals zurückgekehrt war, beunruhigte ihn doch ziemlich, denn immerhin sprachen sie hier von Sara Lance. Jemanden, der sich von Nichts und Niemanden aufhalten ließ, wenn es darum ging ihr Rudel wieder zu vereinen. Wieso also war sie noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht?

 _Vermutlich ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit,_ sagte er sich selbst und wollte das so gerne auch glauben.

* * *

 _A/N: Langsam (und die Betonung liegt auf langsam) scheint sich diese Fic hier ihrem Ende zuzuneigen._

 _Reviews?_


	15. Auf den Scheiten der Ideologien

**15\. Auf den Scheiten der Ideologien**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Beschreibung von Konzentrationslagern_

* * *

Barry hatte sich gerade erst auf einen der sogenannten Betten zusammengerollt und auf Grund der Abwesenheit von jeder Matratze und Decke bisher noch keinen wirklichen Schlaf gefunden. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden gar nicht erst zu versuchen zwei der Holzbetten zusammenzuschieben, da ihm das vielleicht Ärger mit den Wachen einbringen könnte. Deswegen lag er so still wie möglich da, um zu verhindern, dass es unabsichtlich aus seinem Bett fiel. Die Geschehnisse des Tages spukten ihm im Kopf herum, und er fürchtete sich vor dem Morgengrauen. Er war forensischer Wissenschaftler, er hatte keine Ahnung von Minenarbeit!

Einschlafen würde er also wohl noch lange nicht können, aber immerhin begannen seine Glieder langsam schwer zu werden, doch bevor er wenigstens in Halbschlaf versinken konnte, wurde er wach gerüttelt. Barry zuckte zusammen, sprang zurück, und plumpste prompt auf den Boden. Er war vollkommen verwirrt. War schon Morgen? Alles um ihn herum wirkte dunkel, aber er hatte keine Uhr bei sich. Vielleicht war es schon 4 oder 5 Uhr in der Früh, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Viel beunruhigender war allerdings die Frage, wer ihn wach gerüttelte hatte. Ein einsamer Omega im Gefängnis hatte meistens mit nichts Gutem zu rechnen, wenn er mitten in der Nacht von jemand aufgeweckt wurde.

„Ganz ruhig, Barry, ich bin's nur."

Barry blinzelte und versuchte die Gestalt vor sich zu erkennen. „Eddie?", wunderte er sich.

„Los komm schon, steh auf", meinte der Beta und packte Barry und zog ihn auf seine Füße. Der Mann hörte sich nicht nur an wie der Erde-X-Eddie, sondern er roch auch wie dieser. Barry wünschte sich wirklich, dass er es sich gestatten könnte, sich von diesem Geruch trösten zu lassen, aber er wusste es besser. Das hier war nicht sein Eddie, sondern ein SS-Offizier, der ein Konzentrationslager leitete. Und, dass er Barry mitten in der Nacht weckte, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Barry fiel wieder ein, wie ihm der Beta eingeschärft hatte, dass er immer das zu tun hatte, was man ihm befahl, und seine Beunruhigung wuchs. Was sollte er tun, wenn der Mann ihn wirklich mit einem ganz bestimmten Hintergedanken aufgesucht hatte?

„Komm schon, Barry", meinte Eddie, „Lass uns gehen."

Gehen? Wohin sollten sie gehen?

„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber ich bin nicht hier um dir was zu tun. Ich will dir helfen, okay? Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen, das verspreche ich dir", erklärte Eddie, „Aber damit ich das schaffen kann, musst du jetzt leise und willig mit mir kommen, ja?"

Barry zögerte. Er wollte diesem Mann vertrauen, er wollte es wirklich, aber er wusste auch, dass er sich das nicht leisten konnte. Andererseits, sehr viel schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden, oder?

Vergewaltigen könnte ihn dieser Eddie auch hier und jetzt, ohne dass Barry besonders viel Erfolg damit haben würde sich wehren, immerhin trug er immer noch das Halsband, das ihm seine Kräfte nahm und ihm Elektroschocks verpassen konnte. Also konnte er es wohl riskieren erst einmal mit diesem Eddie zu gehen und herauszufinden, was dieser eigentlich von ihm wollte. Falls man beschlossen hatte ihn doch hinzurichten, konnte er so oder so nichts dagegen unternehmen, und alles andere machte ihn zumindest neugierig.

Vielleicht war es seinen Freunden irgendwie gelungen die falsche Laurel oder jemand anderen Wichtigen in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, und vielleicht brauchte man ihn für einen Gefangenenaustausch. Was auch immer es war, wofür er benötigt wurde, es konnte nur besser sein als angsterfüllt auf dieser Entschuldigung für ein Bett zu liegen und auf den Sonnenaufgang zu warten.

Er nickte also und ließ sich von Eddie dann aus der Baracke hinaus über den Hof führen.

Das Lager war nur spärlich beleuchtet, und einige Wachen beobachteten Eddie dabei, wie er Barry über den Hof führte, doch niemand sagte irgendetwas dazu. Barry fragte sich kurz, ob ihn diese Tatsache beunruhigen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich aber besser nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Im Endeffekt würde ihm so oder so keiner helfen - er war ein männlicher Omega und damit eine wandelnde Perversion in den Augen dieser Menschen hier.

Eddie führte ihn in sein Büro, wo er Barry einige Momente lang stehen ließ, während er ein paar Dinge einzusammeln schien. Das Büro war unbeleuchtet, und Barry fragte sich, was er hier nur sollte. Er erkannte die Umrisse eines Schreibtisches, eine Taschenlampe, mit der Eddie durch den Raum leuchtete und einige Gegenstände streifte, und den Beta selbst, der schließlich wieder neben Barry auftauchte und ihm etwas in die Hände drückte. Es fühlte sich nach Stoff an. „Hier, zieh das an", wies ihn Eddie an.

Barry sah auf den Stoff in seinen Händen herab und erkannte sein Kostüm. Wozu sollte er das wieder anziehen?

„Mach schon", meinte Eddie eindringlich, „Ich drehe mich auch um, wenn es sein muss."

Barry kam er Aufforderung nach und schälte sich mühselig aus seinem Sträflingsgewand und zog sich sein Kostüm an, was ohne Kräfte länger als gewohnt dauerte. Als er fertig war, räusperte er sich und wurde mit der Taschenlampe angeleuchtet. „Gut", befand Eddie, „Komm jetzt." Er packte Barry wieder am Arm und führte ihn aus seinem Büro hinaus in einen anderen unbeleuchteten Bereich des KZs.

Barry fragte sich erneut, was das alles sollte, und wo sie ihre Exkursion hinführen würde. Schließlich erreichten sie ein leer stehendes halb verfallenes Holzgebäude und betraten dieses. Am Boden lag ein großer hölzerner Lattenrost, den Barry mit Eddie zur Seite schieben musste. Unter dem Lattenrost lag eine geruchsdämpfende Abdeckung, die ebenfalls verschoben wurde, und den Blick auf ein Loch freigab, aus dem ein bestialischer Gestank drang.

Barry wusste nicht, was dieser Gestank war, aber es waren nicht nur Exkremente, es roch nach Tod. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht stieg in Barry hoch. Er war hier zu diesem Loch gebracht worden, damit er verschwand – für immer.

Seine Existenz alleine war Eddie so zuwider, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte ihn erschießen zu lassen oder zu vergasen, nein, er entsorgte ihn heimlich in der Nacht in einem extra dafür vorgesehenen Loch. Vielleicht ging hier irgendeine Art Machtkampf vor sich, den Barry nicht verstand, vielleicht wollte Laurel ihn lebend, und deswegen wollte Eddie ihn loswerden. Aber der Grund war letztlich egal, es ging ums Endergebnis.

„Nein, Eddie, bitte nicht", bettelte Barry, „Ich werde alles tun, was du willst. Ich werde hart arbeiten und immer gehorchen und nie nie wieder von meiner Heimaterde sprechen. Aber bitte, tu das nicht."

Eddie schien ihn im Dunkeln anzustarren. Dann meinte er nur: „Rein da."

Barry schüttelte den Kopf, doch der Beta packte ihn wieder hart am Arm und schob in Richtung Loch. „Klettere da rein!", forderte er scharf. Barry schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf. So wollte er nicht enden: In einem Abort auf einer anderen Welt, erschossen von einem Mann, der das Gesicht seines verstorbenen Liebhabers trug.

„Was treibt ihr denn so lange?", tönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Loch heraus.

„Verdammt, Leo!", fluchte Eddie, „Was machst du hier?!"

„Die Situation retten, wie es scheint", erwiderte die Stimme und eine sehr schmutzige Version von Leonard Snart steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Loch, „Keine Sorge, Barry, deine Freunde haben mich geschickt. Ich bin Leo, und ich bin hier um dich zu retten."

* * *

Als Leo Snart endlich mit Barry und einem männlichen Beta, den Alex nicht kannte, im Schlepptau auftauchte, schien die gesamte Gruppe zugleich aufzuatmen. Alle drei rochen scheußlich, fast so als wären sie durch eine Kloake gewatet, aber zumindest waren sie in einem Stück.

„Das hier ist Eddie Thawne", stellte Leo seinen neuen Begleiter vor, während sich Barry aufgelöst in die Arme von Professor Stein und dann auch noch von Oliver flüchtete, „Ihr habt eure Leben ihm zu verdanken."

„Wir müssen zu den anderen", meinte Thawne sofort, „Wir sind hier nicht sicher."

Leo nickte zustimmend. „Nachdem wir Barry gerettet haben, haben wir keinen Grund mehr hierzubleiben", stimmte er ihm zu, „Ihr kommt am Besten mit. Immerhin habe ich euch nicht alle mühselig gerettet, nur damit ihr wieder gefangen und verhaftet werdet."

Alex wechselte einen kurzen fragenden Blick mit Sara, die zustimmend nickte. Es war die beste Lösung sich an die Resistance zu halten, zumindest dann, wenn sie überleben wollten. Und vielleicht konnte ihnen die Resistance auch dabei helfen einen Weg zurück zu Erde-1 zu finden.

Leo, Ray, und Thawne führten sie zum Hauptquartier des Widerstands, wo sie erfreut aber mit der Mahnung sofort zu duschen begrüßt wurden. Die Parallel-Erde-Flüchtlinge wurden kaum beachtet.

„Macht euch nichts draus, am Anfang war ich auch nicht sehr beliebt hier", meinte Ray.

„Und was hat sich geändert?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Nun, sie kamen dahinter, dass ich Superkräfte habe und damit nützlich für sie bin", erklärte Ray, „Entschuldigt mich kurz, wir haben eine Lagebesprechung."

Er ging gemeinsam mit Leo und Thawne los um mit seinen Kollegen zu sprechen, was die wiedervereinte Parallel-Erde-Flüchtlingsgruppe alleine zurückließ.

„Was ist unser nächster Schritt?", wollte Alex wissen.

„Wir fragen diese Leute, ob sie eine Ahnung haben, wo sich das Portal befindet, durch das der böse Oliver und Overgirl in unsere Welt gekommen sind. Und dann suchen wir nach einem Weg es zu benutzen um nach Hause zu kommen", meinte Sara.

„Hört sich gut an", meinte Oliver dazu.

„Mann, Barry, selbst mir fällt auf, wie sehr du stinkst. Was hast du gemacht? Bist du durch ein Plumpsklo geflohen?", beschwerte sich Jax unterdessen bei Barry, während er an dessen Halsband herumfummelte.

„Irgendwie schon ja", erwiderte Barry.

„Nun, die Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder frei bist, und wir alle wieder vereint sind", kommentierte Professor Stein das Ganze.

„Meint ihr, wir können diesen Leuten trauen?", wollte Alex von den anderen wissen, „Ich meine, ja, sie haben uns gerettet, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil wir zufällig da waren, als Leo Ray retten wollte."

„Immerhin hat uns Leo geholfen Barry zurückzubekommen", meinte Sara, „Das hätte er nicht tun müssen…"

„Aber Leo ist ein Omega", gab Oliver zu bedenken, „Er war vermutlich selbst mal im Lager und weiß, wie man dort mit ihnen umspringt, also wollte er einen Geschlechterkameraden vor diesem Schicksal bewahren. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er auch bereit ist uns zu helfen nach Hause zu kommen. Ich meine, wenn es so leicht wäre, dann wäre dieser Ray doch wohl kaum immer noch hier, oder?"

„Leo riecht nicht nach Omega", meinte Alex.

„Beta-Omega", informierte sie Sara, „Teilweise Omega zu sein reicht hier schon aus, um in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten."

„Du musst wirklich dringend duschen", meinte Jax noch einmal, nachdem er es geschafft hatte Barry sein Halsband abzunehmen.

Oliver seufzte. „Das reicht jetzt. Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier. Mein Doppelgänger hat unserer Welt inzwischen wer-weiß-schon-was angetan. Besprechung oder nicht, wir können nicht mehr länger warten. Ich rede mit ihnen", verkündete er und ging dann auch schon in die Richtung los, in die Leo und die anderen zuvor verschwunden waren.

„Martin, wärst du so gut dafür zu sorgen, dass er unsere Chancen, dass diese Leute uns helfen, nicht vollkommen zerstört?", wandte sich Sara an den Professor, der daraufhin nickte und Oliver folgte.

„Komm mit, wir suchen dir eine Dusche und eine Waschmaschine für das Kostüm", meinte Jax zu Barry und zog den Speedster mit sich fort.

Das ließ Alex alleine mit Sara zurück. Mal wieder. Es war immer noch unangenehm, aber es war auch schon unangenehmer gewesen. Sara schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Kara ist tough", erinnerte sie Alex, „Und sie hat Freunde. Ich bin sicher, es geht ihr gut."

Alex nickte nur. „Glaubst du, wir kommen je wieder nach Hause?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich glaube fest daran", gab Sara zu.

„Es war ein Fehler. Das mit uns beiden, meine ich", erklärte Alex, „Versteh mich nicht falsch, es hat Spaß gemacht, aber ich fange nichts mit anderen Alphas an, und ich habe auch keine One-Nightstands. Ich meine, vor wenigen Wochen war ich noch verlobt. Und jetzt … jetzt denke ich, dass es mein größter Fehler war sie gehen zu lassen."

„Maggie", meinte Sara, „Das war ihr Name, richtig?"

„Genau, Maggie, ich liebe sie immer noch, und ich will mein Leben nicht ohne sie leben", erklärte Alex.

„Das Gefühl kenne ich", meinte Sara, „Bis vor kurzem war auch ich noch in einer ernsthaften Beziehung. Ich hatte einen Omega, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, und ich habe es wirklich ernst gemeint mit ihm. Und wenn ich alles, was vorgefallen ist, rückgängig machen könnte um ihn zurückzubekommen, dann würde ich es tun."

Alex sah die andere Frau aufmerksam an. „Aber?"

„Aber, ich denke, dass es seinen Sinn hatte auseinander zu gehen. Ich meine, offenbar war ich noch nicht bereit für diese Art von Beziehung. Ich bin es, die um Unrecht war, trotz allem, was er sich zu Schulden kommen hat lassen. Und deswegen kann ich nicht so einfach von ihm erwarten, dass er mir verzeiht", fuhr Sara fort, „Ja, ich denke andauernd daran wieder zurück zu ihm zu gehen und ihn anzuflehen mich zurück zu nehmen, aber letztlich trennt uns mehr als wir gemeinsam haben. Vielleicht wachsen wir im Laufe der Zeit wieder zusammen, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber im Moment ist es das Beste für uns nicht zusammen zu sein. Du hast gesagt, dass ihr euch getrennt habt, weil ihr unterschiedliche Dinge wolltet, einen unterschiedlichen Plan für eure Zukunft hattet. Und wenn das so ist, dann wird sich das auch nicht von heute auf morgen ändern. Wenn du zu ihr zurückgehst, was wäre dann anders als vorher? Die Gründe, aus denen ihr euch getrennt habt, wären immer noch da. Vielleicht wärt ihr einige Zeit lang glücklich darüber wieder zusammen zu sein, aber irgendwann würden dieselben Streits wieder von vorne losgehen."

So hatte Alex das bisher noch nicht betrachtet. Sie vermisste Maggie so sehr und erkannte sich ohne sie nicht wieder, und vielleicht war sie ja sogar bereit auf Kinder zu verzichten, wenn ihr das Maggie zurückbringen würde, aber … was wenn ihr in ein paar Jahren klar werden würde, dass sie doch nicht bereit dazu war für immer auf Kinder zu verzichten? Und wenn Maggie dann immer noch keine Kinder haben wollen würde?… Würde dann nicht alles von Neuem losgehen.

„Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, Alex", meinte Sara, „Und du hast jemanden verdient, der die gleichen Dinge vom Leben erwartet wie du. Und irgendwo dort draußen gibt es so jemand. Du musst sie nur noch finden."

Alex nickte dankbar. „Ich glaube, du hast recht. Danke, Sara", meinte sie, „Du bist eine gute Freundin und ein guter Alpha. Du kümmerst dich um deine Leute. Irgendwann findest du hoffentlich auch jemanden, der dich für den Rest deines Lebens glücklich macht."

Sara starrte kurz abwesend ins Nichts. „Ja, vielleicht", meinte sie.

Dann drangen auf einmal wütende Stimmen bis zu ihnen hin durch den Bunker.

Sara seufzte. „Wie es aussieht, war Martin nicht unbedingt besonders erfolgreich darin Oliver zurückzuhalten", stellte sie fest, „Wir sollten wohl besser nachsehen, was los ist."

Ja, das sollten sie wohl.

* * *

Der Anführer der Resistance war ein Beta namens Winn Schott, und Alex Danvers schien seinen Doppelgänger zu kennen, aber das war Oliver eigentlich gleich. Was ihm nicht gleich war, war dass Winn Schott ein sturer uneinsichtiger Egoist war.

Die Resistance wusste nämlich offensichtlich genau, wo sich das Portal zu Erde-1 befand – und zwar in dem Nahe am Konzentrationslager gelegenen Hauptquartier der Partei, wo irgendeine ominöse Geheimwaffe konstruiert wurde, die die Nazis für ihre Invasion verwenden wollten.

Auf jeden Fall wäre es wegen Olivers Gesicht zumindest möglich sich in diese Basis einzuschleichen und das Portal zu erreichen. Nur, dass Winn Schott das nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen wollte. Er plante einen vernichtenden Atomschlag auf den ganzen Komplex um so diese und jede andere Erde vor den Nazis zu retten. Und er zog nicht einmal in Erwägung diesen Atomschlag einfach etwas zu verzögern, um Oliver und den anderen eine Chance zu geben nach Hause zu kommen.

„Es tut mir ja leid, dass ihr hier festsitzt, aber unser Kampf ist wichtiger als euer Wunsch nach Hause zu kommen", sagte er kühl, „Wir tun damit auch eurer Erde einen Gefallen."

Oliver war anderer Meinung. Auch deswegen, weil er in diesem Fall hier festsitzen würde, während der andere Oliver auf seiner Erde wäre und dort Chaos stiften konnte. Er könnte William finden.

„Ich habe einen Sohn dort drüben, und Barry, unser Omega, hat seine ganze Familie, seinen Alpha, den er heiraten wollte, bevor das alles losgegangen ist, dort drüben. Saras Rudel ist dort, Alexs Schwester, die Familien von Professor Stein und Jax … sie alle brauchen uns", argumentierte Oliver, „Sie verlassen sich darauf, dass wir kommen um ihnen gegen den Führer und Overgirl beizustehen!"

Schott zuckte die Schultern. „Das tut mir ja sehr leid für euch alle und eure Angehörigen, aber den Krieg zu gewinnen ist wichtiger als persönliche Bindungen zu bewahren. In diesem Kampf haben wir alle etwas opfern müssen, manche mehr als andere, aber letztlich haben wir alle jeden notwendigen Preis bezahlt um unser Ziel zu erreichen: Dem Reich ein Ende zu setzen", erklärte er ungerührt.

„Das Reich ist riesig. Es erstreckt sich über diverse Länder dieser Erde!", widersprach Oliver, „Ein einziger Schlag gegen hohe Funktionäre ist nicht gleich bedeutend mit dem Ende eures Krieges. Es wird sich ein neuer Führer aus der Asche erheben!"

„Aber einer ohne kryptonische Frau, Welteneroberungsplänen, und unbesiegbare Geheimwaffe", gab Schott nur zurück, „Es wird mehrere Anwärter geben, und das wird die Einheit der Partei schwächen und sie angreifbar machen. Schwach. Wir werden zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten eine echte Chance darauf haben diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Und alles, was wir dafür tun müssen, ist dieses eine Hauptquartier wegzubomben. Und genau das werden wir auch tun."

An dieser Stelle wurde Oliver mit seiner Antwort wohl etwas laut, und Professor Stein versuchte die Wogen zu glätten, aber Schott blieb uneinsichtig.

„Dieser Krieg geht nun schon Generationen! Wir führen einen Kampf fort, den unsere Großeltern begonnen haben! Unsere Erde kann nicht mehr! Das alles geht schon viel zu lange! Es ist an der Zeit einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen! Und ich werde diesen Schlussstrich ziehen!", schrie Schott ihn an, und Oliver sah in seinem Gesicht genau den gleichen Fanatismus glühen, den er zuvor schon in dem seines Doppelgängers gesehen hatte.

Sara und Alex waren gekommen um sich in den Streit einzumischen, doch nichts half.

„Wenn der General einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, dann ändert er sie nicht mehr", erklärte Leo.

„Ich werde trotzdem versuchen mit ihm zu reden", meinte Alex und folgte General Schott in die Funkanlage der Kommandozentrale, „Ich kenne den Winn von meiner Erde recht gut, vielleicht kann ich bei diesem etwas erreichen."

Leo schien das zu bezweifeln, und Oliver eigentlich auch. Kerlen wie diesen Schott war mit Vernunft nicht beizukommen. _Aber was sollen wir denn tun?!_ , fragte er sich, _Wir können nicht einfach hier auf dieser Alptraumerde zurückbleiben und auf das Beste hoffen. Wir müssen zurück nach Hause._

Doch wie sollte ihnen das nur gelingen?

* * *

 _A/N: Da meine Erde-X-Handlung hinter der Erde-1-Handlung hinterher hinkt, werden wir für die nächste Zeit wohl noch etwas dort bleiben um „aufzuholen."_

 _Reviews?_


	16. Irgendwer ist immer böse im Land

**16\. Irgendwer ist immer böse im Land**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings. Antisemitismus, Rassismus, Homophobie_

* * *

Leo war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als Alex Danvers kurze Zeit, nachdem sie aufgebrochen war um mit General Schott unter vier Augen zu sprechen, mit offensichtlich schlechter Laune zurückkehrte.

„Ich nehme an, es ist nicht so gut gelaufen", vermutete er.

Alex Danvers seufzte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass auf meiner Welt meine Schwester seine beste Freundin ist, für die er alles tun würde, genau wie sie alles für ihn tun würde. Dass sie in Lebensgefahr ist und unsere Hilfe braucht", erklärte Alex, „Und er … hat nur gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut."

Leo nahm an, dass seine eigene Kondolenz in diesem Moment nicht gerade gut ankommen würde, also ersparte er sie sich und meinte stattdessen nur: „Ich habe euch ja gesagt, dass er seine Meinung nicht mehr ändert, wenn er einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Aber er meint es nicht böse, er denkt nun mal vor allem ans große Ganze und erst in zweiter Linie an einzelne Individuen."

„Er muss seinen Plan ja nicht aufgeben, nur ein wenig nach hinten verschieben", gab Alex frustriert zurück, „Der Winn, den ich kenne, wäre einem Kompromiss gegenüber offen, aber dieser hier… Meine Schwester ist vielleicht schon tot, und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass ich niemals erfahren werde, was aus ihr geworden ist."

Leo unterdrückte seine instinktive Reaktion den aufgebrachten Alpha zu beschwichtigen. Als Teil-Omega war ihm Harmonie nicht so wichtig wie glückliche Alphas, was ihn schon das eine oder andere Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Also sah er Alex nur dabei zu, wie sie zu ihren Freunden hinüber ging um ihnen die schlechten Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen.

Er wollte ihr aber trotzdem gerne irgendwie helfen. Und den anderen genauso. Den armen traumatisieren Omega, den beiden Betas, die zu einem Wesen werden konnten, und ja, besonders den Alphas, aber nicht so sehr weil sie Alphas waren, sondern eher weil sie recht hatten. Und offensichtlich Hilfe gebrauchen konnten.

Leo wandte sich an Ray, seinen Rettungsanker in dieser verrückten Welt, in der sie leben mussten. „Wir müssen ihnen helfen", erklärte er.

Ray sah ihn liebevoll an. „Ja, das müssen wir", bestätigte er.

„Ich werde mit dem General reden", beschloss Leo.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass er niemals seine Meinung ändert?", warf Ray ein.

„Ja, das habe ich, aber normalerweise bin ich auch nicht derjenige, der ihn davon zu überzeugen versucht das doch zu tun", erwiderte Leo.

Eddie trat hinter Ray aus dem Schatten, was Leo angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Beta immer noch seine SS-Uniform trug, schon als ein bisschen unheimlich empfand. „Ich werde dir dabei helfen ihn zu überzeugen", meinte der blonde Mann.

Leo hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. „Nun dann sollte es kein Problem für uns sein ihn weichzukochen, nicht wahr?", meinte er optimistisch und hoffte, dass er sich mit dieser Annahme auch nicht irrte.

* * *

Wie jeder Alpha hasste es Sara keine Kontrolle über die Situation, in der sie sich befand, zu haben, und im Augenblick war sie so weit wie es nur möglich war von Kontrolle entfernt. Sie war auf einer fremden Welt gefangen, wusste nicht, ob es ihr jemals gelingen würde ihr Team nach Hause zu bringen, war von ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden, und einem guten Teil ihres Rudels getrennt und wusste aber, dass sie alle in schrecklicher Gefahr waren, einer Gefahr gegen die sie nichts unternehmen konnte.

Kurz gesagt, Sara hasste ihre derzeitige Situation, aber sie konnte es sich nicht leisten sich gehen zu lassen, da sie die anderen beiden Alphas, Alex und Oliver, ruhig halten musste. Alex verließ sich auf sie als Teamführerin, und Oliver brauchte jemanden, der ihn beruhigte und nicht aufputschte. Doch in Wahrheit hätte sie gerne irgendeinen Gegenstand wütend gegen die Wand geschleudert, so frustriert war sie.

„Wir werden trotzdem versuchen zu diesem Portal zu gelangen, wir drei zumindest", erklärte sie den anderen, „Martin und Jax bleiben mit Barry erst mal hier beim Widerstand. Wir holen sie, wenn wir dazu in der Lage sind nach. Aber wenn wir uns beeilen, dann gelingt es uns vielleicht den Atomschlag zuvor zu kommen…"

„Tatsächlich haben wir eine Stunde bekommen um durch das Portal zu gelangen", erkläre Leo Snart und stellte sich mitten in ihre Gruppe.

„Vorhin hat das aber noch ganz anders geklungen", merkte Alex an.

„Ja, aber ich habe es geschafft unseren furchtlosen Anführer davon zu überzeugen uns eine Stunde zu geben, aber natürlich müssen wir in diesem Fall alle gehen", erklärte Leo, „Ich hoffe, ihr habt einen Plan."

„Wir?", vergewisserte sich Sara.

„Ray, ich, und Eddie hier wollen euch helfen", meinte Leo, „Wir sind der Ansicht, dass es nicht richtig ist, dass ihr auf dieser Erde gefangen seid, wenn es einen Weg gibt das zu verhindern."

Nun, zumindest war irgendjemand auf ihrer Seite. „Nun, eine Stunde ist besser als nichts", meinte Sara, „Und, ja, wir haben sozusagen einen Plan, denn wir haben Oliver."

„Mhm", machte Leo als er den besagten Alpha musterte, „Den finsteren Blick hat er schon mal drauf."

Oliver warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Noch besser", kommentierte Leo.

„Kann er uns rein bringen?", wollte Sara wissen und nickte in Richtung Eddie Thawne.

„Möglich. Da viel los ist, ist möglicherweise noch niemanden aufgefallen, dass ich weg bin, aber darauf verlassen würde ich mich nicht", erwiderte dieser selbst.

„Nun, wir müssen es riskieren", befand Sara, „Wenn wir nur eine Stunde haben, dann sollten wir besser sofort aufbrechen. Sind alle bereit. Barry?"

Der Omega war gerade erst mit Jax von seiner Dusche zurückgekehrt und schien bisher nur halb zugehört zu haben. „Was? Oh ja, klar, es kann losgehen", murmelte er.

Sara war mit dieser Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden, aber sobald sie wieder auf ihrer Erde waren, würde alles besser werden, und Barry würde sich wieder fangen, davon war sie überzeugt. „Dann los", meinte sie, „Einen Plan überlegen wir uns unterwegs."

Leo Snart seufzte herzhaft. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie ihr Leute überhaupt irgendetwas vollbringt", meinte er bedrückt.

„Improvisation und Willensstärke reichen meistens aus um ans Ziel zu kommen", belehrte ihn Sara, „Du wirst schon sehen, was ich meine."

„Das will ich doch hoffen, diese Show werde ich ja immerhin live miterleben", erwiderte Leo. Und er würde nicht der Einzige sein. Wenn sie wirklich in die Höhle des Löwen spazierten, dann gab es die Möglichkeit zu versagen nicht. _Was für ein überaus tröstlicher Gedanke,_ dachte Sara sarkastisch. Nun, egal, sie hatten nicht mehr besonders viel zu verlieren, aber um so mehr zu gewinnen. Also würden sie einfach gewinnen müssen.

* * *

Oliver mochte diesen Plan nicht. Aber es war der einzige, den sie hatten. Aber Oliver hasste alleine schon die Idee sich für _ihn_ auszugeben, und in der gestohlenen Nazi-Uniform fühlte er sich mehr als nur ein wenig unwohl. Und das Beta-Parfum, mit dem er sich eingesprüht hatte, führte dazu, dass er selbst der Meinung wäre, er würde falsch riechen. _Ich muss es aber tun, wenn ich William, Thea, und Felicity jemals wieder sehen möchte, wenn ich_ ihn _stoppen möchte, dann muss ich es tun._

Wie lange er wohl in der Lage sein würde die Täuschung aufrecht zu erhalten? Nun, es würde sich zeigen. Hoffentlich würde man wenigstens ihren Laster durchlassen, ansonsten wäre all ihr planen umsonst gewesen.

Er saß auf den Beifahrersitz neben Eddie Thawne und versuchte grimmig drein zu sehen. Was kein Problem war, denn selten hatte er sich derartig grimmig _gefühlt._

Eddie und der Soldat am Einfahrtstor diskutierten irgendetwas auf Deutsch miteinander, dann lehnte Eddie sich zurück, und Oliver spürte, wie er angesehen wurde. Er wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung des Soldaten und starrte diesen einfach nur stumm an. Es schien zu wirken, sie wurden hinein gelassen.

„Soweit so gut", murmelte Eddie leise. Er parkte den Laster auf einem dafür vorgesehenen freien Parkplatz. Sie kletterten aus den Wagen und halfen den anderen – alle verkleidet in Nazi-Uniformen - dann aus dem Laster hinaus. „Ich werde das Portal suchen. Haltet euch an den Plan und haltet euch bedeckt", ermahnte Oliver die anderen noch einmal und deutete Eddie dann ihm zu folgen.

Er schritt mit wütendem Stechschritt auf das Hauptgebäude zu und wurde dort gleich empfangen. „Sir! Man hat uns nicht gesagt, dass Sie schon wieder zurück sind!", verkündete der Soldat am Eingang, als er ihn erblickte, „Sind Sie gekommen um das Projekt zu inspizieren?"

„Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte Oliver sofort, ohne zu zögern. Er hoffte nur, dass es sich bei dem Projekt um das Portal handelte und nicht um etwas vollkommen anderes, immerhin verrann die ihnen versprochene Stunde unaufhaltsam.

Man führte Oliver und Eddie in einen großen Hangar, wo ihm ein dunkelhaariger Mann entgegen geeilt kam. „Sir! Sie sind zurück! Sie ist fertig, Sir! Die _Wellenreiter_ ist fertig! Wir haben Dr. Thawnes Pläne genau befolgtm und alles, was wir konnten, mit kryptonischer und daxamitischer Technik verschmolzen", berichtete der junge Mann eifrig, „Wollen Sie sie sehen, Sir?"

Oliver nickte und wurde zu einem Raumschiff geführt, das beinahe genau so aussah wie die _Waverider._ Oliver behielt sein Pokerface bei, war aber leicht besorgt. General Schott war zwar ein sturer Mistkerl, aber er hatte recht gehabt. Dieses Schiff in den Händen der Nazis… _Wellenreiter … Waverider …_ Und hatte der Mann nicht von kryptonischer und daxamitischer Technologie gesprochen?

„Sir? Sir, Sie werden dem General gegenüber doch erwähnen, dass ich zeitgerecht fertig geworden bin und alles getan habe, was sie von mir erwartet hat?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Mann neben ihm. Oliver drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn. Es war ein Alpha, und er sah menschlich aus, aber irgendetwas an ihm, erinnerte Oliver an Kara, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, was es war. Vielleicht der aufgeregte Dackelblick?

„Ich meinte damit nicht … ich wollte nicht", stotterte der Alpha, „Ich wollte nur, dass sie zufrieden ist. … Sie wird doch zufrieden sein, oder?"

Der Mann war Overgirl offensichtlich verfallen. Es schien sich weniger um Furcht zu handeln als um Verehrung. „Danke, Mon-El, ich übernehme ab hier, du kannst inzwischen noch einmal alle Daten kontrollieren", mischte sich eine bekannte Stimme in ihr Gespräch ein, und Oliver verfluchte sein Pech. Natürlich musste ausgerechnet sie hier sein.

Laurel Lance trat neben ihn, während der männliche Alpha sich zurückzog. „Sie müssen Mon-El vergeben, mein Führer, seine Verehrung für den General lässt ihn manchmal vergessen, dass Sie ihr Ehemann sind", meinte sie, „Aber nun, da er alles für uns getan hat, was ihm möglich ist, können wir ihn natürlich aus dem Weg räumen, wenn Sie das wünschen sollten."

Oliver schnaubte auf eine Art und Weise, von der er hoffte, dass sie verächtlich klang. „Nicht nötig. Ich kenne meine Frau und sehe in diesem … _Alpha_ keine ernsthafte Bedrohung", meinte er. Er konnte Laurels Blick auf sich ruhen spüren.

„Niemand hat uns darüber informiert, dass Sie wieder auf dieser Erde sind, mein Führer", meinte sie, „Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie den Hauptmann bei sich. … Gibt es irgendein Problem, über das ich Bescheid wissen sollte?"

Oliver sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Tatsächlich hat mich der Hauptmann über alles, was vorgefallen ist, informiert, Lance", knurrte er, „Meine Frau und ich dachten, dass wir uns auf Sie verlassen können, Kommandant. Aber offenbar war das ein Irrtum. Irgendwo dort draußen rennt ein Mann mit meinem Gesicht herum! Wie konnten Sie ihn entkommen lassen?!"

Laurel warf Eddie einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich trage nicht die alleinige Schuld an diesem Vorfall, mein Führer. Ich bin nicht die Leiterin des Lagers, in das die Resistance eingedrungen ist", verteidigte sie sich.

„Und doch haben Sie entschieden, den Omega, der Ihnen geschickt wurde, zu verschonen!", hielt Oliver ihr entgegen.

„Ich dachte, er könnte uns von Nutzen sein. Ich dachte …" Sie verstummte. „Nun, ich bin natürlich bereit alle Konsequenzen zu tragen, die Sie und der General für notwendig erachten", meinte sie dann, „Aber, als ich erfahren habe, dass Sie kommen, habe ich mich noch einmal in die Belange des Lagers eingemischt, mein Führer, und ein besonderes Geschenk für Sie arrangiert. Wollen Sie es sehen?"

Oliver tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Eddie, der nur seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte genauso wenig Ahnung wie Oliver, wovon sie da eigentlich sprach.

„Nun gut, Lance, zeigen Sie es mir", meinte Oliver schließlich.

Laurel lächelte katzenhaft und deutete Oliver mit ihr zu kommen, Eddie folgte ihnen langsam. „Da ist sie ja", bemerkte Laurel und bezog sich auf eine Gestalt, die in den Hangar gezerrt wurde. „Diese Jüdin wurde dabei erwischt wie sie verbotene Kultgegenstände im Lager verbreitet hat", erklärte Laurel, „Für dieses Verbrechens verdient sie natürlich den Tod. Aber angesichts Ihrer Wut über das Entkommen Ihres Doppelgängers, dachte ich mir, dass Sie das vielleicht selber erledigen wollen, mein Führer."

Sie deutete auf die zitternde brünette Frau, die Oliver voller Furcht aus bekannten Augen ansah. Es war Felicity, aber was für eine Version von Felicity! Dünn, schmutzig, und ängstlich, so ängstlich, man konnte ihre Angst bis auf den Parkplatz hinaus riechen. „Bitte", jammerte sie, „Bitte, es tut mir leid, ich wollte den anderen nur Trost spenden!"

Oliver konnte sich von ihrem Anblick nicht losreißen. Eine Felicity, die auf dieser Welt aufgewachsen war. Sie hatte niemals eine Chance gehabt.

„Seltsam, ich weiß", meinte Laurel, „Genau mit dieser Frau hat Ihr Doppelgänger eine romantische Beziehung auf der anderen Welt."

Das hier war ein Test, wurde Oliver klar, ein Test um zu sehen, ob er der war, für den er sich ausgab, und er war gerade dabei bei diesem Test zu versagen. Er riss sich von Felicitys Anblick los und hielt Laurel seine Hand entgegen. Sie reichte ihm eine Pistole.

Vermutlich wäre es besser, wenn er nun irgendetwas sagen würde, etwas darüber, dass Juden Ratten waren oder dergleichen, etwas noch Schlimmeres, etwas Verabscheuungswürdiges, aber er konnte nicht, er konnte es nicht über sich bringen irgendetwas in dieser Richtung auszusprechen, und es auf diese Frau, die vor ihm stand, zu beziehen, deren einziges Verbrechen darin bestand als Jüdin geboren worden zu sein. Eine Frau, die nicht nur aussah wie Felicity, sondern vermutlich auch ihren Mut hatte, die Mut genug gehabt hatte sich auch im KZ ihren Glauben zu bewahren.

Langsam hob er die Pistole und zielte auf Felicitys Doppelgängerin.

PENG!

Die Frau wippte nach vorn und schien auszuatmen oder zu würgen, und dann kippte sie vorne über. Blut sickerte unter ihrem reglosen Körper hervor. Oliver hatte nicht geschossen, und Laurel war es auch nicht gewesen. Hinter ihm steckte Eddie ungerührt seine Waffe wieder in seinen Halfter. „Der Führer sollte sich nicht dazu herablassen müssen sich mit Ungeziefer auseinanderzusetzen", erklärte er schulterzuckend, „Er hat Wichtigeres zu tun."

Laurel sah ihn wütend an und knurrte leise. Oliver versuchte nicht auf Felicitys Leiche zu starren. „Das war nicht notwendig", meinte er leise, „Ich hätte mich durchaus selber um diese Angelegenheit kümmern können."

„Mein Lager, meine Gefangenen", erklärte Eddie nur, „Das war meine Angelegenheit. Kommandantin Lance hat nur versucht es zu Ihrer zu machen um meine Autorität zu untergraben. Das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum sie mir den Omega geschickt hat."

Laurel knurrte noch einmal. „Ja, der Omega. Was genau wurde aus ihm, Hauptmann?", fragte sie dann langsam, „Es scheint, er ist verschwunden. Genau wie Sie verschwunden waren, bis Sie hier wieder aufgetaucht sind, mit dem Führer. Dem Mann, dessen Doppelgänger gerade erst auf Ihrem Lager entkommen ist. Einem Lager, aus dem immer wieder Insassen aus mysteriöse Weise verschwinden."

Laurel näherte sich Eddie mit einem gefährlichen Blick in den Augen an. Alles an ihrer Körperhaltung schrie Alpha-Angriffsposition. „Insassen, die später teilweise wieder auftauchen als Mitglieder der Resistance. Guardian nannte sich dieser Neger, den der Führer auf offener Straße getötet hat, glaube ich. War das nicht ein Insasse des Lagers? Und dieser Teil-Omega, der den falschen Führer und seine Freunde befreit hat, war das nicht eines von Hauptmann Thawnes Spezialprojekten? Von einem Tag auf den anderen, verschwunden. Bis zu der Befreiung seines Sodomisten-Freundes und des falschen Führers", fuhr sie langsam fort, „Ich denke, das sind ein paar Zufälle zu viel. Ich denke, das riecht nach Verrat."

„Halt!" Oliver hielt Laurel die Pistole an den Kopf. Er konnte nicht anders. Ja, Eddie Thawne hatte vor seinen Augen gerade eine unschuldige Frau erschossen, aber wie Laurel richtig sagte, er war der Hauptgrund, warum Oliver im Moment hier stand und nicht tot war.

Laurel hielt inne und dann … lachte sie. „Oh, Oliver!", meinte sie tadelnd, „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dir eine geladene Waffe in die Hand geben, ohne mich vorher zu vergewissern, dass du auch wirklich du bist?"

Nun, ja, das hatte er gedacht, aber das war nun auch egal. Er drehte die Waffe in seiner Hand und versuchte Laurel nun mit dem Griff der Pistole zu schlagen, doch sie wich aus und befahl den anwesenden Soldaten: „Erschießt sie beide!"

Oliver sprang in Deckung und konnte sehen, dass Eddie Thawne seine Waffe wieder gezogen hatte und auf die Wachen schoss.

Strahlendes Licht ergoss sich in den Hangar und Oliver sah zwei Gestalten durch die Luft fliegen. Die eine war Firestorm und die andere es, die strahlte. „Wer…?"

„Das ist Der Ray", erklärte Eddie, „Wir müssen raus hier, bevor…"

„Bin schon da." Barry tauchte zwischen ihnen beiden auf und packte Oliver und brachte ihn wo anders hin. Als sie wieder stehen blieben, übergab sich Oliver auf den Fußboden, obwohl er das normalerweise niemals tat, wenn er von Barry irgendwohin gerannt wurde. Aber die Geschwindigkeit war auch nicht der Grund dafür, warum er seinen Mageninhalt am Boden verteilte.

Barry stellte Eddie neben Oliver ab. „Sie hätten sie nicht töten müssen!", herrschte Oliver Eddie an.

„Doch das musste ich!", gab dieser zurück, „Sie war so oder so tot. Selbst, wenn wir es geschafft hätten ihr Leben zu retten, wo sollte sie hin? Das hier wird alles zerstört, sobald wir weg sind. Oder wollten Sie sie mit auf Ihre Erde nehmen? Bis dahin hätte sie niemals überlebt! Sie war eine Belastung!"

Oliver stürzte sich auf den anderen Mann, bevor irgendjemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, und schlug ihm kräftig ins Gesicht. „Wie viele Belastungen haben Sie hingerichtet, mhm? Wie viele mussten sterben, damit Sie ein paar retten konnten, die Sie für Wert befunden haben zu leben?!", schrie er den am Boden liegenden Beta an.

„Leute, dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit", versuchte Barry bittend Frieden zu stiften.

Eddie wischte sich Blut von den Mundwinkeln und funkelte Oliver wütend an. „Was denken Sie denn?", wollte er wissen, „Ich bin Mitglied der Waffen-SS, Hauptmann der Reichsarmee, Leiter eines KZs, und Mitglieder der Partei! Dachten Sie ich bin Jesus in Verkleidung!?"

„Jesus hatte einen Bart, soweit ich weiß", mischte sich der Leonard Snart dieser Welt in das Gespräch ein, „Ich habe ein gute und eine sehr schlechte Nachricht. Die gute ist, wir haben das Dimensionsreise-Tor gefunden, die schlechte ist, Winn hat seine Meinung geändert und offenbar befunden, dass eine Stunde zu viel verschwendete Zeit ist. Der Atomschlag hat bereits begonnen. Red Tornado ist auf den Weg hierher."

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, das war Erde-X-Mon-El und ja, das war eine schockierende Wendung, was Erde-X-Felicity angeht._

 _Reviews?_


	17. Die Augen voll Sand

**17\. Die Augen voll Sand**

* * *

 _Warnings: Indirekte Spoiler für Legends 3.9_

* * *

„Wieso Red Tornado? Wer oder was ist das? Ich dachte, ihr plant einen Atomschlag?!", wandte sich Oliver wenig begeistert an Leo, aber zumindest lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Weise von Eddie ab.

Neben den beiden, Barry und Leo, hatten sich auch Alex und Sara hier versammelt. Firestorm und Ray waren vermutlich immer noch irgendwo in der Anlage auf Erkundungsmission.

„Red Tornado _ist_ unser Atomschlag", erklärte Leo, „Wir sind eine kleine unterirdisch lebende Widerstandsgruppe. Wo sollten wir eine Atombombe herbekommen und verstecken? Nein, ein unbesiegbarer Roboter tut es auch. Er wird das alles hier vernichten, ohne Wiederkehr."

„Auf meiner Erde gab es auch einen Red Tornado", meldete sich Alex zu Wort, „Er wurde für den Kampf gegen Kryptonier entwickelt. Wenn eure Red Tornado auch nur ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem hat, den ich kenne, dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden, bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Nein, wir sind so kurz vor unserem Ziel, wir können jetzt nicht aufgeben!", protestierte Sara, „Wir haben das Portal gefunden, wir müssen es nur noch aktivieren! Gibt es denn Nichts, was wir tun können?!" Sie sah fragend zwischen Alex und Leo hin und her.

Leo seufzte. „Aufhalten können wir ihn nicht", meinte er, „Aber vielleicht können wir ihn ein wenig verlangsamen. Ray, das übernimmst am besten du:" Letzteres hatte er ins Com gesagt. Dann sah er Barry nachdenklich an. „Was sagtest du noch mal, was deine Fähigkeiten sind?", wollte er wissen.

Barry wusste worauf das hinauslief. Darauf, dass er dem Ray dabei helfen sollte Red Torndado zu verlangsamen. Aber er wusste auch, dass dieser Snart genau wie alle anderen hier ebenfalls an seiner derzeitigen Verlässlichkeit zweifelte. Was er gut verstehen konnte, er zweifelte ja sogar selbst an dieser. Nach allem, was geschehen war, wollte er eigentlich nur nach Hause und sich in Iris Armen vergraben, aber wie es aussah, musste er sich dieses Ende erst noch verdienen.

„Ich bin schnell", erwiderte er vage, „Ja, ich schätze, ich kann ihm helfen."

„Barry, bist du sicher, dass du…", begann Oliver, und auch Sara und Eddie sahen so aus, als wollten sie protestieren, doch Barry meinte schnell: „Ich schaff das schon." Und dann rannte er auch schon los.

Nachdem er die Basis verlassen hatte, hielt er nach einer fliegenden leuchtenden Gestalt Ausschau, also nach dem Ray. Als er diese erblickte, folgte er der Gestalt um gemeinsam mit ihr einen unaufhaltsamen Weltuntergangsroboter zu bekämpfen. Nach allem, was in der letzten Zeit so passiert war, hörte sich diese Aussicht fast schon an wie Business-as-Usual.

Es sollte also kein Problem werden.

* * *

Firestorm hatte das Weltenportal entdeckt, und er war auch derjenige, der erkannte, dass es nicht so einfach einzuschalten war, wie sie sich erhofft hatten. Um das Portal zu aktivieren, wäre es nötig die Energieversorgung zu aktivieren, und die wurde schwer bewacht.

Doch es bestand die Möglichkeit das Portal auf andere Weise mit Energie zu versorgen. Immerhin befanden sie sich im wichtigsten Waffenentwicklungszentrum des Reichs - die _Wellenreiter_ wurde hier gebaut, es gab mehr als nur eine Energiequelle, die sie benutzen könnten um das Portal zu aktivieren. Sie entschieden sich für den relativ unbewachten Stromerzeugungsapparat unweit des Portals. Sie mussten die Energie, die er erzeugte nur aktivieren und umleiten, dann ersparten sie es sich an Daxamiten, Nazis, und wer-weiß-wen-noch-aller vorbeikämpfen zu müssen.

Die Zeit drängte immerhin, also erschien ihnen das als die beste Lösung. Firestorm hatte sich gerade in seine zwei Hälften aufgeteilt um so durch Arbeitsteilung schneller voran zu kommen, als sie ankam. „Was tut ihr?", wollte Alex wissen, als sie die beiden Betas so getrennt voneinander da stehen sah. Sie hatte Thawne mitgenommen und war losgezogen um nachzusehen, wofür Firestorm so lange brauchte, und war offensichtlich genau im richtigen Moment angekommen.

„Jefferson wird die Energie umleiten, während ich den Generator aktiviere", erklärte der Professor, „So sparen wir uns Zeit."

Alex hörte sich den Rest der Erklärung an, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Wir brauchen Firestorm. Verschmelzt wieder. Ihr leitet die Energie um, und ich aktiviere den Generator… oder auch nicht, verdammt, da kommen schon wieder Soldaten!", fluchte sie und schoss den anstürmenden Truppen mit der Waffe, die sie im Verlauf ihres Angriffs auf dieses Basis an sich gebracht hatte, entgegen.

„Ich aktiviere den Generator", erklärte Thawne, „Sie halten uns den Rücken frei."

Alex nickte zustimmend. Jax und der Professor verschmolzen wieder und machten sich an die Arbeit, genau wie Thawne.

„Das war's!", verkündete Firestorm wenig später, „Jetzt nichts wie weg hier!"

„Barry, Ray, kommt zurück zur Basis, wir verschwinden von hier!", befahl Alex den anderen übers Com, „Los jetzt! Zum Tor!" Sie deutete den Betas sich zu beeilen; ihnen lief die Zeit davon, und sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich Red Tornado zu stellen.

Sie war in typischer Alpha-Manier so sehr damit beschäftigt auf die anderen zu achten, dass sie zu wenig auf sich selbst achtete. „Achtung!" Thawne schubste sie aus dem Weg, und sie verlor für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht, nur um sich wenige Sekunden später wieder zu fangen und ihren Angreifer niederzuschießen. _Das war ziemlich knapp,_ wurde ihr klar. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihrem Retter, doch die Antwort auf diese Frage erübrigte sich, als sie das Blut sah, das aus seiner linken Körperseite Seite trat.

Thawnes Blick trafen ihren. „Das ist nicht-", begann Alex.

„Wir wissen beide, dass es das doch ist", erwiderte Thawne, „Verschwinden Sie. Ich halte Sie nur auf."

„Was ist los?!" Barry kam neben ihnen beiden zum Stehen und riss dann erschrocken die Augen auf. „Eddie!"

Alex warf dem Flash einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nimm ihn und sieh zu, dass ihr Druck auf die Wunde ausübt", wies sie ihn an, „Schnell jetzt! Wir haben keine Zeit übrig."

Barry nahm den blutenden Beta in seine Arme und rannte los. Alex deutete Firestorm ihm zu folgen und bildete selbst die Nachhut. _Wir werden es nicht schaffen,_ wurde ihr klar, _Wir sind zu langsam._

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Dimensionstor, aber sie wusste, dass zumindest sie nicht schnell genug war. Dann war Barry wieder da und nahm nun sie in seine Arme. „Komm schon!", meinte er und rannte los. Alex meinte, dass sie Mon-El im Vorbeirennen sehen konnte, aber sie musste sich irren. Was sollte Mon-El hier tun? Oder war das sein Doppelgänger?

Als Barry sie wieder auf die Füße stellte, waren sie wieder auf Erde-1. Mitten im Nirgendwo. „Deckung!", rief Sara auf einmal, und Alex warf sich automatisch auf den Boden. Über ihre Köpfe hinweg, flog sie, die _Wellenreiter. Verdammt!_ Aus dem Portal strömten Soldaten und Personal. _Das waren wir. Wir haben ihnen bei der Flucht geholfen,_ wurde Alex klar, _Sie wären alle vernichtet worden. Der Widerstand hätte sie ausgelöscht, aber nun haben wir sie auf Barrys Welt losgelassen._

Doch mit einem Mal erlosch das Portal, und es wurde still. „Wir müssen zu StarLabs", meinte Oliver, „Um unsere neuen Besucher kümmern wir uns später."

Alex hatte aber zuerst anderes zu tun, nachdem sie sich mit einem schnellen Blick vergewissert hatte, dass alle mit durchgekommen waren, auch Leo und Ray, kniete sie sich neben den blutenden Eddie Thawne.

Dieser war inzwischen ganz bleich geworden und sah gar nicht gut aus. „Ich muss mir die Wunde ansehen", meinte sie sanft und löste seine blutige Hand von seiner Wunde. Blut sprudelte ihr entgegen. Auch die Platzierung der Schusswunde gefiel Alex überhaupt nicht. „Wenn ich sofort operiere, dann haben wir vielleicht eine Chance", meinte sie, „Barry, bring uns in das nächstgelegene Spital und…"

„Nein", keuchte Eddie Thawne, „Es ist schon gut so."

„Das ist es nicht!", protestierte Alex, „Diese Kugel war für mich bestimmt!"

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass sie stattdessen mich erwischt hat", erwiderte Eddie nur.

„Nein, Eddie, bitte … ich kann nicht … nicht noch einmal…", bat Barry aufgelöst. Alex konnte die Trauer in seiner Miene deutlich erkennen.

Der sterbende Beta sah ihn an. „Ich bin nicht dein Eddie Thawne, Barry", erklärte er, „Eure Version des Führers hatte recht mit dem, was er über mich gesagt hat."

„Keiner solle sein Leben wegen etwas, das Oliver Queen über ihn gesagt hat, wegwerfen!", protestierte Barry heftig, „Er sagt oft Dinge, die er nicht so meint."

Eddie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es ist wahr. Ich war nie Teil der Lösung, ich war immer nur Teil des Problems. Ich habe Menschen gerettet, ja, aber ich habe bestimmt, wen ich rette, und wen nicht. Ich habe Kinder und Omegas gerettet und die Alphas und Betas dafür geopfert. Sie taten mir leid, verstehst du? Ich habe sie gerettet, weil sie mir leid taten, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie hungern, leiden, und sterben, aber alle anderen haben ich hungern, leiden, und sterben lassen. Und damit war ich nicht besser als die anderen, weil ich genauso wie sie entschieden habe, wer es wert ist zu leben und wer nicht."

Barry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und begann zu weinen. „Nein, nein, du hast mich gerettet. Und du hast Leo gerettet. Und Alex. Und wen haben die gerettet? Niemanden, sie haben immer nur Leben genommen! Du bist nicht wie die! Bitte, lass dir helfen!", bettelte er.

„Ich nehme an, sie dachten, sie würden sich selber retten. Das hieß es zumindest in den Broschüren. …", murmelte Eddie und hustete.

Alex legte ihre Hände wieder auf die blutende Wunde. „Wenn wir nicht sofort etwas tun, dann wird es jetzt sehr schnell vorbei sein", warnte sie die beiden Männer.

Eddie löste ihre Hände von seinem Körper, sein Griff war schwach aber bestimmt. „Zumindest haben sie mich nicht erhängt", keucht er, „Ich hasse … diesen dummen … Film…"

Und dann erlosch das Licht in seinen Augen, und er sackte in sich zusammen. Barry weinte jetzt offen, und ein ebenfalls weinender Leo Snart, legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern und half ihm dann auf und umarmte ihn stumm.

 _Er ist gestorben, damit ich nach Hause kommen und meine Schwester retten kann,_ dachte Alex voll Kummer. Sie hatte nicht geplant einen so hohen Preis für ihre Heimkehr zu bezahlen. Sie stand auf und sah zu den anderen hinüber. „Wir müssen Kara finden", erklärte sie.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo sie ist", meldete sich Sara zu Wort, „Die _Waverider_ ist hier, ich empfange Gideons Signal, und wie es aussieht, sind alle unsere Freunde sicher an Bord."

Alex spürte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Kara ging es gut, sie lebte!

„Das wird Overgirl und den Führer allerdings gar nicht gefallen", meinte sie dazu.

Oliver nickte grimmig. „Oh, nein, das wird es nicht. Und mir schaudert bei dem Gedanken, was sie unserer Welt alles antun werden um sich dafür zur rächen", meinte er unheilvoll.

* * *

„Nun?" Mick musterte Ray prüfend. Seit sie an Bord zurückgekehrt waren, war der Wissenschaftler uncharakteristisch still gewesen, hatte mit kaum jemanden interagiert, und sich in seine Kabine zurückgezogen, nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass es Supergirl auch wirklich gut ging. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Mick sich begonnen Sorgen zu machen und war ihn suchen gegangen und setzte sich nun neben seinen Liebhaber auf dessen Bett. „Was ist los?"

„Es war doch was mit Thawne", gab Ray zu, was Mick eigentlich wenig überraschte.

„Okay…"

„Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nur kurz außer Gefecht setzen, damit ich mit Kara wegkomme, aber… Nachdem ich ihn einmal ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, habe ich immer wieder zugeschlagen. Bis er sich nicht mehr gerührt hat. Ich … Ich war einfach so wütend, Mick. Ich habe mich selbst gar nicht mehr wiedererkannt. Ich wollte, dass er spürt, wie es ist, wenn einem jemand so weh tut, wie er mir getan hat", erklärte Ray, „Und dabei geht es gar nicht darum, dass er mich umgebracht hat, oder darum dass er … Dinge mit mir getan hat, es geht darum, dass er mich im Glauben gelassen hat, dass ich dumm bin. Ich meine, er kennt mich doch, er muss wissen, was mir die Wissenschaft bedeutet. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun?"

Mick legte Ray vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er wollte dich unter Kontrolle halten, Schmalzlocke. Deswegen hat er das getan, und in dem Moment, als du dich auf die Hinterbeine gestellt hast und seine Kontrolle abgeschüttelt hast, hat er beschlossen dich umzubringen", erklärte er, „Weil Leute wie Thawne in Omegas nichts weiter sehen als Spielzeuge. Und deswegen ist er auch keinen Gedanken wert, den du an ihn verschwendest. Er ist ein unwürdiger Alpha und es nicht mal wert deinen Schatten zu küssen. Und du kannst so wütend auf ihn sein, wie du möchtest, daran ist nichts falsch."

„Aber es kommt mir falsch vor. Mick, ich bin nicht so. Ich nicht wütend. Ich schlage nicht auf Wehrlose sein. Als Anna gestorben ist, habe ich nie daran gedacht, dass ich mich rächen möchte, sondern nur daran, dass ich einen Weg finden muss zu verhindern, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert. Egal wem. Ich wollte mich nicht mehr hilflos fühlen, ja, aber ich bin nicht losgezogen um nach den Leuten aus dieser Armee zu suchen und sie zu verprügeln!", erklärte Ray hilflos, „So bin ich einfach nicht."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Mick, „Und das macht dich zu Ray Palmer. Aber du bist auch diesmal nicht losgezogen um dich zu rächen. Du bist losgezogen um den Rock zu retten. Und dabei bist du auf den Alpha getroffen, der dir schlimmes angetan hat, und du hast ihm ein paar verpasst, mehr auch nicht. Das ist kein Drama und macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen, okay? Es macht dich nur menschlich. Glaub mir, ich kenne schlechte Menschen zur Genüge. Himmel, ich bin selbst einer. Ich weiß also, wovon ich spreche."

„Du bist kein schlechter Mensch!", protestierte Ray sofort, wie es vorauszusehen gewesen war.

Mick konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und küsste seinen Omega auf die Wange. Sein Ray sah immer das Gute in Mick, was einer der Gründe war, warum Mick ihn liebte. Und Mick konnte nicht anders als immer nur das Gute in Ray zu sehen, da irgendwer es in dem Omega sehen musste, da er blind zu sein schien, wenn er um ihn selbst ging.

Vielleicht war das ja das Geheimnis einer funktionierenden Beziehung: Dass man immer an seinen Partner glaubte, auch wenn dieser nicht an sich selber glaubte, oder gerade besonders dann. Nicht, dass Mick Ahnung von Beziehungen im Allgemeinen oder funktionierenden Beziehungen im Speziellen hätte. Das hier war immer noch neu für ihn und verwirrte ihn täglich aus Neue, aber es machte ihn glücklich und niemand kam dabei zu Schaden, also musste es wohl etwas Gutes sein. Vielleicht zumindest.

„Es ist nur, dass ich nicht weiß, was passiert, wenn wir uns Thawne noch mal stellen", erklärte Ray.

„Eines ist klar, du musst dich ihm nicht alleine stellen. Die _Waverider_ ist so voll von Helden, dass ihr die schon bei den Ohren raus quellen", meinte Mick dazu.

„Mhm … Denkst du Sara, Jax, Marty, Oliver, und Barry sind noch am Leben?", wollte Ray von ihm wissen.

Mick überlegte kurz, was er darauf antworten sollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, würde das Ray vielleicht traurig stimmen. Andererseits war er davon überzeugt, dass Sara Lance nicht tot zu kriegen war. Zumindest nicht auf Dauer. „Die sind zäh", sagte er also, „Ich bin sicher, wir werden…."

„An alle an Bord: Ich habe ein Signal von Miss Lance empfangen, sie und ihre Kameraden sind auf den Weg hierher!", meldete Gideon in diesem Moment über das Interkom.

„Sag ich doch", meinte Mick.

Sie eilten zum Hangar, und da waren sie nicht die Einzigen. Die Eingangsluke öffnete sich und Sara kam gefolgt von Jax und dem Professor, Supergirls Schwester, dem Green Arrow und dem Flash, sowie einen Mann, den Mick nicht kannte, und einer Halluzination die Rampe hinauf spaziert.

Während Supergirl ihre Schwester umarmte, und Iris West auf den Flash zustürzte, und Green Arrow auf Felicity zu rannte, murmelte Mick wenig begeistert: „Und ich dachte, ich sehe endlich keine Illuminationen mehr…"

„Ist das Snart?", wunderte sich Ray jedoch im selben Moment neben ihm, was Mick doch etwas beruhigte. Zumindest war er nicht der einzige, der Snart sah. Vielleicht war er also doch real. „Leute, das sind Ray Terrill und Leo Snart von Erde-X", erklärte Sara, die gerade dabei war Amaya und Nate zu umarmen.

„Mhm", machte Mick und musterte den falschen Snart misstrauisch. Der sah ihn und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Mickey!", rief er aus.

„Du verwechselst mich", knurrte Mick anstelle einer Antwort. Zumindest roch dieser Kerl nicht mal wie Snart, aber trotzdem sah er ihn für Micks Geschmack zu ähnlich.

„Entschuldigung", meinte der Snart-Doppelgänger und klang dabei wirklich so, als täte es ihm leid und wirkte dadurch noch weniger wie Snart, „Jetzt weiß ich, wie Barry sich gefühlt haben muss. Es ist wirklich sonderbar jemanden, den man mal kannte, wiederzusehen, auch wenn man weiß, dass er es nicht wirklich ist."

Mick brummte nur. „Mickey?", wiederholte Ray ungläubig.

„Nenn mich so, und du kannst dir Sex für das nächste Jahr abschminken", warnte ihn Mick und meinte es vollkommen ernst. Ray warf ihm einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu und ging dann los um Jax und den Professor zu begrüßen.

Mick stellte fest, dass der falsche Snart ihn immer noch anstarrte, und das gefiel ihm nicht. Inzwischen hatte sich Rip Sara genähert und umkreiste sie nun wie ein Hund, der nicht sicher war, ob sein Gegenüber Hallo zu ihm sagen wollte oder nicht.

„Ich unterbreche die Wiedersehensfreue nur ungerne, aber ich empfange eine Nachricht, die auf allen verfügbaren Kanälen von Central City gesendet wird", meldete sich Gideon zu Wort.

„Das sollten wir uns wohl ansehen", seufzte Sara und ersparte es sich so sich zu entscheiden, wie sie Rip begrüßen wollte, „Zur Brücke."

„Zur Brücke" war leicht gesagt, aber schwerer getan, da sich nun alle auf die Brücke drängten und diese damit eindeutig überfüllt war. _Bei Gelegenheit sollten wir mal nachzählen, wie viele von uns hier wirklich sind,_ fand Mick.

Gideon schien sich von der Menschenansammlung auf der Brücke nicht gestört zu fühlen, sondern zeigte ihnen die Nachricht, die gerade in ganz Central City gesendet wurde.

Natürlich stammte sie von den Nazis. Der böse Arrow blickte wütend in die Kamera.

„Dies ist eine Nachricht für die sogenannten Helden dieser Welt: Übergebt uns Supergirl. Wenn ihr das nicht tut, dann wird diese Stadt als Erste die Konsequenzen tragen!", verkündete er scharf, „Ihr habt eine Stunde. Danach werden wir keine Gnade mehr walten lassen!"

„Weiß er nicht, dass er von seiner Verstärkung abgeschnitten wurde?", wunderte sich Supergirls Schwester.

„Oh, nein, das weiß er. Deswegen ist er ja so wütend. Und er meint es todernst. In einer Stunde wird er die _Wellenreiter_ und alle seine Truppen auf diese Stadt loslassen", erklärte der Green Arrow düster.

Sara sah sich auf der Brücke um. „Nun, soll er doch", meinte sie, „Wir haben hier drei Speedster, sechs weitere Metas, zwei Helden mit Kampfausbildung, zwei ehemalige Mitglieder der Liga der Assassinen, eine Kryptonierin, zwei Totemträgerinnen, einen ehemaligen Time-Master, ein Genie in einer Kampfrüstung, zwei Kämpfer mit Hightech-Waffen, Firestorm, eine Regierungsagentin, die beste Hackerin der Welt, ein paar brillante Wissenschaftler, und einen Alpha, dessen Hochzeit gerade von diesen Nazis zerstört wurde. Und wir haben ebenfalls eine _Wellenreiter._ Ich würde also sagen, dass wir denen mehr als nur gewachsen sind."

Mick nickte zustimmend. „Na dann", meinte der besagte Alpha, dessen Hochzeit wegen diesen Nazis geplatzt war, „Auf in den Kampf."

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, statt Martin hat es den armen Eddie erwischt. Ob der aber das einzige Opfer bleibt (abgesehen von Erde-X-Felicity) bleibt abzuwarten._

 _Reviews?_


	18. Vor der Schlacht

**18\. Vor der Schlacht**

* * *

Das Warten war das Schlimmste. Denn während er wartete, bestand die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch noch alles gut werden würde. Dass sich Supergirl ausliefern würde, und sie diesmal in der Lage wären die Operation durchzuführen, ohne dass sich ihre Freunde einmischten. Und Oliver konnte nicht anders als auf dieses Ergebnis zu hoffen, denn je mehr Zeit verging, desto kleiner wurde die Chance das Leben seiner geliebten Frau zu retten. Und daran, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage sein würde sie zu retten, wollte er gar nicht erst denken.

Er wandte sich Kara zu und versuchte den in den letzten Monaten selbstverständlich gewordenen Instinkt sie genau zu mustern um herauszufinden, wie es ihr gerade ging, zu unterdrücken. „Die _Wellenreiter_ konnte gerade noch so entkommen. Es ist Mon-El zu verdanken, dass sie die Chance dazu hatte. Er hat den Kampf gegen Red Tornado aufgenommen und den anderen so mehr Zeit verschafft die Basis zu evakuieren", berichtete er, „Wie es scheint, hat er die Schlacht nicht überlebt."

Kara zeigte keine offene Reaktion. „Nun, scheinbar war er doch einmal zu etwas nützlich", meinte sie dann.

„Betrauerst du sein Ende?", wollte Oliver wissen.

Kara lachte hohl. „ _Bitte._ Das weißt du doch besser. Ich weiß, was er für mich empfunden hat, aber für mich war er nur ein Daxamit. Und außerdem ein Alpha. Er war niemals irgendeine Form von Konkurrenz für dich", erklärte sie voller Verachtung, „Bist du schon so unsicher geworden, dass du mich das ernsthaft fragen musst?!"

Das war eine gute Frage. Und die ehrliche Antwort lautete wahrscheinlich, dass er tatsächlich bereits so unsicher geworden war. Der Gedanke sie zu verlieren, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, langsam aber stetig, und er kannte ihre Wirkung auf andere zur Genüge. Er wusste, dass alle sie liebten und verehrten. Sie anbeteten. Besonders die Alphas, die wie Bienen um ihre Königin um sie herumschwirrten, wann immer sich ihnen eine Gelegenheit dazu bot. Und Mon-El hatte Kräfte besessen, die denen der Kryptoniern ähnelnden. Während Oliver vieles war, aber kein Übermensch im Sinne von denen, die besondere Kräfte besaßen. Und so sehr er auch trainierte, daran würde sich nie etwas ändern, er würde immer unterlegen bleiben.

Früher hatte ihn das nicht gestört, doch nun sahen die Dinge anders aus. Wie es im Moment aussah, war er nicht in der Lage sie zu retten, vielleicht war sie auf der Suche nach jemanden, der das konnte. Und er könnte ihr das nicht einmal verübeln. Im Gegenteil, er würde es sogar gut heißen, wenn sie dadurch überleben würde.

„Sie werden sie nicht ausliefern, weißt du", sagte Kara.

„Das wissen wir nicht sicher", widersprach ihr Oliver.

„Doch, das wissen wir", entgegnete sie, „Weil wir es an ihrer Stelle ebenfalls nicht tun würden. Sie sind uns entkommen und haben uns von unserer Verstärkung abgeschnitten, das bedeutet, dass wir ihnen unterlegen sind. Sie wittern unsere Schwäche und nehmen unsere Drohungen nicht ernst. Wenn wir diese Schlacht doch noch gewinnen wollen, dann müssen wir bereit sein bis zum Äußersten zu gehen. Wir müssen ihnen unsere Stärke beweisen. Wir sollten damit beginnen den Angriff vorzubereiten."

Oliver nickte abgehackt. Sie war die Taktikerin von ihnen beiden, so war es schon immer gewesen, da sie die Menschen verstand, im Gegensatz zu ihm, und das obwohl sie ein Alien war. Wenn sie nicht mehr war … wie sollte er dann nur jemals weiter machen? Sich an der Macht halten? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ohne sie nicht weiterleben wollte.

Denn war das nicht der Grund, warum alle so sehr versuchten Supergirl vor ihnen zu beschützen? Weil man ohne Herz eben nicht leben konnte.

Kara schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Wir müssen uns der Möglichkeit stellen, dass ich das hier nicht überlebe", sagte sie.

„Nein. Darüber sollten wir gar nicht erst nachdenken", erwiderte Oliver schnell.

„Es wird von Minute zu Minute wahrscheinlicher. Oliver, du hast mir geschworen, dass du mein Wohl nicht über das des Reiches stellen wirst. Vergiss das nicht. Das Portal in StarLabs kann eine Verbindung zu unserer Welt aufbauen, wir müssen es nur noch richtig kalibrieren. Es wurden Sicherungen eingebaut, die uns im Moment davon abhalten es zu benutzten, aber Thawne hat gesagt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist. Wenn ich also sterben sollte, dann ist das Wichtigste, dass du StarLabs hältst und unseren Plan weiter durchführst. Wir sind hergekommen um diese Welt zu erobern, und ob mit oder ohne mir, das ist es, was du geschworen hast zu tun. Das ist deine Pflicht dem Reich gegenüber. Schwöre mir, dass du das niemals vergisst, egal was passiert!", redet sie eindringlich auf ihn ein, „Schwöre es mir!"

„Ich schwöre es dir", versprach Oliver und versuchte das auch ernst zu meinen. Ohne sie weiterzumachen … nein, er wusste nicht, ob er dazu wirklich in der Lage sein würde. Doch im Endeffekt war die Lösung für dieses Dilemma wirklich einfach, nicht wahr? Alles was er tun musste, war dafür zu sorgen, dass er Kara nicht verlor.

Und das würde er. Das war es, was er sich wirklich in diesem Moment schwor, dass er seine geliebte Frau nicht verlieren würde, dass er sie retten würde, koste es was und wen es wolle.

* * *

Es war offensichtlich, dass etwas mit Barry nicht stimmte. Seit er zurück war, war er traurig und still. Angesichts der Menschenmassen auf der _Waverider_ war es gar nicht so einfach einen ruhigen Moment zu finden, in dem sie ungestört zusammen sein konnten. Doch als die anderen damit beschäftigt waren sich auf den kommenden Kampf vorzubereiten, zog sich Iris mit Barry in Martin Steins Labor zurück, um herausfinden zu können, was passiert war.

„Sag mir, was dir dort drüben passiert ist, Baby", bat sie ihren Verlobten, nachdem sie beide auf gegenüberstehenden Stühlen Platz genommen hatten.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf, aber nicht deswegen, weil er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, das konnte sie spüren, sondern weil ihm die Worte fehlten. „Du weißt, dass sie männliche Omegas nicht sehr schätzen, dort drüben", begann er, „Wir waren in einem Konzentrationslager, und ich wurde von den anderen getrennt. Ich sollte wohl dort bleiben…"

Er verstummte, und Iris blieb geduldig still, weil sie wusste, dass das nun wichtig war.

„Eddie war dort", sagte Barry dann, „Er hat mich gerettet, und er hat uns geholfen zu fliehen, aber er ist dabei umgekommen. Ich habe ihn sterben sehen, Iris, schon wieder. Ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich Eddie war, aber … es kam mir so vor, als wäre er es gewesen."

Bisher hatte er es vermieden sie anzusehen und ins Leere gestarrt, doch nun hob er seinen Kopf und suchten ihren Blick. „Und das alles ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich wieder so viel an ihn denken muss und ihn so sehr vermisse", fuhr er fort, „Ich wollte dir das nicht sagen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du denkst, ich würde dich nicht heiraten wollen, denn ich will dich heiraten, ich wollte dich schon immer heiraten, Iris, aber … Ich vermisse Eddie so sehr. Er sollte bei uns sein. Die ganze Zeit über konnte ich nicht anders als ständig daran zu denken, wie sehr er mir fehlt. Oliver hat mir gesagt, dass ich dir davon erzählen soll, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich sei unglücklich mit dir."

Iris schwieg noch einen Moment lang. Dann meinte sie langsam: „Ich vermisse ihn immer besonders an Weihnachten. Als du mir die Wohnung für uns geschenkt hast … musste ich daran denken, wie er mir den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung geschenkt hat. Aber natürlich wollte ich dir das nicht sagen, damit du nicht denkst, du seist nicht genug für mich oder, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammenziehen wollen würde."

Barry sah sie mit großen feuchten Augen an. „Ich schätze, wir sind beide besorgt, was das angeht", stellte er fest.

„Vielleicht ist es, weil uns die Gesellschaft einredet, dass wir nur eine gewisse Zeit lang trauern dürfen, und von uns erwartet zu funktionieren, als wäre nichts passiert, egal wie groß der Verlust ist, den wir erlitten haben. Aber Schmerz vergeht nicht so einfach und Trauer erst recht nicht. Man lernt nur irgendwann damit zu leben", meinte Iris, „Aber Eddie war unsere Zukunft, und nun wollen wir diese beginnen, ohne ihn. Da ist es nur natürlich, dass diese Emotionen hochkommen, nehme ich an."

„Ich vermisse ihn so furchtbar, Iris", gestand ihr Barry mit dünner Stimme.

„Ja, ich weiß, Baby, ich vermisse ihn auch", erwiderte sie und umarmte den leidenden Omega, der sich an sie schmiegte. Nach einigen Momenten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und hielten sich nur noch an den Händen fest. „Erzähl mir von dem anderen Eddie", bat Iris, „Wie war er so?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gestand Barry ein, „Er meinte von sich selbst, er wäre schlecht, aber er hat mich gerettet und Leo Snart und Alex. Und er hat mich beschützt so gut er konnte. Ich glaube, er war gut. Aber manchmal habe ich etwas in ihm erkannt, etwas Dunkles, das mir Angst gemacht hat. Etwas, das in allen von dort drüben vorhanden zu sein scheint. Außer in Leo Snart, seltsamer Weise. Der ist wirklich nur gut, und das auf so einer Welt."

„Ja, das ist Leo, so ist er." Iris fuhr herum und sah, dass es nur Ray Terrill war, der ins Labor gekommen war. Da sie ihn nicht kannte, misstraute ein Teil von ihr ihm automatisch. Aber sie wusste, dass er mitverantwortlich dafür war, dass sie Barry zurückbekommen hatte.

„Er ist übrigens gerade in der Küche und stressbackt. Also stellt euch lieber auf eine Menge Kekse ein, die ihr essen müsst", fuhr er fort.

„Plant ihr dann hierzubleiben, wenn das alles vorbei ist?", wollte Iris wissen und versuchte sich gar nicht erst Leonard Snart beim Keksebacken vorzustellen, „Du stammst doch von dieser Welt, oder? Und wenn er wirklich so anders ist, wäre er dann hier nicht besser aufgehoben?"

„Das stimmt schon, aber er ist auch loyal und will immer alle retten. Er will seine Welt retten. Und ich habe meine Kräfte von meinem Doppelgänger von seiner Welt bekommen, also gehören sie eigentlich zu dieser Welt und nicht zu meiner, deswegen sollte ich sie wohl dazu einsetzen um dort Gutes zu tun", meinte Ray Terrill, „Also werden wir wohl zurückgehen, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist. Danach, versteht sich, wenn wir den Führer und Overgirl besiegt haben."

Iris wusste nicht, ob diese Aussage sie besänftigte oder sie noch misstrauischer machte. Wer würde die Hölle dort drüben freiwillig dieser Welt vorziehen? Nun, wahre Helden vielleicht. Ja, sie wusste nichts über diesen Mann doch er schien die Zuneigung und das Vertrauen von Leo Snart errungen zu haben, einem Mann, dem alle sofort vertrauten, und für den alle Flüchtlinge von Erde-X eine Lanze brachen, also verdiente dieser Mann hier vermutlich ebenfalls ihr Vertrauen. Ob sie seine Entscheidungen nun verstand oder nicht.

„Eigentlich haben mich ja die anderen geschickt um euch zu holen", erklärte Ray Terrill, „Es scheint loszugehen."

Iris nickte bestätigend und wandte sich dann wieder Barry zu. „Na dann, heißt es wohl zurück an die Arbeit", meinte sie, „Bist du dafür bereit?" Wenn Barry das nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, nicht wäre, dann würde sie es verstehen und ihn aus den kommenden Kämpfen heraushalten so gut es möglich war.

Barry nickte langsam. „Ja, ich glaube ich bin bereit. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht scharf darauf schon wieder kämpfen zu müssen, aber … ich glaube, ich muss das hier zu Ende bringen, wenn ich jemals wieder gut schlafen will", sagte er voller Überzeugung.

Iris verstand diese Position sehr gut. Ihr selbst ging es ähnlich.

„Na dann, auf in den Kampf", meinte sie.

* * *

„Ich habe dort drüben fast den Verstand verloren aus Sorge um dich. Und ich hatte Momente, der puren Verzweiflung, auf die ich nicht stolz bin", gestand Alex ihrer Schwester, „Und Momente der Selbstzweifel. Aber Sara hat mir durch diese geholfen, und Eddie Thawne ist gestorben damit ich es zurück zu dir schaffe."

Kara drückte ihre Hände. „Nun, und ich habe mir im Gegenzug dazu Sorgen um dich gemacht", erklärte sie, „Echten Sorgen. Aber ich hab es dir schon oft gesagt: Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und ich habe Freunde hier, die ebenfalls ein Auge auf mich haben. Iris, Felicity, und Julian haben mich befreit, und dann hat Ray mich gerettet. Mein Ray, nicht dein Ray, der Omega-Ray, Dr. Palmer. Auf jeden Fall geht es mir gut. Und ich habe nicht vor Overgirl kampflos mein Herz zu überlassen. Oder überhaupt. Sie ist … sie ist ein schlechtes Zerrbild von mir. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich so hätte werden können. … Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich glaube, dass sie denkt, dass sie im Recht ist. Dass sie mit allem, was sie tut, das Richtige tut. Das ist das wirklich beängstigende. Was wenn ich auch einmal so werde?"

Alex drückte ihre Hände zurück. „Du wirst niemals so werden", erklärte sie bestimmt, „Denn du hast mich, und J'onn, und Winn, und wir passen auf dich auf und halten dich auf Kurs. Aber meistens ist das nicht nötig, denn in Wahrheit bist du es, die uns auf Kurs hält."

„Ja, aber, was wenn das dieser andere Oliver und all die anderen von ihr ebenfalls denken? Sind Non und die anderen Astra nicht genau deswegen gefolgt?", wandte Kara ein.

„Aber wie du richtig gesagt hast: Sie denkt, sie ist immer im Recht. Genau wie Astra das dachte. Und dass du zweifelst, beweist schon zur Genüge, dass du anders bist, oder? Und selbst wenn nicht, ich denke mal so begeistert von dir, dass wir dir nicht sagen würden, wann du zu einer gewissenlosen Diktatorin wirst, sind wir auch wieder nicht", erwiderte Alex ungerührt, „Was ist das?"

Sie sah Leo Snart fragend an, der ihr eine Schüssel voll Keksen vor die Nase gestellt hatte. „Kekse. Ich habe sie gebacken. Mit Gideons Hilfe. Das hier ist ein wahnsinnig tolles Schiff. Auf jeden Fall habe ich einige davon gemacht, also: Esst", erkläre Leo.

„Oh, ein Beta-Omega, der backen und kämpfen kann. Alex, du hast einen guten Fang gemacht", meinte Kara lobend.

„Ja, zu Schade nur, dass er überhaupt nicht mein Typ und vergeben ist", seufzte Alex theatralisch.

„Es gibt immer genug Platz für eine Person mehr", meinte Leo großzügig dazu, woraufhin Kara Alex einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. Diese ignorierten ihn.

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Leo? Ich meine, du bist hier auf einer vollkommen fremden Welt unter Leuten, die du kaum kennst, und ich weiß, dass du Eddie nahe gestanden bist", meinte Alex ernster.

„Nun, so nahe einem sein Wärter eben stehen kann, aber ja, wir standen uns nahe", erwiderte Leo seufzend, „Und so tragisch, das was passiert ist, auch war, eines kann ich dir sagen: Eddie würde es nicht bereuen für dich gestorben zu sein. Letztlich waren ihm andere wichtiger als er selbst, und er wollte genauso wie ich und Ray, dass du nach Hause kommst und wieder bei deiner Schwester sein kannst. Also denk nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern freu dich, dass du noch am Leben bist."

Alex nickte. „Ich frage dich, wie es dir geht, und du drehst es um und wendest die Frage auf mich an. Du hast nicht zufällig Psychologie studiert, bevor herauskam, dass du Teil-Omega bist?", wunderte sie sich.

Leo zog eine Grimasse. „Ich sage immer, irgendwer muss sich um das geistige Wohl der Leute kümmern, warum sollte also nicht ich es sein? Und was mich selbst angeht: Nun, ich lebe ebenfalls, und ich habe Ray, der auch lebt, und zum ersten Mal seit langem bin ich nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr. Also würde ich sagen, dass es mir gut geht", meinte er, „Zumindest soweit das möglich ist. Esst Kekse. Ich muss noch ein paar weitere verteilen."

„Miss Danvers, Miss Danvers, Mister Snart, es geht los, Sie werden auf der Brücke gebraucht", meldete sich die Schiffs-K.I., Gideon, in diesem Moment zu Wort.

Alex nickte Kara und Leo zu. „Na dann, Zeit dem Führer und seiner Frau klar zu machen, dass nein auch wirklich nein heißt", kommentierte sie das.

* * *

„So hart es auch war, das alles zu hören, ich bin froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast", meinte Felicity leise zu Oliver, „Wir haben geschworen immer ehrlich zueinander zu sein und miteinander zu sprechen, und ich bin froh, dass du dich daran hältst. Und es tut mir so leid, dass du das alles durchmachen musstest. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich das an deiner Stelle ausgehalten hätte."

Sie saßen gemeinsam im hinteren Bereich der Brücke, und Oliver hatte ihr gerade einen genauen Bericht über all das, was ihm auf der anderen Erde zugestoßen war, abgeliefert. Und was für ein Bericht das gewesen war. _Und er hat mich sterben gesehen._ Dieser Teil war besonders hart zum Hören gewesen, aber Felicity hatte sich alles so tapfer wie möglich angehört. Oliver sprach selten genug über sich selbst, wenn er einmal dazu bereit war, dann musste man das aushalten, weil es ansonsten vielleicht nie wieder vorkommen würde.

„Nun, die Chancen, dass wir mal eine alternative Version von dir treffen, die einen ganzen Planeten als Diktator regiert, stehen ziemlich gering", meinte Oliver dazu bitter.

„Oliver, dieser Mann hat rein gar nichts mit dir gemein: Außer dein Gesicht", erklärte Felicity überzeugt.

„Denkst du? Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Er mag ein Beta sein, aber …" Oliver verstummte und führte den Gedanken nicht weiter. Felicity nahm an, dass er wieder einmal das Schlechteste von sich selber dachte. „… aber er ist nicht du. Nur du bist du. Frag nur einen der Wellses im Multiversum", unterbrach ihn Felicity.

Oliver wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Trotzdem weiß ich, wie er denkt, und was er vorhat", meinte er, „Aber zumindest liefert uns das einen taktischen Vorteil." Er schien ins Nichts zu starren. „Er wird alles versuchen um Overgirl zu retten, und je weniger wahrscheinlich diese Möglichkeit wird, desto wütender wird er werden", murmelte er, „Aber zumindest bedeutet das, dass er damit beginnen wird Fehler zu machen…."

„Ollie, die ersten Angriffe haben begonnen!", mischte sich Sara in ihr Gespräch ein, „Wir brauchen jetzt jeden Hirnschmalz, den wir kriegen können. Also Achtung."

Oliver nickte Felicity noch einmal zu und ging dann nach Vorne zu Sara und den anderen. Felicity sah ihm einen Moment lang besorgt hinterher. Sie kannte Oliver in diesem Grad der Besessenheit. Er fühlte sich für die Taten seines Doppelgängers verantwortlich und würde erst wieder Frieden finde, wenn er diesen ein für allemal aufgehalten hätte. Was gar nicht so leicht werden würde.

Felicity ging zu den anderen nach Vorne. „Sie greifen an verschiedenen Punkten der Stadt an. Wir werden uns in Teams aufteilen und ihnen einzeln entgegentreten, weil wir das tun müssen, auch wenn sie genau das von uns erwarten", erklärte Sara gerade.

„Aber wir werden auch noch mehr tun. Nur passiv zu reagieren wird zu Nichts führen. Wir müssen StarLabs zurückerobern, vor allem, weil dort ein Portal ist, das sie nicht zum Laufen bringen dürfen, wenn wir nicht riskieren wollen von den Streitkräften von Erde-X überrannt zu werden", fügte Iris hinzu, „Also wird das ein Strike-Team erledigen."

„Kara übernimmt Overgirl, weil sie die Einzige ist, die gegen sie ankommt, und auch deswegen, weil sie sie schnell wegbringen kann, wenn ihr Zustand kritisch werden sollte", erklärte Alex Danvers, „Wir anderen haben den Luxus, dass wir uns unsere Gegner aussuchen können."

„Der _Wellenreiter_ sollte unser besonderes Augenmerk gelten", meinte Sara noch, „Zum Glück haben wir die _Waverider._ Sie sollte ihr gewachsen sein. Zumindest irgendwie."

„Danke für Ihr Vertrauen, Captain", meinte die K:I. schnippisch daraufhin.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, Gideon, aber die haben ihre Version von dir mir so ziemlich allen aufgepeppt, was sie finden konnten", erwiderte Sara entschuldigend.

„Mhm, damit können Zari und ich vielleicht helfen", meinte Felicity langsam. Zari nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

„Nun, damit hätten wir einen Plan zusammen, denke ich", schloss Oliver, „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch hoffen, dass wir damit auch gewinnen können."

Darin stimmten ihm wohl alle Anwesenden zu.

* * *

 _A/N: Und nun auf zum großen Finale!_

 _Reviews erleichtern es mir vielleicht das zu schreiben. (Und nein, im Moment kann ich nicht sagen, wie lange ich für Finale und Epilog noch brauchen werde)._


	19. Die Schlacht

**19\. Die Schlacht**

* * *

„Wir sind in Position, es geht los", teilte Sara den anderen über das Com mit.

„Viel Glück", erwiderte Iris. Und Glück konnten sie auch wirklich gebrauchen. So wirklich mochte Sara den Plan nicht, und das obwohl sie ihn selbst entwickelt hatte, aber der Hauptgrund, warum sie zweifelte, war natürlich der, dass sie davon ausging, dass Thawne hier sein würde, und um ganz ehrlich zu sein hatte sie mehr als genug von Thawnes. Es war schlimm genug, dass Darhk von den Toten zurückgekehrt war und den Legends das Leben schwer machte, aber dass Thawne ebenfalls zurück war, ließ ihre Bemühungen die Welt zu retten als noch gescheiteter wirken als sie sowieso schon erschienen. Und das obwohl ihr Team für die Rettung der Welt gestorben war.

 _Nun, aber sie sind alle wieder da, also sollte es mich eigentlich nicht wundern, dass Thawne ebenfalls wieder da ist, oder? Nein, vermutlich nicht._

Sie nickte ihren Leuten zu. „Los geht's. Jesse, leg los", meinte sie. Der weibliche Speedster nickte und war dann auch schon weg. Sie wartete einige Momente ab. „Das sollte reichen, kommt", sagte sie zu den anderen.

Sie näherten sich StarLabs. Alles schien ruhig zu sein, doch sobald sie das Gebäude betreten wollten, wurden sie von einer Schockwelle zurückgeschleudert. „Nett", kommentierte Sara, „Aber wir lassen uns davon nicht aufhalten. Firestorm, wenn du so nett wärst!" Sie nickte Jax zu, der die Wand von StarLabs berührte und dann damit begann diese zu transmutieren. Ein Haufen Gummibärchen fiel ihnen entgegen. Mick schien nicht anders zu können als ein grünes aufzuheben und zu kosten. „Gut", bemerkte er.

Sie schritten durch die Gummibärchen hindurch und standen nun im Gebäude. Firestorm schwebte über ihren Köpfen. „Ich fliege voraus", meinte Jax und flog los. Sara sah sich misstrauisch im Museum um. Alles wirkte friedlich, aber sie trauten dieser Ruhe nicht. Ja, die meisten Truppen der Nazis waren damit beschäftigt in der Stadt Chaos zu stiften, doch kein Oliver im Multiversum würde jemals den Fehler machen die Heimatbasis nur mit minimaler Bewachung zurückzulassen.

Als hätte Gott ihre Gedanken gelesen, wurde Firestorm im nächsten Moment durch den Raum geschleudert und landete am Boden, woraufhin Jax und Martin getrennt voneinander durch den Raum kugelten. „Sehr nett, Miss Lance, aber nicht nett genug", verkündete Thawne und trat vor ihnen in den Raum.

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht an dieses gestohlene Gesicht gewöhnen", meinte Sara kopfschüttelnd, „Es passt nicht zu dir, Eobard, es lässt dich klüger erscheinen, als du bist."

„Oh, meinst du deine kleine Speedster-Freundin? Keine Sorge, ich weiß über sie Bescheid, und habe mich ihrer bereits angenommen. … Warte einen Moment…" Thawne verschwamm und tauchte dann wieder auf und hielt Jesse im Würgegriff. „Hier habe ich sie", verkündete er.

„Lass mich los, du Psycho! Du verdienst dieses Gesicht nicht!", keuchte Jesse.

„Na, na, junge Dame? Spricht man so mit seinem Vater?", tadelte Thawne seine Gefangene.

„Du bist nicht mein Vater!", keuchte Jesse, „Du bist es nicht einmal wert einen Mann namens Harrison Wells die Schuhe zu putzen!"

„Wie auch immer, ihr langweilt mich", meinte Thawne, „Denkt nicht, ich würde zögern sie zu töten. Zieht eure Team zurück, wenn ihr wollt, dass ich sie am Leben lasse!"

„Nun, das wäre eine Möglichkeit, ja, aber es gibt da noch die andere", sagte Sara langsam und nachdenklich.

„Welche andere…" Thawne verstummte und lauschte. Und hörte nichts. Nur Stille. „Was habt ihr getan?! Die Energie gekappt? Nett, ich nehme an, es war der kleine Atom-Ray. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich falle immer wieder darauf rein. Ich nehme an, er war geschrumpft mit Jesse unterwegs und hat sich dann abgesetzt und ist jetzt irgendwo in diesem Gebäude und stiftet Chaos. Nett, aber ihr habt eine Sache übersehen. Ich bin euch allen überlegen. Strom kann wiederhergestellt werden und Helden können getötet werden. Und mit dieser hier fange ich an!", verkündete er und hob seine Hand um Jesses Körper damit zu durchzustoßen, schrie aber dann vor Schmerzen auf, und hielt inne. Sara und Mick stürzten zugleich auf ihn zu, doch er hatte Jesse schon von selber losgelassen und begann nun unkontrolliert zu würgen und sich an den Hals zu greifen.

Jesse, Sara, und Mick gingen zusammen auf ihn los, und es gelang ihnen ihn niederzuschlagen. Der Mund des am Boden liegenden Thawnes öffnete sich, und der kleine Atom kam herausgeklettert. „Das war zugleich ekelig und befriedigend", meinte er, „Ich will so was aber nie wieder machen müssen. Was wenn ich in der Größe steckengeblieben wäre?" Er wuchs wieder auf Normalgröße an. „Ihr hättet mich nicht einmal gehört, wenn ich mich bei euch gemeldet hätte."

„Zumindest hat es funktioniert", meinte Sara, „Curtis, Thawne ist down. Pass aber trotzdem auf, seine Männer könnten überall sein."

Ray hatte sich niemals die Mühe gemacht die Stromversorgung zu unterbrechen. Er hatte sich, nachdem er sich von Jesse, getrennt hatte, direkt auf die Suche nach Thawne gemacht. Stattdessen hatten Curtis T-Spheres das erledigt, und der Mann selbst wartete immer noch außerhalb von StarLabs auf sie.

„Wir sollten uns schnell auf dem Weg zum Portalraum machen", meinte Martin, der wieder auf die Beine gekommen war.

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", stimmte Jax, der ebenfalls wieder stand, ihm zu.

„Jesse, hab ein Auge auf Thawne", befahl Sara, „Wir anderen gehen los." Sie hielt inne. Etwas stimmte nicht. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich sie dem Angriff aus, der auf sie ausgeführt wurde. Die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt hatte sich angeschlichen und aus dem Schatten heraus von der Decke fallen lassen, genau auf Sara. Sara knurrte wütend und hielt ihre Kampfstöcke bereit.

„Tommy Merlyn von Erde-X", stellte sie fest, als sie ihren Gegner erkannte, „Offenbar geht es dir besser. Warst du nicht im Koma?"

„Dank eurer Fürsorge und der von meinen Verbündeten, geht es mir wieder besser", erwiderte Merlyn, „Wie dumm seid ihr eigentlich? Ihr hättet mich sterben lassen sollen, und Thawne lebt auch immer noch, wie ich sehe! Ihr seid wirklich alle schwach, eure Welt hat es verdient zu fallen!"

„Nun, wir töten eben nur, wenn es nicht anders geht, aber da du darum bettelst, bin ich vielleicht bereit für dich eine Ausnahme zu machen", meinte Sara, „Geht! Ich halte ihn auf!"

Merlyn ließ seine Maske verschwinden und grinste sie böse an. „Dann zeig mir, was du kannst, Assassine!", forderte er.

Sara vergewisserte sich noch, dass der Rest ihres Teams ihrem Befehl nachkam, und tat dann genau das.

* * *

Kara Zor-El saß in ihrem Schlachtschiff und genoss den Angriff auf diese schwächliche Welt so gut sie in ihrem Zustand dazu in der Lage war. Die _Wellenreiter_ übertraf ihre kühnsten Erwartungen und schoss sich durch Central City als wäre die Stadt aus Pappe.

Overgirl hatte befohlen der Infrastruktur der Stadt nicht zu viel Schaden zuzufügen. Immerhin sah der Plan vor, dass sie hier ihre erste Erde-1-Basis errichten wollten. Aber im Gegensatz dazu sollten so viele Menschenleben wie möglich gefährdet werden, denn nur so würden die sogenannten Helden dazu gebracht werden ihre Gesichter zu zeigen.

Und tatsächlich funktionierte es. Sie konnte sich ein müdes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Supergirl vor der _Wellenreiter_ schwebend auftauchte und verkündete: „General, würden Sie einen Moment lang herauskommen?"

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte Kara zu ihren Leuten, „Ihr haltet hier alles am Laufen. Lance, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass die _Wellenreiter_ weiterhin ihren Auftrag erfüllt."

Kommandant Lance nickte abgehackt. Kara hatte beschlossen der Frau trotz ihres Versagens auf Erde-X noch eine letzte Chance zu geben, weil sie wusste, dass sie deswegen besonders motiviert sein würde. Und motivierte Alphas waren die besseren Kämpfer.

Sie verließ ihren Kommandantenstuhl und schritt in gemessenen Tempo in Richtung Hangar. Während des Weges dorthin sammelte sie ihre Kräfte. Wenn sie nur mehr von diesen übrig hätte. Trotzdem. es sollte reichen um Supergirl zu besiegen.

Immerhin war Overgirl die Einzige, die dazu in der Lage war, diese Schande für das Haus von El aus dem Multiversum zu löschen. Und genau das würde sie jetzt noch tun, als ihre letzte große Tat sozusagen. Supergirl würde gar nicht erst mitbekommen, was sie erwischt hatte.

* * *

Overgirl kam aus der _Wellenreiter_ geflogen und schoss sofort auf Supergirl zu. Wenig später waren beide verschwunden. So weit so gut.

„Bereitet den Angriff auf die _Wellenreiter_ vor", befahl Iris, obwohl sie nicht im Stuhl in der Mitte saß, denn dort saß der Pilot.

„Ich steuere das feindliche Schiff an", erklärte Rip Hunter vom Steuer aus.

„Sind die Waffen bereit?", wollte Iris wissen.

„Feuerbereit auf dein Zeichen, Captain", bestätige Harry, der an der Waffenkontrolle saß.

Iris ließ sich das Captain nur zu gerne gefallen. „Denkt daran, dass es hauptsächlich darauf ankommt den Weg für Frost und den Ray freizumachen", erinnerte sie ihre „Crew", „Das Wichtigste im Moment ist es die _Wellenreiter_ zu neutralisieren."

„Frost? Ray? Seid ihr soweit?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wir sind bereit", erwiderte Frosts kühl durch das Com.

„Ich bin ebenfalls bereit, falls es jemanden interessiert", erklang eine weitere weibliche Stimme im Com.

„Danke, … Zari, davon bin ich ausgegangen", meinte Iris.

„Rip, Harry, los. Feuern nach eigenen Ermessen, ab jetzt!", befahl sie dann und spürte die erste Erschütterung, als die _Waverider_ getroffen wurde. „Gideon, du sagst uns doch Bescheid, bevor der Schaden am Schiff zu groß wird, oder?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Natürlich, Interims-Captain West", bestätigte die Stimme der K.I..

„Ich denke, sie sind jetzt sauer genug auf uns", meldete sich Rip zu Wort, „Sie konzentrieren all ihr Feuer auf uns."

„Frost, Ray, legt los!", befahl Iris den beiden. Das Ziel dieser beiden würde es sein die _Wellenreiter_ zu kapern bzw. Zari mit dem von ihr und Felicity programmierten Virus an Bord des Schiffs zu bringen, damit sie ihn in das System des feindlichen Schiffes einschleusen konnte. Der Ray flog gerade an der _Waverider_ vorbei, und eine Eisrutsche mit Frost und Zari darauf folgte ihm nach.

„Harry, versuch unsere Freunde nach Möglichkeit nicht zu treffen", erinnerte Iris den Mann an den Waffen daraufhin.

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", versprach dieser.

„Caitlin hat es geschafft, sie hat das vordere Fenster eingeeist und zerspringen lassen!", meldete Julian, der ebenfalls auf der Brücke saß und sämtliche Sensordaten im Blickfeld behielt, „Sie sind drin."

„Gut", meinte Iris, „Dann müssen wir jetzt versuchen zu verhindern, dass wir und das andere Schiff abgeschossen werden, solange unsere Leute noch dort drinnen sind."

„Ich werde es versuchen", meinte Rip wenig enthusiastisch.

Nun, zumindest war bis jetzt alles halbwegs glatt gelaufen.

* * *

Die Nazis besaßen nicht nur die _Wellenreiter_ als Waffe, sie verfügten auch über Panzer und schwebende Mini-Raumschiffe, die schießen konnten. Wann sie all die auf diese Welt geschafft hatten, wusste Oliver nicht, aber er nahm an, dass sie damit schon vor der Hochzeit begonnen hatten.

„Garrick, Dibney, Snart, ihr seht zu, dass ihr diese Schiffe vom Himmel holt!", befahl Oliver den drei Männern.

„Moment mal, die haben Blitze und Eis, aber was soll ich tun?", wollte Ralph Dibney wissen.

„Du bist dehnbar, oder? Versuch es auf die altmodische Tour. Pack eines dieser Schiffe und zerr es zu Boden", schlug Oliver vor. Dibney wirkte nicht gerade erbaut über diesen Vorschlag, nickte aber, und rannte los in Richtung Schiffe.

Die Panzer fuhren in eine andere Richtung. Oliver sah Steel und Vixen an. „Kriegt ihr das hin?", wollte er von den beiden wissen, „Oder braucht ihr Verstärkung?"

„Cisco wäre vielleicht ganz nützlich", meinte Amaya, „Er könnte die Panzer mit seinen Kräften umleiten."

Oliver nickte. „Na gut, nehmt ihn", gestand er ihnen zu, „Meldet euch, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht."

Er aktivierte sein Com. „René, Alex, alles in Ordnung bei euch?", wollte er wissen.

Wild Dog und die Regierungsagentin hatten die Bodentruppen ohne Geschütz übernommen, die durch die Stadt marschierten und wild um sich schossen. Sie hatten Barry und Dinah mitgenommen, damit sie ein wenig Meta-Unterstützung hatten.

„Keine Zeit zum Reden, Oliver", lautete Renés abgehackte Antwort. Oliver fluchte lautlos und unterdrückte seine Sorge. Vor allem die um Barry. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen den Omega so schnell nach ihrer Flucht von Erde-X wieder ins Feld zu lassen, doch da sie an mehreren Fronten gebraucht wurden, waren sie dünn gesät, und benötigten jeden Mann.

„Barry geht es gut, Oliver", meinte Felicity neben ihm, „Er macht so was andauernd. Und Dinah ist bei ihm und hält ihm den Rücken frei, vergiss das nicht."

Oliver wünschte sich, er könnte ihr glauben. Es war nicht, dass er an Dinahs Fähigkeiten zweifeln würde, oder an denen von René oder Alexs Danvers, was das anging, es war nur so, dass er es hasste nicht selber dort sein zu können.

Aber er hasste es auch nicht mit Sara in StarLabs zu sein, nicht zu wissen, wie es Kara gerade erging, und nicht an dem Kampf gegen die _Wellenreiter_ teilnehmen zu können. Und er wäre auch gerne mit Garrick, Dibney, und Snart mitgegangen und hätte es auch vorgezogen ein Auge auf Vixen, Steel, und Cisco haben zu können. Aber irgendjemand musste nun mal die taktische Koordination übernehmen, und Oliver hatte sich dazu freiwillig angeboten. Leider beinhaltete der Job aber nun mal auch, dass er hier neben Felicity in ihrem behelfsmäßig eingerichteten Basis-Lager in ihrer alten Lagerhalle, die zwischenzeitlich den Legends als Hauptquartier gedient hatte, saß und nicht bei der Action dabei sein konnte.

„Captain Singh hat sich gemeldet. Die Polizei ist unterwegs um uns zu helfen", erklärte ihm Felicity gerade.

„Gut. Schick sie zu Renés Team", befahl Oliver.

Das Einzige, was ihn ruhig hielt, war das Wissen, dass sein Doppelgänger im Moment genau das Gleiche tat wie er. Dass der Führer auch irgendwo saß und seine verschiedenen Strike-Teams koordinierte. _Vielleicht sogar in StarLabs._ Das war ein beunruhigender Gedanke, dem Oliver beschloss nicht weiter nachzuhängen. Selbst, wenn es so wäre, Sara würde damit klar kommen. Darauf musste er vertrauen.

 _Aber ich will nicht, dass Quentin schon wieder eine Tochter verliert,_ dachte er, aber Sara war nicht die Einzige, um die der sich im Moment Sorgen machte. Das dort draußen war kein Kampf mehr, es war Krieg. Und im Krieg kam es unweigerlich zu Verlusten. Oliver konnte nur hoffen, dass die meisten Verluste die andere Seite treffen würden.

* * *

„Verdammt! Wir werden hier überrannt!", beschwerte sich Alex, „Wo kommen die nur alle her?!" Sie ging hinter einem Postkasten in Deckung.

René der Wild Dog lag neben ihr auf den Boden und versuchte sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. „Das hier sieht mir nach einer von langer Hand geplanten Invasion aus", meinte er, „Die haben ihre Leute hier schon vor Wochen positioniert. Anders ist das nicht möglich."

„Siehst du Barry und Black Canary?", wollte Alex von ihm wissen.

„Ich sehe etwas, das ein Speedster sein könnte, und ich höre Dinah", erwiderte ihr Mitstreiter, „Es war ein Fehler zu denken, dass wir an so vielen Fronten gleichzeitig sein können. Wir müssen uns zurückziehen und diese Position hier aufgeben."

„Nein! Das hier sind wilde Alphas, die wie Wahnsinnige um sich schießen! Wir können sie nicht einfach frei herumrennen lassen! Mir ist klar, dass die Artillerie das taktisch wichtigere Ziel ist und wir StarLabs zurückerobern müssen, aber ich bin nicht bereit den ganzen Kollateralschaden hinzunehmen, der entstehen würde, wenn wir hier aufgeben!", widersprach Alex heftig, „Bist du es?!"

René seufzte. „Nicht wirklich. Aber ich bin kein Speedster mit beschleunigter Selbstheilung. Andererseits, wer will schon ewig leben?", philosophierte er.

„Dann weiter", meinte Alex und umklammerte die beiden Pistolen in ihren Händen, „Auf drei: Eins, zwei drei." Und dann stürzte sie sich wieder in den Kampf.

Wie immer versuchte sie sich keine Sorgen um Kara zu machen, aber natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen. Kara musste sich Overgirl ganz alleine stellen.

 _Aber Overgirl ist geschwächt, und Kara weiß, was sie tut,_ sagte sie sich selbst, _Im Augenblick bin ich diejenige von uns beiden, die in größerer Gefahr ist._

Sie schlug einen Nazi-Alpha nieder und sah sich kurz nach ihren Kampfgefährten um. Sie konnte sehen, dass einige Soldaten von Black Canary von den Beinen geschrien wurden und erkannte Wild Dog im Kampf gegen einen Soldaten. _Wo ist Barry?_ Wie bei Kara wurde es auch bei dem Flash langsam zu ihrem Instinkt sich ständig zu fragen, wo er war, und ob es ihm auch gut ging.

Etwas rannte hinter ihr vorbei. „Barry?" Sie drehte sich verwundert um und sah einen Haufen gefesselter Soldaten. „Nein, der ist irgendwo dort drüben, das war ich", meinte ein junger dunkelhäutiger Alpha im gelben Kostüm. „Du bist Iris' Bruder, nicht wahr?", erinnerte sich Alex, „Solltest du nicht auf deinen Vater und seine schwangere Freundin aufpassen?"

„Ja, aber nachdem wir mitbekommen haben, was hier los ist, konnte ich nicht anders als hierher zurückzukommen. Genau wie Dad und Cecile. Und ich habe eine Freundin mitgebracht." Er deutete hinüber in die Masse der Nazis, wo eine dunkelhäutige junge Frau einem Gorilla gleich zwischen den Soldaten umhersprang und diese packte und zu Boden drückte.

„Das ist Mari, eine Freundin von uns", erklärte der West-Junge.

„Eine zweite Vixen?", wunderte sich Alex.

„Ja, und erinnere mich daran, dass wir unbedingt verhindern müssen, dass die beiden sich treffen wegen Zeitparadoxen und all dem Zeug", meinte der junge Alpha, „Aber ich dachte mir, dass wir ihre Hilfe hier trotzdem gut gebrauchen können. … Ah, und da kommt auch schon die Kavallerie!" Alexs Blick folgte seinem ausgestreckten Arm, und sie erkannte Polizisten mit Schilden und Waffen, die auf den Kampf zugestürmt kamen.

„Danvers an Strike-Team 3, wir haben Gesellschaft bekommen, sammelt euch neu um die Polizisten herum. Ich wiederhole: Barry, Canary, Wild Dog, sammelt euch um die Polizisten herum", sagte Alex in ihr Com.

Unerwartet hatte sich das Blatt für sie gewendet. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es den anderen Teams und Kara ähnlich erging.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews?_


	20. Der Kampf geht weiter

**20\. Der Kampf geht weiter**

* * *

„Vielleicht war es ein Fehler Sara alleine zurückzulassen", wandte Martin zögerlich ein, „Immerhin ist diese Erde-X-Version von Prometheus äußerst gefährlich."

„Sara kommt klar", erwiderte Mick nur bestimmt, „Und wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Eine Wichtige."

„Das mag ja sein, aber….", setzte Martin wieder an, doch Jax unterbrach ihn: „Grauer, ist schon gut. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um Sara, aber sie ist der Boss, und wir hören auf sie, weil es richtig ist. So einfach ist das. Du und Ray, ihr müsst das Tor deaktivieren."

Martin nickte zögerlich. „Du hast ja recht", räumte er ein, „Mir ist nur einfach nicht wohl dabei sie ohne Verstärkung zurückzulassen."

„Achtung!" Mick schoss Feuer nach ein paar Soldaten, die auf sie zugestürmt kamen.

„Hier lang", dirigierte Ray die Gruppe in Richtung Dimensionstor. Vor dem Eingang zu dem Raum, in den es sich befand, waren Wachen stationiert, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Mick und Ray schalteten die schnell aus, und Mick deutete ihnen allen dann still und aufmerksam zu sein, bevor sie den Raum betraten.

Jax dachte einen Moment lang alles wäre sicher, doch genau in dem Moment, als er zu diesem Schluss kam, stürzte sich ein weiterer Nazi auf ihn. Jax gelang es gerade noch so im Kampf gegen diesen die Überhand zu behalten.

„Eierköpfe, beeilt euch!", hörte er Micks Befehl und sah, dass der Alpha ebenfalls mit Nazis rang. _Wo ist der Graue?_ Jax sah sich suchend nach seiner anderen Hälfte um. Diese stand neben einer Maschine und fummelte an dieser herum. Ray unterdessen schien eine nüchternere Herangehensweise zu haben, er zerschoss die Emitter, die den Dimensionsriss erzeugen sollten.

„Was?!", meinte er dann in Jaxs Richtung, als er dessen Blick bemerkte, „Iris hat gesagt, wir dürfen kaputt machen, was nötig ist, um das Tor zu zerstören!" Das stimmte zwar, aber trotzdem war Jax eigentlich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie das ernst gemeint hatte.

„Wartet, hört ihr das?!", meinte Martin plötzlich alarmiert.

Auch Jax konnte es hören, und ausgehend von der Körperhaltung von Mick und Ray, diese beiden ebenfalls. Jesse kam außer Atem neben Jax zum Stehen. „Achtung! Thawne ist hier!", warnte sie die anderen.

Alarmiert sahen sie sich alle um, und die anderen versuchten ihren Gegner zu erschnüffeln. Jax machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, da er mit seinem unterentwickelten Geruchssinn sowieso keine Chance auf Erfolg hätte.

„Es ist zu spät!", verkündete der Graue überzeugt, „Wir haben genug zerstört um dafür zu sorgen, dass das Tor hier ohne Breacher nicht so einfach wieder geöffnet werden kann! Eobard Thawne hat verloren!"

Jax blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen, als die verschwommene gelbe Gestalt direkt vor Martin auftauchte und meinte: „Ach? Hat er das?!"

Er eilte auf Thawne zu, genau wie die anderen, aber die Einzige, die eine Chance hatte, ihn zu erreichen, war natürlich Jesse. Aber würde sie schnell genug sein?

 _Aber wieso sollte Thawne dem Grauen etwas antun? Ich meine, das würde jetzt doch nichts mehr bringen! So kleinlich ist Thawne doch nicht, oder?_ Doch natürlich war er so kleinlich.

* * *

Laurel starrte wutschnaubend auf die Eindringlinge, die es gewagt hatten, die _Wellenreiter_ zu infiltrieren. Die Frau mit den Eiskräften legte den Kopf schief, während sie Laurel musterte. „Du siehst so ähnlich aus wie Laurel Lance", stellte sie fest, „Aber du kannst es nicht sein, denn Laurel Lance hatte besseren Modegeschmack."

„Gideon, Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten!", befahl Laurel wütend und zog zugleich ihre Waffe und schoss auf den Eis-Meta. Das schien diesen allerdings nicht sehr zu beeindrucken, da sämtliche Kugeln von einer Eiswand aufgehalten wurden.

Laurel knurrte böse. Die automatischen Waffensysteme auf der Brücke begannen unterdessen die anderen beiden Eindringline zu beschießen. „Die Eindringlinge werden neutralisiert!", verkündete die K.I. befehlsgewohnt.

„Verdammt, die müssen irgendwas getan haben um uns als Ziele zu markieren!", beschwerte sich die Beta-Frau mit den Anhänger, während sie versuchte nicht von den Laserwaffen getroffen zu werden, „Ray, mach was."

Dieser Eindringling ärgerte Laurel besonders. Ray Terrill, der Widerstandskämpfer, den sie hatte erschießen lassen wollen, und der nun auf der Brücke ihres Kampfschiffes vor ihr, lebendig und im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte stand. Seine Anwesenheit hier stellte eine persönliche Beleidigung für sie dar.

„Kein Problem", meinte er, und dann war die Brücke von grellen Licht erfüllt, und es kam auch noch Wind auf (und das obwohl Gideon die zerbrochene Scheibe durch eine Schutzschild abgedichtet hatte), und als Laurel die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die Eindringlinge verschwunden.

„Wo sind sie hin?!", brüllte Laurel wütend, „Was ist passiert?! Gideon, Bericht!"

Laurel warf einen Blick auf den holographischen Kopf neben ihr, doch dieser flackerte und spritzte. „Warnung!", verkündete Gideon, „Unbekanntes Programm im System entdeckt! Warnung! Unbekanntes Programm im System entdeckt!"

„Verdammt! Steuermann?"

„Wir haben das Schiff nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, Kommandant!", meldete dieser.

 _Doppelt-Verdammt!_ Der General würde alles andere als zufrieden mit ihr sein.

* * *

Cisco öffnete eine weitere Dimensionsöffnung vor einem weiteren Panzer und sah dann zu wie dieser hindurch fuhr. Dann leitete er die Brücke so um, dass der Panzer direkt auf Nate zufuhr, der sich in seiner gestählten Form gegen ihn stemmte und ihn so zum Stopp brachte.

„Geht es noch, Kumpel?", fragte Cisco besorgt, da ihm auffiel, dass Nate inzwischen etwas erschöpft wirkte. Immerhin war das nicht der erste Panzer, den er heute stoppte.

„Geht schon", keuchte Nate, während Amaya am Dach des Panzers stehend dessen Zugangsluke hinaus riss, „Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich schon mal einen fahrenden Zug gestoppt habe? Das hier ist ein Kinderspiel dagegen!"

„Ja, das hast du erwähnt. Zuletzt vor zehn Minuten", erwiderte Cisco und sah wie Amaya elegant in den Panzer hineinsprang und hörte kurz darauf Schreie aus diesem dringen.

„Oh, vielleicht werde ich ja doch langsam müde", gestand Nate daraufhin ein.

„Keine Sorge, Verstärkung ist da!", verkündete Barry und kam neben Cisco zum Stehen, „Wie läuft es so?"

„Wir haben eine Hand voll Panzer erledigt, aber mindestens genauso viele sind noch übrig", erklärte Cisco.

„Na dann … Ich nehme den dort drüben", verkündete Barry und war dann auch schon weg. Zumindest einer von ihnen schien noch Energien übrig zu haben. Oder vielleicht nicht nur einer. Cisco sah Wally an sich vorbeirennen und „Hey, Cisco!" rufen. _Dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, dass Wally wieder in der Stadt ist._

Amaya kam wieder aus dem Panzer hinausgeklettert. „Zeit für den nächsten", meinte sie, „Seid ihr bereit, Jungs?"

„Aber immer", behauptete Nate und schien inzwischen schon wieder vergessen zu haben, dass er gerade eben noch das Gegenteil behauptet hatte. Cisco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, anstatt das zu kommentieren. Immerhin musste er zugeben, dass er vor Gypsy vermutlich auch nicht zugegeben hätte, dass er ausgepowert war.

„Ja", meinte er, „Nur immer weiter."

* * *

„Und wie läuft's so?", wollte Alex wissen und sprang aus dem akquirierten Fahrzeug, mit dem sie hierher gefahren waren.

„Das hier sind Alienraumschiffe!", erklärte ihr Ralph Dibney etwas atemlos und deutete auf die kleinen Schiffe, die über der Straße schwebten.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Alex, „Deswegen sind wir ja hier. Keine Sorge, mit Raumschiffen kenn ich mich aus."

„Ach? … Hey, wen haben wir denn da? Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht, Süße. Ich bin Ralph, und wer bist du?", wandte sich Dibney an Mari. Diese sah ihn nur kurz stumm an und erhob sich dann in die Lüfte und steuerte eines der Raumschiffe an und landete auf diesem und begann dann mit scheinbar unmenschlicher Kraft darauf einzuschlagen.

„Nun … vielleicht sollte ich besser nicht anstreben mit dieser wilden Füchsin auszugehen", meinte Ralph beeindruckt. Alex konnte einen Eisstrahl in der Ferne sehen, der von unten auf eines der Raumschiffe abgefeuert wurde, und meinte etwas davor die Gestalt eines Speedsters auszumachen,

„Ich komme mit Geschenken aus dem Polizei-Arsenal", verkündete sie und präsentierte Dibney ihre Bazooka, „Bedien dich."

„Das", meinte Dibney daraufhin strahlend, „nenn ich einen Alpha nach meinem Geschmack."

* * *

„Wie es aussieht gewinnen wir langsam die Oberhand", meldete Felicity Oliver, der neben ihr saß.

Dieser nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Hat sich Kara inzwischen gemeldet? Wissen wir irgendetwas von ihr und Overgirl?", wollte er wissen.

Das musste Felicity leider verneinen. „Aber, wenn es klar wäre, wer gewinnt, dann hätten wir inzwischen mit Sicherheit schon etwas von ihr gehört", meinte sie hoffnungsfroh.

„Mhm", erwiderte Oliver nur.

Das war eines dieser Oliver-„Mhms", die Felicity nicht gefielen. Sie hatte aus bitterer Erfahrung gelernt, dass die nie etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hatten.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte sie misstrauisch wissen.

„Es ist an der Zeit mich in diesem Kampf einzumischen", erklärte er.

Felicity schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, Oliver, du bist es doch, der gesagt hat, dass wir jemanden hier brauchen, der die Schlacht koordiniert. Wenn du gehst, wer soll das dann übernehmen?"

„Ganz einfach: Du", erklärte Oliver ungerührt, „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten. Du schaffst das schon. Aber ich muss jetzt los."

„Warum denn ausgerechnet jetzt?", wollte Felicity verzweifelt wissen.

„Ganz einfach: Weil er jetzt losgehen wird. Das würde ich an seiner Stelle tun, wenn ich so lange nichts mehr von meiner Frau gehört hätte", lautete die Antwort darauf, „Und ich muss ihn erwischen, bevor er Kara erwischt."

* * *

„Gut, aber nicht gut genug", verkündete Sara und schlug Tommy-X- endgültig K.O. . Dieser Kampf hatte sie doch etwas mehr Zeit gekostet als gehofft. Sie blickte sich im Museum um. Von Jesse und Thawne war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. _Das gefällt mir gar nicht._

Sie ließ Merlyn liegen und rannte los in Richtung Dimensionstor.

„Sara", meldete sich Curtis bei ihr über Funk, „Ein Speedster hat gerade das Gebäude verlassen."

„Verstanden." Das schlechte Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube verstärkte sich. Was hatte Thawne getan?

Sie erreichte den Torraum. Hier herrschte das totale Chaos. „Sara, es tut mir so leid, ich war nicht schnell genug", keuchte Jesse und wischte sich Blut vom Mund. Ihr linker Arm wirkte so, als wäre er gebrochen, doch ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen.

Sara wandte den Blick von ihr ab und sah sich nach ihren Rudelmitgliedern um. Mick stützte sich auf Ray, der in Ordnung zu sein schien, und dann sah sie Jax, der Martins Kopf in seinem Schoß liegen hatte. _Oh, nein._

„Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es war Thawne", meinte Jax mit schwerer Stimme, „Er hatte es eigentlich auf mich abgesehen! Er hatte den Grauen vorher schon gegen die Wand gestoßen, und dann ist es ihm gelungen Jesse zu überwältigen, und wir haben versucht ihn zu bekämpfen, aber er war zu schnell. Er ist auf mich zugerannt, aber der Graue ist dazwischen gegangen…" Jax unterbrach sich und schauderte. „Es war furchtbar. Er hat seinen Schädel gegen die Konsole gerammt, als wäre er ein Gummiball…"

Sara erkannte, dass Martin noch atmete. Also war die Hoffnung noch nicht verloren.

„Schnell", sagte sie, „Wir müssen Martin auf die _Waverider_ bringen. Ray, kannst du noch fliegen?"

„Ja, aber Sara, vielleicht wäre ein Krankenhaus besser. Die _Waverider_ ist mitten im Kriegsgebiet", erinnerte sie Ray.

„Ja, aber Krankenhäuser gehören zu den Primärzielen der Nazis. Und wir brauchen Gideon", erwiderte Sara nur, „Also müssen wir es riskieren: Flieg schon los!"

Ray hob Martin aus Jax Schoß auf, als würde er nichts wiegen, und flog dann mit ihm davon. Sara unterdrückte ihre Sorge und wandte sich dann den anderen zu. „Und der Rest von uns, sichert StarLabs. Curtis, komm mit den T-Spheres herein, es ist an der Zeit unsere Heimatbasis von den letzten Nazis zu säubern", befahl sie Mister Terrific und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass sein Soldat erst nach dem Ende der Schlacht die Opfer zählte. Und ihre Schlacht war leider noch nicht vorbei. Noch lange nicht.

* * *

Kara fühlte, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden. Offenbar hatte sie ihre Doppelgängerin unterschätzt. Nun, daran war jetzt auch nichts mehr zu ändern - der Kampf zwischen ihr und der Frau mit ihrem Gesicht war so oder so bald vorbei.

Sie sammelte noch ein letztes Mal ihre Kräfte und schlug in das Gesicht, das ihrem so sehr ähnelte. Doch der Schlag wurde abgefangen und war insgesamt gesehen schwächer, als sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Gib auf!", forderte die Doppelgängerin.

„Niemals!", erwiderte Kara, „Mein Leben kriegst du nicht!"

Sie befreite ihre Faust und schlug noch einmal zu, doch erneut wurde ihr Schlag abgeblockt.

„Noch kannst du dich ergeben!", sagte die Betrügerin.

„Ich ergebe mich niemals! Nicht dir!", fuhr Kara sie scharf an. Allein der Vorschlag! Wie konnte sie das auch nur denken!

„Vielleicht gibt es noch einen Weg dir zu helfen", sagte die Betrügerin, „Vielleicht finden wir einen Weg dich zu retten."

„Und im Gegenzug ziehe ich meine Truppen zurück. Das ist es doch, was du vorschlägst, nicht wahr?", spottete Kara, „Nein. Nein, das wird nicht passieren. Es wird keinen Frieden geben! Nicht mit dir oder mit dieser Welt!"

Sie hielt inne und versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie konnte spüren, dass es zu Ende ging.

„Du kannst nicht mehr gewinnen!", wurde sie von ihrer Doppelgängerin an ihre Schwäche erinnert.

Damit hatte diese recht. Aber siegen konnte sie trotzdem noch.

„Diese schwächliche Erde und ihre sogenannten Helden haben es nicht verdient zu überleben!", verkündete sie, „Ich habe ein Urteil über sie gefällt, und das Urteil lautet: Unterwerfung oder Vernichtung! Und bevor ich sterbe, werde ich ihnen noch einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf liefern, wie diese Vernichtung aussehen wird!"

Sie trat zurück, schloss die Augen und … ließ dann einfach los. Den Kampf der letzten Monate um Kontrolle und Stärke gab sie einfach auf. Sie ließ das geschehen, was sich seit langem ankündigte – ihr Ende. Nur, dass es ein explosives Ende werden würde. Sie konnte spüren wie ihr Organismus von der schädlichen Strahlung überflutet wurde und sie zu leuchten begann.

„Nein, das tust du nicht!", warnte die falsche Kara sie, „Nicht so und nicht hier!"

Kara achtete nicht mehr auf sie. Nach dem langen Kampf war es ein gutes Gefühl endlich loslassen zu könne. Ihr Tod würde nicht umsonst sein, das wusste sie, denn jeder würde ihn sehen, und er würde Oliver dazu veranlassen härter weiter zu kämpfen um sie zu rächen. Dies hier war ihre letzte große Tat für das Reich und die Menschheit. Für alle, die immer an sie geglaubt hatte, für alle, die sie gerettet hatte, weil sie von ihnen gerettet worden war.

Sie konnte spüren wie ihr Körper vom Boden abhob, und sie sich der Sonne annäherte, die ihren Körper vergiftet hatte. _Und doch, ist es nicht seltsam, bereue ich nichts. Nicht einen Moment, nicht eine Entscheidung, nicht einmal dieses Ende hier. Alles ist so geschehen, wie es geschehen musste. Rao, sei meiner Seele gnädig. Die letzte Tochter von Krypton kommt nach Hause._

Sie fühlte sich leicht wie niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben, fast so als würde sie schweben, aber im All und nicht in der Atmosphäre der Erde.

Und dann explodierte sie.

* * *

Die strahlende Explosion war am Himmel zu sehen. Nicht jeder wusste, was sie zu bedeuten hatte, doch ein Mann wusste es genau.

„NEEEIINNNN!", schrie Oliver Queen und spürte, wie seine Seele starb. Und dann spürte er nur noch Wut.

* * *

 _A/N: Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, denn passend zum Wochenbeginn schlagen die privaten Katastrophen zu. Ich hoffe, sie lassen mir genug geistige Gesundheit übrig, damit ich diese Fic noch fertig bekomme._

 _Reviews?_


	21. Sieg

**21\. Sieg**

* * *

„Interims-Captain West, die _Wellenreiter_ befindet sich im Sturzflug. Meine Sensoren weisen daraufhin, dass unser Virus erfolgreich war und ihre Systeme infiziert hat", berichtete Gideon, „Allerdings kann sie sich als Folge davon nun nicht mehr in der Luft halten."

Das war zugleich gut und eher schlecht. Ja, es war wichtig die _Wellenreiter_ zu neutralisieren, aber ein Crash eines Schiffes von dieser Größe konnte durchaus einigen Schaden anrichten.

„Zari, kannst du irgendetwas unternehmen um für eine sanftere Landung des abstürzenden Schiffs zu sorgen?", erkundigte sich Iris über Funk bei dem Beta mit dem Wind-Totem.

„Das Schiff ist größer als meine üblichen Testobjekte, aber ich werde es versuchen", erwiderte Zari.

„Frost kann dir ja vielleicht zur Hand gehen", schlug Iris vor und beobachtete dann, wie der unkontrollierte Absturz der _Wellenreiter_ von einer unsichtbaren Kraft abgebremst wurde. Ganz wurde sie davon nicht am Himmel gehalten, aber zumindest fiel sie nicht mehr so schnell in Richtung Boden. Und dann tat sich unter ihr ein Eisberg auf, der ihren Sturz abbremste, und auf den sie stürzte.

„Gut gemacht", lobte Iris, „Jetzt müssen wir uns noch der Crew zuwenden. Gideon, ziel mit deinen Waffen auf die Brücke des Schiffes. Frost, Zari, Ray, geht an Bord und teilt den Invasoren mit, dass sie verhaftet sind und sich ergeben sollten, wenn sie wissen, was gut für sie ist."

„Verstanden."

Rip drehte sich zu Iris um. „Das war gar nicht schlecht, Miss West", meinte er, „Sara hätte es nicht besser machen können."

Iris nahm das Kompliment mit einem kurzen Nicken zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts dazu. Noch war das hier nicht überstanden. Und wer wusste schon, was alles noch schief gehen konnte?

* * *

 _Verdammt!_ Laurel rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken und sah sich nach ihren Leuten um. Die meisten von ihnen waren damit beschäftigt gerade erst wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Gideon, Statusbericht!", befahl sie, doch die Antwort bestand nur in einem Rauschen. Von der K.I. war nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu hören.

„Oh, nein", murmelte sie, als sie den Eis-Meta, Ray Terrill, und die Beta-Frau durch das beschädigte Fenster in die _Wellenreiter_ kommen sah. „Unsere Version der _Wellenreiter_ zielt mit all ihren Waffen auf euch", erklärte der Eis-Meta kühl, „Ihr solltet euch also ergeben, wenn ihr keinen Wert darauf legt zu sterben."

Laurel knurrte wütend und zog ihre Waffe, doch ein Windstoß wehte ihr diese aus der Hand. „Eh-eh", tadelte sie die Beta-Frau.

„Soldaten des Reichs ergeben sich nicht!", erklärte Laurel wütend. Dass diese Leute das nicht wussten, verstärkte ihre Wut nur noch mehr.

„Ihr seid aber besiegt", meldete sich Ray Terrill zu Wort.

„Sind wir das?", erwiderte Laurel nur, nachdem sie ihn mit einem wütenden Blick bedacht hatte, „Solange der Führer noch dort draußen ist, sind wir nicht besiegt. Und wir sind ihm bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus treu ergeben. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt!"

Letzteres war an ihre Männer gerichtet. Sie zog ihre Giftkapsel und steckte diese so schnell sie konnte in ihren Mund und biss sie auf. Diesmal war sie schneller gewesen als der Wind, wie es schien, vielleicht hatte auch nur keiner der Anwesenden damit gerechnet, dass sie das tun würde. Aber die Direktiven des Reichs waren klar: Man durfte niemals riskieren in Gefangenschaft zu geraten, egal unter welchen Umständen.

Das Gift wirkte schnell, sie konnte spüren, dass ihr Mund taub wurde.

 _Vielleicht,_ lautete ihr letzter Gedanke, _Habe ich es ja niemals geschafft die Schande, die mein Vater und meine Schwester über unsere Familie gebracht haben wieder gut zu machen, aber zumindest habe ich bis zum Ende hin mein Bestes gegeben._

* * *

Es war nicht schwer ihn zu finden. Die Schlacht konzentrierte sich inzwischen auf den Bereich der Stadt, auf dem die außerirdischen Schiffe losgelassen worden waren. Die Bodentruppen und Panzer waren außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, und die _Wellenreiter_ war abgestürzt. Doch hier in dieser Straße gab es immer noch Widerstand.

Die meisten Schiffe waren vom Himmel geholt worden, doch die Nazi-Truppen sammelten sich auf der Straße neu und wagten immer wieder erneute Attacken auf die Verteidiger von Central City. Und mitten drin in seinen Truppen war er, der andere Oliver.

Oliver erspähte ihn sofort, er war der, der sich weder von Kältepistolen noch von Meta-Kräften beeindrucken ließ. „Ich übernehme ihn", verkündete er den anderen und rannte dann auf den Führer zu. Der Führer wurde von seinen Soldaten so gut es ihnen möglich war von Angriffen anderer abgeschirmt, doch Oliver sprang einfach über sie hinweg und landete vor seinem Doppelgänger.

„Hier bin ich", verkündete er, „Lass es uns beenden."

„Ich werde dich töten", erklärte der Führer wütend, „Kara mag nicht mehr sein, aber ich habe ihr versprochen diese Welt zu annektieren, und das werde ich auch tun. Zeig, was du kannst."

Oliver atmete tief durch, griff auf 10 Jahre Training zurück, und stürzte sich dann auf den Nazi-Beta. Im Nahkampf war der Führer mindestens so gut wie als Bogenschütze. Doch Oliver schwor sich, dass er besser sein würde. Er würde diesen Alptraum beenden, hier und jetzt.

 _Wie viel von mir steckt wirklich in diesem Mann, und wie viel von ihm steckt in mir?,_ fragte sich Oliver beunruhigt, als er seine Bewegungsabläufe in denen des Betas gespiegelt wiederkannte. Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Die Frage, deren Antwort er fürchtete. Der erste, der ihm darauf eine Antwort gegeben hatte, war der Tommy dieses Olivers gewesen.

„Du warst nicht nur mein Freund, Tommy, du warst mein Bruder", hatte Oliver Tommy-X erklärt, als er noch dachte, dass er zu diesen durchdringen könnte.

„Und deswegen würdest du mich beschützen, wenn ich mich dir anschließe? Wenn ich _meinen_ Bruder für dich verrate, alles aufgebe, woran ich immer geglaubt habe, und mich auf eure Seite schlage?", hatte Tommy-X darauf erwidert, „Denn hier in eurer Welt müsste ich keine Angst mehr haben, nicht wahr?" Dann hatte er gelacht. „Oliver hatte recht: Ihr seid wirklich schwach. Denkst du tatsächlich, es wäre so einfach mich dazu zu bringen mein Vaterland zu verraten? Wir werden euch vernichten, da ihr es nicht anders verdient habt!", hatte er hämisch verkündet, „Du bist ein Alpha, und du weißt, dass du das nicht sein solltest. Du siehst mich an, als wäre ich eine Perversion von Tommy Merlyn, deinem Bruder. Aber in Wahrheit bist du die Perversion. Er hatte nur zu viel Angst vor deinem neuen Ich um dir das ins Gesicht zu sagen!"

An dieser Stelle hatte Oliver wütend das Kraftfeld deaktiviert und war zu Tommy-X in die Zelle getreten, was den Beta dazu veranlasst hatte einige Schritte vor ihm zurückzuweichen. „Oh, da ist er ja", hatte er dann festgestellt, „Der wirkliche Oliver ist ja doch da drinnen."

Irgendetwas, das er in Olivers Gesicht gesehen hatte, hatte ihn dazu veranlasst diese Aussage zu tätigen. War es der blanke Zorn gewesen, den Oliver jetzt in seinem eigenen Gesicht erkannte, das dem Führer gehörte?

Oder war es etwas anderes gewesen? Anstelle eines letzten verbalen Schlages hatte Tommy danach sofort die Giftkapsel geschluckt, aber weil es Tommy gewesen war, hatte Oliver nicht anders gekonnt als zumindest zu versuchen ihn zu retten. Und das, obwohl ihm der Mann wenige Sekunden zuvor mit einer Grausamkeit begegnet war, die Tommy Merlyn niemals an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Der Mann war für ihn Tommy gewesen, so wie Black Siren für Quentin Laurel war, und wie Kommandant Lance für Oliver ebenfalls Laurel gewesen war. Eine verzerrte dunkle Version von Laurel, ja, den Kopf voll mit Nazi-Propaganda, aber trotzdem Laurel. Aber wenn das stimmte, dann musste es auch stimmen, dass dieser Mann hier gegen den er gerade kämpfte - dieses Monster - Oliver war. Dass Oliver das Potential in sich hatte so zu werden.

 _Aber ich bin nicht so. Ich habe meine Schwester, meinen Sohn, meine Freunde, und Felicity. Und er hatte Kara …_

Die Frau, die er verloren hatte. Vielleicht war das in diesem Moment der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen, auf den es ankam. Oliver-X hatte nichts mehr, für das es sich zu leben lohnte, Oliver jedoch hatte noch alles. Vielleicht würde es nicht von Dauer sein, vielleicht wartete die nächste Katastrophe schon hinter der nächsten Ecke auf ihn, vielleicht würde er bald auf Nimmerwiedersehen ins Gefängnis wandern, aber zumindest lebten Felicity, Thea, und William noch, zumindest konnte er von sich sagen, dass er von seinen Freunden niemals verlangen würde für ihn zu sterben, und zumindest lebte er in einer Welt, in der es sich zu leben lohnte, in der unschuldige Frauen nicht einfach so erschossen wurden, weil sie anders waren als die Herrschenden das wollten, und in der männliche Omegas nicht einfach weggesperrt wurden, weil sie keine Frauen waren.

Oliver hatte etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Oliver-X hatte das, für das er wirklich gekämpft hatte, hingegen gerade verloren. Und deswegen war es Oliver und nicht der andere, der seinen Gegner zu Boden zwang und ihm das Genick brach.

* * *

Kara landete gerade noch rechtzeitig im Kampfgetümmel um zu sehen, wie Oliver seinen Doppelgänger tötete. _Ich wünschte, er hätte das nicht getan,_ dachte sie betrübt. Vermutlich dachte Oliver, dass er es tun musste, aber …

 _Dieser Mann und ich, ein Paar? Nein, niemals._ Kara konnte sehen, wie die Nazi-Truppen sie ehrfurchtsvoll anstarrten. Wussten diese überhaupt, wer sie war?

„Overgirl ist tot", erklärte sie laut, „Sie ist explodiert. Euren General gibt es nicht mehr, und euer Führer ist ebenfalls tot. Ich schlage vor, ihr ergebt euch."

Sie wartete ab, ob ihre Worte wirken würden. Tatsächlich schienen einige Soldaten unsicher zu werden und begannen damit ihre Waffen sinken zu lassen.

„CCPD! Keine Bewegung! Sie sind alle verhaftet!", verkündete Joe West hinter ihr und kam mit einigen anderen Polizisten im Schlepptau herangestürmt.

Kara sah sich suchend um. Einer der Anführer der Nazis war immer noch verschollen.

„Wo", wunderte sie sich, „ist Eobard Thawne?"

* * *

In einem Moment war Barry noch dabei Schiffe vom Himmel zu blitzen, im nächsten hatte ihn ein anderer Speedster gepackt und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Barry entwand sich aus dem Würgegriff und stellte sich seinem Gegner.

„Du und ich, Barry, darauf läuft es immer wieder hinaus, nicht wahr? Alle anderen sind reine Ablenkung", meinte Thawne.

„Du nimmst dich wichtiger als du es bist", erwiderte Barry, „Zoom war ein härter Gegner als du es bist."

Thawne öffnete den Mund um etwas darauf zu sagen, als ein helles Leuchten den Himmel über ihnen erfüllte.

„Overgirl", stellte Thawne fest und klang dabei fast ein bisschen bedauernd.

„Nazis, Thawne? Wirklich?", fragte ihn Barry dann.

„Sie waren willig und leicht zu manipulieren", erwiderte der andere Speedster, „Und sind es vielleicht noch…" Dann rannte er los, doch Barry setzte ihm sofort nach. Vermutlich plante Thawne den bösen Oliver zu finden und irgendwo hin zu bringen, wo sie sich neu sammeln und neu planen konnten, doch das konnte Barry nicht zulassen.

„Bleib stehen!" Diesmal war er es, der den anderen von Hinten packte und festhielt, aber nicht um ihn zu erwürgen, sondern um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Ich hatte alles, Barry, für kurze Zeit hatte ich alles, aber deine Freunde mussten es ruinieren! Und nun habe ich Nichts! Es gibt keine Zukunft, in die ich zurück kann! Ich bin heimatlos und die Speed Force will mich töten! Und der einzige Grund, warum ich das weiß, bist du! Du hast mich aus der Zeitschleife gerissen, als du Flashpoint erschaffen hast!", schleuderte Thawne ihm entgegen, „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einem sein ganzes Leben gestohlen wird? Wenn man von einen Moment auf den anderen nicht mehr existieren darf?! Ja, ich habe mich mit Nazis verbündet, aber um ehrlich zu sein: Um dir weh zu tun, würde ich mich sogar mit dem Teufel persönlich verbünden!"

Barry spürte das Gewicht dieser Vorwürfe, aber er fand sie auch unfair. Nicht er hatte diese Vendetta begonnen, das war der Alpha gewesen. „Deine schlechten Entscheidungen haben dich in die Lage gebracht, in der du jetzt bist, und nicht ich!", verteidigte er sich.

Thawne ging wieder auf ihn los, und sie tauschten einige Schläge aus, jagten einander quer durch die Stadt, und fanden sich dann in der Nähe der kämpfenden Olivers wieder. Sie trafen gerade rechtzeitig für das große Finale ein.

Thawne lachte bitter, als er das sah, und Barry nutzte die Chance um ihn gegen die nächste Wand zu pressen.

Leere Augen suchten seinen Blick. „Tu es!", forderte Thawne, „Bring es zu Ende!"

Barry tat nichts dergleichen, sondern hielt den anderen Mann einfach nur weiterhin fest. „Oh ja, ich vergaß: Der Flash tötet nicht. Vielleicht solltest du diese Einstellung noch einmal überdenken, wenn du erfährst, was ich mit deinem guten Freund Martin Stein gemacht habe…", spottete der Reverse-Flash.

„Der Professor? Wieso? Was hast du ihm angetan?", wollte Barry besorgt wissen.

Thawne grinste ihn kalt an. „Was ich für nötig hielt. Was hältst du für nötig, und was wird dein Freund Oliver Queen für nötig halten?", gab er zurück.

Barry blickte zu Boden und ließ den Alpha los. „Verschwinde schon", meinte er.

„Ich bin schon gespannt, welches Gesicht ich tragen werde, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal wieder sehen werden", meinte Thawne und war dann auch schon wieder blitzschnell verschwunden.

* * *

Ray hatte Martin so schnell wie es ihm möglich gewesen war auf die Krankenstation der _Waverider_ gebracht, doch er fürchtete, dass er nicht schnell genug gewesen war.

„Wie sieht es aus, Gideon?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Ich habe keine sehr positive Prognose", erklärte die K.I., „Der Professor lebt noch, doch es liegt eine Schwellung in seinem Gehirn vor."

„Aber du kannst das reparieren, nicht wahr? Ich meine, du kannst Gehirnschäden reparieren, ich habe dich das schon tun sehen!", meinte Ray eifrig.

Gideon zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, was Ray sehr besorgniserregend fand.

„In diesem Fall wäre das nicht ratsam. Mein Eingreifen könnte zu größeren neuronalen Schäden führen als eine natürliche Heilung", erklärte sie dann, „Ich befürchte, dass ich nichts tun kann, solange Professor Stein noch mit Mister Jackson verbunden ist. Jeder Eingriff, den ich durchführe, würde auch ihn betreffen, und Mister Jacksons Gesundheit ist bisher gut."

Ray verstand, was sie meinte. Wenn sie Martin behandeln würde, war nicht zu sagen, was für Auswirkungen das auf Jax haben würde. Spätestens seit der Körpertauschgeschichte war klar, dass die Verbindung, die Martin und Jax durch die Firestorm-Matrix teilten, nicht so einfach einzuschätzen und zu erklären war, wie sie alle immer gedacht hatten.

Trotzdem durften sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren. „Jesse, ich brauche Jax hier, und das schnell", erklärte Ray über Funk, „Jede Sekunde zählt."

Wenig später traf die verletzte Heldin mit Jax ein. „Was ist los, Mann?", wollte Jax wissen, „Wie geht es dem Grauen?" Seine Sorge war nicht zu übersehen.

„Nicht so toll. Gideon wagt es nicht ihm zu helfen, solange ihr noch miteinander verbunden seid", erklärte Ray ernst. Jesse schien zu bemerken, dass dies ein sehr persönliches Gespräch war, nickte Ray kurz zu und zog sich dann aus der Krankenstation zurück.

„Aber, unsere Verbindung stärkt ihn doch, sie erhält ihn am Leben", argumentierte Jax verzweifelt.

„Und sie reißt dich auch mit in den Tod, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte. Und wir wissen beide, dass das das Letzte wäre, das Martin wollen würde!", erklärte Ray fest, „Jax, sein Leben steht auf dem Spiel. Willst du das wirklich riskieren, weil du nicht bereit bist ihn gehen zu lassen? Martin Stein ist und bleibt eine Legende. Er ist einer von uns, egal, ob ihr beide nun Firestorm seid oder Martin Stein und Jefferson Jackson."

Jax nickte bedrückt. „Okay, okay, du hast ja recht. Es ist nur … ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ciscos Hexengebräu vertrauen kann", gab er zu.

„Wir müssen es riskieren", gab Ray zurück.

„Na gut. Aber ich habe es nicht bei mir, es ist in StarLabs", erklärte Jax.

„Jesse…", begann Ray.

„Schon unterwegs", meinte der weibliche Beta, der offenbar überhaupt nicht vor der Türe gelauscht hatte.

Jax trat zu dem besinnungslosen Martin und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich war so darauf fokussiert, dass ich dich nicht verlieren wollte, Grauer, dass mir nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre, dass ich dich _tatsächlich_ für immer verlieren könnte. Nicht jetzt, wo Lily und Ronnie Teil deines Lebens sind. Und ich werde dich nicht verlieren, keiner wird das", erklärte er mit fester Stimme und legte seine Hand auf die seines Partners, „Du wirst leben, hörst du. Thawne wird nicht derjenige sein, der zuletzt lacht."

Ray hoffte sehr, dass Jax damit auch recht hatte. Jesse erreichte sie wenige Momente später mit dem Serum. „Hier, trink es lieber schnell", riet sie Jax. Der nickte, öffnete die Flasche, und trank den Inhalt leer. Dann hielt er inne und zog eine Grimasse.

„Und?", wollte Ray gespannt wissen, „Funktioniert es?"

„Ja, ich kann es spüren. Bzw. ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren", erklärte Jax.

„Na gut, Gideon, leg los!", befahl Ray, „Retter Marty!" _Denn Jax hat recht, wir können ihn nicht verlieren! Niemals._

Jax, Ray, und Jesse warteten ab, während Gideon an die Arbeit ging. Nach einer Weile meinte die K. I. : „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Der Rest hängt von dem Professor ab. Ich muss Sie allerdings alle vorwarnen, dass es möglich ist, dass Schäden zurückbleiben", berichtete sie dann.

Ray und Jax tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. Dieser Mann vor ihnen war Martin Stein, Nuklearphysiker, der Erfinder der Firestorm-Matrix. Sein Intellekt war sein größter Stolz, wenn man von seiner Familie und Jax absah. Wenn bleibende oder auch nur vorübergehende Schädigungen im Gehirn zurückbleiben sollten, wie würde er das verkraften? Könnte er es überhaupt verkraften?

Vor zwei Jahren hätte er es vermutlich gar nicht verkraften können, doch nun sah das vielleicht anders aus. Nun hatte er Lily und Ronnie, vielleicht würde das ausreichen um ihn zu trösten. Das hoffte Ray zumindest.

Jesse schien irgendetwas Unsichtbaren zu lauschen. Dann meldete sie: „Offenbar haben wir gewonnen. Die letzten Nazis haben sich ergeben. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir haben gesiegt."

Ray starrte Martins bewusstlosen Körper an. Ja, sie hatten gesiegt. Aber zu welchen Preis?

* * *

 _A/N: Ich? Martin umbringen? Soll das ein Witz sein? Wie könnte ich das jemals den wunderbaren Martin Stein antun?! Aber als Autorin sehe ich natürlich, dass sein Tod den anderen Charakteren Arcs gegeben hat und uns Zusehern ermöglicht hat Leo Snart länger zu genießen. Daher habe ich einen Kompromiss gefunden, der mir erst erstaunlich spät einfiel, nämlich als ich eine kurze Pause eingelegt habe um den Valentinstags-Oneshot zu schreiben. Reviews vor den Epilogen?_


	22. Nach der Schlacht

**22\. Nach der Schlacht**

* * *

Die gute Nachricht war, dass Professor Stein überleben würde. Noch war er nicht wieder aufgewacht, doch Gideon war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es soweit wäre.

Die überlebenden Nazis wurden alle verhaftet und eingesperrt, auch die Erde-X-Version von Tommy Merlyn. Lyla hatte Oliver versprochen, dass sie veranlassen würde, dass der Mann in die Obhut von Argus überstellt werden würde. Dort wäre er sicherer aufgehoben. _Nun haben wir also nicht nur eine böse Alternativ-Version von Laurel hier bei uns herumrennen, sondern auch noch eine von Tommy._ Nun zumindest kannten sich die beiden nicht, was hoffentlich verhindern würde, dass sie sich verbünden würden, nur um ihn zu quälen. _Aber eines ist sicher: Tommy wird alles andere als erfreut sein, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich seinen Oliver getötet habe._

Was das anging, hatte Oliver gemischte Gefühle. Er bereute es nicht wirklich, auch wenn er wusste, dass Kara und Barry nicht gerade begeistert davon waren (zumindest Sara verstand es), aber sich selbst getötet zu haben war schon ein überaus merkwürdiges Gefühl, das musste er zugeben. Er glaubte immer noch, dass es nötig gewesen war, aber natürlich musste er sich die Frage stellen, wie viel davon Selbsthass gewesen war und wie viel notwendige Selbstverteidigung.

 _Nun zumindest hat es uns dabei geholfen unsere Welt zu retten und zu siegen._ Eobard Thawne war der Einzige ihrer Feinde, der entkommen war. Aber er war nur ein Mann, ein Mann, der aus der Zeitlinie gelöscht worden war, also würde er hoffentlich nicht allzu viel anstellen können. Vermutlich würden sie ihn früher oder später in der einen oder anderen Form wiedersehen, aber nach dem Führer, Overgirl, und ihrer Armee würde der Kampf gegen ihn vergleichsweise leicht sein. Und vermutlich würden Barry oder Sara sich damit auseinandersetzen müssen und nicht Oliver.

Der konnte sich stattdessen nun wieder seinen eigenen Problemen zuwenden. Dem Verfahren gegen ihn, und all dem, was damit einherging. Aber die Aussicht darauf ängstigte ihn nicht mehr. All die schrecklichen Erfahrungen mit Erde-X und ihren Bewohnern hatte Oliver eines deutlich vor Augen geführt: Er hatte es gar nicht so schlecht, wie er angenommen hatte. Im Gegenteil, eigentlich hatte er es sogar wirklich gut. Thea war zu ihm zurückgekehrt, William und ihm war es gelungen eine Verbindung zueinander aufzubauen, er war glücklich mit Felicity, und er hatte sich mit John ausgesöhnt. Damit hatte er mehr als sein Doppelgänger jemals gehabt hatte, und das war genug um ihm dabei zu unterstützen sich seiner Zukunft zu stellen. Wie auch immer die aussehen würde.

„Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?", wollte Oliver von Barry und Iris in einer ruhigen Minute wissen, „Nun, da wir unsere Verletzten versorgt und unsere Feinde besiegt haben, habt ihr die Chance es noch einmal zu versuchen. Habt ihr schon einen neuen Termin im Auge?"

Barry und Iris schüttelten ihre Köpfe im Gleichtakt. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen und haben beschlossen kein Risiko mehr einzugehen", meinte Barry.

„Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit gehen wir ins Rathaus und unterschreiben die notwendigen Dokumente", fuhr Iris fort, „Aber eine große Zeremonie ist uns wohl nicht vergönnt, und das ist für uns auch okay, wir wollen es einfach nur noch hinter uns bringen und endlich verheiratet sein."

Das klang resignierend und unromantisch. Und so gar nicht nach Barry und Iris. Aber nach allem, was passiert war, konnte Oliver verstehen, dass sie kein weiteres Risiko mehr eingehen wollten. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie alles neu planen müssten: Einen Pfarrer auftreiben, eine Kirche buchen, einen neuen Empfang vorbereiten… Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube, ich habe dafür eine Idee", meinte Oliver, „Geht nicht weg. Wartet einfach hier. Ich habe da ein besonderes Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch. Hoffe ich. Gebt mir einfach nur ein paar Minuten."

Hoffentlich klappte seine Idee auch. Aber immerhin, noch waren alle hier, auch die Speedster von den anderen Erden, und Barry und Iris verdienten eine Hochzeit mit ihren Freunden und Verwandten, so wie sie sich immer gewünscht hatten. Das war das Mindeste, was Oliver ihnen schuldete.

Er rannte durch die Gänge von StarLabs und fand Jay Garrick und wies ihn an nach Star City zu rennen und dort jemanden abzuholen. Dann rannte er weiter und stieß fast mit Kara und Alex zusammen. „Oh, gut, euch habe ich gesucht. Wir müssen schnell eine provisorische Hochzeit auf die Beine stellen, hier und jetzt", erklärte er, „Sagt es den anderen und beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen."

Kara und Alex sahen ihn erstaunt an. Dann wechselten sie einen kurzen Blick und meinten: „Okay, immerhin war das der eigentliche Grund, warum wir in dieses Universum gekommen sind."

Und so nahmen die Vorbereitungen ihren Lauf.

* * *

Es waren nicht ganz dieselben Gäste, aber die meisten davon fanden sich wieder vor StarLabs am improvisieren Altar ein. „Die letzte Hochzeit hier war meine", erklärte Caitlin, „Martin hat die Zeremonie durchgeführt, und Ronnie …" Sie verstummte kurz. „… habe ich nicht lange danach verloren."

„Martin Stein wird wieder gesund werden", meinte Alex voller Überzeugung, „Ich war mit ihm auf Erde-X und weiß, was alles in ihm steckt. Ich glaube, er hat das Zeug dafür unsterblich zu sein." Caitlin versuchte zu Lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz. „Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Ich weiß, er wäre gerne hier", meinte sie.

Zumindest seine Tochter vertrat ihn auf dem zweiten Versuch der West-Allen-Hochzeit. Seine Frau hatte es vorgezogen an seiner Seite auf der _Waverider_ zu verweilen. Die Helden waren so gut wie alle hier, nur die andere Vixen war schon wieder in ihre Heimatstadt zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten es sogar geschafft zumindest den Polizei-Captain wieder auf diese Zeremonie zu bringen, während die meisten seiner Leute wohl noch damit beschäftigt waren die gefangenen Nazis ins System einzugeben. Joe Wests Freundin war ebenfalls wieder hier, genau wie Joe selbst natürlich. Neu waren Leo Snart und Ray Terrill, die scheinbar beschlossen hatten für die Hochzeit auf Erde-1 zu bleiben. Vielleicht wollten sie sich auch nur Inspiration für ihre eigene Zukunft holen?

Alex konnte nicht anders, als sich zu wünschen, dass Maggie mit ihr hier wäre. An ihrer Seite stehen würde. Diese Schwäche gestattete sie sich aber nur einen Moment lang, dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Maggie eine andere Zukunft ansteuerte als sie, und ja, dieses Wissen tat weh, aber nach allem, was sie auf Erde-X gesehen hatte, fühlte es sich nicht mehr an wie das Ende der Welt, sondern nur noch wie ein Rückschlag auf ihrem Pfad zum Glück. Ein Rückschlag, von dem sie sich nicht ins Boxhorn würde jagen lassen.

Sie hatte Kara als Vorbild, Kara, die unter der ganzen Sache mit Mon-El litt, aber trotzdem nicht aufgab. Die darüber niemals auf ihre Freunde vergaß, vor allem jetzt nicht.

Olivers Freund John Diggle hatte scheinbar die Lizenz Eheschließungen durchzuführen und wartete vor dem improvisierten Altar auf das Brautpaar. Oliver und Cisco sowie Felicity und Caitlin warteten ebenfalls Vorne am Altar.

Die Dekoration bestand hauptsächlich aus Blumen, Stühle hatten sie keine auf die Schnelle auftreiben können, stattdessen hatte sich Kara und Alex darauf konzentriert einen Paarungszeremonie-Altar aufzutreiben, vor dem die Ehe geschlossen werden könnte. Es würde den meisten Gästen nichts ausmachen zu Stehen, davon waren sie überzeugt.

Joe führte Iris und Barry zu John Diggle, platzierte sie vor ihm, und küsste sie beide schnell auf die Wangen, bevor er sich zurückzog.

Barry und Iris sahen sich in die Augen und wandten sich dann John zu.

„Die wenigstens wissen, dass ich eine Eheschließungslizenz besitze und einst meinen Bruder und seine Frau getraut habe", erklärte John Diggle, „Aber so ist es, und ich kann euch allen also versichern, dass das hier vollkommen legal ist." Einige lachten.

„Auf jeden Fall ist es mir heute eine besondere Ehre diesen Alpha und diesen Omega vor euer aller Augen zu vereinen", fuhr er fort, „Habt ihr eure Gelöbnisse dabei?"

Er sah das Brautpaar fragend an.

„Ich habe versucht meine zu schreiben, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ich das nicht zu tun brauche", erwiderte Barry, „Ich weiß immer, was Iris mir bedeutet." Er blickte seine Braut an. „Mein ganzes Leben wurden von zwei Dingen bestimmt. Das eine ist die Veränderung: Von meiner Kindheit über meine Zeit als Teenager bis hin ins Erwachsenenalter, hat sich mein Leben ständig geändert. Es waren nicht immer Veränderungen zum Besseren. Manche waren furchtbar, manche waren einfach nur hart. Aber egal, wie sehr sich die Dinge verändert haben, egal welchen neuen Herausforderungen ich mich stellen musste, es gab immer die andere Sache in meinem Leben, die dieses bestimmt hat: Dich. Du warst immer da für mich, als Freundin, als Partnerin, als Alpha, als die Liebe meines Lebens. Du bist mein Zuhause, Iris, und das ist die eine Sache in meinem Leben, die sich niemals ändern wird", erklärte er ernst.

Iris wirkte gerührt. „Das war … sehr schön", erklärte sie und holte eine Zettel aus ihrem Mantel, warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, und fuhr dann fort: „Als ich neun Jahre alt war, wollte ich eine Ballarina werden, weißt du noch? Und das obwohl ich eine furchtbare Tänzerin war. Am Tag unserer ersten großen Aufführung, da erstarrte ich auf einmal mitten auf der Bühne. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen und wusste nicht mehr, was zu tun war, was man von mir erwartete. Ich wollte sterben vor Scham. Dann sah ich ins Publikum, und da warst du. Du bist aufgestanden und zu mir auf die Bühne gekommen, und du hast die ganze Nummer mit mir getanzt. Und wir waren klasse! Ich meine, wirklich klasse!" Sie lächelte Barry liebevoll an. „Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass mit dir an meiner Seite alles möglich wäre. Der Flash mag der Held dieser Stadt sein, aber du, Barry Allen, bist mein Held, und ich bin glücklich, aufgeregt, und fühle mich geehrt darüber, dass ich deine Frau werden darf. Man sagt immer, der Alpha beschützt seinen Omega, aber das stimmt nicht. Es sind die Omegas, die uns retten. Jeden Tag aufs Neue."

Alex warf einen kurzen Blick auf Kara und nickte zustimmend.

Iris' Blick schien einen Moment lang in die Ferne zu schweifen. „Unser Beta ist heute nicht hier", sagte sie dann, „Für einen kurzen Moment hatten wir ihn gefunden und waren glücklich zusammen, doch er wurde uns genommen. Aber, wenn Eddie heute hier wäre, dann würde er hier mit uns stehen, und er würde dir sagen, wie sehr er dich liebt, Barry Allen. Doch er kann nicht hier sein, aber ich weiß, dass er wollen würde, dass wir auch ohne ihn miteinander glücklich werden. Hab niemals Angst mir zu sagen, dass er dir fehlt, denn er fehlt mir auch, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass wir auch ohne ihn eine Zukunft haben, die uns Liebe und Glück bringen wird."

„Alpha", meinte Barry dazu nur.

„Omega", erwiderte Iris.

„Du bist mein", sagten sie dann zusammen.

Alex erkannte diesen Teil der Zeremonie, es handelte sich um einen alten Schwur aus den Paarungszeremonien.

„Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Alpha und Omega, zu Frau und Mann, zu einem verheirateten Ehepaar", schloss John Diggle, „Möge eure Verbindung für immer gesegnet sein. Ihr dürft euch nun küssen."

Das Brautpaar kam dieser Aufforderung nach, woraufhin das Publikum in tosenden Applaus ausbrach. Wie vorher ausgemacht, begann Kara nun wieder „Running Home to you" zu singen, und während sich John Diggle zurückzog, begann das Brautpaar miteinander zu tanzen. Iris Vater und seine Freundin schlossen sich den beiden auf, und bald darauf auch Oliver und Felicity, sowie Vixen und ihr Omega, Iris Freundin Linda und Ralph Dibney, und Iris Bruder und der weibliche Speedster. Alex konnte sehen, wie Leo und Ray Terrill ebenfalls miteinander zu tanzen begannen, und Ray Palmer einen gar nicht begeistert wirkenden Mick Rory auf die „Tanzflache" aka den Rasen zerrte. „Willst du tanzen?"

Alex blickte überrascht zu Sara auf, die sich einem Ninja gleich an sie angeschlichen hatte, und ihr nun auffordernd die Hand entgegen hielt. „Nun … Warum nicht?", meinte Alex nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns.

Da sie beide Alphas waren und Anführerinnen, war es etwas schwierig sich darauf zu einigen, wer führte, aber schließlich überließ Alex Sara diese Ehre, und sie tanzten an Caitlin und Julian Albert sowie Jax und Lily Stein vorbei. Alex konnte erkennen, dass Cisco Kara, die ihr Lied beendet hatte, zum Tanzen aufforderte, (inzwischen hatte die Band ein neues Lied begonnen) und war froh zu sehen, dass ihre Schwester dieses Angebot annahm. Vielleicht stellte sich dieser Ausflug im Endeffekt doch nicht als vollkommene Katastrophe heraus.

„Du wirst jemand Neues finden, Alex", meinte Sara, „Jemanden, der zu dir passt, und auf demselben Weg in die Zukunft unterwegs ist, wie du. Jemanden für mehr als nur eine Nacht."

Alex wollte diese Zuversicht zu gerne teilen. „Du wirst auch so jemanden finden", erwiderte sie, „Das werden wir beide." Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber irgendwann ganz sicher. Hoffentlich zumindest.

* * *

Nach der Hochzeit und den Tänzen kam die Zeit des Abschieds. Diverse Gäste mussten auf ihre verschiedenen Heimaterden zurückkehren.

Sara verabschiedete sich noch einmal von Alex und sah ihr und ihrer Schwester dann dabei zu, wie sie durch das von Cisco generierte Dimensionsloch verschwanden. „Du hast mit der geschlafen?", wunderte sich Mick, der neben ihr stand und den beiden ebenfalls hinterher sah, „Respekt."

Sara zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Martin wird nicht mit uns kommen können", meinte sie dann ernst. Mick seufzte. Dann sagte er dazu: „Es ist besser, wenn der Professor in einem Hospital ist, wo man sich um ihn kümmert, als wenn er mit uns kommt. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Time Bureau jederzeit auftauchen könnte um uns die _Waverider_ wegzunehmen."

„Das müssen wir ändern", meinte Sara, „Wir können nicht ewig vor ihnen davon laufen. Wir müssen uns irgendwie einigen. Aber es steht fest, dass mit Darhk dort draußen Martin bei uns nicht besonders gut aufgehoben wäre."

„Das wird den Kleinen hart treffen", bemerkte Mick, und er bezog sich damit natürlich auf Jax.

Sara nickte nur und wandte sich dann Leo und seinem Ray zu. „Und ihr kehrt zurück nach Erde-X?", fragte sie.

„Nun ja, nicht ganz", räumte Leo ein, „Nach allem, was ich mitbekommen habe, werdet ihr für die nächste Zeit auf den Professor verzichten müssen. Und da eure Crew einen Mann verloren hat, dachte ich mir, dass ich euch vielleicht ein wenig unter die Arme greifen könnte. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast Mickey… ich meine, Mick."

Mick grunzte. Er gab etwas von sich, was so ähnlich wie „Von mir aus" klang und wandte sich dann an Sara. „Zumindest ist das andere Ich in einem Feuer gestorben. Wenn auch um … Menschen daraus zu retten." Bei dieser Vorstellung zog er eine Grimasse. Dann stapfte er davon, als müsste er sich von diesem Gedanke aufs Neue erholen.

Sara wandte sich an Ray Terrill. „Und was ist mir dir?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe fürs Erste genug von Abenteuern", meinte der Beta, „Ich verstehe, dass Leo denkt, er müsste bleiben, aber ich persönlich werde zurück auf Erde-X gehen und den Widerstand dabei helfen unser Land neu aufzubauen."

„Nun, ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Fernbeziehungen nicht immer leicht sind, aber wenn es jemand schafft, dann wohl ihr beide", meinte Sara dazu. Immerhin war keiner der beiden sie. Oder Rip, was das anging.

Cisco winkte ihnen zu, dass er bereit war, und Ray Terrill küsste Leo noch einmal schnell und ging dann zu dem Breacher hinüber. Leo blickte ihm ernst hinterher.

„Nun, ich würde ja sagen _Willkommen auf der Waverider,_ aber ich muss dich vorwarnen, eigentlich ist eine Mitgliedschaft in unserem Team nichts, das man feiern sollte", meinte Sara zu ihm, „Du solltest dir das wirklich gut überlegen."

„Ihr habt einen Verlust erlitten. Und ich denke, ich kann euch helfen damit umzugehen", meinte Leo, „Und vielleicht … hilft mir meine Zeit bei euch ja einen Verlust zu verarbeiten, den ich erlitten habe."

Aha, daher wehte der Wind. „Falls das Mick betrifft, versprich dir nicht zu viel, er ist nicht gerade für seine Offenherzigkeit bekannt. Lass dich nicht täuschen, wenn du nicht gerade Ray bist – mein Ray, nicht deiner – oder einer von uns aus dem Rudel, bist du ein potentieller Feind. Aber, wir haben es mit einem Gegner zu tun, um den zu bekämpfen wir jeden Mann gebrauchen können. Also komm ruhig mit. Sag nachher nur nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", teilte ihm Sara offen mit, „Aber du kommst von Erde-X, ich denke mal, du wirst zurechtkommen."

„Und wenn nicht, dann kann ich mich immer auf meinen Alpha verlassen, nicht wahr?", gab Leo hoffnungsvoll zurück.

„Nun ja, ich schätze schon", erwiderte Sara. Immerhin hatte der Professor an sie geglaubt. Sie erinnerte sich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, daran, wie er vor der JSA für sie eingetreten war. In der letzten Zeit hatte sie an ihren Führungsqualitäten gezweifelt, aber als es hart auf hart gekommen war, hatte sie trotzdem ohne zu Zögern wieder angeführt. Weil es sich richtig angefühlt hatte. Weil es ihr als die Aufgabe erschien, für die sie geboren war.

Ja, sie hatte einige Fehler gemacht, aber dafür hatte sie Jax und den Rest ihres Rudels. Um auf sie aufzupassen und sie auf falsche Entscheidungen aufmerksam zu machen. Und nun hatte sie dafür wohl auch noch Leo Snart, wie es schien.

 _Andere sammeln Katzen oder Hunde, ich sammle eine andere Art von Streuner, wie es scheint._ Aber vielleicht war das ja im Endeffekt ganz gut so. Immerhin war es die richtige Art von Streuner.

* * *

„Es war ernst gemeint, das weißt du, oder? Du kannst jederzeit zurückkommen", sagte Iris noch einmal.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich muss ein paar Dinge in England regeln, bevor ich das überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen kann", erklärte Julian, „Nun, ich schätze, ich wünsche euch beiden eine schöne Hochzeitsreise…."

„Ach, komm her!" Barry war strahlend wie immer, als er ihn umarmte. Was ihn auch auf Erde-X zugestoßen war, er schien sich davon erholt zu haben. Was natürlich gut war, aber irgendwie beunruhigte es Julian auch. Sollte ein Mensch dazu in der Lage sein ein Trauma so schnell zu verarbeiten? Bei einem Speedster ging wohl tatsächlich alles schneller.

Julian löste sich von dem Omega und wandte sich Iris zu. „Ich bin immer noch kein großer Fan von diesem Dibney, aber ich hatte mit Caitlin unrecht, und vielleicht habe ich ja auch mit ihm unrecht. Und du sollst wissen, dass es mir ernst war: Du bist ein guter Alpha, Iris, und du hast bewiesen, dass du auch eine gute Anführerin bist … Captain", meinte er.

„Danke, Julian", erwiderte der andere Alpha und umarmte ihn nun ebenfalls, „Hab einen guten Flug. Und lass von dir hören, wenn du ankommst."

„Ihr aber auch", erwiderte Julian darauf nur. Er winkte beiden noch einmal zu und begab sich dann zu seinem Gate. _Mr. und Mrs. Flash,_ dachte er, _Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir das noch mal erleben._

Nun, aber eigentlich hätte er wissen sollen, dass weder Nazis aus Parallelwelten noch böse Zeitfragmente aus der Zukunft dazu in der Lage wären Barry Allen und Iris West aufzuhalten. Manche waren eben dazu bestimmt miteinander glücklich zu werden.

Das sollte ihn verbittern, tat es aber nicht. Denn zu wissen, dass die Liebe manchmal doch siegte, gab ihm Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht eines Tages auch Liebe finden würde. Wohl nicht mit Caitlin Snow oder Frost oder wie auch immer sie sich zur Zeit nannte, aber die Welt war voll von Menschen, irgendwo dort draußen gab es vielleicht auch jemanden für ihn.

Und bis es soweit war, bis er diesen Menschen gefunden hatte, wusste er zumindest, dass es einen Ort gab - eine Gruppe Menschen gab - an den er jederzeit zurückkehren konnte. Sein Rudel, Team Flash, seit Neuesten angeführt von Mrs. Flash. Aber warum auch nicht? Änderungen mussten nicht immer etwas Schlechtes sein. Und so würde ihn zumindest immer ein Teil des Flash in Central City willkommen heißen, wenn er dorthin zurückkehrte.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Wenn man schon keine Romane wegen Versuchten Mordes verklagen kann, dann wohl erst recht keine Fanfics. Diese hier tat auf jeden Fall ihr Bestes um mich unter die Erde zu bringen (allerdings hatte sie diverse Helfer)._

 _Trotzdem bin ich noch hier, und sie ist abgeschlossen._

 _Also schätze ich, dass ich gewonnen habe._

 _Geplant sind für dieses Verse der nächste (und wohl auch letzte) Teil von „Nennt uns Legenden" und eine Supergirl-Fortsetzung. Bis dahin könnt ihr vielleicht noch Neues in der Oneshot-Sammlung finden._

 _Was noch? Ja, keine Olicity-Hochzeit (ich habe euch vorgewarnt), weil Freunde Freunden nicht ihre Hochzeit stehlen, nachdem diese bereits beim ersten Mal gewaltig schief ging, besonders nicht, wenn sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht vorhatten zu heiraten, und das vorher noch lautstark vor allen Leuten verkündet haben (aber genug Felicity-Bashing für den Moment)._

 _Ich habe außerdem etwas klarer gemacht, dass Leo mit den Legends geht, was im Original-Vierteiler etwas vage blieb (theoretisch hätte er auch im „Flash" auftauchen können)._

 _Martin lebt, ist aber im Moment nicht in der Lage weiter mit den Legends zu reisen, aber wir werden ihn wiedersehen._

 _Und ja, die Gelöbnisse habe ich mehr oder weniger eins zu eins aus dem Canon übernommen, denn mit Perfektion will man sich gar nicht erst messen._

 _Reviews zur Belohnung für meinen Fast-Tod durch diese Fic wären eine nette Geste._

 _Wir lesen uns._


End file.
